Finding Love
by Samurai Fish
Summary: Kagome moves in right next door to Inuyasha, and right away Inuyasha likes her. They go threw some interesting situations. Collage is coming up after summer, and they are going to the same one. Will love bloom? Read and find out!
1. Meeting

Hey everyone, who's reading this! This is my first fanfic, so go easy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

""Talking

''Thinking

Chapter one-Meeting

It was a wonderful day for Kagome Higurashi, she was moving to a new city with her family, and was going to start collage soon. At the moment she was sitting in the passenger side of her mom's car staring out the window. Her Grandpa had passed away six months ago, and her mother (in my story we call her Mrs. H) was still acting like a zombie around everyone. Kagome looked over at her mom and sighed. She had taken the death pretty bad. Kagome saw pain in her mothers eyes ever since then. Kagome could tell, her life was never going to be the same once the death sunk in to her mom.

"Mom," Kagome started with a smile even though she knew it would go unrecognized "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, Kagome." Mrs. H said coldly.

"Ok." Was all Kagome said before turning back to the window. Then she saw the new house. It was big, bigger than their last house, and blue. Painted blue on the outside so it matched the sky.

Mrs. H parked the car in the driveway and opened her door. Kagome watched as her mom walked to the front door and opened it. Kagome soon got out as well and walked in. It would be at least another hour before their stuff arrived. So Kagome would take that time to look around. But first she had to pick her room. Sota her little brother was asleep and that gave her the chance to pick out of the rooms. She walked into the house and was shocked. It was bigger than it looked, even though it already looked big.

Kagome walked up the stairs and was met with a long hallway. The walls were painted a light yellow and it looked a little faded. Kagome opened one of the doors to see it was a library. The walls were covered in shelves that had books on them. She closed the door and walked further down the hall. She came to the end and opened the door. Right then she knew this was going to be her room. It was quite large and homey. The walls were a dark purple, and the hard wood floors went well with it. She walked across the room to the window to see she had a balcony that looked into a room of her neighbors house. She glared into the room, and noticed a boy laying on the bed. He had white hair that was spread all around him and cute little dog ears on top of his head. (Guess who! And demons are common in this story) She walked back into her new room and shut her doors that lead to the balcony. She went to the private bathroom and was taken back. Everything was a light green. And BIG! A big tub and separate shower. Kagome walked back into her room and did a little jig. Then she put the back pack she had on down to claim the room and ran downstairs,

"Mom, I picked my room!" Kagome said happily.

"That's great honey. Why don't you go look around in the backyard, it's huge.

"Ok." Kagome said walking out the front door, since she didn't know of another way.

She rounded the corner and was met with a huge backyard. It had a swimming pool and deck as well as a tennis court. She walked over to the pool and looked down at her reflection. Her black hair was blowing around her and her brown eyes held pride. She looked up and was met with amber eyes staring at her.

"C...Can I help you?" Kagome asked taking a step back.

"Your my neighbor?" The boy asked. Then in downed on her that that was the guy she had seem from her balcony.

"I guess." Kagome said smiling. She looked back into the boys eyes and stared. They were beautiful, and held curiosity. "My names Kagome by the way." Kagome said sticking out her hand.

"Inuyasha." The boy said shaking her hand back.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha." Kagome said as they let go of each others hands. Then she took in what he was wearing. He had a white shirt on and black dress pants on.

"Same." Inuyasha said crossing his arm and looking down at Kagome. 'She sure does look pretty for a new comer.' Inuyasha thought watching as the wind blew through Kagome's hair, bringing her sent to his nose. 'Cherry blossom and vanilla' Inuyasha thought sucking in more air to saver the sent.

"Listen my stuff just got here, so I better go unpack. I'll most likely see you later." Kagome said turning around and jogging to her house and disappearing around the corner.

"She just left." Inuyasha said frowning. 'She seems nice, maybe I should stop by later and ask them to come for dinner. Brother would like that.' Inuyasha though walking back over to his house and stepping inside.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121121121212

"Kagome you two boxes are already in your room along with the furniture." Mrs. H said to Kagome as she ran upstairs. She ran down the hall and opened her room door. Inside, it was filled with boxes. (her mom said two but it was a joke...) Kagome walked over to where the movers had put her bed. (They are in Japan, but well no one acts like it ok) Kagome frowned and pushed the bed with all her strength, to try and get the bed over to the wall so that the bed would be facing the bathroom. But alas it was no use. It was to heavy, the frame being made out of wood and plus the mattress was already on there too. She just leaned back and sighed. 'I'm never going to move this thing. I need, someone with power. Inuyasha, he looked strong I'll ask him.' Kagome thought jumping up. She ran over to her balcony and opened the doors. She walked over to the edge and peered into what she assumed was Inuyasha's room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled slightly, he hands around her mouth to try and get the sound to reach him. She could see him laying on his bed. She looked closer to see he was reading. "Inuyasha!" She yelled a bit louder, and it worked. She saw his ears perk up and him turn his head in her direction. Then a smile played across his face as he stood up and walked onto his balcony.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Inuyasha asked leaning on the railing.

"You really strong right?" Kagome asked, they were so closer together you didn't need to yell.

"I guess, yeah why?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to help me with something. It will only take a few seconds." Kagome said putting her hands together and bringing them under her chin. In a begging pose.

"Ok." Inuyasha said. Then he jumped over onto her balcony. Now he stood in front of her. Kagome blushed slightly and turned away. She walked into her room fallowed by Inuyasha. Inuyasha right away saw his task. Moving her bed. He sighed and walked over to it. "Where do you want it?" Inuyasha asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"On this wall." Kagome said pointing. Inuyasha, without even breaking a sweat moved her bed. 'That's looks better' Kagome thought not paying attention to Inuyasha who was currently staring at Kagome.

'Kagome looks really good. Almost beautiful. What am I saying she just moved here! She starting collage. That means she wont be staying long, soon she move to where ever it is she going to school. I have to find out where' Inuyasha thought still looking at Kagome who was now staring at him.

"Thank-you for your help." Kagome said with a smile.

"Anytime, but since we'll be neighbors we should get to know each other." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck. "Where you going to school?" he finally managed to ask.

"Oh, I'm only living here for the summer. Then I'm off to Takena University." Kagome said looking down at her feet.

"Are you serious! I'm going there too! We'll have loads of fu...homework once we start." Inuyasha said crossing his arm.

"I see." Kagome said giggling at the slip up Inuyasha just had. "Well thanks again for the help. As a token of my appreciation will you join me and my family for dinner? As a reword." Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha who wasn't that far away from where she herself stood.

"I guess. It's just my brother wanted to meet the new neighbors. So as my reword, join me for dinner at my place. Just you. Then when the time comes, we'll be over for dinner." Inuyasha said smiling and unfolding his arms.

"I suppose that could be arranged." Kagome said tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Good, because at tonight's ball I'm required to have a date. And that will be you." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome at the moment was in shock. He had just asked her to be his date for a ball. "So will you go with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have anything to wear. And you need to ask my mom first. I don't know if she has plans." Kagome said looking down at her bare feet.

"Oh, I see. Well how about we go ask her right now." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and opening her bed room door. They stepped out into the hallway and Inuyasha walked to the stairs. Then he ran down them, Kagome being dragged behind him. 'Does she not want to go? Or is she really concerned about her mother?' They walked into the kitchen to see Kagome's mom cooking over a hot stove.

"Mom?" Kagome said, Inuyasha was still holding onto her hand.

"Yes Kagome?" Mrs. H asked with a sigh.

"Inuyasha wants me to have dinner with him." Kagome said blushing when she felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand.

"Ok, do whatever you want. You are 19 now. But make sure to be safe." Mrs. H said not even looking up.

'why doesn't she want to meet me? Shouldn't she want to know who Kagome's going out with?" Inuyasha thought looking at Mrs. H with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom, don't you want to meet him?" Kagome asked, thinking the same thing apparently.

"I suppose if you want me to." Mrs. H said turning around and looking at Kagome with a sour look.

"I'm Inuyasha Taka." Inuyasha said with a small smirk that faded when Mrs. H turned back around without saying anything.

"Mom!" Kagome said stepping forward.

"What, I've met him. What more do you want?" Mrs. H asked turning around and glaring at Kagome.

"But mom, it's rude not to introduce yourself." Kagome said turning around and walking away with Inuyasha lagging behind her.

12122121212121212121212112121212121212121221211221122121212

Kagome had dragged Inuyasha outside and they were currently sitting by the pool. Kagome had her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, about my mom." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"It's ok. So you want to go to my house to get ready?" Inuyasha asked. His amber eyes searching Kagome's brown ones with interest . Inuyasha then leaned over so that his nose was touching Kagome's.

'Why is he leaning so close to me? Is he going me something?' Kagome thought blushing when she felt their noses touch.

"Inu...Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked, she was turning new shades of red.

"Pushing you into the pool." Inuyasha said in a whisper.

"What!" Kagome said harshly. Then Inuyasha grabbed her sides and pulled her up so they were standing. He then brought her up to eye level meaning , Kagome was a few inched off the ground.

"I said I'm going to push you in the pool." Inuyasha said again with a smile crossing his face and he put his arms out so that Kagome was above the water.

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare! If you drop me in that water! You would be the biggest jerk ever!" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha who was currently laughing.

"Well Kagome, you need to cool down." Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome.

She fell into the water. The cold water seeping threw her blue t-shirt and black sorts. She opened her eyes and looked up threw the water to see Inuyasha laughing. That's when an idea hit her. She was after all the best swimmer you could ask for. Kagome went under further. Then she closed her eyes. After a few minutes she was still at the bottom. (there's this weird trick you can do that makes you not flout. That's what she's doing.) She opened her eyes a little and looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her. She closed her eyes and again and concentrated on holding her breath a little longer. Then she herd a slash above her and smiled. Then she felt two strong arms puller her to them, and swim up. She sucked in some water for an act. Then she then felt the warm air on her face and her body being pulled out of the water. She still didn't breath, and her plan was sure to work.

"Come on Kagome breath!" She herd Inuyasha yell. She then felt his hand gently push on her chest. "God! Kagome breath!" Inuyasha yelled then she felt them. His lips over hers and air being blown into her mouth. She didn't cough up the water just yet. "Kagome if you die on me I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled pushing on her chest again.

'Hard to believe he's half demon! Should he be able to tell I'm still alive. Unless he's not thinking like that.' Kagome thought as she felt his lips on hers again. This time they didn't push air into her mouth. It was a real kiss! Towards the end more air entered her mouth, and Inuyasha pulled away. Then she let the water run out of her mouth and coughing.

"Kagome! Your alive!" Inuyasha yelled pulling Kagome into an embrace. She stroked her hair with his hand. "Kagome I'm so sorry! I didn't mean you to drown." Inuyasha said pulling back to see Kagome's eyes filled with shame and a bit of joy.

"Inuyasha I wasn't really drowning. I was just pretending. I thought you would be able to smell that." Kagome said looking down, not noticing their position. Currently Kagome was in Inuyasha's lap and he was hugging her.

"You weren't?" Inuyasha asked.

"No silly. I'm one of the best swimmers ever." Kagome said rubbing her wet hair.

"You tricked me? Just so I would kiss you! Didn't you!" Inuyasha said dropping Kagome as he stood up.

"No! Your the one who for real kissed me. Then you blew air in my mouth to cover it up! I felt it!" Kagome said pointing up at Inuyasha from her spot on the ground.

"I did not!" Inuyasha said blushing cherry red.

"Yes you did!" Kagome said standing up.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did Not!"

"Did TO!"

"DID NOT!" Inuyasha yelled right in Kagome's face really loud.

"Fine, so you think I'm not good enough to kiss! Your the biggest jerk ever!" Kagome said turning her back on him and letting a few tears fall.

"That's not what I meant!" Inuyasha said looking at her back. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Inuyasha said spinning Kagome around to face him. "It's just...well." then he pulled Kagome to him and kissed her. 'We just met and it feels like I've known her forever.' Inuyasha thought as he claimed Kagome's lips for his own. Then they broke apart for air.

"Inuyasha...we just met!" Kagome said blushing.

"Let's just keep this to ourselves and pretend it never happened! And lets just be friends. Okay?" Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome said hiding her blush with her bangs.

"Now off to my place to get ready for the ball. And sorry again for pushing you in the pool." Inuyasha said as he walked Kagome over to his house.

"Sorry I denied wanting to kiss you. Well it was only a little urge." Kagome said no believing what just came out of her mouth.

"Ok. Well here's my house." Inuyasha said opening the front door. Kagome was taken back by the size. They walked into the living room to find dresses layed out in a all sizes. Waiting for Inuyasha's date to pick.

"Kagome this is Mya, your personal make-up lady. And she'll help you out with your dress. I'll see you in an hour." Inuyasha said leaving Kagome with Mya and walking up a spiral stair case.

I know it's not that long and sorry about the cliff hanger. I would like to thank my friends for MAKING me post this story. Please Review. I'll be updating sometime this week. But I would like to get a least 5 reviews before I do.

Samurai Fish


	2. The Ball

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

I would a like to thank

**Roxan Hunter**

**punked inuyasha freak**

**Demons-heart** for reading my first chapter. And my best friend Katelyn for going threw all the trouble just to read it.

Dedicated to Katelyn Napier love ya lots!

Chapter 2- The Ball

After Inuyasha walked up the stairs Mya didn't waste any time in preparing Kagome for the city ball.

"Miss. Kagome, what colors go best with your skin tone?" Mya asked holding up four dresses.

"I'm not sure." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hump! Well try this one on." Mya said handing Kagome a yellow dress that had a V back shape. It fit nice, but it just didn't look good on Kagome. Too bright. "That looks gross on you. Take it off! " Mya said practically tearing the dress of Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome muttered under her breath as another dress was pushed into her hands. The dress was pink with a V in the front, showing a little to much skin in the chest area. "Not this one!" Kagome yelled slipping it off. "It's showing most of my boobs!" Kagome was quickly handed another one. The dress was pretty, it was black with red flowers lining the left side. Kagome looked great in it, but it only went a little below, private areas.

"My, my Kagome, nothing seems to go well with you." Mya said holding a blue dress up to Kagome's body.

"How about that red one?" Kagome asked pointing to a red dress hanging on the couch back.

"Try it on!" Mya said shoving it at Kagome. The dress was red and went mid calf. It was strapless and the back was open, so it showed skin, but no where inappropriate. At the top was red glitter, and at the bottom were black flowers, roses to be exact , and it flowed nicely over Kagome's curves.

"I like it!" Kagome said moving side to side to see it flow around her.

"It does go well with your skin color and form. Ok, now for your hair and make-up!" Mya said pulling Kagome over to a mirror that was placed in the middle of the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, you need to hold still! The tux will rip if you move so much trying to stretch it out!" Miroku said waking Inuyasha on the head with a near by book.

"Miroku, it's so uncomfortable!" Inuyasha said throwing himself on his bed in defeat.

"So Inuyasha who is the lucky lady?" Miroku asked sitting on the side of the bed and slumping.

"Her name is Kagome, she moved in next door today." Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

"So anything interesting happen in the few hours you've known her?" Miroku stood up and threw on his tux jacket, and looking at himself in a mirror.

"Well, we kissed." Inuyasha said blushing and looking out his window so Miroku wouldn't see it.

"You kissed!" Miroku shouted jumping at least 2 feet off the ground. "In one day! Who kissed who?"

"I kissed her. She was pretending to drown. And well during one of my blowing air into her, I kissed her first. Then after that we fought and I gave the impression that I would never want to kiss her so I kissed her again. But then we agreed to never mention it again, and to just be friends." Inuyasha said with a big sigh.

"You kissed her, and she let you! And then you threw it away with the friendship thing! Inuyasha you are indeed a fool." Miroku said putting a hand over his face and sighing.

"Why am I a fool?" Inuyasha yelled jumping off the bed and pointing at Miroku.

"You threw away the woman of your dreams, clearly. But maybe something more with happen at the ball." Miroku said looking up in thought.

"I didn't throw her away! We are just being friends for now! We just met anyway." Inuyasha said grabbing his tux jacket and putting it on.

"Whatever you say. But, you do know if she's a beautiful as you make her seem, all the other guys at the ball will want her." Miroku said whipping imaginary dust off his sleeve.

"I'm willing to protect her." Inuyasha said walking to the door and opening it, for it was time to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mya was pondering how to put Kagome's hair up. Finally the perfect one came to her.

Kagome's hair was put in a bun almost on the top of her head. A few strands of hair were still sticking out making it look very dashing. A few strands hung around her face and were curled so the looked elegant.

Kagome's make up only took a few seconds, she wasn't wearing much, she had natural beauty. All the had on was so light pink eye shadow and some clear lip gloss. When Mya was done Kagome looked like a royal fire goddess.

"Well Miss. Kagome what do you think?" Mya asked turning Kagome's chair around so she face the mirror.

"I think I look wonderful!" Kagome said standing up.

"And I think she looks like a goddess." a male voice said from the spiral stairs. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha in his finest. His hair was in a high ponytail. (like his dad's was in the 3ed Inuyasha movie), and it made him look really handsome. He had a black tux on, even though would say that was plain it made him look, Hot!

"Inuyasha, thanks for the complement." Kagome said blushing. "You look, great too." 'Great, that 's not even the half of it. He looks sexy and hot, and just Wonderful!' Kagome thought as Inuyasha walked closer to her. Then she noticed a man behind him. He was wearing a white tux and it went well with his black hair and wonderful dark blue eyes.

"Inuyasha," the man said "Aren't you going to introduce me?" he asked walking up to the couple.

"Oh, Kagome that's Miroku, Miroku that's Kagome." Inuyasha said waving his hand for one to the other.

"Nice to meet you Miroku." Kagome said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Kagome." Miroku said taking Kagome's hand and kissing it ever so gently. Before he got a bonk on the head form Inuyasha.

"What do you think your doing?" Inuyasha asked after he had hit Miroku. All the while Kagome's arm was intertwined in Inuyasha's

"Nothing." Miroku said walking to the front door. Kagome and Inuyasha fallowed behind him. Outside was a black limo waiting for them. (it's night by the way) Miroku opened the door and slid inside. Inuyasha let Kagome in first before getting in. He closed the door and they were off.

"So Inuyasha, what type of ball is this? Like what's it for?" Kagome asked as the drove threw Tokyo.

"It's for my brother Sesshomaru. He's getting married and it's only natural to have a ball." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome with a smile.

"Yes, surprising to everyone that someone would want to marry him." Miroku said butting in.

"This an A and B conversation so C your way out of it." Kagome said glaring at Miroku.

That causing Inuyasha to start laughing. "Yeah Miroku but out!" Inuyasha said laughing again.

"Well, Miss Kagome I see you have spunk." Miroku said with a smirk "And I find that totally attractive." Miroku was now in front of Kagome on one knee. "Kagome, will you marry me and have my children?"

"..."

"Miroku you lecher!" Inuyasha yelled jumping on Miroku and punching him in the gut.

"Please forgive me Inuyasha!" Miroku screamed as he got beat to a pulp.

After a few more minutes of Miroku getting beaten they arrived at the restaurant where the ball was being held. It was called Lavender Retreat. The limo pulled up in front and the drover opened the door. Miroku got out first and he walked into the restaurant.

"You ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked grabbing her hand.

"As ready as I can get." Kagome said. Inuyasha stepped out fallowed by Kagome. There were actually reporters there, with cameras and everything. Inuyasha offered Kagome his arm and she took it willingly. They walked a little and we stopped by a reported. He was a large man and looked like a killer.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha could you answer some questions for me?" The man asked. Kagome looked at the man and stopped so Inuyasha would have to answer.

"He would love too." Kagome said pulling them over to the man.

"Inuyasha, who is this lovely young lady?" The man asked pointing to Kagome who blushed.

"Her name is Kagome and she's a great date." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Where did you find her? What part of town? I'm sure other men would love to pay for the beauty." the man said eyeing Kagome, up and down.

"What the hell are you talking about! I didn't just pick her up!" Inuyasha yelled. He looked down at Kagome to see her near tears.

"You said she's a great date. So there had to be something involved right?" the man asked not paying attention to Kagome who was sniffling and red.

"Not everything is about love making you jerk! And if I ever hear you insult Kagome like that I'll hunt you down and lock you in a prison somewhere!" Inuyasha yelled walking into the restaurant. Kagome was fallowing behind him and keeping quiet. Inuyasha walked around a bit talking to people but Kagome didn't seem to notice, until Inuyasha stopped and turned all his attention to her.

"Kagome forget what that asshole said. He's just...stupid." Inuyasha said leaning down to look at Kagome face, but she just lowered her head more. "Kagome, don't make me kiss you." That got a giggle from Kagome, but she still didn't look up at him. "Kagome, I mean it! If you don't look at me right now I'm going to start making out with you weather you like it or not." Inuyasha said putting his hands on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome still didn't look up. "I see what you plan is. You wont look up because you want me to make out with you. You just can't resist me can you? I knew it!" Inuyasha said smiling form ear to ear. But it soon faded when Kagome looked up.

"Inuyasha, you are a real weirdo." Kagome was smiling and acting like her old self again but Inuyasha was a little down.

'I really wanted to make out with her. Couldn't she just let me kiss her!' Inuyasha thought looking at Kagome who was still smiling like crazy.

"Inuyasha witch one is your brother?" Kagome asked looking around.

"You want to meet Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not? If he's anything like you he's going to be pretty good looking." Kagome said nudging Inuyasha with her elbow.

"You think I'm good looking?" Inuyasha asked a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Sure, why not. You are after all my date, so of course your good looking." 'Even though you the hottest guy I've ever seem would e more like it." Kagome thought as she saw Inuyasha facial change.

"Well, then let's go meet Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said taking Kagome's hand and leading her to the front of the room. Once there Kagome could see two chairs and a man and woman sitting in them. Inuyasha pushed some guys out of the way just to get to them.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said over the music. (yes there has been music) Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at his little brother.

"Inuyasha, I see you have arrived, and with a date." Sesshomaru said standing up from the chair. He walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome and looked at them. "Inuyasha you actually got a good looking date." he leaned over and planted a kiss on Kagome's cheek before taking a step back.

"What the hell! Sesshomaru, don't go contaminating Kagome with your germs!" Inuyasha yelled pulling a now blushing Kagome away from Sesshomaru.

"Listen, Kagome if you ever get tired of my little brother look me up. Just don't tell my wife." Sesshomaru said running a finger over Kagome's cheek.

"I said don't touch her!" Inuyasha yelled pulling Kagome, who was currently as red as ever, further away.

"It was nice to meet you Kagome, I hope to see you again." Sesshomaru said walking away.

Inuyasha had dragged Kagome away after that. 'Damn that Sesshomaru, hitting on Kagome like that! I should rip his eyes out!" Inuyasha thought as he looked down at the food before him. He and Kagome were currently seated at a table enjoying their dinner. Inuyasha had already eaten the main course and was waiting for Kagome to finish.

"So Kagome, you having a nice time?" Inuyasha asked trying to break the silence between them.

"Yes, I'm having a great time. Your brother liking me was a bit of a shock but it wasn't that bad." Kagome said taking another bit of her chicken.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that either." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. Her small form wanting his touch and her sent driving him wild.

"Well, if it isn't dog-breath." a male voice said from behind Kagome.

"Kago, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked with a growl.

"I was wondering where a beautiful sent was coming from. And it coming from this wonderful woman before you." Koga said putting a hand on Kagome shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you mind removing your vile hand from my shoulder?" Kagome asked pushing Koga's hand off her.

"What was that?" Koga asked stepping back slightly.

"Never mind, your brain can't comprehend what I'm saying, so it's no use saying it again." Kagome said standing up and walking over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I love this song, can we dance?" Kagome asked grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

"Of course Kagome." Inuyasha said standing up and walking Kagome to the dance floor. Leaving Koga speechless, and behind.

"That was so cool Kagome!" Inuyasha said as they started to dance.

"It was quite funny wasn't it?" Kagome said more as a statement that a question.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. The song ended and a slow one started. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome's waste. They just swayed to the music.

'I just met this girl today and I feel like I want to marry her. She smells so good too." Inuyasha thought as he breathed in Kagome's sweet sent.

'Inuyasha is so nice, and hot! What am I thinking we just met today.' Kagome thought just losing herself to the music in Inuyasha's arms. The song ended and everyone cleared off the dance floor. Kagome stood with Inuyasha behind her and his arms wrapped around her waste, while Kagome leaned into him. Sesshomaru stepped out onto the floor and was handed a microphone.

"I would just like to thank all of you for coming to the wonderful ball that was held as a marker for my wedding." Sesshomaru said with a small smile. "I would also like to thank my little brother Inuyasha and his date Kagome for livening up the party with their wonderful dancing." that made both Kagome and Inuyasha blush, hearing their name being said in front of all these people. "And most of all my wife to be Kagura. She planned this whole shin-dig and it turned out lovely." he raised a glass and yelled thanks and everyone drank to that.

"So Inuyasha when does this thing end, it's almost two in the morning and I'm getting a little sleepy." Kagome said falling back against Inuyasha's firm chest.

"Never, so if your tired we can go." Inuyasha said running a hand over Kagome's smooth back.

"If you want to stay it's fine, but I'm just a little sleepy." Kagome said letting out a yawn.

"no, I'm ready to fall asleep myself, so let's go." Inuyasha said standing up strait and guiding Kagome and himself to the door. Once outside the limo was summoned. (Miroku got his own ride. ha-ha) and Inuyasha and Kagome got in.

The ride home was quiet. Kagome was asleep leaning on Inuyasha and Inuyasha was just so tied up in watching Kagome sleep.

Once they arrived home, Inuyasha did want to wake Kagome up so he carried her to her house bridal style. He walked to the side of Kagome's house and jumped up onto Kagome's balcony. Somehow he opened the doors and walked into her room. There were boxes everywhere still and the bed didn't have covers. Inuyasha layed Kagome down and then rummage threw some of the boxes and finally found a blanket. He tucked it around Kagome and stepped back to observe his work. He had taken off her high-heals and let her hair down. He leaned down ever so slowly and kissed Kagome one last time for the night. Her lips felt soft against his, and he enjoyed the felling. He stepped away and walked over to the doors that lead to the balcony. He glanced back at Kagome and smiled. Tomorrow he would take her somewhere fun and exciting. But for now he would let her rest.

------------------------------Please review! Chapter 3 up soon! Samurai Fish


	3. At the Store

Hey everyone Samurai Fish here and I would like to say sorry for all the type-o's in chapter 1&2. It was really late like midnight and 3 in the morning so that's why, I was tired.

Declaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

No one has read chapter 2 yet because...I don't know. but my friend Katelyn wants it updated so here it is.

Chapter3- At the store and back

Kagome woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She turned over to try and no get blinded by the bright rays of light, but it was no used, it was time to get up. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She stretched her arms over her head and then rubbed her eyes. It had been a long night and a fun one in her point of view. 'How did I get in my room?' Kagome thought looking around. 'Inuyasha must have brought me up.' Kagome closed her eyes then opened them to try and clear her vision. She had sleep in her eyes and it was bothering her.

Kagome walked into her bathroom and turned on the water for the tub. She was planning on taking a bath, a nice warm bath. She slipped off the lovely dress and hung it on the bathroom door. She grabbed a wet cloth and ran it over her face to remove the little make up she had put on the night before. She stepped into the tub and layed back. The warm water felt good against her skin. Kagome grabbed some shampoo and put some in her hand. (some stuff she had put up the day before like beauty stuff. Face wash, tooth brush, brush, etc.) She rubbed it into her hair and breathed a heavy sigh at how good it felt. She went under the water and rinsed out the shampoo. She grabbed her vanilla conditioner and ran it in at the end of her hair. She put her head back and washed it out. Then she grabbed her washcloth and ran it over her body. After she was done cleaning herself she stood up out of the water and grabbed a towel that was on the edge on the bathroom counter.

Kagome walked out into her room and grabbed one of the boxes, that was near the bad, labeled Cloths. She dug threw it for a while, then finally found the perfect outfit for such a beautiful, hot day. She put her undergarments on and then she put on Red shorts and a yellow shirt. The shorts had "Don't touch this" written on the butt and on the t-shirt it said "Boyfriends- nice, caring, hot, and dangerously wild. That's what I'm looking for" on the front. It was a cute shirt, that she made herself with one of those iron on things you can print out on your computer (I have one and their fun!) She walked back into her bathroom and grabbed a hair holder and her brush. She sat on her bed and brushed her hair. Then she put it up in a ponytail, and she was set for the day. The day, in her mind, would include setting up her room and going swimming in her new pool.

Kagome opened her bedroom door and walked down the hall and down the stairs. Once on level 1 she walked into the kitchen and was taken back by what she saw. Inuyasha was in her kitchen, in his boxers, cooking breakfast. Then her mind went wild.

'What the...what did we do last night! Please tell me we didn't. I wanted to wait till marriage! This can't be happening to me! Does my mom know, what about my brother. I need answers!' Kagome thought smacking her head with her the palm of her hand.

"Good morning sunshine! I was wondering when you would wake up. You had a long night." Inuyasha said walking to the table and sitting down with a plate of eggs and ham.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome screamed pointing at Inuyasha while doing so.

"I came over to make me some breakfast, my stove is broken." Inuyasha said stuffing eggs into his mouth and smiling.

"Oh, thank God. Why are you in your boxers?" Kagome asked sitting across from him at her table.

"I didn't have time for cloths. Hunger was my first thought." Inuyasha said stuffing a big piece of ham in him mouth.

"Nice to know." Kagome said putting her head in her hands.

"And I thought you might need some help pulling your room together. Since you would most likely call me over to help anyway, I thought why not just go over there." Inuyasha said waving his fork around that had a piece of egg stuck on the end.

"Thanks for the offer. But my mom would think it's weird." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about your mom." Inuyasha said with a smile. "When I came over this morning we had a talk and she understands your needs to see my sexy body." Inuyasha said flexing his arm muscle.

"Your kidding you didn't really talk to my mom." Kagome said laughing slightly.

"About the need to see my body, but I really did talk to your mom." Inuyasha said shoving more food into his mouth.

"What did you talk about?" Kagome asked leaning closer to Inuyasha.

"She told me why she had been so rude. And that she was trying not to act so mean to you and everyone else. She told me about her father's death and that's why she's been acting differently. And for me to try and get you to forget about...that's all." Inuyasha said lowering his gaze to his food and shoving more of it into his mouth.

"For me to forget about what!" Kagome asked in a yell slamming her hand on the table.

"About your ex-boyfriend, the one who hit you and about serious stuff." Inuyasha looking up at Kagome threw his bangs.

"Oh, she told you about my personal life?" Kagome screamed standing up and stomping over to her fridge and pulling out the jug of grape juice and chugging some of it in rage. (I've done it once, and it didn't turn out good. :0 )

"It's not that bad Kagome. It's not like she went into detail or anything." Inuyasha said standing up and pulling the jug away from Kagome.

"But she told you! How can you even look at me the same after she told you about some of my past?" Kagome asked putting her head in her hands.

"I can look at you because you are beautiful and my best friend since yesterday. That's how I can look at you." Inuyasha said hugging Kagome who threw her arms around Inuyasha neck. "Plus who could resist a girl you makes you smile because she's so dense?" Inuyasha asked making Kagome laugh into his chest.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said whipping away a few tears that threatened to fall. "So you ready to help me set up my room?" Kagome asked returning to her old self.

"Well duh! So are you going to need any paint?" Inuyasha asked putting his plate in the kitchen sink.

"I think I want to paint one of the walls a dark blue to go with the purple." Kagome said tapping her pointer finger on her chin.

"Well, then lets go to the store and get you some paint." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's arm and walking to the front door and opening it.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started.

"Today is going to be interesting isn't it? Me and you hanging out all day." Inuyasha said still dragging her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said again a bit louder.

"And I know something exciting will happen. something always does when I'm with you." Inuyasha said now in Kagome's driveway.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome finally yelled causing Inuyasha to let go of her hand and look at her.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, like a scared puppy.

"Your still in just boxers. You need to put some cloths on." Kagome said turning red when she gestured to Inuyasha's fine body. 'Is he trying to kill me? He knows he looks good, and here he is standing in front of me half naked. Oh, my gosh. He hugged me, and I didn't even take in the feeling of his bare chest! I'm so stupid! 'Kagome thought looking at Inuyasha chest.

"Oh, yeah. Wait right here." Inuyasha said. Then he ran threw some bushes to his house to get dressed.

"He's going to kill me." Kagome said to no one. She was standing in her driveway, waiting for Inuyasha, her neighbor who she was falling for in only 1 and a half days. 'He's bringing me to an all time low.' Kagome thought walking over to her front yard grass and sitting down. 'Should I really be hanging out with him. I mean, he's like well know to everyone, and that could mean him bringing some attention to me.' Kagome thought as she layed back in the soft green grass and let out a sigh. She began looking at the clouds only thinking about them. "That cloud looks like a flower." Kagome said smiling.

"And I look like the hottest man alive." Inuyasha said from beside her. He too was laying down in her grass looking at the sky.

"Oh, my GOSH! Inuyasha! Don't sneak up on me like that." Kagome yelled springing up and putting a hand over her herat to try and stop the fast beating.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said sitting up "You ready to go?" he asked standing up now and offering a hand to Kagome. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Ready when you are." Kagome said smiling, not realizing they were still holding hands. "So how are we getting to this store?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"We're walking there." Inuyasha said as they walked down Kagome's driveway.

"Oh." Kagome said. She then noticed they were walking while holding hands. She tried to take her mind off it by looking at what Inuyasha was wearing. He had a white T-shirt on that said "Moonless night" on the front and blue kakies. (sp?)

They started walking on the sidewalk and finally came to a home store. Mind you they were still holding hands. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome finally letting got of her hand. (Finally ;D)

"The paint section is that way." Inuyasha said pointing to the right side of the store.

"Okay." Kagome said starting to walk, but her hand was caught by Inuyasha's and she was pulled back. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" she asked looking up at him to see him smiling down at her.

"Just enjoying your sent." Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome who just smiled nervously when she saw an old couple looking at them.

"Oh, well let's get that paint so we can go get started on my room." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and dragging him away from the on looking eyes and into the paint section.

"My names Sencho, can I help you out with anything?" A worker asked when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome looking at paint samples. He had black hair and dark green eyes.

"I'm looking for a dark blue that will go nicely with a faded dark purple." Kagome said picking up a sample called Midnight Blues then put it back because it wasn't what she was looking for.

"I see, well we have a wide selection of dark blues as you can see" Sencho said with a smile. "And one that goes good with a faded dark purple. Let me see." he looked at the paints the picked on out. "How about Cloudless Night?" he asked handing it to Kagome for her to see.

"Well I like the color, but I want something a little more blue." Kagome said handing it back.

"I see, maybe Lilly blue will be what you're looking for." Sencho said handing Kagome the color. Right when Kagome saw it she smiled. Lilly blue was sort of a dark green blue.

"I love it, this is the one!" Kagome said smiling at Sencho then looking back at Inuyasha to see him frowning.

"I can get that ready for you if you'd like." Sencho said holding out his hand so Kagome could give him the sample. Kagome handed it to him with a smile. When Sencho grabbed it their hands touched and Sencho smiled. "I'll get that right out for you." Sencho smiled again and went into the back to get the colors that needed to be mixed.

"God, Kagome I can't believe you. Flirting with a guy that works in paint." Inuyasha said with a growl.

"I wasn't flirting." Kagome said turning around and glaring at him. "Besides, why do you care? We're just friends remember." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha even more.

"Yeah, but...you could at least play hard to get!" Inuyasha yelled walking away.

"Hard to get! You want me to play hard to get? You listen here Inuyasha we're just friends! No matter what happened last night!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha walked out of the store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe Kagome! Yelling at me like that. In public no less!'

_'You did falsely accuse her.' _

'Who are you? And what are you doing in my head?' Inuyasha asked himself as he began walking back home.

_'I'm your human side. The one that will be coming out tonight. And I'm here to help you.' Human Inuyasha said with a smile._ (I know he's in his own mind but he smiles to himself I guess.)

'Help me? With what? I didn't do anything wrong.' Inuyasha thought stomping a few steps.

_'To fix this little problem. You've known her like one day and your falling for her. That's got to say something. No one has ever made us feel this way.' _

'There hasn't ever been another Kagome.' Inuyasha thought stopping in his tracks. 'I need to go say sorry don't I?' Inuyasha asked himself as he turned around.

_'Yep'_ Inuyasha then started running back to the home store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Inuyasha left Kagome leaned on the paint counter waiting for Sencho. 'What did I do wrong? He was being a jerk and we are just friends after all.' Kagome said to herself. (in her mind)

Sencho came out of the back with a gallon of paint. He placed it on the counter and looked at Kagome with a puzzled look. "Where did that guy go that was just with you?" He asked with a frown when he saw Kagome look up sadly.

"He left. We kinda had a fight." Kagome said standing up straight and trying to act like it didn't bother her.

"I see, well if it's any conciliation, he doesn't deserve you." Sencho said with a smile.

"Thanks. But what makes it even worse. He lives next door." Kagome said with a small laugh.

"Oh, well here's your paint. And um...well are you doing anything this weekend?" Sencho asked rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground.

"You know, I'm going camping. I'm sorry. But maybe another time." Kagome said grabbing a pen off the counter and writing down her cell phone and e-mail. "But after today both those things should be working fine and you can call me and we can get together." Kagome said grabbing the paint off the counter. "Thank you Sencho for all your help." Kagome said then left. She walked to the front of the store and paid for the paint. She walked out of the store and started walking home.

'I can't believe Sencho actually asked me out.' Kagome thought with a smile. She looked up and frowned, Inuyasha was running towards her. 'Great, return of the jerk' she thought as Inuyasha stopped in front of her.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you." Inuyasha said grabbing her shoulders.

"What is it Inuyasha? I have stuff to do." Kagome said sighing.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, and that I really like you." Inuyasha said blushing madly.

"Really?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I just have a hard time expressing myself to someone like you." Inuyasha said looking down.

"Someone like me? What am I a virus?" Kagome asked about to hit Inuyasha with the paint can.

"No, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seem that's what!" Inuyasha said grabbing the paint can from Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha, this is all to sudden. We just met yesterday. We need more time to get to know each other. We can hang out and all, but everything is just so sudden." Kagome said taking a step back.

"To sudden? I know. But can we please not fight. It kills me." Inuyasha said finally looking Kagome in the eye.

"Fine. But a few rules." Kagome said.

"Anything."

"Ok, number 1.If a guy is flirting with me, don't bite my head off because I don't push him away. 2.If you get a girlfriend or something I wont be mad. and 3. we can't fight!" Kagome said counting on her fingers

"Ok. So you ready to get your room set up?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess. But I wish we could start sooner, it's going to take us a least 20 minutes to get home." Kagome said starting to walk.

"Get on my back and we can get there faster." Inuyasha said bending down.

"Ok." Kagome climbed on Inuyasha back and grabbed his shoulders so she wouldn't fall off. Then Inuyasha started running. Kagome's hair was blowing in the wind, making her feel like she was flying. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked looking back at her.

"Can you jump? Like really high?" Kagome asked with a playful smile.

"Yeah, you want me too?" Inuyasha asked smiling back at Kagome who nodded. "Hold on." Inuyasha said he bent down and jumped. Kagome gave a small yell but stopped when she caught sight of the great view. She was in awe of how fare she could see, and how high up they were.

"Inuyasha, it's so beautiful. I wish we could stay up here forever." Kagome said smiling.

'She wants to be up here forever, with me?' Inuyasha thought with a small smile. "Well Kagome as you can see we only have a few more blocks before we get to your house." Inuyasha said as they stated falling back down to earth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome managed to say while falling. They were going down a little fast and it felt like Kagome's stomach was in her throat. When Inuyasha landed her started running again.

"So Kagome you have fun, up in the sky?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped up Kagome's driveway. They now stood out on Kagome's front porch.

"Yeah! On they way back down it felt like I was on a rollercoaster." Kagome said happily.

"Glad you liked it. Now once we walk in the door, are we going to get to work?" Inuyasha asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes! By tonight I want my room to be perfect." Kagome said with a laugh.

" Lets get to work then." Inuyasha said opening the door.

"Alright!" Kagome said walking into the house. Kagome ran up the stair and into her room, Inuyasha fallowing behind.

30 min later- Kagome was putting things on the shelves that she had on either side of her bed. (they are built into the walls.) Inuyasha was painting the wall that had the bathroom in it the Lilly Blue.

After Kagome was done putting all her little things on the shelves she opened the bed boxes. She got out her bedding. The sheets were a light blue and the quilt that went with it was blue, almost the color of the wall across from the bed. She dug threw the two poxes labeled Pillows. She chose a pillow that had stars all over and the back round was a dark blue. That was only one out of five pillows she chose for her bed.

Inuyasha was just painting away. He was almost done too. It would be easer if he didn't keep having to move the ladder to a new location on the wall. 'I wonder what Kagome will think of me being human tonight. Should I tell her? Of course. She is after all my best friend. But how does she have this effect on me? I'm just falling for her. It's crazy.' Inuyasha thought as he continued painting.

'All I need to do now is put away my cloths.' Kagome thought pulling three boxed over to her walk in closet. 'This is really weird. For me anyway. We just met, I like him he likes me why did I turn him down? Is it because I want our relationship to be strong? Or is it because I don't believe him?' Kagome thought dropping the boxes. 'Am I scared of him? Because of what Hojo did to me? Am I scared of Inuyasha?' Kagome asked herself as she looked up at Inuyasha who was painting away. 'Is he going to treat me right?' Kagome asked herself another question answering none. She pushed all those thoughts aside and focused on getting her room set up.

She grabbed the boxes again and walked into her closet. The closet was big, and had shelves for shoes and plastic bin things for undergarments. She pulled all her shirts up of the boxes and grabbed the hangers there were at the bottom of the box. She hung them all up in only five minutes. Then she got out all her shorts, jeans, capries (sp?), and pj pants. She hung all those up on the opposite side of the shirts. Then she got out all her bra's and underwear and put them in two of the plastic bins. Then she had shoes. She only teeny shoes and some sandals. She put them all on the little rack things and she was done. Then she walked under Inuyasha ladder and into the bathroom. She grabbed her dress from behind the door, and on her way back to the closet she grabbed the high heals shoes off the floor. She walked back into her closet and hung her dress on a hanger and put it in the area for dresses, and so far it was the only one. She then put the shoes next to her sandals and stood back to look at her new closet. 'Tomorrow, I'm so going shopping.' Kagome thought looking at the small selection on dressy cloths. She didn't even have a comfy sundress.

Kagome walked out of her closet to see Inuyasha sitting on the floor putting the paint away. She looked at her wall and smiled to herself. It was done, the pain, and it looked great with the faded purple. 'Sencho knows his colors.' Kagome though with a small laugh.

"I'm done Kagome, what do you think?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"I think it looks great!" Kagome said walking up to Inuyasha and looking at the wall in front of her. "You thirsty?" she asked looking at Inuyasha who was actually sweating. After all her house didn't have air conditioning set up yet so it was hot. They tried to use natural wind, but dirt kept getting in the paint so, they closed the doors and were stuck in heat. Mainly Inuyasha, because he was high up and the higher you get, the hotter it is. So he was sweating.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said slumping.

"Come on then lets get something to drink." Kagome said grabbing his hand and walking out of her room and into the hallway. She let go of his hand when they got to the stairs. Kagome walked down and Inuyasha fallowed her. They got to the kitchen to see Sota drinking a glass of water.

"Hey Sota!" Kagome said ruffling his hair before digging threw the fridge. Inuyasha sat across from Sota, and Sota just stared at Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome since it's nice out can we go swimming?" Sota asked looking back at his sister.

"Yeah, that was one of things I wanted to do today." Kagome said bringing Inuyasha a power-aid. "Why, did mom say I had to be with you?" she asked walking back to the fridge.

"Yeah." Sota said looking at Inuyasha again. Inuyasha was chugging the drink and letting some of it run down his chin.

"So Inuyasha, do you want to swim with us?" Kagome asked sitting next to Sota at the table.

"Sure." Inuyasha slamming a now empty bottle on the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger. Well you know me I'll most likely update tomorrow. Or maybe not because not many people have been reading my story. I'm laying down the line and saying! "I WILL NOT UPDATE, UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS! So until then...Please review! And if you really want me to update just tell me, in a review. Samurai Fish

P.S. Next chapter will be longer and more fluff if you guys want. You must review!


	4. Pool Time and Getting Ready

Hello everyone! Just make everything clear the color of Kagome's house is like a blue white. It's more white than blue. It's weird but I thought you would like to know.

I would like to thank

**punked inuyasha freak-**Glad you like my story.

**Squirrly-type-grrl-** Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot! And it's not exactly sky, sky blue.

**InuKag909-** yes I did think you were going to say something bad. But thank-you for liking my story.

**Demons-Heart- **As you can see I'm updating. ha-ha.

**mnkyclmbr-**thank you for taking time out of life to read!

**Kougagurllover123**- thank you for reading.

Chapter 4-Pool time and getting ready

Kagome ran up to her room while Inuyasha went over to his house. They were both changing into their swim suites to go...swimming.

Kagome opened her closet and looked in her underwear drawer and looked around for her bikini. She found it and changed. Her bikini was blue with white flowers all over. She walked into her bathroom and grabbed two towels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked into his room and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some swim trunks, he changed into them, they were red with black strips on the left side. He walked into the hall and down his stairs only to see Miroku walk threw the door, with a girl beside him.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku said waving to his best friend.

"What's up Miroku?" Inuyasha asked jumping down the last two stairs.

"Well this is Yura, we met at the ball last night and have been hanging out ever since." Miroku said putting his arm around Yura's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha." Yura said pushing Miroku's hand off her.

"Same, listen I've go to go. I'm going swimming with Kagome." Inuyasha said walking past Miroku who had a perverted smile on his face.

"Kagome huh? Was she the one you were with last night? The one Miroku said, was hot?" Yura asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Well since we have nothing better to do, can we come?" Miroku asked.

"I guess. Go get changed and just walk next door, and you'll find us." Inuyasha said opening his back door and walking outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kagome had changed she ran down the hall and down her stairs. She went to the front door and opened it. Once outside she walked around her house and into her backyard.

"Kagome! The water is great!" Sota yelled from inside the pool.

"I'll be in, in a few seconds." Kagome said setting her stuff down on some pool chairs and walked closer to the pool. She stuck her toes in at the shallow end and then stuck her whole foot in. Then she was quickly pulled out of the water and thrown over someone's shoulder. Everything happened so fast she didn't have time to comprehend what was happening.

Inuyasha had crept up behind Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. He ran to the deep end and jumped into the water with a Kagome on his shoulder.

Kagome felt water all around her and looked behind her, only to see two little dog ears flouting right by her feet. She reached up to touch on, but a hand quickly caught hers. The next thing she knew she was face to face with Inuyasha, staring into his radiant amber eyes. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. Kagome had a look of surprise written all over her face. (So we're all clear, she's still like in his arms) Inuyasha took her face in his and ran a finger over her cheek. He then pulled her closer to him, he buried his head in the nape of her neck and blew out some bubbles. (So he sighed under water) Kagome some how managed to slip out of Inuyasha's hold and swim up to the surface. Inuyasha fallowed quickly behind.

"Inuyasha you jerk! I can't believe you would, basically, throw me in the pool." Kagome said with a playful smile as she swam to the shallow end and sat on the stairs and pretended to be pouting.

"Kagome, you can't full me. I can smell the laughed that so much, wants to come out of you mouth." Inuyasha said swimming over to where she sat.

"You can smell that kind of stuff?" Kagome asked looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Well DUH! I'm half demon, I can smell all your emotions." Inuyasha said pointing to his nose.

"Sorry, I'm no expert of demons and stuff." Kagome said. She looked down at Inuyasha's chest and smiled, a little tiny, smile. Inuyasha was shirtless and wet. 'Oh, my Gosh! Inuyasha looks so hot. I wish Sota would go inside. So I could get to know him a little better. Like playing a fun pool game.' Kagome thought staring into Inuyasha built chest.

"So you like how I look do you?" Inuyasha asked leaning closer to Kagome, to where she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I can smell joy and passion coming off you." Inuyasha into Kagome's ear making her giggle.

"Let's just say you look like the best model ever." Kagome said leaning closer to Inuyasha. Their faces kept getting closer and closer, until they herd a laugh from behind them. Inuyasha spun around and looked at who had made the noise. There, at the end of the pool (on land) stood Yura and Miroku. Miroku had a perverted smile on his face and Yura was trying not to laugh.

"What the...Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled getting out of the pool, leaving an embarrassed Kagome in the water, and walked over to Miroku and pushing him into the pool. All the while Sota sat on one of the pool chairs smiling. (in this story he's...umm 13)

After Miroku came up out of the water. He swam over to Kagome and pulled her into his lap. "Miss. Kagome, we haven't really met the proper way yet have we?" Miroku asked leaning closer.

"I think we have." Kagome said with a small smile, trying to get out of his hold.

"Not the Miroku way." Miroku leaned closer and was about to kiss Kagome when Inuyasha lunged forward gabbed Kagome out of Miroku's hands, threw her into the pool yet again, and hit Miroku on the head, Hard!

"Miroku what in the hell do you think you were doing?" Yura asked slapping him then stomping over to where she put her cloths. "I'm leaving you lecher! And don't try to call me!" She screamed as she ran out of Kagome yard and into Inuyasha house. Inuyasha then herd his front door slam and knew she was gone.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I was just playing around. It's not like I wanted to really kiss her." Miroku said standing up.

'Did Miroku just say what I thought he said! He's going to pay!' Kagome thought. She walked out of the pool and over to where Miroku stood. She grabbed the pony tail he had on and yanked it toward her. After he was in her rang she pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face, it would have sent him flying, it she hadn't been holing onto his hair.

"Miroku! Get out of my YARD!" Kagome yelled, she let go of his hair and he shot off like a bullet into Inuyasha's house. Kagome took a step back, and walked into Sota, who was currently trying to get away without a word said to him. "Sota, go inside." Kagome said calmly. He to shot off into their house. Kagome sat down on one of the chairs and leaned back, trying to relax.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked standing inn front of her with a sad look on his face.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm kinda used to it. No guy has ever wanted to kiss a girl who stands out of the crowd, but doesn't throw herself at men. They never want to kiss a girl who likes rock and opera music. No man ever wants to kiss a girl that's still in tack with her childhood. No man ever wants a girl like me!" Kagome yelled burying her head in her hands, and crying softly like a puppy who was lost.

"Kagome, don't cry. I hate to see you of all people cry." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and bringing her into an embrace. "Shhh, Kagome stop crying. You're every guys dream." Inuyasha said into her ear making her smile, even thought he didn't see it.

"But Inuyasha, what guy wants a girl like me? I'm different somehow." Kagome said into Inuyasha's shoulder. She was clinging onto him like white on rice, and even though she was crying, Inuyasha liked the feeling of her against his body.

"Every guy, Kagome. Miroku didn't mean it like that." Inuyasha said pulling back to look at Kagome. Her eyes held sadness and content. But then, it dawned on him. 'She's half naked! What? How did I get myself into this? I like it, but what will Kagome think?' Inuyasha thought. He pushed the thoughts away when he felt Kagome's soft lips on his cheek.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Your the best." Kagome said with a smile. She lifted her hands up to the top of his and touched his soft dog ears. She began to rub them ever so slightly. Causing Inuyasha to erupt in a fit of soft growls that sounded like purring. "Inuyasha, are you purring?" Kagome asked with a smile. Inuyasha had his eyes closed and was holding onto Kagome's hips so she wouldn't move. He was above her so she couldn't go anywhere, but he still needed the contact.

Finally he answered her question. "No, it's um, growling." Inuyasha said, then bursting into another 'growl'.

"Whatever you say dog-boy." Kagome said with a giggle. She continued rubbing his ears. That is until Sota came out of the house carrying the phone. Inuyasha looked up at Sota and down at their position. They were on a pool chair, Kagome was kinda laying beneath him and she was rubbing his ears, and he was holding onto her hips. That qualified at embarrassing, when the brother of the girl your on top of, comes and sees what's going on. But somehow, Sota didn't seem all that surprised.

"Kagome, some girl named Sango is on the phone. She says it's important." Sota said handing Kagome the phone with a smile, then running back into the house.

After Sota was gone Kagome took one of her hands away from Inuyasha to hold the phone up to her ear, all the while still rubbing Inuyasha's right ear.

"Sango? Yes I just moved here to Tokyo. You want to come over? It's huge. I can't believe it's been four years since we've seen each other. I know. Ok I live at 219 Kaiata Road. Yeah. Ok, love you too! Bye."

'I hate one way conversations. Inuyasha thought. He had his eyes closed and while Kagome was on the phone he just focused on her voice and her rubbing his ear.

"Hey Inuyasha, my friend Sango is coming over for the weekend, so I need to go get ready." Kagome said pushing herself up on her elbows and was waiting for Inuyasha to let go of her hips and get off. "Inuyasha? You ok?" Kagome asked bringing one of her hands up to Inuyasha's face and moving his bangs aside to see his whole face. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha blush. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha ear making him smile.

"Kagome, are you trying to seduce me?" Inuyasha asked bring his face closer to Kagome's to where she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"No, but you never know what my sub-contuse is thinking." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Are you full of wise-cracks like that?" Inuyasha asked with a big smile.

"You'll just have to see for yourself now don't you?" Kagome asked even thought what she said was kinda confusing it made sense.

"I guess I will." Inuyasha said getting up off Kagome. Kagome got up and stood in front of Inuyasha, hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha, do you want to hang out with me and Sango tonight? It would be fun. We could go to a club or something." Kagome said beginning to walk back to her house with her towel in her hand.

"I would be I...uh...I have plans. Yeah, I have plans." Inuyasha said crossing his arms as he walked with Kagome into her house.

"What? Do you have a date or something?" Kagome asked stepping into her house with Inuyasha right behind her.

"No, well Sesshomaru and I have to go see somebody." Inuyasha said. 'I hate lying to her. She's really great. I would go with her, but some other girl is going to. Wait, what do I have to worry about? I'm I scared she'll think I'm weird?' Inuyasha thought as he and Kagome walked into her kitchen. He noticed when she walked she would never look down like he sometimes did. She kept her head held high.

"Inuyasha, if you don't want to go, just say so." Kagome said sitting at her table and looking up at Inuyasha.

"I do want to go it's just I don't want to get in the way of you and your friend. You said you hadn't seen her in five years. You need some time alone. I'll hang out with you guys tomorrow." Inuyasha said sitting down next to Kagome at the table.

"But Inuyasha, I really want you to come. Plus we need a strong guy like you to watch over us." Kagome said looking at her hands and then at Inuyasha.

"Well the thing is, I wont be that strong tonight." Inuyasha said looking down at the tile floor.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha who was still looking down.

"I'm half demon, and once a month I turn human for a night, and lose all my demon powers. So I'll be human tonight. I'll go only because you want me to. But I just thought you should know I wont look the same." Inuyasha looking up at Kagome and catching her gaze. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and saw love. Love for him, and who he was.

"Inuyasha, I don't care. I want to you to come.' Kagome said breaking the gaze by looking away at the microwave clock. "Hey, go get ready Sango should be here soon, and then we'll be leaving. I'm going to take a shower. So come over once your done getting ready." Kagome said standing up. She walked Inuyasha to the door and closed it after he left. She then walked up the stairs to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked out of Kagome's house and over to his own. He walked inside and up the stairs. Once in his room he looked out his window to see Kagome taking off her bathing suit. Before he could see anything she walked into the bathroom.

After that he hopped in the shower and that took about ten minutes. After his shower he walked into his closet and changed into some tan khaki's and a red shirt. The shirt had a big Rusty sigh. (it's like roxy but for guys. I personally like the style. And my friend Rusty! Love ya Rust!) He grabbed his wallet and walked out of his room. Once down the stair he walked over to Kagome's house and rang the door bell. It only took him 30 min to get ready and have dry hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked up her stair after Inuyasha left and started taking off her swim suit when she felt like someone was watching her so she walked into her bathroom. (wonder who was looking. ;D ) She turned on the shower and stepped in. She washed her hair with her vanilla shampoo and conditioner. And used her Cherry blossom body wash. After she was clean she dried her hair. She went to her closet and picked out her cloths. She put on some boy swim trunks. They were tan with a darker drown strip and a white strip on the right side. She then put on a white shirt that said 'Tare down your Idols' on the front. The words were like over a face. (I have an outfit like that, it's so comfy.)

After she got dressed she went back into the bathroom and put her hair in a braid that went a few inches past her shoulders. After the hair she walked back into her closet and put on some black socks that had white stars every where. She put on some gray and blue converse and then she herd the door bell ring. She jumped at the sound and then ran down the hall and down the stairs. She ran to the front door and opened it to see Inuyasha standing there looking extremely hot.

"Inuyasha, your ready? Wow you look really nice too." Kagome said running her eyes up and down Inuyasha until they landed on his eyes.

"Glad you like how I look. Listen in about five minutes I'll be changing into my human form ok. So don't freak out." Inuyasha said as Kagome let him in.

"Why would I freak out? Your still you when you change right?" Kagome asked closing the door and walking Inuyasha up to her room.

"Yeah, but you never know. You look really...pretty by the way." Inuyasha said blushing as they walked into Kagome's room. 'I know she does, but why say it. It's my human side. Well at least she looks like she liked what I said' Inuyasha thought. Kagome was blushing like crazy after he said that. She sat on her bed and Inuyasha sat next to her. For a moment they just sat there, Kagome blushing, and Inuyasha enjoying himself.

"Thank you." Kagome said finally, looking at Inuyasha with a smile.

"Thank-you, for blessing me with your presence today." Inuyasha. His human side was now taking over and Kagome was blushing again. "Kagome I'm changing so brace yourself." Inuyasha said as his whole body started to pulse. (like when he wakes up. ha-ha) His amber eyes turned a nice violet color. His beautiful silver hair turned jet black, his fangs shrank, and so did his claws. He was now human.

"Inuyasha, you look...great." Kagome said staring at Inuyasha like he was a figure from heaven.

"Kagome, you look really beautiful." Human Inuyasha said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger I know! Next chapter should be up like Wednesday or something. I would really like to get more reviews. So if you know any Inuyasha fans, tell them to read my story. It inspires me to write, if you all review. Anyways, umm...please review. Next chapter will have a bit more fluff since Inuyasha is human, and SANGO is coming. Should Miroku and Sango fall for each other? You tell me. I think they should but it's whatever the reviewers want. But then again I am the author of this fanfic so take that!

Please review! Samurai Fish


	5. Club Time

Hey everyone! I know I said I wouldn't update till Wednesday, but then I remembered I have to go to camp, so I didn't want to leave everyone hanging. I'll be gone until Friday night. So here is Chapter five. But first I would like to thank

**InuKag909**

**Minko of fire and ice**

**ChineseKagome**

**Kagomesdance**

**Hampsterofdestruction-sorry if I spelled it wrong, it's so long!**

**MisOka2005**

**Demons-Heart**

**new moonfull moon**

**melody2005**

they were my reviewers on chapter 4, so far. So I would like to thank them (kiss, kiss) On with chapter 5! Oh, be warned this chapter is emotional.

Chapter 5-Club time

"Thank you Inuyasha, it's nice to know you like how I look." Kagome said blushing after all Inuyasha had just told her she looked beautiful. Who could turn their back on that?

"Kagome, you smell kind of nice too." Inuyasha said (so we know every time I say Inuyasha now, picture him as human, until I say so. ha-ha) He then leaned over and ran a finger over Kagome collar bone and smiled when she shivered slightly.

"Thanks." Kagome said, her voice was barely over a whisper.

"You know Kagome, I really need to tell you something that my other half couldn't..." Inuyasha said, but then the door bell rang and he frowned when Kagome motioned to get up.

"Hold that thought, and wait right here. I bet Sango's here." Kagome said standing up and walked out of her room, leaving Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

'Sango...I'm starting to dislike her. Butting in at the way wrong time!' Inuyasha thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran down the hall down the stairs to the front door and opened it. There stood Sango, her dark drown hair in a high ponytail and a big rolling suitcase behind her.

"SANGO!" Kagome screamed as the two girls hugged each other. "Oh, it's so great to see you." Kagome let go of her friend and just looked at her. Sango had a red tank-top and some blue jeans on.

"Kagome, it's been a long time. I can't wait to spend the week with you. That is if you don't mind." Sango said stepping into Kagome's house dragging her bag behind her.

"A week! Spend the whole summer if you'd like." Kagome said with a smile. It faded once she saw Sango still looking down. "What's wrong?" she asked crossing her arms.

"My parents kicked me out when they herd I wanted to be an artist. They said I would never get anywhere doing that. And that I was a disgrace to the family. I didn't have anywhere else to go Kagome. They just let me pack and locked me out." Sango said finally looking up.

"Sango, we have more than enough room here for you. Stay, and we'll have a fun, fun summer." Kagome said leaning over to Sango and hugging her again.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked shifting nervously.

"Yes I'm sure. And you know what, tonight we are going to go to a club and your going to have a great time!" Kagome said putting her arm around Sango's shoulders. "And before we go you can get ready. There's a spare room next to mine that you could stay in. It's big so you'll have lots of room. There's already a TV in there so you're all set." Kagome said practically dragging Sango up the stairs. "But I want you to meet someone before you get ready ok. He's my neighbor and he's really sweet." Kagome said opening her bedroom door and walking in. Sango was right behind her.

Kagome walked over to her bed and looked down. There was Inuyasha, he had fallen asleep on her bed. She turned to Sango who was now red.

"Kagome, you slept with him?" Sango asked in a whisper.

"No, he must have been tired. Listen go next door and get ready, I'll wake up sleeping beauty." Kagome said with a small giggle. Sango nodded and walked out of the room with her stuff. Kagome herd the door next door close and someone turn on some water.

Kagome was pondering how to wake Inuyasha up without him getting mad. She sat next to Inuyasha on the bed and looked at him for awhile. His black hair was laying all around him like flames and his mouth was just a tiny bit open making him look absolutely adorable. Kagome leaned down and touched Inuyasha's cheek with the tips of her fingers and ran them over his cheek bone. All Inuyasha did was smile and sigh. She then moved his bangs back and laughed at how funny he would look if he put his hair like that. After all that amusement she got down to business, of how to wake him up.

'Maybe I should just nudge him or something. Hump! This is so difficult. It's only one little task of waking Inuyasha up so we can go to a club. Maybe...' Kagome thought. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Right away Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. Kagome lifted her head and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha smiling up at her.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked sitting up causing Kagome to jump back a little.

"Waking you up." Kagome said trying to hide her blush.

"Thank you, I liked the way you did it to." Inuyasha said blushing and looking away.

"I enjoyed myself." Kagome said smiling and getting off the bed. She walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. "Wait here, just one sec." Kagome said stepping out into the hallway. She walked next door and walked in.

Sango had her ear against the wall trying to listen when Kagome walked in. "Sango, what are you doing?" Kagome asked. Sango jumped up and ran over to where Kagome was standing.

"I, was just looking for my ring. I dropped it." Sango said with a small smile.

"You were trying to listen weren't you?" Kagome asked with a big smile.

"Yeah."

"It's ok. Are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, as ready as ever." Sango said. She had a dark purple shirt on. On the front it said 'Kiss me in Kansas' and on the back it said 'Kill me in Kentucky' The picture on the front was of two people kissing, and on the back it had a boy holding a sword. She had on some cotton yoga pants (I have some and their really comfy) they were black.

"Good, Inuyasha is ready too." Kagome said grabbing Sango's arm and walking out of the room. "Inuyasha hurry up we're leaving!" Kagome yelled when they got to the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha herd Kagome call to him so he ran out of her room, down the stairs to see Kagome and some girl. He walked over to where they stood and crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha this is my best girl friend Sango. Sango that's my neighbor and best guy friend Inuyasha." Kagome said. She saw Inuyasha look at Sango and then at Kagome, as if he wasn't really interested. She looked at Sango who was staring at Inuyasha with a glare. "Come on you guys, we're going to the hottest Club in town, my treat." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's arm and Sango and walking out the front door.

"Keh, Kagome aren't you forgetting to tell Sota?" Inuyasha asked stopping in his tracks.

"Oh yeah." Kagome said, she let go of both her friends arms and walked back inside. "Sota, come down here!" She yelled. Right away Sota appeared before her wearing nothing but boxers. (Sota is 13, and super hot! Just let your mind wonder. He's not whinny like he is in the series) "Sota me Sango, and Inuyasha are going out tonight. Tell mom when you see her ok. and don't leave the house." Kagome said. She hugged him, pushed him away and then walked out the door closing it behind her.

Inuyasha and Sango were currently talking about flavors of ramen when Kagome walked up to them. She grabbed both their arms and started down her driveway.

"Kagome where are we going?" Sango asked. Kagome had her arms intertwined with both Inuyasha's and Sango's arms. Sango was on her right and Inuyasha was on her left by the road.

"To this cool club I herd about on the radio on the way into the city. It's not very far from here, it's called Club Energy. Every Saturday they have a live cool band playing so we'll be able to hear some great music when we're there." Kagome said as they walked down the sidewalk. The club was only 5 blocks away and they were almost there.

"Kagome, are you sure about this?" Sango asked looking over at Kagome who just smiled and nodded.

After a few minutes in silence they finally reached Club Energy. The line was only a few people long so they would hopefully be in in no time.

"Inuyasha you stand in the middle of Sango and me so it looks like you have two dates." Kagome said walking over to the left side of Inuyasha so he was in the middle.

"Oh...ok." Inuyasha said. They were there a few minutes waiting, and two of the people in front of them were turned away. It was their turn and for some reason Kagome was nervous.

"What do you want?" the bouncer asked in a deep voice. He was big, muscular, and had a booming voice.

"We want in." Inuyasha said rudely.

"Well, well little man. You seem to have gotten yourself two dates huh?" the big guy asked eyeing Kagome and Sango.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said coolly.

"Well, good enough for me. Go in." the big guy said. He opened the door and let the three in.

Right away Sango let go of Inuyasha's arm. "Kagome I'm going to go dance ok." Sango said walking onto the dance floor. Right away some guy with brown hair and green eyes asked her to dance.

That left Kagome and Inuyasha just standing there. The club was big, so it wasn't all crowded. There were strobe lights, different colored ones, spot lights, you name it and it was flashing all over. At first it was hard to see, but you got used to it.

"Kagome, you want to dance?" Inuyasha asked leaning down to Kagome ear so she could hear him.

"Yeah!" Kagome said. She pulled Inuyasha onto the dance floor, and they danced. It was a fast song, but they didn't do any of the grotesque moves the others were. They just danced without getting out of hand or doing anything gross.

After about 3 fast song a slow one came on. Inuyasha took Kagome into an embrace and they just swayed to the music. Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's chest, and her arms were around his neck, kind of like they were at the ball. Inuyasha had his hands on Kagome's hips and was just so relaxed having her in his arms. In the middle of the song Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her and smiled. She leaned up a little and was almost his height.

"Inuyasha, would you be mad if we kissed?" Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha said. Their faces moved closer and closer, but then Kagome pulled back.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry. You have been really great to me, and I don't want things to be weird between us because of a kiss. I'm sorry, I just want our friendship to last." Kagome said leaning back further.

"Kagome, I'm not mad. I understand your reasoning. I'll just have to wait to get my kiss." Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome and walking off of the dance floor, leaving a confused, embarrassed, and almost heartbroken Kagome behind. Inuyasha just disappeared into the crowed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a whisper. She couldn't believe Inuyasha just left her like that. She just couldn't understand why he reacted like he did. She was still standing there in thought until someone tapped on her shoulder. Kagome turned around to see Hojo, he ex boy friend. He had found her, he had hunted her down. And there he was standing before her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well Kagome. I thought I would never see the day. We met again, I see. Would you like to dance?" Hojo asked grabbing her arms and throwing them over his own shoulders.

"Hojo, I was just leaving." Kagome said starting to turn around.

"Kagome, you know what happens when I don't get what I want." Hojo said pulling her back, but this time he held her closer.

'He's going to kill me. Where's Sango? Where's Inuyasha I need help!' Kagome thought as she felt her body being crushed up to Hojo's.

"Hojo, I really need to be going. I have to get home." Kagome said turning away again. But he caught her hands in his and pushed Kagome up against him.

"Kagome, you don't want to lose someone special to you do you? I need you Kagome, I want you. Here and now." Hojo said into her ear. Even from where she stood Kagome could still smell the alcohol on his breath, and it made her stomach churn with nausea.

"Hojo, please. I don't want you to..." Kagome was cut off when Hojo pushed hip lips onto hers and started kissing her.

After the kiss Kagome started to cry. She didn't want to be treated like a doll again she wanted to be free. She didn't want Hojo to hurt her again, or anyone else. So she cried. She felt his lips on hers again and tried to pull away but it was no use. He held her there, and wouldn't let go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha left Kagome on the dance floor and walked over to the bar. Somehow he managed to get something to drink and was sitting in a chair at the bar. He spun around and was looking for Kagome. 'How could I have left her there. She meant well, she just wants us to be good friends first. I need to find her.' Inuyasha thought skimming the crowed with his violet eyes. Then he saw her, she was being kissed by some guy, and it looked like she was trying to push away, but it was hard to tell. And without Inuyasha's seance of smell he couldn't read her emotions by her sent. He got up off the bar stool and walked closer. As he got there he saw Kagome crying. She WAS try to push the guy off but he held her fast to him. Inuyasha walked closer only to see Kagome being forced to kiss the guy again. That was it, demon blood or not, Inuyasha was angry, very, very angry. And just seeing Kagome's tears made him want to rip that guy apart.

Inuyasha walked over there and pulled Kagome out of the guys arms only to have Kagome clutch onto his shirt and cry into his chest. He placed a hand on her back and glared at the guy who was making Kagome cry.

"What the hell is your problem man! Can't you see me and my girl were kissing!" Hojo yelled trying to pull Kagome back to him.

"Your girlfriend huh? She doesn't look to happy about you kissing her." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome who was currently sobbing into his chest.

"Yeah, well, it's none of your business why she's crying!" Hojo said trying to pull Kagome back only to be pushed off by Inuyasha, who was now steaming with furry.

"No ONE! I mean NO ONE! Makes Kagome do anything she doesn't want to!" Inuyasha yelled punching Hojo. Kagome only flinched at the sudden movement and buried herself deeper into Inuyasha's chest.

"Why you." Hojo said stumbling back up. His nose was now bleeding and he looked like he wanted to cry. He swung at Inuyasha only to be punched again. This time he didn't get back up. He was out cold.

Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's back and escorted her to a booth at the other end of the club.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was sitting next to him crying a little still.

"Yeah, thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said giving him a weak smile.

"Who was that guy Kagome?" Inuyasha asked rubbing Kagome's back with one of his hands, and it seemed to be calming her down.

"Hojo, my ex-boy friend. The one my mom told you about." Kagome said scooting closer to Inuyasha.

"That was him. I should have killed him!" Inuyasha said getting angry.

"It's ok Inuyasha, you hit him pretty hard. That should be good enough for now." Kagome said with a small giggle.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said looking down in shame.

"Sorry for what?" Kagome asked. It seemed like she was almost back to normal.

"For leaving you out there, by yourself. If I hadn't left none of that would have happened." Inuyasha said.

"It's ok Inuyasha. You saved me, so you made up for it." Kagome said with a smile that made Inuyasha blush.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she pushed some girl out of her way as she ran over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were currently sitting.

"Hi Sango." Kagome said as her friend threw herself into the booth. Only on the other side of where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting.

"Kagome are you ok? I saw Inuyasha punch some guy! Was that Hojo? It looked like him from behind. But I couldn't tell." Sango said really fast, but somehow Kagome understood every word.

"Yes, yes it was Hojo. But I'm fine now. Everything is ok." Kagome said putting her hands up in defense against the worry wart.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should head home. I mean you were like sexually harassed! Get a lawyer! Call 911! Do something! I need to kill something. I'm freaking out!" Sango yelled almost pulling out a chunk of her hair in her little frenzy.

"Sango calm down. Everything is ok. And you don't need to kill anyone." Kagome said with an anime sweat drop.

"I should go give that Hojo a piece of my mind. I should make him eat dirt! I should..."

"Is she ok?" Inuyasha asked pointing to Sango as she went on about what she should do to Hojo.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe we should head out before she really kills someone." Kagome said glancing at Sango who was now ripping a napkin apart. "SANGO!" Kagome yelled getting Sango's attention.

"Yes?" Sango asked like a scared child.

"We're going home ok. Just take a chill pill ok." Kagome said turning back to Inuyasha.

"Kagome I want some candy. Do you have any candy at your house?" Sango asked getting out of the booth and pushing Inuyasha out so she could sit by Kagome.

"Yeah, lets just get home. And Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked looking under the table.

"Peachy." Inuyasha said with his face to the ground.

"Sango why don't you wait for us outside?" Kagome asked pushing Sango out of the booth.

"Alright!" Sango said walking to the front door and going outside.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked pulling Inuyasha off the ground.

"Yeah, lets just get out of here." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and walking to the door.

Once outside the trio began the walk home.

"Kagome what am talking about? Did I ask for candy yet? I really could go for a pizza too. Even a scary movie. But I need to go make Hojo suck him own di..." Sango began before Kagome threw herself at Sango to make her shut-up.

"Sango! SHUT-UP!" (ha-ha!) Kagome yelled covering her friends mouth.

"Ok." Sango said in a small voice. Kagome got off Sango and the three started walking again, but Inuyasha tried to stay as far away from Sango as possible.

They finally got to Kagome's front door. "Sango, why don't you go raid my kitchen in search of your candy?" Kagome said opening the door for her friend and closing it once she was inside. That left Inuyasha and Kagome alone on her front porch.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started before Kagome put a finger over his lips.

"Inuyasha you deserve a reward for saving me. Out of these three which one do you want? 1. A kiss from the lovely Kagome Higurashi? 2. A date alone with Kagome Higurashi? Or 3. a wonderful walk in the park with Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome asked counting on her fingers and blushing.

"Let's see. Since Kagome Higurashi is looking for a good friendship, and a potential boyfriend. I'll go with number two." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Why number two?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Because choice number 1 and 3 are all combined into choice number two." Inuyasha said with a big, big smile.

"Well, I never knew Inuyasha could be so smart." Kagome said trying not to laugh at the fake pout Inuyasha was trying to act after she said that.

"So when is this date?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whenever you want." Kagome said lifting her arms up over her head and gesturing to anytime.

"How about tomorrow? Or are you doing something?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can always make time for the great Inuyasha." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Tomorrow it is. I will see you, me lady, tomorrow at eight." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and kissing it.

"Eight in the morning?" Kagome asked with a frightened look on her face.

"No silly, at night. I need all day to prepare for my far lady's date." Inuyasha said with a smile as he stood up straight.

"Alright, eight At night it is. And I'll be waiting for it. With passion in every breath I take before hand." Kagome said trying not to laugh.

"Good." Inuyasha said with a big smile that he just couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Good. And Good night my knight in shinning armor." Kagome said waving to Inuyasha as he walked into this front yard, then he turned around.

"Good night and sleep well my wonderful princess." Inuyasha said waving back. Then he and Kagome both went into their homes at the exact same time and leaned on the door.

"I think I'm in love." They both said with a smile.

Kagome walked into the Kitchen to find Sango.

And Inuyasha walked up to his room to think of the perfect place for a walk in the park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 5 for you. I would like to thank all my Reviewers for liking my story. I'm enjoying writing it. I'll be gone until Friday, and I'll most likely update Saturday. So please review and wish me luck. The camp I'm going to isn't really a camp. It's at a collage down the road, and it's just learning journalism. I love writing, so I said why not? Anyways, please review.

And do you think Sota, since he's hot, should hook up with Rin or someone? Give me your input. I would like him to fall in love too.

REVIEW!

Samurai Fish


	6. Setting The Date

Hey everyone! I'm updating finally. It's been almost 2 weeks since I have so I would like to say Sorry! I'm going to be going on vacation, so I wont be updating for awhile. Or maybe not, I'm not sure. Camp was interesting, we had a lot of Homework. But I met some nice, cute guys. Then I had to pick up my friend, so yeah.

I would like to thank

**Demons-Heart-_Thank you for reviewing every chapter_**

**MisOka**

**New moonfull moon**

**Miko of fire and ice- _sorry I spelled your name wrong. Don't be mad._**

**ChineseKagome**

**Hampsterofdestruction**

**cherimai**

**InuLuv**

**Spazz 101- _I think Sesshomaru is a little old for Rin in this story, and their more like father and daughter. Sorry._**

**greendaygirl14**

**Melody Weller-are you Melody2005?**

**Darkpriestressofhell**

**Akihanah**

**Hateingit** Thank you all for reading chapter 5! I love you guys!

Chapter 6- Setting the date

Inuyasha woke up as the sun began to shine over the mountains. Witch in other words, at the crack of dawn. Stumbling, half asleep, to his closet he dressed in simple cloths, for now. He threw on some black khakis and a white T-shirt that said 'Rage against the Machine' in big, bold, black letters. He walked into this bathroom and brushed his teeth and surprisingly his hair. (since it's long and all.) After completing his morning rituals he kicked into high gear and ran down the spiral stairs and into kitchen.

'Our date tonight has to be perfect. I want to show Kagome a good time, and have it be romantic.' Inuyasha thought pouring himself a glass of milk. He walked over to his kitchen table and sat down to ponder.

"Well, if it isn't my brother Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said walking into the kitchen Kagura right behind him.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? Why are you in my house?" Inuyasha yelled jumping up and pointing at them.

"Well little brother, I'm here to give you these tickets to a private opera that takes place in Seujo Park. It's tonight at 8:30. For some reason Kagura doesn't want to go anymore, and told me to give the two tickets to you." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes.

"Sesshomaru and I are having dinner with my parents, that's why we can't go." Kagura said waking Sesshomaru in the head with her purse.

"Thanks you guys, I could really use these. My date with Kagome is going to be great with these. Is dinner included?" Inuyasha asked grabbing the two tickets from Sesshomaru who was currently trying not to slam his fist into something.

"Your going out with her again? She's not that great." Kagura said with a shrug and doing so getting a glare from both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"She is great, I have to say. And yes dinner is included." Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha.

"She's not that great! How old is she anyway? 15? How could you like someone who looks 15? Too young." Kagura said crossing her arms.

"Dinner what should I pick? Chicken, steak, or sea food?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as the supposed couple faugh about how Kagome looked and acted.

"She is beautiful. I have to thank my little brother for bringing her into my life, I may not be with her. But I can see her." Sesshomaru said, just trying to get Kagura mad.

"So, she's better than me? Is that it? Well Sesshomaru, we're over. Never, I mean NEVER try to talk to me again!" Kagura said stomping out of Inuyasha's house.

"Good going. Listen, Sesshomaru, you know all about fancy dates and romantic settings. Could you help me out, in setting up my date with Kagome? It has to be done before eight tonight." Inuyasha said looking at his brother who had a weird look on his face.

"Is little Inuyasha coming to me, his big brother for help? It's going to rain." Sesshomaru said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Shut-up! Come on Sesshomaru, just help me out this once. I'll have Kagome give you a hug, or something." Inuyasha said the last part in a mumble. But since Sesshomaru has Great hearing, he caught every word.

"A kiss." Sesshomaru said crossing his arms and turning up his nose.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked almost falling to the ground.

"Kagome has to give me a kiss." Sesshomaru repeated again.

"Are you crazy! And why would I let you have one of her kisses?" Inuyasha jumping around like a rabid dog.

"Because I'm helping you out with the date that will seal the deal." Sesshomaru said.

"It's not like we're going to be getting married or something!" Inuyasha yelled, steam coming out of his little doggy ears. (not really... but he's mad!)

"Oh...I thought you wanted to purpose. Sorry about that. Just a hug I guess then." Sesshomaru said with a small chuckle.

"Sesshomaru, it has to be perfect. I mean, the best date a guy like me could give to a woman like Kagome. Or just Kagome since she's one of a kind." Inuyasha said looking over the tickets again and back at his brother.

"Inuyasha, she's in love, what's a date going to do to a feeling like that?" Sesshomaru asked leaning on the counter.

"Ruin everything, that's what!" Inuyasha yelled jumping about the kitchen.

"Hum, well I suppose I could call in some people to help you out. I'm not with Kagura anymore, so I have meeting to go to, to explain everything. Just hold on one second and I'll call my people over." Sesshomaru said pulling out his cell phone and dialing a few numbers.

'He better be right about these People. I just want Kagome to have a good time. I wish it was as easy as that. Just to put a spell on her to make her like me. Wait, no! I want her to love me for who I am, not some fake relationship! Wait, love? Since when am I looking for love? I'm going crazy!' Inuyasha thought about to bang his head against the wall, to try and get the weird thoughts out. But Sesshomaru started talking so he didn't.

"Inuyasha, they'll be over in a few minutes. And when you see Lady Kagome, tell her I said hello. I've got to get going." with that Sesshomaru walked out of Inuyasha house with a smug look on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up to the sound of music. Not nice slow, peaceful music, but hard core ROCK! She knew only one person who listened to rock first thing in the morning...Sango.

Kagome threw her legs over the side of her bed and stretched before standing up and walking to the bathroom. She got undressed and hopped into the shower. She washed off her body and washed her hair. She got out, rapped a towel around her body, and walked to her closet.

'I wonder what Inuyasha has planned for tonight. I wonder if he's even worrying about it. Well I guess I shouldn't dwell on it.' Kagome thought walking over to where she had put her bra's and underwear. She put some on and walked over other end of the closet where the shirts were. She pulled on a blue dress shirt and then put on a jean skirt. She walked out of the closet and into the bathroom again. She brushed her hair and put it in pig-tails with blue ribbons around the top, to hold it together.

Kagome walked out of her room to be met with full force, loud, music. It was coming from downstairs. She slowly made her way down the stairs and into the living room that was currently empty. She made her way over to the stereo and shut it off. Then she heard thumps coming from the kitchen into the living room where she stood.

Sango slid into the living room red, and steaming. Until she saw Kagome standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Sango, your going to go deaf one of these days." Kagome said with a playful smile.

"Ha-ha very funny. I was just making you some breakfast, and thought this place needed some life. So I put on some music." Sango said.

Kagome took in what her friend was wearing. Sango had on some black short shorts and a red spaghetti strap. "You know Sango, if a guy were to see you right now, they'd think you were a go-go dancer.

"I'll take that as a complement." Sango said shaking her butt as she walked over to Kagome and flicked one of her pig-tails. "What's with the cute outfit? Have a date with Ken or something?" Sango asked in a mocking voice.

"1. I don't play with plastic people. and 2. It's just for right now. So, is that breakfast done, I'm starved." Kagome said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. Come on lets eat!" Sango said grabbing Kagome hand and dragging her into the kitchen, bother girls laughing their heads off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha paced by his front door, glancing about ever few minutes.

'When are those damn people going to show up? I need to have this thing planned and ready soon! It's already 12 o'clock!' Inuyasha thought pacing again even faster. Then DING-DONG!

The door bell rang scaring Inuyasha half to death. He jumped up, fell flat on his face and then stood up trying to act casual as he opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Inuyasha?" the girl at the front door asked when Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied leaning on the door frame.

"Your brother called us and said you need help setting up the perfect date." the girl said, nervously kicking the ground.

"So, he called you?" Inuyasha asked with a huge sweat drop.

"Oh yes! I'm Kanna. It's so wonderful to meet you by the way. I'm an expert at perfect dates." Kanna said slowly and quietly. (she is a little different. Her personality I mean. Read on!)

"How old are you?" Inuyasha asked leaning down to be eye level with the little girl.

"Oh, I'm 10." Kanna said with a big smile. Her white hair was up in a black bow, her gray eyes held nothing except care. She wore a black dress, that went a little past her knee, that had white flowers at the bottom.

Inuyasha fell over when she said she was only 10. "Are you sure you know how to handle this type of thing?" Inuyasha asked picking himself up off the ground.

"Of cores Mr. Inuyasha. I AM an expert at these type of things. I have gone to a unique collage just to learn about match making. Some others may come as well, to help out if we have some problems." Kanna said pushing Inuyasha aside and walking into his house. She looked around and then turned to Inuyasha who had a surprised look on his face.

"Um, ok. I just have one thing to say before we get started." Inuyasha said closing his front door.

"And that would be?" Kanna asked with big eyes.

"It has to take place at Seujo Park. There will be an opera thing and it has to be perfect." Inuyasha said bending down to eye level with Kanna again.

"Not a problem sir. That is just perfect for what I was going for anyway!" Kanna said moving around Inuyasha, looking him up and down as he stood up straight.

"You have a whole plan already?" Inuyasha asked twisting around only to have to twist again to see Kanna as she moved about.

"I am Full Demon, I do things very fast." Kanna said pulling a pencil out of the little pink back pack she had on. She walked into Inuyasha's kitchen with him following. She sat down at the table and started writing something down on notebook paper, that seemed to come from no where.

"So Kanna, do I have any say in this? I mean, I want it to have a little me in there too." Inuyasha said sitting across from Kanna at the table.

"Not a problem, it's already been taken care of. We looked you up, in style and taste and mixed that in, with the romance and love. So it will seem like you really planned the whole thing. All you need to do is act like yourself and the surroundings will take care of themselves." Kanna said glancing up at Inuyasha then writing something down.

"Nice to know. But what am I going to wear? I'm not so good at that. Like dressing up for this sort of thing." Inuyasha said looking down at what he was wearing.

"I'll call my designer in, cloths designer and she'll help you out." Kanna said pulling out a cell phone. She talked for a few minutes to someone then hung up. Inuyasha was just staring off into space. Until he heard his door bell ring.

"I'll get that." Inuyasha said standing up and walking to the front door. He opened it and a girl, a little taller than Kanna walked in.

"Help Mr. Inuyasha, I'm Hemi and I'll be helping you with what to wear tonight." Hemi said walking past Inuyasha and into the kitchen only to sit next to Kanna and start talking.

Inuyasha closed the door and walked into his kitchen. "Hemi was it? How old are you?" Inuyasha asked sitting across from both Kanna and Hemi.

"I'm 11, and I don't like it when people call me short!" Hemi said with an evil glare.

"Ok." Inuyasha said leaning back in his chair.

Hemi had dark brown hair and black eyes. They seemed like they could pierce threw rock when she looked at you. She was wearing a red dress like Kanna's. Except at the bottom instead of flowers hers had stars.

The next 4 hours were spent trying on cloths and calling people to get the park set up and have everything perfect for the two love birds. They even sent Kagome a letter telling her to dress nice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango had finished breakfast. Sango was outside by the pool sun bathing. Kagome was currently cleaning the dishes. He pig-tails dancing about her face as she moved to her own humming. Then the door bell rang.

Kagome stopped what she was doing and walked to the front door. She opened it and didn't see anyone until she looked down. There, on her porch holding a big envelope was a little boy. He had red hair and a cute little tail (guess who!)

"Hello there. What can I help you with?" Kagome asked the little boy who seemed to be very nervous.

"I'm...I'm here to give Kagome Higurashi this letter." the little boy said shyly. (Shippo is really young in this story.)

"Oh, that's me." Kagome said bending down and taking the envelope from the boys small hands.

"Have a good day Kagome." the boy said about to walk away when he felt two soft hands pick him up gently.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name." Kagome said holding the boy put.

"It's Shippo." Shippo said blushing.

"Well Shippo, are you doing anything right now? Or can you hang out?" Kagome asked feeling kinda stupid and care free at the same time.

"I'm not doing anything." Shippo said looking into Kagome big brown eyes with his green ones.

"Good! Your so cute! I really want to get to know you better. After all it's not everyday a cute little boy comes knocking on my door." Kagome said hugging Shippo.

"Really? Ok!" Shippo said hugging Kagome back with his little form.

"Now, what's this letter? I better open it." Kagome said. Shippo climbed onto her shoulder so she could open the envelope. Inside was a letter...

_My lovely Kagome I would love to spend this wonderful night with you and only you. There is a catch...you apparently have to wear a nice, wonderful dress. And smell wonderful, like always. I'll be over latter to pick you up._

_Love Inuyasha_

After reading the letter Kagome looked kinda...confused. What kind of letter is that? It wasn't at all romantic or sweet, but the fact that Inuyasha himself had obviously written it himself was enough to please her. Kagome walked into side Shippo on her shoulder.

"Something nice to wear? I did have mom bring me some cute sun dresses so I guess that should do it." Kagome said walking down the hall to her mothers room. she had told Kagome she left them in her closet. So that's right where Kagome went.

After a few minutes of digging around and Shippo complaining about the dust. Kagome found the bag. It had 4 dresses inside. She carried the bag upstairs to her room and layed them all out on her bed.

There was a blue one that had white cherry blossom flowers spread about in a cute way. There was a green one that was plain green with a few dark green flowers at the bottom. There was a red one that had black hearts at the top. Then there was a white one. It had a sort of frilly bottom, it stopped a little past the knee. Near the bottom were a few red, yellow and green flowers. At the top it was a little frilly as well.

Kagome asked Shippo his opinion and he said the white one. She thought the white one was really cute too. so she went with the white sun dress. She told Shippo to wait on her bed while she changed in the closet. She put the white dress on and some black flip flops. she walked out and Shippo told her she was beautiful. She brushed her hair and left it down. She put on some clear vanilla lip gloss and was ready for this date. It was already 7:00 so Inuyasha would be coming soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was having an interesting time with the little girls. After the cold ice was broken between the 20 year old and the 10 and 11 year olds (confusing?) they had a nice time.

Kanna kept telling Inuyasha he was pretty and Hemi kept saying her was hot. So Inuyasha was now trying to keep them from fighting. But somehow in all this they got all the plans set. And they decided that Inuyasha shouldn't wear a tux, but nice cloths.

Kanna and Hemi came to an agreement. Inuyasha was to wear black dress pants, a white T-shirt with a black suite jacket over that. So basically a T-shirt and black pants. And Inuyasha was just fine with that. It was how he would go anyway.

"Kanna! It's almost 8 and Inuyasha needs to find a clean white T-shirt!" Hemi yelled while brushing Inuyasha's hair, mush to Inuyasha's complaints. (Confusing? Yes, but you get the idea)

"Well Hemi, if you would get off you butt and quite touching Inuyasha, we could get him ready!" Kanna yelled back while digging through piles of white T-shirts.

"I found on already girls." Inuyasha said pointing to his chest where a T-shirt was already on him.

"Oh" both girls said going back to what they were doing.

"Inuyasha! You look so good! Kagome is going to be drooling over you." Kanna and Hemi said at the same time while stepping back to admire their work.

"You really think so?" Inuyasha asked looking down at himself and smiling.

"Of course! She would have to be a complete idiot to not think your hot!" Hemi said with a ball fist.

"Well Kagome's not an idiot so she will think he's cute!" Kanna shot back.

"How would you know?" Hemi asked shoving Kanna.

"Because I'm physic and I know!" Kanna yelled pulling Hemi's hair.

"Girls, I'm leaving to go get Kagome, please stop fighting." Inuyasha said walking out the front door, leaving to love struck match makers behind.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's front door and stood for awhile, thinking of what he was going to say. And finally he built up enough courage to ring the door bell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger I know. I'm planning on updating soon so hopefully you wont have to wait long. I would just like to say I'm so sorry for making you all wait! A lot of stuff came up and I didn't have time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Now there is some controversy going on. On whether Sota should like Rin or Kanna. But as you can tell Kanna is a bit to young for him. So I was thinking Shiori since someone didn't like the idea of Rin and Sota. But it's whatever I say, but I would really like some impute on that. I think Shiori but whatever.

Please Review and tell me what you think. And Sango and Miroku will meet soon, don't worry.

Samurai Fish


	7. The Date

Hello Everyone! I'm glad I got some new blood flowing threw my story! Just kidding, but I am glad some new people reviewed. READ BOTTOM PLEASE!

I would like to thank...

**VanillaBlue-**_ Rin or Shiori?_

**MisOka- **_not so innocent! ha-ha! Should they come back later in the story? And should Sota like Rin, or Shiori?_

**Melody Weller**

**Cream**

**Hampsterofdestruction- **_no need for the curse words and sorry you had to log in. And sorry about the spelling stuff. It was late and I felt bad about not updating, so I did it for you guys._

**cherimai**

**Preetygirl09**

**inus-lil-sis**

**Inuyasha Fan9820**

**kogaandkagomeforever**

**katarafightingprincess**

**RavenOfNight**

**kdonnelly- thanks for reviewing on the first 2 chapters.**

Most of these people are new and I would like to thank them for taking the time to read my fanfic.

Chapter 7-the date!

Inuyasha's finger pushed the small button and the door bell rang. With his great hearing he could hear the jingle of the door bell ring through out the house and feet come running to the door. Inuyasha held his breath as the door swung open. But to his disappointment, Sango answered the door.

Sango had changed, Inuyasha didn't know, into a black T-shirt that went down to her knees and some long pajama pants. "What do you want?" Sango asked in a weird voice.

"I'm here to pick up Kagome, if that's alright with you." Inuyasha said coolly.

"Fine with me. But you do anything bad, mean, or not polite to her tonight you'll have my foot up your..."

"Sango, thank you for answering the door." Kagome said putting a hand on Sango's shoulder and smiling warmly at Inuyasha.

"Kagome...are you...um...are you ready?" Inuyasha asked staring at Kagome. Her white dress flowing over her like light, and her glistening hair making her look like an angel.

"Yeah!" Kagome said walking past Sango over to Inuyasha. "Are you?" she asked with a smile making Inuyasha blush.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said in a raspy voice.

"Well, you guys have fun." Sango said closing the door, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome standing on Kagome's front porch.

"So Inuyasha, you wanted to take me somewhere tonight?" Kagome said blushing. After all Inuyasha was looking at her like she was the most beautiful star in the sky.

"Keh, yeah." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her into his chest. "Kagome you look so beautiful. I thought you should know." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. He could feel the heat rising in her blood and it made him smile.

"Thank you Inuyasha you look wonderful." Kagome said leaning back a little in Inuyasha's arms so she could look at him.

"Now, time for the fun stuff!" Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome and just grabbing her hand. He walked them over to his black 1967 Mustang. He opened the door for Kagome and she got in without hesitation. Inuyasha got into the drivers seat and started the car with a loud 'VROOM!' he back out of his driveway and the headed for Seujo Park.

The ride was fairly quiet. Kagome kept sneaking glances at Inuyasha and he did the same.

'I wonder if Inuyasha's as nervous as I am?' Kagome thought looking over at Inuyasha and smiling once again.

'Gosh if Kagome only knew how nervous I am she would laugh at me. She looks so beautiful tonight. This date is going to be wonderful.' Inuyasha thought smiling over at Kagome, then looking back onto the road.

After about 15 minutes they reached Seujo Park. Inuyasha got out and opened Kagome's door and offered her his arm, she took it happily. Inuyasha walked them over to a small table that was in the middle of a field of soft green grass, and it was lined with trees. Making it the best place for a romantic setting. Some of the trees had lights in them casting a wonderful glow on the couple that now sat at the small table.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she took in the surrounding area. "So Kagome, do you like it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I love it! It's so great!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha then back at the surroundings.

"I'm glad. Any minute now another surprise will be washed over you." Inuyasha said. 'That was so stupid. But Her sent says she thought it was sweet.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome who was smiling like a fool.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started, but was cut off by the sound of a lovely voice singing the note So. Kagome looked around and found the stage to her right. On the stage was a man and woman standing side by side and behind them was an orchestra. There were violins, tubas an instrument of every kind. At the moment they were all playing the same note, and with the different sounds...it meshed beautifully. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled widely. The violins started to play a solo and the man and woman sang softly setting a wonderful back round sound to the violins.

"So Kagome you like everything so far?" Inuyasha asked. He could see it in Kagome's eyes when she looked at him that she loved it.

"I think I love you." Kagome said turning back to the stage to watch the violinist work at making the radiant sound.

"Keh." was Inuyasha's reply. He blushed and looked towards the stage as well. 'Was she serious? Or was she just, basically, thanking me for all this?' Inuyasha thought glancing at Kagome again only to see her looking at him.

"Inuyasha. Do you want to dance. This lovely music is perfect, we shouldn't waste it by just sitting here." Kagome said standing up and grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

"Sure." Inuyasha said letting Kagome guide them closer to the stage. Kagome turned around and grabbed Inuyasha's other hand. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and they started dancing. The musicians must have seen the couples closeness because they played a nice soothing slow song.

Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's chest and breathed in the smell of his axe body spray. She leaned in closer and smuggled into his chest and let her body fall into his as they slowly danced. As if responding to her, Inuyasha tightened his hold on her waist and back pulling her closer to him. He leaned his head down and nuzzled her neck with his nose and breathed in her sent. Vanilla and Cherry Blossom filled his nose in one satisfying whiff.

'I wonder if this feeling will last forever. Being with her makes me feel...wait! What am I thinking? We just met. But even then...I liked her from the start. And here she is. In my arms.' Inuyasha thought taking another whiff of her sent as it blew around him in the cool breeze.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered snuggling into Inuyasha even more.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha answered nervously.

"This is the best night ever. Thank you." Kagome said. Then she leaned up and kissed Inuyasha's cheek softly.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he smiled warmly down at the girl he held to him. He could still feel the warmth of her lips playing across his cheek. He wished that warmth would never fade, but the soft breeze carried it away. They danced for about I'd say 10 minutes then finally Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome, are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't want to move from where they were but it was a date they were on and he promised food. Plus he was starving. And hunger was getting the best of him.

"Yeah, but can we stay like this a little longer? Just a minute or two." Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha and smiled when he nodded yes.

'I'll stay this way forever, just for her.' Inuyasha thought closing his eyes and letting the wonderful sound of the orchestra playing and the brilliant smell of Kagome drifting through the air.

After a minute or two Kagome straightened a little much to Inuyasha's disappointment. "Inuyasha, can we eat?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Sure." Inuyasha said pulling back. He left his hand on her waist as they walked slowly back to the table. When they got there two covered plates were on the table, steam still coming out of the little holes in the silver platter. They sat down and opened the dishes to reveal yummy looking food. It was chicken covered with a chocolate sauce and some angel hair pasta. (kind of like in the movie Chocolate...at the old lady's birthday party.)

Inuyasha dug in right away and soon had some chocolate on the sides of his mouth. Kagome on the other hand ate slowly, so she wouldn't get any of the chocolate on her dress.

"So Kagome, where's your mom been? I haven't seen her in forever." Inuyasha said taking another big bite of chicken.

"Hiding in the shadows. She's been trying to 'find herself' or something." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha who smiled back. "So how's Miroku? I feel bad for yelling at him the other day. I took what he said the wrong way." Kagome said looking down at her plate.

"He's a jerk, no need to feel bad." Inuyasha said looking up from his plate and frowning when he saw Kagome looking down. "And plus he said he felt bad for what he said." Inuyasha said, even though he hadn't seen Miroku since then, he needed to say something.

"Really? That makes me feel better." Kagome said with a small laugh. "By the way Inuyasha, I'm having a wonderful time. This is the best, I can't believe you went through all this for me." Kagome said smiling again. A new song came on and it was full of life and excitement, it matched Kagome's tone.

"Well it's been worth it." Inuyasha said smiling and biting into a bread stick.

"You flatter me Inuyasha! I'm just glad you are having a good time." Kagome said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the last time I was on a date, lets just say, my date thought I was boring. And never called me back." Kagome said in a friendly voice.

"Your anything but boring! What baka could think that? Your full of life and beauty. Most of all your interesting and funny." Inuyasha said with pointed fork towards the surroundings. Meaning...he wanted to know who on earth could think that.

"Ha ha ha! Inuyasha, are you mad at some loser, who didn't think I was interesting?" Kagome asked with a big laugh.

"No!" Inuyasha said with a blush.

"Well I think it's cute." Kagome said reaching over the table to run a finger over Inuyasha's right cheek. "Plus, no guy has ever made me so happy. Like on a date, and well everything." Kagome said pulling her hand back so she could take another bite of the pasta.

"Keh, it's no big deal." Inuyasha said blushing an even darker shade of red.

"I'm so full. This food was really great, but I couldn't eat another bit." Kagome said leaning back in her seat and patting her tummy. She only left a couple bites left, other than that, her plate was clean.

"Are you going to finish that?" Inuyasha asked moving his plate out of the way to put hers in front of him.

"No, you can have it." Kagome said handing it to him.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said pouring the food into his mouth.

"You sure are a fast eater." Kagome said as Inuyasha whipped his mouth with his napkin.

"Yeah, sorry." Inuyasha said blushing.

"No, it's ok. It's actually quite entertaining!" Kagome said giggling. "And it could come in handy." Kagome said.

"Right. So Kagome are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked whipping his mouth again.

"I guess. I am getting tired." Kagome said, then right after she left out a big yawn.

"Yeah sleepy head we should get you home." Inuyasha said with a big grin.

"Yeah I guess your right." Kagome said standing up and yawning again.

"Kagome you need some help there?" Inuyasha asked walking over to Kagome and putting an arm around her waist.

"Just a shoulder to lean on." Kagome said putting her head on Inuyasha's arm as they walked to Inuyasha's car. They got in and started the drive home.

In the car Kagome drifted to sleep. While Inuyasha drove.

Once Inuyasha arrived at his house he shook Kagome awake. "Kagome, were home." Inuyasha said tapping Kagome's shoulder. 'Did I just say we're home? I think I'm going crazy.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm awake now Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

"Good, let me walk you to your door." Inuyasha said taking Kagome's hand and leading her to her front porch.

As they reached the door Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, thank you for the wonderful evening." Kagome said squeezing Inuyasha's hand and giving him a warm smile.

"It was my pleasure." Inuyasha said lifting Kagome's hand up to his mouth and giving it a small kiss.

"Inuyasha, I have something to give you." Kagome said cupping Inuyasha's face in her hands.

"What?" Inuyasha asked his eyes wide.

"This." Kagome said. She then tip toed up to his height and kissed him on the lips. After a moment Inuyasha broke from the shock and kissed back. It wasn't a dirty kiss or anything like that, but it was full of passion. The kiss lasted about 30 seconds, which is pretty long.

"Now that's the best gift I could ask for." Inuyasha said putting his head down and nuzzling Kagome's neck.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. But I really need to go to bed before I fall asleep in your arms." Kagome said pulling away from Inuyasha a bit.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome and letting her walk into her house.

"Oh, good night Inuyasha." Kagome said sticking her head through her front door to see Inuyasha.

"Good night." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome closed the door and Inuyasha walked down the steps to Kagome's front yard, then her turned around to face the front door. "My Kagome." he whispered. And with that he walked out of her yard and into his, then into his house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked into her house and into the living room only to see a couch, some comfy looking chairs, a coffee table and other living room necessities. Smack dab in the middle of the room was Kagome's mom, Sango, Shippo, and Sota all standing triumphantly.

"What's going on guys?" Kagome asked walking closer to the group.

"We set up the living room honey. While you were gone." Mrs. H said walking over to Kagome and hugging her.

"Mom?" Kagome asked a little shocked by her moms actions.

"I'm back honey. I'm back. Grandpa came to me in a dream and told me what I was doing wrong. I'm back." Mrs. H whispered to her daughter, while still hugging her.

"Oh. Well I'm glad your out of that stupid faze!" Kagome said laughing.

"Well, it's late so I'm off to bed. You kids don't stay up to late." Mrs. H said. She let go of Kagome and walked down the hall to her room.

"So, Kagome did you have a nice date?" Sango asked walking over to her best friend and putting am arm around her shoulders.

"Sango, it was wonderful! It was so...I don't know! But it was Great!" Kagome said with a hint of wonder in her eyes.

"Sounds like my sister is in love." Sota said from the stair case.

"Shut-up!" Kagome yelled. Then Sota ran upstairs to his room. Kagome can be kinda scary. "Anyway, as I was saying it was so romantic. Everything was so perfect!" Kagome said.

"I see. well I wonder what tomorrow will hold for the new found lovers." Sango said with a laugh.

"We aren't lovers. We aren't even going out." Kagome said sitting on a leather chair. She put her head in her hands and frowned. "Even after all that. He didn't ask me out and you know my rule. Never ask out a guy. So I'm stuck. Waiting for him to make a move." Kagome said looking up at Sango, who had a smile playing across her face. "What's so funny Sango? I'm in a real pickle here!" Kagome standing up and pointing at Sango like she were a bad dog. (or something)

"First off, I think you really like Inuyasha, second, you need to chill out. I'm just having a good time is all." Sango said with a small laugh at the end.

"Well nice to know you have my back." Kagome said walking over to the stairs. "I'm going to go...sleep. Shippo, you want to come?" Kagome asked looking at Shippo as he stared up at her with his big green eyes.

"Sure, I am really sleepy." Shippo said walking up to Kagome. Kagome picked Shippo up and carried him up the stair and into her room.

Kagome set Shippo down on her bed and then walking into her closet, grabbed cloths and then went to the bathroom. When she came out she had on some long pajama pants that were blue with white clouds all over. She had on a white T-shirt, it has 'Clouds' written across the chest. She walked over to her bed to find Shippo asleep. Kagome crawled in next to Shippo. Right when her head hit the pillow she was off to sleep.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha walked into his house only to be met with Miroku. Well Miroku and some girl. "Miroku, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms. At the sound of his voice Miroku stopped talking to the girl, gabbed her arm threw her out the front door, then ran back to the living room to act like nothing happened.

"Why nothing my good friend. I was just, jogging around your living room." Miroku said whipping a bead of sweat from his four head.

"Is that so? Well, are you going to be staying over tonight?" Inuyasha asked sitting on a chair opposite of Miroku.

"Yeah, no where else to go. Plus, I heard about your big date with Kagome, and I want some details." Miroku said bouncing around in his seat like a kid waiting for an ice cream.

"Well first off, we danced. Listened to music, ate. Drove home kissed." Inuyasha said the last part in a whisper.

"What was that? You did her? Well my good man, I didn't think you had it in you." Miroku said with a perverted smile

"I didn't do her you idiot! We kissed! Right away! You always have to be such a pervert! You really are a lecher!" Inuyasha yelled while throwing random objects at Miroku's head.

"Inuyasha, now, now! Lets not be rash. Everyone knows you love her. Just give me some details." Miroku said.

"We kissed! What more detail can there be?" Inuyasha asked throwing himself on his big leather couch.

"I don't know. Was there any tough action?" Miroku asked with a shrug.

"No, it was a clean kiss. No added stuff." Inuyasha said laying back. "But she is amazing. A few days and I'm head over heals for this girl. How can that be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe she put a spell on you, to make you fall in love with her." Miroku said situating himself on a red velvet chair.

"I would have smelled that type of thing, and felt it. I think I really fell for her naturally." Inuyasha with a small sigh.

"My dear friend, you have wooed her, all you need now...make your move. The ball is in your court my friend." Miroku said with a smile.

"Whatever. It doesn't concern you. What I plan on doing next is my business, not yours." Inuyasha said standing up. "I'm going to bed." he then walked up the spiral stair case and into his room. He quickly through off his shirt and pants and jumped on his bed in boxers. He only had one last thought before he drifted to sleep and that was 'Kagome.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well chapter 7 is complete. Next chapter Miroku and Sango meet. and there is still some question as to who Sota should be with. But then again, he really doesn't have to be with anyone. Right now I'm thing no one, but it's whatever. I'm also starting another fanfic. It should be out soon. Anyways...please review!

Samurai Fish


	8. Movie Night or Day

Ok, I'm updating. It's been a while, but I was on Vacation with a friend and we were having so much fun, I just didn't have time.

**New moonfull moon**-_Tell me about it! It was hard to mix the two. Read bottom_

**MisOka**- _Ha ha, you had the longest review! You should get an award. LOL! Read bottom_

**Hampsterofdestruction**- _It's ok. I understand. Plus I had a reviewer who wasn't very nice to me. I think they liked my story, but they used the F word, and that doesn't fly to well with me. Oh, and get those one-shots out soon. they sound interesting. Read bottom please!_

**cherimia**-_ I'm glad you still like my story. Read bottom_

**Preetygirl09**-_ Your review inspired me. Read bottom_

**inus-lil-sis**-_ Thanks! Read bottom_

**inuyashaandkagomekisses**-_ I like the new name! ;D Read bottom_

**RavenOfNight**-_ I'm glad you reviewed and that you like my story. Read bottom_

**VanillaBlue**-_ There is still a debate. Shiori or Rin. Read bottom!_

**ShadowRat**-_ Thank you for taking time to read my story, I'm glad new people are reading it. Read bottom_

**greendaygirl14**- _Thanks for reviewing Read bottom_

**lynstwin ()-**_ Action is on the way. A little action will take place in this very chapter. And read bottom_

**deeexeee**-_ I like the name! Oh, thank you for reading. Read bottom_

**carley ()**-_ Umm thanks. Read bottom_

**sarnia**- _Thank you for reading! Read bottom_

**locainlove**-_ I'm glad you like it. Read bottom_

**carley**- _I'm updating right now! And don't curse at me again! Even though you made me a little mad, read bottom_

Story dedicated to Lindley, she's always there when I get a locker from hell! Love you girl!

**Chapter 8- movie night...or day.**

Dreaming of Kagome, in a bikini on a beautiful beach, can cause some problems when a perverted friend is staying over and hears you calling her name. And unfortunately for Inuyasha, this was happening to him. He was dreaming of Kagome, and it was...a dream that he took to his liking. He was enjoying it, until his sensitive ears picked up laughing. He sprung awake to see Miroku laughing his ass off.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Inuyasha yelled pointing a clawed finger at his perverted friend.

"Just listening to the lovely one way conversation between you and Kagome." Miroku said crossing his arms.

"Well, what are you doing listening to me talk in my sleep, only a stalker would do that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well one, you where basically yelling in your sleep and two, I will never be your stalker." Miroku said in an all knowing voice.

"You think your so funny, but your not! Get out of my room before I kill you!" Inuyasha jumped up out of his bed, ran over to Miroku and threw him out of his, open, bed room door. Once he slammed his door, he jumped on his bed and buried his head in one of his pillows.

'Was I really screaming about Kagome in my sleep? What if she heard? She does live right next door. She could have heard me. Oh, no! If she did, she would think I'm the biggest lecher alive. I need to find out.' With that thought Inuyasha got off his bed, ran to his closet and got dressed into a short sleeve dress shirt that had blue and gray stripes on a dark blue back round, and some tan khakis.

Inuyasha walked out of his room, down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen. Only to find Sesshomaru sitting at his dinning table with Kagome sitting across from him! Inuyasha did a double take as he saw Kagome turn around in her seat and smile at him.

Inuyasha tried to talk, but words just wouldn't come out of his mouth, lucky or unlucky for him Sesshomaru spoke up. "Inuyasha, don't be rude we have a guest." Sesshomaru said with a half smile.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha finally managed to say.

"Sesshomaru wanted me to accompany him for breakfast. He said that you would like to have us both over to discuses something important. Oh, and Sango wanted to come so she's in your game room playing something on your x-box." Kagome said with another wonderful smile, making Inuyasha blush.

'Why can't I look away? It's like Kagome wont let me look away from her beautiful brown eyes. What's going one here anyway?' Inuyasha asked himself, that is before he felt two hands cup his face, then he broke his gaze.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong? Did you not want me to come?" Kagome asked from in front of him. "I mean, we are going to the movies later right? Sesshomaru said we were, that's why I'm over here. He's apparently testing out compatible women to marry and he wanted us to come along, for morel support." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Oh, it's fine. Who's all going?" Inuyasha asked in a squeaky voice.

"Me, you, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo!" Kagome said letting go of Inuyasha's face to count on her fingers.

"Who's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you haven't met him. He's playing x-box with Sango, you want to go meet him?" Kagome asked.

"I guess." Inuyasha let Kagome drag him down the hall to his game room. She opened the door and pulled him in.

"Kagome! Shippo actually beat me at Dead or alive 3, 5 times! I am angered!" Sango yelled running up to Kagome and grabbing her shoulders and shaking her like she were a juice box.

"Shippo, I want you to meet someone." Kagome said pushing Sango out of the way.

"Who? That dog man behind you. I heard him screaming your name, not to long ago. If you ask me, he's a pervert!" Shippo said not looking away from the TV. Where he was now playing a computer, or fake person thingy.

"Shippo, that's not nice!" Kagome said with a blush. And if she would have looked behind her, she would have seen Inuyasha, as red as a cherry.

"Listen kid! You need to learn when to shut your mouth!" Inuyasha said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Inuyasha! Don't yell at him." Kagome said picking up Shippo who was crying. "It isn't nice to pick on people younger and smaller than you." Kagome said with a glare.

"Kagome, what he said isn't true! He needs to be put in his place." Inuyasha said reaching for Kagome's hand, but she yanked it back. That got his attention.

"Inuyasha, if your going to be acting like this Shippo isn't going with us to the movies. He'll have to stay home with Sota. Is that what you want?" Kagome asked in a shy kinda voice.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Fine! Shippo wont be going." Kagome said walking out of the game room leaving Inuyasha standing dumb founded and Sango, who was lets just say angered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Kagome's house Shippo was playing a card game on the computer, Sota was watching movie, Mrs. H was cleaning her dusty room, and Kagome...was inside her room reading Blue Is For Nightmares. (I've read that book, it's really great!) She was at the part where PJ is answering his dorm door. But she was rudely interrupted by Sango, who barged into her room with an evil smile on her face.

"Kagome, you have to come see this!" Sango yelled pulling Kagome out of her room, Kagome still holding on to her beloved book.

Sango dragged her outside, next door, to a window, where you could see into Inuyasha's living room. There stood Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was saying something while Inuyasha just looked at the floor. After something was said Inuyasha's head popped up and he had a surprised look on his face.

"Sango, what am I supposed to be seeing?" Kagome asked standing up from her crouched position.

"You see that guy, a little ways from Inuyasha, sitting on that couch?" Sango asked pointing to Miroku and pulling Kagome back down to the ground.

"Oh, you mean Miroku?" Kagome asked smiling at Sango who blushed.

"Yeah. You know him?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, he's Inuyasha's friend. What about him?" Kagome asked dusting off her book before standing up again.

"Isn't he beautiful? I mean, he's so clean looking. Everything about him makes me smile." Sango said, acting kinda girly for once.

"Yeah, that's before he tried to feel you up." Kagome mumbled standing up once again. She walked to Inuyasha's front door and rang the door bell. Sango on the other hand stayed by the window.

Kagome waited a few seconds before the door flung open to revel Inuyasha. "Kagome, I'm sorry about before it's just..." Inuyasha started before Kagome silenced him with a finger over his lips.

"Inuyasha, I understand. It's ok. So, when are we going to the movies? My friend would love to meet Miroku. So I can't wait till the...show." Kagome said with a small giggle.

"You mean Sango, wants to meet Miroku? Is she crazy?" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome into the house and closing the door.

"Lets just say she has a little crush." Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha who laughed.

"Well, I think I know Sango's weakness. But why does she like him? I mean he is a lecher with a big ego." Inuyasha said.

"She hasn't exactly met him yet. She just thinks he cute." Kagome said walking around Inuyasha and putting an arm around his waist. " Kinda like how I think your cute, even though you can be a real class A jerk." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha who just blushed in return. "Like I was saying, we need to get them together. Just think of the plan as...our little project." Kagome said twirling around so she faced Inuyasha. "And most of all, we need to get Miroku to stop being a pervert." Kagome finished.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that? I mean, it's in his blood." Inuyasha said. 'I wonder if she meant to be so forward a minute ago when she put her arms around my waist. I liked it, but I wonder if she's just toying with me?' After that though Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, who was looking for something to drink out of his fridge, grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, what's the plan? We need to figure it out before tonight. We only have 2 hours before we head out. We need to plan." Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome's arm.

"We need to go a quiet place to think." Kagome said turning back to the fridge and getting out a Sprite.

"My room would be ok, right? I mean it has to be somewhere close. So my room will have to do." Inuyasha said walking out of the kitchen, leaving Kagome behind. "Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back, half way up the spiral staircase. And at his commanded Kagome came running out of the kitchen soda can in hand.

"Inuyasha, you could have waited." Kagome said now right behind him.

"Sorry, but we don't have much time. 2 hours isn't that long." Inuyasha said now at his bed room door. He opened it and walked in. After Kagome was in he closed the door and locked it. (creepy!)

"Inuyasha, why do you want to set them up so bad? Are you a match maker at heart?" Kagome asked with a smile as she sat down on Inuyasha's bed. She however jumped right back up when she felt like she was sinking. Inuyasha's bed was so soft you almost feel like your on a cloud and you sinking into it's puffy interior.

"No! and why did you jump up? Is something wrong with my bed?" Inuyasha asked walking over to Kagome, peering over her head to see his bed. (That rhymed!)

"No, your bed is so soft it started to suck me in." Kagome said laughing. She then set the Sprite on Inuyasha's desk. Then she walked back over to Inuyasha's bed, and jumped on. Right away she started laughing. "Inuyasha, your bed is so soft! Jump on!" Kagome said springing up, grabbing Inuyasha's hand while in mid air, and dragging him back onto the bed with her.

They shared the same feeling of being in a cloud, and Inuyasha had never really taken the time to feel it before now. "Kagome, we really need to plan." Inuyasha said quietly, hopping Kagome didn't hear him. And luckily for him, she didn't. She just kept bouncing around on his fluffy bed.

After a few minutes of bonding, Kagome said something. "Inuyasha, we really need to get to work. We don't have that much time." Kagome said sitting up.

"Ok. I think I have a plan already." Inuyasha said getting up off his bed.

"And that would be?"

"All we need to do, is have a good time. Let them work things out for themselves. The only flaw in that plan is Miroku." Inuyasha said closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I see. And how are we going to fix that?" Kagome said with a confused look on her face.

"We don't."

"But...what if...wait you said you had a good plan! You lied! I bet you just made that in the spur of the moment. You don't want to try." Kagome said standing up.

"I do want to get my friend a compatible girlfriend, but Sango is a little to crazy if you ask me." Inuyasha said coolly.

"Well, No One Is ASKING YOU!" Kagome screamed into Inuyasha's face. "You are a real jerk you know that. I try to be nice to you, try to get you to work with me, even over something as stupid as mach making, but NO! You have to be mean!" Kagome said throwing herself back on the bed.

"Kagome come here." Inuyasha said walking a bit closer to the bed. Kagome got up and walked over to him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her close to him. "Listen Kagome, Miroku and Sango...they aren't us. And I'm only interested in, in us. I really like you Kagome, and I'm not sure about my feelings toward you. I know I like you, but the next step...I wont move. I want to but I can't. Something is holding me back. And me telling you this might have messed up my chances, but you need to know, how I'm feeling." Inuyasha said into Kagome's ear, receiving a gasp from the girl he held.

"Inuyasha, it's ok. I'm not in any rush. Yeah I like you, but after my past, I'm not ready either. And you know what," as she said that she lifted Inuyasha's face, so he was looking at her "You didn't ruin any chance of being with me. If anything, I like you a little more now. Now that I know your almost always honest with me. Ands the Miroku and Sango thing, I see your point, in leaving it alone." Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha.

"Great minds do think alike." Inuyasha said laughing.

"By the way Inuyasha, we wasted an hour up here in your room. I need to go to my house and get ready for the movie, triple date." Kagome said laughing at her own stupid joke.

"Yeah. I'll walk you out." Inuyasha said backing up a little from Kagome, only leaving am arm around her waist.

"Aww, how sweet of you." Kagome said giggling. Making Inuyasha blush slightly.

"Don't let it go to your head." Inuyasha said looking away so Kagome couldn't see the blush on his cute little face. (sorry about that, I had to get it off my chest)

"Oh, I wont. You don't have to worry about that." Kagome said laughing again as they walked down the stairs. Once on floor one Inuyasha walked Kagome his front door. "Well I'll see you in a few. You boys are coming to pick us up right?" Kagome asked from Inuyasha's front porch, while Inuyasha stood in his doorway.

"Yeah. and listen Kagome, you never know when a question may come your way. Ok?" Inuyasha said smiling when Kagome got a confused look on her face. "I'll see ya later Kagome." Inuyasha said closing the front door leaving Kagome outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked into her house to see Sota and Shippo watching a movie. She walked up stairs to her room but was interrupted by Sango who came running at her from her room. (Sango, from her own room.)

"Kagome I need your help!" She said pulling Kagome by the am into her own room.

Kagome hadn't been in Sango's room since she, assigned, it to her. Sango had redone the who thing. The walls were a medium green with big blue and purple dots aver now and then. The bed had a green comforter with dark green dots everywhere. The wood floor was covered with at least 5 rugs, each a different color and style.

"So Sango, I see you redid your room." Kagome said, still transfixed on the walls.

"Yep, but what I really need help with is what to wear tonight. I mean, if Miroku doesn't like me, I have to attract some other guy." Sango said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh. Well lets take a look at your closet." Kagome said. she walked over to Sango's closet and opened it. Inside, the main colors were black, and green. There were others, but black and green took up most of the color selection.

"Do you think I have anything good to wear? I mean, I haven't been shopping in ages." Sango said looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Sango, you defiantly have something to wear, I mean you do have the coolest cloths. So this should be easy. You just sit at your desk and I'll put a few things together, that you can chose from." Kagome said disappearing from Sango's view as she walked into the closet.

A few minutes later Kagome came out with 2 outfits that she thought would be perfect, for the movie.

The first was a simple outfit. It was a black dress, and over that would go Sango's Rolling Stones T-shirt and under it would go some blue jeans. Accessories would be a necklace that had a little dancer girl as the charm, and a few blue bead bracelets.

Second outfit. It was a red and black skirt and under that would go some lose blue jeans. And as the topper, Sango's black dress shirt. It was really cute.

"So Sango, which one will it be?" Kagome asked after laying them out.

"I'll got with the first. It seems more, me." Sango said grabbing the first outfit and running into her bathroom. "But what hair style?" Sango asked yelling threw the door.

"Just brush it, leave it down and do a small braid to the side of your face, so it hangs by your cheek." Kagome said walking o9ut of Sango's room and into her own.

Kagome walked into her closet and pondered. 'What should I wear? After what Inuyasha said I don't want to be to forward, or try to hard. But I want to look nice.' Kagome though moving things aside so she could look at everything. Finally she found the right thing.

Kagome picked out a white T-shirt that had the words 'Boy Toy' spelled out in red across the chest. On the back it said 'Maybe' in blue. She wore it with some blue jeans. The outfit was plain, she had to admit , but she wasn't trying to hard, and she still looked pretty good. So it would have to do.

'I wonder if Sango and Miroku will really hook up. after Miroku gropes her, she most likely wont like him. But they would go good together.' Kagome though as she brushed her hair. She then put it in two braids that hung down her back.

After getting ready it was almost 7 (everyone woke up late) And they would be going at 7:30. So she had 30 minutes to burn. But she had to check up on Sango.

Kagome walked out of her room and over to Sango's. She opened the door to see Sango putting on some black flip-flops.

"Sango, you ready?" Kagome asked. She knew she was. Sango had done everything the way she had said, the hair the extra stuff, everything. It made her smile.

"Yep!" Sango said walking over to Kagome. "You look nice." Sango said with a small smile.

"Thanks. Listen you go wait downstairs. I'm going to go check up on Shippo before we go ok." Kagome said turning around and walking down the hall to Sota's room. After all Shippo would be staying 'over' in Sota's room tonight.

Kagome knocked on the door and heard two voices whispering. Finally the door opened to revel Sota in his boxers.

"What's up sis?" Sota asked yawning.

"Don't try to trick me. I know your not tired. I just came up here to check on you guys before I left. Mom wont be back home till late so I want you guys to behave." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Whatever, do you want me to show you Shippo? So you know he's here?" Sota asked crossing his arms as well. You could tell they were related.

"Yeah, and I want to explain the rules in front of him so he knows them." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Fine. Hey Shippo, my sister wants you up here to hear the rules." Sota yelled into his room. Them like a magic ball Shippo came running out of Sota's room and into Kagome's loving arms.

"Kagome, will you be gone long?" Shippo asked hugging Kagome.

"No, but I would like you to listen to the rules." Kagome said tickling the small boy. And by doing so, getting Sota a little jealous.

"Hurry up and explain the rules so I can get on with my life." Sota said frowning at his sister. After all he is 13, he needs life right?

"Gosh, aren't we pushy this evening? Well since you mention it I will explain the rules. Rule number one, no fire. Two, no leaving the house and rule three have fun, but be safe." Kagome said smiling at both Shippo and Sota. "Are we clear?" she asked smiling another big smile.

"Crystal, now can I go back to my game?" Sota asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Yep, and Shippo. If Sota is mean to you just call me ok. My number is on the fridge. Ok, you boys have fun I'll be home in a few hours." Kagome said setting Shippo down and waving to the two as she walked down the stairs.

Walking down the stairs and into the living room seems like an easy task right? Not when a crazed friend comes running down the stairs after you like a mad woman.

"Sango, will you quit that! Your freaking me out. Just take a deep breath, everything will go fine." Kagome said prying her friend off her arm and then walking into her forte. "By the way, you aren't the only one who's worried about impressing someone." Kagome said turning around to face Sango who was nodding.

"But Kagome, you and Inuyasha have already broken the ice, and know each other. you don't have to be so worried. Me on the other hand, I have to worry." Sango said throwing her arms about.

"Sango, just be yourself. He'll love you if you just act like, well you." Kagome said smiling. Then looking at her pick hello kitty watch. It read 7:59. 'Only one minute before Inuyasha shows up. I wonder if anything interesting will happen at the movies. I mean, I did send him mixed signals. With me acting all cuddly and then pushing him away. I wonder if he even likes me now. Wait don't think that. You have to be strong.' Kagome thought. Then the door bell rang.

Sango jumped at least four feet into the air and Kagome about the same. After they caught their breaths Kagome answered the door. And the one at the door, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what a nice surprise." Kagome said blushing slightly. After all Inuyasha looked hot. He had changed cloths. He was now wearing lose blue jeans and a red tight T-shirt. Showing his nice formed body. Ant that to a girl can be quite the sight.

"Surprise? You knew I was coming." Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Right. I knew that I was just taken back by...wait I was just...oh never mind I was just a little startled." Kagome said turning many different shades of red and pink.

"Ok? Well are you ready?" Inuyasha asked offering his hand.

"Yeah I am. Come on Sango time to go." Kagome called over he shoulder. Then she walked out of her doorway closer to Inuyasha, but she didn't take his hand. "Hey Miroku." Kagome said as she walked past him.

"Kagome, about before I'm sorry." Miroku said smiling at Kagome and taking her hand and kissing it.

"Umm, it's ok." Kagome said blushing. She looked over at Inuyasha and Sango to see them both red and angry looking.

"Kagome...what do you think you are doing!" both Inuyasha and Sango yelled at the same time. Then she felt it. a hand rubbing her butt.

"Miroku, get your hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running over to them, ripping Kagome out of Miroku's reach and punching Miroku.

"Ok, listen the movie starts in a few minutes. We need to leave now." Sango said walking past the whole bunch.

"I agree with Sango." Kagome said standing up, since Inuyasha did throw her.

"Lets move out." Inuyasha said leading the way over to his black hummer. (he's rich, off his parents.) Everyone got in. Inuyasha and Kagome where up front and Sango and Miroku where in the back.

The ride to the movies was...very quit and awkward. But after a few minutes of that strange silence they arrived at the movies. They got their tickets for Dark Water (that movie sucked! You'll see how it effects the characters)

They walked into theater number 12 to see Sesshomaru and some girl sitting in one of the middle rows. Remember now he is there to test out girls.

The four walked to the top row and sat down. Sango and Kagome were in the middle and the boys at either side. Inuyasha by Kagome and Miroku by Sango. The credits started to play. That gave the group some time to talk. (credits like commercials)

"Kagome, I'm really sorry about earlier." Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome who just smiled at him.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry too. Lets never do anything like that ever again." Kagome said taking Inuyasha's hand and squeezing it.

"I could live with that." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a big smile making her laugh.

But their little make up conversation didn't last long. "Hey doggy boy. What are you doing here?" Koga asked from the row in front of them.

"Koga, of all the movies you had to see today." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Koga hello there." Kagome said smiling at Koga.

"Hello Kagome. I never though the Gods would bless me again. Not enough to see you." Koga said smiling at Kagome.

"Koga, you better go about your business before you get hurt." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Does dog turd want to challenge the great Wolf Prince Koga?" Kagome asked buffing out his chest.

"Koga, just walk away alright. Before you get hurt." Inuyasha said butting his hands into fists.

"You wanna take this outside?" Koga asked crossing his arms.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. After that everything was a blur to Kagome. Inuyasha punched Koga in the face. Koga pushed Inuyasha back. Inuyasha punched Koga again but in the stomach. Then Koga hit Inuyasha with his foot somehow causing Inuyasha to fall back onto Kagome. And that's what happened before Kagome felt Inuyasha land on her.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?" Kagome asked barely able to hold Inuyasha up, so he wouldn't fall to the floor.

"Just fine." Inuyasha said able to support himself, and whipping away some blood that was coming from the corner of his mouth. "And Koga, are you ready for hell?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"Hell huh? Well doggy boy. Are you ready to face the wrath of Wolf Prince Koga?" Kagome asked with a weird smile.

"Prince? Your a prince?" Kagome asked butting into the conversation.

"Yes, my beautiful Kagome, I am indeed a prince." Koga said focusing all his attention on Kagome.

"Wow, that's really cool." Kagome said smiling.

"If I may interrupt could you three take this conversation and fight of your outside? Sango and I are trying to watch the movie. Or the beginning things." Miroku said standing up.

"Miroku, the lecher my friend Yura was telling me about?" Koga asked almost falling over

"That is I." Miroku said coolly.

"Well lecher man, shut-up and mind your own business!" Koga yelled.

"So Koga you are really a prince? Do you have a crown?" Kagome asked pushing Miroku out of the way.

"Kagome why do you care?" Inuyasha asked turning his back on Koga and facing Kagome.

"I was just wondering." Kagome said shrugging.

"If Kagome wants to know about me she can ask all the questions she wants." Koga said twisting Inuyasha around and punching him in the stomach.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled falling to the ground next Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you owe me one for that." Inuyasha mumbled as he peeled himself off the ground.

"Ok!" Kagome said helping Inuyasha up.

"Koga, you are going to pay for that." Inuyasha said flexing his claws.

"Am I?" Koga asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yep." that was all Inuyasha said before he punched Koga smack dab in the face, breaking Koga's nose. Koga yelled in pain and ran out of the theater like a little girl who had just dropped a candy. It was a funny sight to see.

"Well now that that is done and the movie is starting, we can enjoy our night." Miroku said just as the lights shut off. A few minutes later the movie started.

After about two hours the movie ended and everyone exited the theater.

"That movie sucked ass!" Inuyasha said with a growl.

"I have to agree with him." Miroku said with a frown.

"As do I." both Sango and Kagome said.

"Hey what ever happened with Sesshomaru's date?" Kagome asked turning around to see Sesshomaru walking out of the theater alone.

"Hey bro, how was your date?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"She left after 15 minutes. She said if we picked such a sucky movie, our love wasn't going to last." Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kagome said.

"I'm not. she wasn't my type. She wasn't pretty enough." Sesshomaru said coldly.

'Wow! He is so shallow!' Kagome though picking herself up off the ground. she fell when she herd that last part.

"Well It's nine. And I'm a little tired." Sango said yawning.

"As am I. I think I'll call it a night. Do you want to share a cab my lovely Sango?" Miroku asked smiling at Sango who just nodded and smiled.

"What about me?" Kagome asked with a sad face.

"I'll drive you home." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her towards the exit.

"But I don't want to go home. I still have three hours till my mom gets back and I don't want to waste it." Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you hungry? Cause whatever we're doing, I need to eat before we do it." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Fine by me. Sango, tell my brother that I'll be home a little later, ok. And that I'm with Inuyasha." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked out of the movie theater hand in hand.

"Ok!" Sango yelled after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done with Chapter 8! The next chapter will have some drama or maybe not. I'll have to see what you all think. So I'll be taking a poll and I need everyone to answer these questions. Should there be a lot of dram in next chapter or a little? And who should Sota like? Shiori or Rin? More people are pulling for Shiori. And Kohaku can't be in this story because he left Sango out of his life just like her parents did. Read , I think, chapter 4 or 5. Anyways...please review and tell me what you think.

Samurai Fish


	9. Night on the town

Hello again I'm updating for some reason. Anyways umm this chapter was recommended to me by one of my good friends. They said that it would make or break the story, so I hope their right. ** Oh, and everyone read the bottom! **I would like to thank...

**Preetygirl09-**_ Yes the fluff will come later. One of my other reviewers wanted some action, and so I replaced the fluff with action. Sorry. But this chapter is well mostly Fluff. And about the ask out thing...let's just say it's on the way. Read bottom_

**cherimai-**_ Ok Drama wise...medium for this chapter. Read bottom_

**Hampsterofdestruction-**_ Umm...maybe you should reread my last chapter. Anyways I will check out your story. And sorry about your computer. Anyways, thank you for the apology, again. Anyways...read bottom and find out who's winning the Rin and Shiori poll so far! Oh, and what do you think about the Sango and Miroku relationship so far?_

**hanyou-gurl28-**_ Well I don't want you to go crazy or anything. So here's chapter9. Read bottom!  
_**VanillaBlue-**_ Romance on the way. And have a great school year! ha ha!_

**carley-**_ apology accepted. Anyways...thank you for giving an answer to my questions._

**Kagome 32 Shrine-** _they are my favorite couple too. I'm really glad you like my story, it means a lot. Now in case I don't get the poll in in this chapter who do you think Sota should like Rin or Shiori?_

**Sydney-**_ Yes I have read that book and yes it does totally ROCK! PJ sounds hot to me but anyway back to MY story...I'm glad you like my story and you get brownie points for reading Blue is for the nightmares. So I would like you know what you think about well, everything. And more Miroku and Sango action is on the way._

**Miko of fire and ice-**_ I'm glad your not mad and that you finally reviewed again! I'm trying my best to keep this story interesting so I'm glad you like it! Now down to business, Rin or Shiori for Sota?_

**RavenOfNight-**_ I'm glad you liked chapter 8. And thank you for answering my question._

**oneanonlypineapl-**_ I love you name! It's so cute! Anyways, thank you for answering the Sota-love question._

**lenah-**_ Yes I hate her to! And I'm glad you think my story is amazing!_

**freedomfighter393-**_ Ok I'm glad I didn't have sort, but good chapters! We'll have to see about who gets to flirt with Sota. LOL!_

**MyBFsucksMe-**_ first off, very interesting name. I'm glad you LOVE my story. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter._

**Kikyo618543-**_ Yes it is pretty late in chapter (, or this one. That's what makes this so...exciting, I think. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chap._

Chapter 9- Night on the town

Kagome and Inuyasha, let's just say, they made up from the earlier argument. The way you could tell...they were holding hands still even after they drug each other out of the theater.

Now they were walking in downtown Tokyo hand in hand like a real couple. However these wonder times never last long, when your the only people walking around dark ally's and creepy streets.

"Inuyasha I'm glad we didn't drive walking is so much more fun." Kagome said skipping a step or two.

"Kagome I've been wondering," Inuyasha starting before sighing.

"What have you been wondering?" Kagome asked stopping dead in her tracks, making Inuyasha stop as well.

"Has that guy from the paint store called you yet?" Inuyasha asked covering his eyes with his bangs.

"No, he probably got a girl friend already. Why?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha with a confused look on her face.

"Just wondering." Inuyasha said standing up straight, and then starting to walk again.

"Were you jealous of him?" Kagome asked from Inuyasha side.

"A little. But now that I know he didn't really stand a chance I feel a little better about everything." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a rare, true, happy smile.

"So where is this place you're talking me?" Kagome asked focusing on the sidewalk ahead of her.

"It's a little further. They have the best noodles around and a good sushi bar too.

"Sushi, yum! I love sushi. This is going to be a wonderful night." Kagome said letting go of Inuyasha's hand and prancing around like fool.

"Calm down Kagome. It's not that big a deal." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes it is! I haven't had sushi in forever. This will be like a reunion. With me and the sushi." Kagome said licking her lips.

"Ok? Look it's just up there. See that big sign that says 'Macon Bar and Grill' that's it!" Inuyasha said pointing to it.

"Wow! Lets hurry then! I don't want to wait much longer to eat ,y beloved sushi." Kagome said jogging a little, pulling Inuyasha behind her, until he caught up.

They jogged not even a block before they reached the entrance to Macon Bar and Grill. " Kagome take a deep breath. we have most of the night, so don't think I'm rushing you ok. I don't want you to choke on wasabi (sp?) sauce. So just take your time." Inuyasha said as he opened the door for the now, almost drooling Kagome.

They walked in and were seated right away. The place wasn't empty but it wasn't full either. It was just right for a semi Romantic evening.

"Your waiter will be right with you." the hostess said as she seated Inuyasha and Kagome.

A moment, literally, passed and the waiter arrived. "Hello, my name is Sencho I will be taking care of you this evening. Sencho is the guy from the pain store) Can I get you guys something to drink?" Sencho asked not even looking at his customers.

"Sencho?" Kagome asked looking up threw the dim light at her waiter.

"Yeah?" Sencho asked finally looking at Kagome. Right away he recognized Kagome. "Kagome! I thank my lucky stars!" Sencho said kneeling down on one knee if front of Kagome's table. "I never thought I'd see you again. And here of all places." Sencho finished as he stood up.

"Sencho...umm well as you can see I'm still with Inuyasha, like before." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha and blushing.

"Yeah, so? He shouldn't get in the way. I like you, you gave me your number so clearly you had the same feelings. We're perfect." Sencho said completely ignoring Inuyasha who was twitching like, something twitchy.

"Well Sencho, lets just get past the drink order. Ok? We'll see how it goes from there." Kagome said blushing yet again, but a little lighter red.

"If that's what you want Kagome. What can I get you to drink?" Sencho asked with eager eyes.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Kagome said then looking at Inuyasha.

"And I'll have a Corona." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Inuyasha! Your under age." Kagome said kicking Inuyasha under the table.

"Am not!" Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome in a playful manner.

"How old are you sir?" Sencho asked with a raised eyebrow.

"21, and not getting any younger." Inuyasha said crossing his arm impatiently.

"Ok, you can have your drink." Sencho said walking off, but not before winking at Kagome who blushed again.

"Inuyasha are you really 21?" Kagome asked turning her attention back to him.

"No, I'm only 19 and a half. Plus I could get it anyway. I am Inuyasha, I get what I want. But lying seemed like a better idea at the time." Inuyasha said smirking at Kagome who had a shocked look on her face. "Don't get all pissy. I'll only have the one." Inuyasha said leaning back in the booth.

"Inuyasha, I am disappointed in you. How could you lie like that? For something so stupid as a drink?" Kagome asked throwing her arms about in a stressed out manner.

"Chill out, it's one drink." Inuyasha said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Chill out? Chill out? One drink could turn into 20 and then you'll be drunk and I don't know what I'd do. I've never been in a situation like that. Other than with Hojo and I try to forget those times." Kagome said turning red from embarrassment.

"All right Kagome, I wont drink it. It tastes bad anyway." Inuyasha said reaching for Kagome's hand, but she pulled it away.

"Inuyasha, if you don't like the taste, why did you order it?" Kagome asked in a stern voice.

"To ease the pain." Inuyasha said under his breath, but Kagome heard.

"What pain?" Kagome asked leaning closer to him.

"The pain of you! Flirting with that guy! You basically told me earlier that he meant nothing, and here you are flirting!" Inuyasha said harshly.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started before Sencho returned with their drinks. He set them down and walked away swiftly to another table. "Inuyasha, I like you way more that Sencho, or Koga or anyone else. You don't have to do anything to ease any pain, because there shouldn't be any." Kagome said reaching across the table and running a finger over Inuyasha's cheek bone.

"Kagome, I want to ask you something." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and bringing it into his own.

"Yeah? What is it?" Kagome asked turning a little pink.

"Can I kiss you?" Inuyasha asked turning a little pink himself.

"I guess. I mean sure. I mean yes." Kagome said with a little giggle.

"Ok." Inuyasha said. Then it happened. Kagome felt two arms slid around her waist and herself being lifted out of the booth. She opened her eyes to see Sencho holding her to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed trying to push herself away from Sencho.

"Sencho, put her down!" Inuyasha said from behind Kagome, in front of Sencho.

"Why? You were going to sexually assault her!" Sencho said.

"Sencho! I wanted him to kiss me! And you better put me down. Where's your manager? You're going to get fired! I will see to it if you don't put me down this instant!" Kagome said kicking Sencho in a very sensitive area with her knee, and making him fall to the ground. "Thank you." Kagome said skipping over to Inuyasha who was looking at her like he was a zombie, so in a trance.

"Ka-go-me, how could you?" Sencho asked holding his...area.

"You wouldn't let go. And you just lost a costumer." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha by his hand and dragging him towards the exit.

Once outside Kagome sat down on a bench that was a ways away from the entrance to Macon Bar and Grill.

"Kagome, have you gone crazy? I mean not like psycho crazy but ass kicking crazy?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to Kagome on the bench.

"No, I've only hit one person today, and it was self defense, I think." Kagome said putting her index finger on her chin in thought.

"I guess your right. But that a pretty nice move you used on that creep." Inuyasha said hitting Kagome in the shoulder playfully. But I suppose he forgot he had super human strength and that a small tap like that to a girl like Kagome, could send her flying. And that's what it did. But instead of _flying_ it sent her into the ground. Not very hard, but enough to get her to say 'ouch.'

"Ouch, Inuyasha don't do that again please." Kagome said from her spot on the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that. I forgot your human." Inuyasha said offering his hand to Kagome. She took it without hesitation, and Inuyasha pulled her up onto the bench, back where she was before she hit the ground.

"It's ok. It didn't hurt to bad." Kagome said rubbing her cheek. "Well I'm still starving and I'm so not in the mood for sushi anymore. Can we find somewhere else to eat?" Kagome asked looking over at Inuyasha who was looking at something on the other side of the street. Kagome followed his eyes and say a girl sitting on the side walk crying. Kagome stood up and took a step towards the girl, but Inuyasha caught her hand.

"Kagome, stay here." Inuyasha said standing up.

"But Inuyasha." Kagome started before Inuyasha took a few steps into the street.

"No buts Kagome. Stay here." Inuyasha said. Then he ran over to the other e of the street until he was in front of the girl.

Kagome couldn't hear what was being said, but she could see Inuyasha's mouth moving, and then the little girls. Out of nowhere a big, fat, ugly man came out of the ally behind the girl. Kagome only saw him for a second. But then she saw him again in the middle of the street, like he was running towards her. That time, everything seemed to freeze. Kagome saw the man clearly. He had a pig nose, greasy hair, a blue sweat jacket on, and some baggy jeans. He seemed to be holding something behind his back, but Kagome couldn't make it out. Then time went back to normal and she didn't see him anymore. She looked around franticly, but then she heard it. Big, deep breaths from behind her. Kagome whorled around to see the man standing, now, in front of her. She took a step back but fell because she walked off the end of the sidewalk.

So the she was. Sprawled, halfway on the side walk and halfway on the street. Her ankle was killing her, she must have sprained it when she fell. And a big, scary looking guy standing over her.

"Well young madden, tonight you shall die. But not before I have some fun with you." the guy said in a deep voice that seemed to echo through the streets.

"In...Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed trying to get up but failing miserably.

"No need to scream woman. He can't hear you. My play doll is keeping him occupied." the weird guy said, his voice piercing Kagome's skin like daggers.

"No, this can't be happening to me." Kagome said looking back at Inuyasha, then back at the man.

"It's happening to the both of us. Now do you want to have our play time here? Or elsewhere? Let's have your little friend watch shall we." the man said pointing to Inuyasha. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha to see that the girl had disappeared. Kagome saw Inuyasha whorl around and say something that she couldn't hear. She saw him trying to cut threw the barrier that surrounded him, but to no avail.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said reaching out to Inuyasha, although she knew she wasn't really touching him. She felt the warmth from his hand as if he were right there. "Inuyasha I need your help." Kagome said tears running down her cheeks. And as if Inuyasha heard her loud and clear, Inuyasha started thrashing at the barrier.

"If seems the half breed knows how to read lip." the man said with a deep laugh that rumbled the earth.

"Please, let me go. What are you after anyways?" Kagome asked whipping some tears out of her eyes.

"Nothing really. I haven't been out of my hell hole of an ally in such a long time. And you being so beautiful mad it had to resist." the man said whipping spit from his chin. (gross!)

"Just go back to you stupid ally and leave me alone!" Kagome said trying to stand up and run, but because she sprained her ankle, she didn't really go anywhere.

"Listen wench, if I want someone yelling at me I'll return to my home!" the man said stomping his foot, making the ground shake.

"Please, find it in your dark heart to let me go!" Kagome said another set of tears pouring from her eyes like waterfalls.

"My heart?" the man mumbled his eyes getting bigger.

"Yes, please sir, if you are to kill I want to know your name so I know who to hunt down." Kagome said glaring at the man with hatred.

"My name...has been lost long ago, when voodoo took over my soul." the man said sticking his pig nose up in the air.

"Let her go pig filth!" Inuyasha yelled as he leap threw the now broken barrier.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she tried scrabbling to her feet, but was so thrown back down by the voodoo man.

"Well, the half breed has a name does he? And a girl? What a lucky soul." the voodoo man said picking Kagome up and bringing her up and over his should like a potato sack.

"Let Kagome go! She doesn't need filth like you touching her!" Inuyasha said running up to them. In a blink of an eye he went from 100 feet away to right in front of the voodoo man. He grabbed Kagome, held her close to his body and used his claws to tare the man apart. With one last deep laugh the voodoo man vanished into ash, that was soon flown away with the wind. "Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked looking down at Kagome who was clinging to his chest.

"Yeah, just peachy." Kagome said into his chest, not looking up.

"Are you sure? You don't seem ok." Inuyasha said standing up straight, still holding Kagome close to him, keeping her up off the ground.

"The smell of that voodoo man, was eating me up inside." Kagome said with a sigh, and then breathing in Inuyasha's sent. He had changed from axe body spray, to Vert men's sent. (I love the smell of vert. When I go to ocean pacific I spray it on me and my friend always thinks some guy hugged me! lol!)

"Keh, what did he smell like?" Inuyasha asked with a smile.

"Like pigs." Kagome said taking in another deep breath of Inuyasha.

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore." Inuyasha said smiling to himself.

"Inuyasha, I think I sprained my ankle." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha, even though she was only inches away from his face, the way he was holding her.

"I can tell, your ankle is swollen on the right. I can smell the pain as well. That's why I'm still carrying you." Inuyasha said putting his left arm around Kagome's waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Aren't you smart. Can I just rest my eyes for a bit?" Kagome asked snuggling into Inuyasha little more for warmth, and Inuyasha tightened his hold.

"You can put your legs around me if you'd be more comfortable." Inuyasha said blushing when she did so. After a few minutes Kagome went a little limp is his arms. Inuyasha looked down to find her sleeping in his arms.

'It's going to be a long walk home. But at least I have a beautiful girl in my arms." Inuyasha thought blushing again. 'I wonder what the Voodoo man wanted. Kagome fell asleep so fast I didn't have time to ask her about their conversation. Was he only after her? And what was with the little girl? I should ask Kagome tomorrow. But for now I need to find a place to stay. The theater where my car is isn't for another mile, and home is like 15, and I don't feel like walking that. Should I call down a cab? I would but there's no cabs around.' Inuyasha though glancing around, but his eyes soon fell on the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Muyasha..." that got Inuyasha's attention. The girl in his arms, hopefully mumbling about him? Very interesting to a guy like him.

"Yeah?" of course he was going to play along. He wanted more of information.

"U'm humgry." Kagome said snuggling up to Inuyasha even more, almost tickling him with her sort breathing on his neck.

"Great, she's hungry!" Inuyasha said almost dropping Kagome when he threw his arms up in the air. But with his fast speed he caught her before she feel 5 inches.

"'Yawn' Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes. Currently Inuyasha was breathing heaving because he was so close to dropping Kagome, so he was heaving sort of and when you wake up to that, you might think the wrong thing.

"I'm just...um, breath?" Inuyasha said with a nervous smile.

"Uhu. Well you can put my down now. I'm totally energized for the 16 mile walk home." Kagome said trying, not really trying, to push herself away from Inuyasha. And Inuyasha nearly fell over at that.

"But Kagome, it's like 12 o'clock, I'm tired and you are really tired. So why don't we sleep in the park or something?" Inuyasha asked setting Kagome down, but then she winced and almost fell over, so he grabbed her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh, yeah I forgot a bout my ankle. Would you mind carrying me again?" Kagome asked blushing, and tightening her hold on Inuyasha's arm.

"No, but this time climb on my back. It will be easer, and if you fall asleep again it's wouldn't make a difference." Inuyasha said still holding Kagome and somehow bending down.

"Ok." Kagome said hopping a few steps so she was behind Inuyasha. Then she slowly got on and Inuyasha stood up.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked turning his head slightly to the side so he could see Kagome.

"Much. Oh, my gosh!" Kagome said almost springing up.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking around for something special that might have caught Kagome's attention.

"I'm already late for getting back home! What am I going to do? My mom is going to kill me if I'm late, which I am. Oh, and Sota is probably worried, oh, Sango is going to kill me too! I'm dead." Kagome said sinking into Inuyasha back.

"Let's just call and tell them what happened. Oh, and they might come and pick us up! A two in one deal!" Inuyasha said looking back at Kagome who had that deer in the headlights look on her face. "What?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"You are so smart! I would have never thought of that! You are so great Inuyasha. Do you have a cell?" Kagome asked with a big smile.

"No"

"Change?"

"Not enough for a pay phone."

"What are going to do? I'm so dead!" Kagome said throwing herself on Inuyasha's back once again.

"Let's just sleep in the park. Great scenery, peaceful fountain water running all night, soft green grass to sleep on all night. What do ya say?" Inuyasha asked heading towards Flower Park.

"I guess. But tomorrow you have to explain all this so everyone ok?" Kagome said leaning on Inuyasha's back to get more comfy.

"Agreed." Inuyasha said picking up speed.

In a few minute Inuyasha got to Flower park and he was right the scenery was beautiful. All he heard was a gasp from Kagome before his body had a mind of it's own. He sat down in the soft green grass and placed Kagome next to him.

"Inuyasha I'm glad I'm stuck here with you and not someone else." Kagome said laying down and looking up at the stars above.

"Same here." Inuyasha said laying down next to Kagome and putting his arms behind his head. Though, he didn't look at the stars above, he look at the beautiful star laying next to him. "You know Kagome, I think you and I are a perfectly normal thing." Inuyasha said kinda randomly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked turning over on her side, so she faced Inuyasha.

"I mean, well it's hard to explain, but you and me. Stranded out here like this in a park seems kinda normal, and fun. Now it's only like that because it's you and me not someone else." Inuyasha said turning on his side so he faced Kagome.

'She's so pretty in the moonlight. Wait, don't think that! There no one here to stop you from kissing her.' Inuyasha said to himself as Kagome thought about what he said.

"You know Inuyasha, I think Your right." Kagome said smiling warmly at Inuyasha who blushed in return.

"I am?" Inuyasha asked realizing what she had said.

"Yep! And I'm going to hit the hay...or grass." Kagome said laughing at her own lame joke.

"Ok, good night." Inuyasha said as Kagome closed her eyes slowly.

"Night." Kagome mumbled with a yawn. And with that Kagome drifted to sleep. While Inuyasha just watched her sleep. A few moments passed till Inuyasha felt his eyes get heavy. And without even thinking about it, he put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close. And he to went into a peaceful sleep. But even then he was alert, he didn't want anyone disturbing his and Kagome's well deserved sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's chapter 9 for ya! I'm glad I got some new reviewers. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh, and it's a tie between Rin and Shiori for Sota's love and affection. I'll just have to see who ends up with more in the next chapter of reviews. Well you all know the drill...REVIEW PLEASE! And tell me what you think. And so we're clear...it was late when they got of the movies.

Samurai Fish


	10. The morning to Remember

Hello everyone! I'm super happy today. My best guy friend ever, told me him and Inuyasha were best friend (it's not like he was for real!) and it was so funny. Anyways...I would like to thank...

**MisOka-**_ Yes, the point of Sencho...you'll have to wait and see. Wahaha! Read bottom_

**cherimai-**_ Yeah, that was close one. I write on a whim, and when I reread it I was like, Wow! I can't believe I wrote that! But I'm glad you liked it. Read bottom_

**Preetygirl09-**_ Yes, he was kinda freaky wasn't he? Anyway, I'm glad you like the twist! Read bottom_

**inus-lil-sis-**_ What do you mean please review? Did you mean update? LOL!_

**inuyashaandkagomekisses- **_Voodoo man was just a character for the chapter, for action. Read bottom_

**RavenOfNight-**_ He was, the villain of the chapter, and he wanted Kagome's body! Wahaha!_

**VanillaBlue-**_ I'm hoping that chapter your going to post will be awesome! Long review! Remember that! Read bottom_

**carley-**_ Glad you like it!_

**Sydney-**_ Brownie point are like kudos, or like well their good! Yes, you will have to wait to see what happens to Sencho!_

**oneanonlypineapl- **_ That's kinda how I am. Plus I was born in Hawaii, so it fits. I still think the name is cute! Read bottom!_

**Fanficluv7Inu- **_Yes, more fluff is on the way!_

**Fan Girl 1111-**_ Not exactly, you'll find out in this chapter!_

**MyBFsucksMe-**_ nice_

**Inu-and-Kags-**_ Okay!_

Chapter ten- The morning, to remember

The sun was shinning, birds singing wonderful music, and two lovers were sleeping in each others arms. Who are these lovers? None other than Inuyasha and Kagome. But like always, this bliss wouldn't last forever.

Inuyasha was breathing in the wonderful sent of vanilla and cherry blossom. Until something hit him in the head. He snapped his eyes open turned his head to see, Miroku and Sango running towards him. In a panic, Inuyasha picked Kagome up, held her close, and ran for cover. The cover, a tree. Unfortunately for him, with his browed shoulders, he didn't exactly blend.

"Inuyasha, there's no need to hide. We already saw you." Miroku said with a perverted smile on his face.

"Come on Inuyasha, you need to show you to the police." Sango said putting her hands on her hips.

"POLICE? What the hell? Why do I have to go to the police?" Inuyasha asked jumping out from behind the tree, Kagome still in his arms.

"Went sent out a search, for you an Kagome. We were worried." Sango said with a frown.

"Actually it was Mrs. H's idea." Miroku mumbled.

"But, police? You know I hate the fuzz." Inuyasha said with a growl, Kagome still asleep.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea." Miroku said putting up his hands in defense.

"Inuyasha...yawn...what time is it?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha asked leaning his head down so he could see the sleeping girl.

"Because you're smart." that got Sango and Miroku bursting out with laughter.

"Shut up you clowns!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping Kagome and walking over to the two 'clowns'. "And beat it!" Inuyasha said pointing his thumb over his should to signify leaving.

"Okay!" Sango and Miroku both said before taking off running to the nearest bush.

"Kagome you ok?" Inuyasha asked walking over to the girl who was rubbing her but from the fall.

"Just peachy. But next time, could you not drop me like that?" Kagome said with a wincing face when she rubbed he butt.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said hanging his head.

"It's ok. But, there is a way for you to pay me back for the drop." Kagome said standing up straight.

"And that would be?" Inuyasha asked with a scared look on his face.

"Breakfast. For everyone!" Kagome said spreading her arms out wide.

"Everyone in, the world?" Inuyasha asked almost falling over.

"No, just the four of us." Kagome said punching Inuyasha playfully in the arm.

"I would love some breakfast." Sango said from nowhere.

"As would I." Miroku said sticking his head out of the bushes, where they were hiding.

"Fine. But you two have to call the police and tell them we're safe." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Police? What police?" Kagome asked.

"Apparently, your mother, called the police to look for us. Since they were worried." Inuyasha said in a fake girly town, like mocking.

"I see. Well I guess since my mom is worried, we have to skip breakfast. Or I do at least. I need to let her know I'm ok. So I'll catch up with you guys later." Kagome said with a wavy, and walking off towards the street.

"Kagome wait! I'll go with you." Inuyasha said catching up to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, Inuyasha managed to flag down a cab, and get himself and Kagome to her house safely.

"Inuyasha remember our deal!" Kagome said grabbing his hand and dragging him into her house.

"Yeah, yeah I remember." Inuyasha said following willingly.

"Kagome is that you dear?" Mrs. H called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me mom." Kagome said letting go of Inuyasha's hand an running into the kitchen. Inuyasha stopped walking towards the kitchen, and headed to the living room. Once in there, he sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable. He listened intently to the conversation between mother and daughter however.

"Kagome, I am surprised at you! Not calling, leaving me and Sota worried like that. I am so disappointed in you!" Mrs. H said to Kagome. And since Inuyasha couldn't see them, he didn't know how Kagome looked after that, but he could smell her sent change dramatically. It went from happy to be home, so happy, to completely heart broken.

"Mom, I didn't mean to..." Kagome started but was cut off by her mother.

"No Kagome! I will not have any excuses for your foolishness." Mrs. H said. Inuyasha could smell anger in her sent. And Kagome's, he could smell the tears beginning to form.

"Mom, we were attacked and Inuyasha saved me. We lost the car, and we were stranded." Kagome said. Then he smelt it. The worst smell ever. Kagome's tears. The salty sad smell made him want to hold her forever and never let go. But with her mother right there he wasn't about to do that. But he was about to stand up for his Kagome.

So Inuyasha stood up and jogged into the kitchen to see Mrs. H with a disgusted and angry look on her face, and of course Kagome crying.

"Mrs. H, there's no need for you to yell at Kagome that way. It wasn't her fault. She wanted to walk the 15 miles home but I wouldn't let her. She was tired and I smelled that, so I called the shot to sleep in the park." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her to him. His instincts got the best of him, he wasn't about to let Kagome go unloved at the moment. So he hugged her. And she cried into his chest as he made soothing shhh sounds.

"Well Inuyasha. I see you are very fond of my daughter by embracing her that way. But she's still going to have to face the consequences of her actions by letting you keep her out all night." Mrs. H said with a sigh.

"But she didn't do anything!" Inuyasha said getting a little angry, that she wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"She, let you take advantage of her. And I will have no daughter of mine pregnant when she's so young." Mrs. H said taking a step closer to the hugging kids.

"MOM! Nothing happened!" Kagome screamed into Inuyasha chest as she let out another heart wrenching set of tears flow.

"Don't you dare yell at me! After all that's happened with Grandpa and us moving you want to yell at me? Go to your room! I don't want you in my sight for at least a week!" Mrs. H said pointing her finger towards the stairs.

"Grandpa died 6 moths ago. Get over it! Now you know why he didn't want to see you the day he died. He knew you would act crazy, even then!" Kagome said turning her head towards her mom, still clinging onto Inuyasha.

"Get out! Get out of my house! You want to yell at me? Get out!" Mrs. H said some tears coming out of her emotionless eyes.

"Mrs. H...we're leaving Kagome. Pack your stuff. I'm not letting you stay here. Your 19, you get to do what you want." Inuyasha said glaring at Mrs. H who had a shocked look on her face.

"Ok." Kagome said quietly, as she and Inuyasha walked over to the stairs and up to her room.

In her room, Inuyasha found a suit case in her closet and started packing some cloths and stuff for her as she cried on her bed. The sound of her whimpers was killing him. To a point where he wanted to kiss every tear away, but he knew he couldn't. She and him weren't together, and most likely never would be with all this drama going on.

"Kagome, I got 6 of almost everything, and if you need anything else we'll buy it." Inuyasha said walking out of her closet with a full and heavy suit case.

"Inuyasha, what about Sango, and Shippo? What about me? Where am I going to stay?" Kagome asked from her bed, as tears still fell down her flustered face.

"With me. I have enough room for all of you and more. Don't worry, I'm volunteering for this. So don't blame yourself. And Sango and Shippo, call her and tell her to pack her stuff as well, and to get Shippo. Even invite Sota, who knows what will happen if he stays with her alone." Inuyasha said sitting on the edge of the bed, and rubbing Kagome's back to calm her a little more.

"Ok, thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said whipping some tears out of her eyes.

"Keh, it's nothing." Inuyasha said offering Kagome a hand. She took it lovingly and got up. They walked to her window and Inuyasha opened it and closed it as they walked onto her balcony. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked grabbing Kagome with one had and her suit case with the other.

"Ready as ever." Kagome said giving him a half hearted smile. With that Inuyasha jumped off her balcony and onto his, in a matter of seconds. Then he opened his door and closed it as he placed Kagome on her feet and her bag beside her. After closing the doors he picked up her bag again and grabbed her hand walking her out into the hall way.

He walked not even a foot before they reached a door. "This will be your room." Inuyasha opening it and letting Kagome walk in.

It was a beautiful room. The walls were a light blue, and the bedding matched the color of the walls. The accessories of the room were cute too. There was a clear chair that hung from the ceiling (like on the real World Austin) and cute little pink rugs everywhere to make the wood floors not look so hard. You could tell it was designed for a girl, by a girl.

"Inuyasha, this room is too cute." Kagome said throwing herself on the bed. It wasn't as soft as Inuyasha's but it was still very comfortable.

"Yeah I guess." Inuyasha said setting Kagome's bag down.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said sitting up.

"It's no problem. Well if you need anything I'm right next door. And change into something pretty, we're going out to eat tonight and I want to show you off. Sesshomaru has another date but he wants her to meet his 'friends and family'" Inuyasha said the last part in a weird girly voice, that didn't match him. But it made Kagome laugh so he was glad he did it.

"Ha ha, I see." Kagome said giggling.

"Keh, well anyways. I'll leave you alone to ugh, change. So come and get me when your done so we can contact Miroku and Sango.

"Ok." Kagome said walking over to her suit case. Inuyasha walked out of the room and into his own room only to go to the vent that connected all the rooms so her could hear her.

"Oh, Inuyasha is so nice." Kagome said with a sigh. Inuyasha could hear the unzipping of her bag, and some things being moved around. Inuyasha lowered himself so he was flat on the floor and so he could see into Kagome's room.

Inuyasha saw Kagome take off her shirt, leaving her in her black bra. Inuyasha shifted on the ground nervously but he couldn't seem to look away from her body. He watched as Kagome stripped of her jeans and threw then on the floor. He watched her walk around to the other side of the bed and bend over to pick something up. Just watching her made him, well drool with passion and excitement.

Kagome walked back over to where she stood before and look through her bag. Inuyasha blinked quickly as he saw Kagome start to undo her bra. Then he coughed when it fell to the ground. That caused Kagome to look around worriedly. But she shook it off and grabbed a light pink bra and put it on quickly. Then Inuyasha watched her pick out a black sleeveless collared dress shirt and some comfy black jeans. The he watched as she picked up her brush and brush her hair and put it in a tight bun almost on the top of her head. The she slipped on some white flip-flops and walk to her door.

Inuyasha jumped up when he saw her walk to her door. And with him blushing like that she would know he was watching, especially with the cough that he had let out. So he had to think fast. He ran to his bathroom and turned on the shower. He wet his head with warm water and walked back out into his room to see Kagome sitting on his bed with her legs crossed.

"Inuyasha why are you all red and wet?" Kagome asked standing up.

"I took a quick shower and I used hot water." Inuyasha said nervously.

"Oh, I see." Kagome said raising an eyebrow. "So you ready to reach the love birds?" Kagome asked walking closer to Inuyasha and leaning close like she wanted to kiss him. And Inuyasha fell for it, he started to lean in, but Kagome moved her head to the side and closed his bathroom door. Leaving Inuyasha embarrassed and without a kiss.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started before Kagome put a finger over his lips to keep him quiet.

"Shhh, Inuyasha, I want to thank you for everything. I know it must be weird having me here like this. But I thought I should give you something to well, pay you back." Kagome said twisting Inuyasha around so her back was to the wall and him sort of on top of her. She removed her finger and looked at him expectantly.

"Kagome, I...I don't know." Inuyasha said putting his hands on her hip despite his words.

"Just follow your instincts." Kagome whispered with a small blush.

"Ok." Inuyasha said leaning down till Kagome could feel his hot breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and only had to wait one second before she felt his lips on hers. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha moved his hands from Kagome's hips to her stomach. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha ran his claws over her stomach making it tickle slightly. Inuyasha moved from her mouth to her neck and down to her collar. Then he stopped.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I feel it. You aren't ready for what I'm going after. And you know that." Inuyasha said with a sigh as Kagome reach up and whipped some tears that wanted to fall away.

"Inuyasha, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do anymore. My life isn't how it used to be. I just wish everything were perfect." Kagome said placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm here for you and the last thing I want to is push you into something you don't want to do." Inuyasha said running a finger over Kagome's cheek as she looked up at him innocently.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. You probably think I'm a skank after this huh?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha took a step back.

"No! No Kagome I don't think that. We didn't do anything but kiss. What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked stepping closer again.

"I don't know." Kagome said shrugging.

"Good. Now there's something I want to ask you." Inuyasha said with a small blush as Kagome pushed him off so she could walk over to his bed and sit down.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Are...are you ready to call Sango?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his neck.

"Yeah." Kagome said with a sigh. 'And here I thought he would ask me out. But we're just friends. He probably doesn't even like me.' Kagome thought standing up and following Inuyasha out into the hall and down the stairs.

Once down stairs Inuyasha walked into the kitchen only to see Miroku and Sango sitting next to each other at his dinning table laughing.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said walking past Inuyasha to go and sit across from Sango.

"Kagome, what are you doing over here?" Sango asked blushing as she scooted away from Miroku.

"Mom kicked me out." Kagome said with a smile that was kinda scary, cause you could tell it was forced.

"No way!" Sango said jumping up.

"Yes way. Just like that, she flipped on me and Inuyasha. All because I didn't call last night." Kagome said with a forced giggle that made Inuyasha's chest flitter with guilt.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked walking over to her friend and kneeling before her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be ok?" Kagome asked smiling. And once again that forced look made Inuyasha want to hold her.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Sango said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her up to a standing position. "You boys behave, we'll be upstairs." Sango said walking herself and Kagome over and up the stairs to Kagome's room. Kagome told her about the room so they went in.

"Kagome! What happened? Are you ok? Oh my God, did she hit you?" Sango asked sitting herself and Kagome down on the bed.

"No, she didn't hit me. But she yelled. And I yelled back. Inuyasha saw the whole thing." Kagome said starting to cry.

"Kagome, it's going to be ok. Alright. Everything will be ok." Sango said embracing her friend as she cried her heart out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha went and sat across from Miroku who was currently eating some oatmeal. That's when he heard it. That sound, that could kill him if he got much closer. It was the sound of Kagome, crying. One of those real cries where you lose your breath and it get hard to breath. That kind of cry where you don't make much noise till you finally burst with tears and whimpers for help, or death. And that's what he heard her doing. She was really crying. And across from him his friend sat completely oblivious of the pain over head.

"So Inuyasha, have fun with Kagome last night?" Miroku asked whipping his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up! You don't know the half of it!" Inuyasha said punching the table and standing up only to punch the wall as he walked over to the counter.

"Chill out man. It's not like the world is over." Miroku said standing up.

"I said Shut-up!" and in a flash Inuyasha had his hand around Miroku's neck and was holding him in the air struggling to breath.

"Inu...Inuyasha," Miroku said trying to pry Inuyasha hand off him.

"I told you to shut-up and you didn't listen. Now you'll pay." Inuyasha said in a deep scratchy voice. He was full demon and Miroku knew it. He had purple streaks on his face, and his once wonderful amber eyes were blood red and blue.

"Inuyasha, go back to normal!" Miroku said waking Inuyasha with something sending him to the ground and himself free. Miroku looked back at Inuyasha to find him back to normal and shocked.

"Miroku, I didn't." Inuyasha said sitting up slowly.

"You did."

"How, why? What happened?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"Something happened with Kagome right? You freaked when I asked so I already know something happened." Miroku said standing up as well.

"I got her evicted from her own home., And I can hear her crying upstairs. And there's nothing I can do about it." Inuyasha said picking up the broken bowl pieces, that's what Miroku must have used to wake him back to normal.

"I see." Miroku said pitting a finger to his chin in thought.

"What am I to do Miroku?" Inuyasha asked leaning on the counter out of frustration.

"Be her best friend, and help her get back together. Pick up the pieces with her." Miroku said with a sigh.

"Ok." Inuyasha said standing up straight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango, how do you know?" Kagome asked pulling back from the hug to look at Sango.

"I just know. Now listen you lay down and rest, God knows you need it, and I'll go over to your house and get my stuff and Shippo." Sango said finally letting go of Kagome and walking over to Kagome's bedroom door.

"Bring Sota too. Tell him what happened." Kagome said standing up.

"Sota? He's not home. He's at Destiny Summer Camp. To learn about the out doors." Sango said with a smile.

"I didn't get to see him leave. Although, it's the perfect time for him to be gone." Kagome said smiling a real smile this time.

"Right. So I'll be back over here in a few. So you just rest ok." Sango said walking out of Kagome's room and closing the door behind her.

Sango walked down the stairs to see Inuyasha and Miroku talking, she decided to tell them about Kagome's rest time. "Hey Inuyasha, Kagome's resting in her room. I'm going over to her house to get my stuff and Shippo. So be prepared for when I get back to have my room picked out." Sango said than leaning over to Miroku and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "See ya." Sango said walking to the front door and leaving.

"So Miroku, you and Sango?" Inuyasha asked with a cocky smile.

"Ok, yeah me and Sango are kinda about to go out." Miroku said with a small blush.

"How did that happen?" Inuyasha asked, the subject perked his interest.

"Well after you and Kagome left the theater we went to MacDonald's and got some late night snakes. And we decided to eat out side. And it was a lovely night and she was looking oh, so beautiful..._Flashback_

_"Miroku what are you staring at? Do I have food on me?" Sango asked inspecting herself._

_"No, my lovely Sango, there is no flaw on you." Miroku said still staring._

_"Miroku, I don't like that look in your eye." Sango said scooting away from him._

_"Sango something just hit you, on you back let me take a look." Miroku said gabbing her hand pulling her up and looking at her butt._

_"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked._

_"Nothing my darling." Miroku said inching his hand closer to her ass. _

_"Miro...KU! I'm going to kill you." Sango said as Miroku felt her rump._

_End of Flashback..._

"Ok, so you rub her butt and now your together?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we ended up kissing and I told her I liked her, she said she liked me other than the groping, we kissed again. So we're getting there." Miroku said leaning back in his seat.

"I don't really follow, but whatever I'm going to go check on Kagome." Inuyasha said standing up and walking to and up the stairs.

Inuyasha reached Kagome's door and knocked lightly. "Kagome you awake?" Inuyasha asked threw the door.

"Yeah. Come in Inuyasha." Kagome sang happily threw the door. Inuyasha opened it and there was Kagome, on the bed with the book Blue is for Nightmares in her hands. And she was crying and blushing as she held it to her chest.

"Kagome you ok?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to her.

"Everything is just perfect." Kagome said leaning on his shoulder, and letting out a sigh.

"Why the tears?" Inuyasha asked with a sweat drop and Kagome sighed again.

"I'm so happy. They finally kissed and the book ended to wonderfully." Kagome said lovingly.

"Right, well I'm glad your back to semi normal. Get this Miroku and Sango kissed twice last night!" Inuyasha said blushing.

"What? And she didn't tell me? Why I should kill her!" Kagome said springing up and pacing in front of the bed.

"It's nothing to get upset about. We can just use this to our advantage." Inuyasha said standing up and laughing evilly.

"And how is that?" Kagome asked crossing her arms.

"Well we have teams alright. And we only communicate with that person. You and me against Miroku and Sango. Like when we hand out we team up on them, and they'll be forced to have to work together. It will be so...interesting." Inuyasha said with a pleading smile.

"Fine, what's are first line of action soldier?" Kagome asked standing at attention.

"Well, first dinner tonight. We gang up on them. Somehow. Like order food to their table that they didn't order." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." and I'll keep acting like I don't know about last night?" Kagome asked uncrossing her arms.

"Yeah, that and pretend you're still all worked up over earlier today. So she wont expect such a thing from you." Inuyasha said coolly. "That's if you want to." Inuyasha said lowering his head.

"Yeah, if it will work." Kagome said crossing her arms again.

"Duh, it would work. You look innocent when you want to be so it's sure to work." Inuyasha said with a small blush that went unnoticed. 'Unless you count getting naked for me...wait what? I'm turning into a bigger pervert than Miroku. But her body was pretty nice, and I just want to...tare her clothes...on! She need to keep them off, no on! I'm going crazy.' Inuyasha thought banging his head on Kagome's bed post.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Kagome finally yelled.

"Huh?"

"Why are you banging your head against that poll?" Kagome asked taking a step closer to him.

"No reason, well to try and get another good plan." Inuyasha said trying to cover himself, of his mistakes.

"Ok?" Kagome said walking over and sitting on the hanging chair.

"Let's go down stairs and see if the lovers have come together." Inuyasha said walking over to the door and opening it.

"Agreed!" Kagome said walking out of the room and down the stairs, followed by Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha, how did you find out about the kisses?" Kagome asked as they reached the bottom.

"Miroku told me." Inuyasha said quietly as they walked over to Miroku, who they thought was sitting alone.

"Kagome, Inuyasha have fun up stairs?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin.

"Yep!" Kagome said with a giggle. Making Miroku's eyes go wide and Inuyasha blush even though nothing really happened.

"Kagome! I got my stuff ready and it's in the room across from yours." Sango said out of nowhere.

"Cool Where's Shippo?" Kagome said sitting across from Miroku and Inuyasha sat next to her.

"He left a note saying he was with Sota at camp. They got him in on short notice." Sango said.

"So Kagome, I heard...you are going to be accompanying us to dinner tonight." Miroku said rubbing her leg with his foot. And Kagome thought that was Inuyasha and didn't really mind.

"Yeah." Kagome said giggling and scooting over closer to Inuyasha thinking he was the one who was rubbing her leg.

"Kagome, what's that look for?" Inuyasha asked with a sweat drop.

"Well you are rubbing my leg." Kagome said blushing.

"No I'm not."

"Then who?" Kagome asked, sharply turning to Miroku who had a perverted smile on his face. "Miroku, remove your foot or I'll do it for you!" Kagome said her eyebrow twitching.

"Ok." Miroku said standing up and walking over to Sango who was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Inuyasha, when are we supposed to leave. I want to prank Miroku so bad after that." Kagome said evilly.

"As do I." Inuyasha said standing up, and then the phone rang. And like a snoop Sango answered it.

"Sesshomaru? Who are you? Inuyasha brother. Yeah, right now? We're leaving. Bye." Sango said hanging up. "That was Sesshomaru, he says for us to meet him a the restaurant Cordilare down town, right away." Sango said rushing to the door, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome right behind her. Miroku and Sango took Miroku's red Convertible and Kagome and Inuyasha took Inuyasha's blue charger. And they were off.

Inuyasha car...

"Let the games begin!" both Inuyasha and Kagome said with an evil fake weird laugh.

Miroku's car...

"What are they up to?" Miroku asked as he saw the couple laugh.

"Beats me." Sango said with a shrug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, Chapter 10 for you all. Well the polls are in and the winner for Sota's love is...SHIORI! Go Shiori, now in the next few chapter I might reference the camp, or maybe not. I'm not sure. But when Sota comes back from camp, he's going to have a girl that happens to live real close by. Chapter 11 will be up soon. But I'm starting school soon so I'm not sure if I'll have time, or if I'll have so much time that a new chapter will be up ever few days. So you'll have to wait and see. Please review as always and give me an ideas, or requests for love of action or something as little naughty. Wahaha! Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!

Samurai Fish


	11. Walking In

Hello all my beautiful readers! I hope you had a good summer, I sure did. Even thought it went by WAY to fast! But any who, I'm back in school and I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have, but I promise to update every weekend! Which is kinda what I'm doing now. I would like to thank...

**Akihanah- **_Yes they will hook up soon, and I only had Kagome move out to get her and Inuyasha closer._

**Fanficluv7Inu-**_ Yes he was quite the per I must say. As a matter of fact, one of my perverted little friends helped me with it. We actually sat all day planning it. So yeah it was how we wanted if you thought that and sat Inuyasha for it. ;P_

**cherimai-**_ Yes he is! And I'm not sure why he was doing that, but he was. Glad you liked it._

**RavenOfNight-**_ I started this past Tuesday. Anyway, yes this chapter should be very funny._

**ashley-**_ You are new reviewer I take it. That's good, I like having new blood, read my work. I'm glad you like it._

**oneanonlypineapl-**_ Yeah I start school Tuesday, or tomorrow. 8th grade is easier than it sound trust me. Unless, like I had to do, you have bottom locker. Or if you don't have any locker, then it sucks. And hw on first day? That sucks A$$!_

**Geminiluv-**_ I'm glad you liked it._

**Hampsterofdestruction-**_ I'm glad you still like the story and sorry about you computer. Umm...well that's about it._

**Carley-**_ Wait and find out!_

**ShadowRat-**_ I'm glade your Finally reviewing! It makes me smile. _

**Miko of fire and ice-**_ I wish I e-mailed you, but your e-mail didn't show up. I'm sorry, but could you e-mail it to me?_

**Loveableandperfect-**_ Romance with Miroku and Sango coming up._

**Fan Girl 1111-**_ That's what makes it interesting!_

Chapter 11- Walking In

Kagome and Inuyasha were currently, still, laughing about their evil plan. While Sang and Miroku were talking about sea food.

"Kagome, I've been wondering." Inuyasha said glancing over at Kagome how had just turned her full attention to him.

"What have you been wondering?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I was wondering if, you would ever have a boy friend again." Inuyasha said blushing.

"Well I hope so. I don't want to die alone or anything." Kagome said with a laugh.

"No I mean, any time soon?" Inuyasha said being more specific.

"Yeah, if the right guy asked me." Kagome said taking a quick glace behind them to see Miroku and Sango talking.

"Okay." Inuyasha said putting all his concentration on driving.

"Miroku, do you think Inuyasha will ask Kagome out anytime soon?" Sango asked turning her heads towards him.

"I hope so. She's already waiting for him to make a first move." Miroku said smiling over at Sango. "By the way, how long is this camp that Sota going to?"

"Only five days." Sango said with a frown.

"Hum, well that should be enough time for us to get them together." Miroku said smiling evilly.

"What do you mean Miroku?" Sango asked tilting her head to the side.

"We need to get them together, like boy friend and girl friend." Miroku said with another bright smile.

"I guess your right. But Kagome wouldn't be to happy with us would she? Well I know she wouldn't. I've known her for years and if we do anything obvious she'll catch on." Sango said in a mater-of-fact voice.

"She must be waiting for him to, right?" Miroku said as the made a sharp turn.

"Right, what's your point. She likes him and is waiting what's so wrong with that? People, or girls do it all the time." Sango said with a confused look.

"My point is, Kagome's different, and has a lot going for her. A lot of men would die for her and here Inuyasha is taking advantage of her being at his finger tips. We need to set him straight." Miroku said with a sigh after he was done.

"Miroku, you actually are thinking about a girl in a none perverted way. I'm so proud of you. But what do you propose we do? Kagome is like an iron box. You have to have the perfect key to get inside. Why is Inuyasha so special?" Sango asked.

"He's, the key to her iron box. I'm sure he fits perfectly into her." Miroku said, then noticing what he just said and laughed leaving Sango confused.

"Ok, say he is the key, a stubborn, perfect fitting key. Kagome needs to know he loves her before she let's him open her box." Sango said calmly while Miroku started biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Miroku took a deep breath and they continued the conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The four arrived to the restaurant, and we're seated at separate tables. Inuyasha and Kagome were seated right next to Sesshomaru's table, which was in the middle of the dimly lit room.

Kagome had never been to a place this fancy and expensive. The walls were a dark red with gold stamped circles everywhere. The tables were glass and had a white table cloth under the glass. And everyone except them were dressed in suits and dresses. Kagome and Inuyasha where at a booth that was next to the tables, while Sango and Miroku where seated across the room.

------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru, I'm having a great time." the young girl said taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm glade, Riiko." Sesshomaru said with no emotion. (Riiko is a girl off the manga Absolute boyfriend.)

Riiko was the new girl he was dating, and so far, the best out of the twenty. She had brown-reddish hair that went a little past her shoulders, and big beautiful brown eyes, a little lighter that Kagome's. She was only twenty-two compared to Sesshomaru's age of twenty-six. (I'm making his age that, ok!)

"Sesshomaru, I know you probably aren't interested in marriage, but I just want you to know I'm having a great time with you tonight." Riiko said blushing when Sesshomaru stared at her after she said that.

"I'm not interested, but so far, your the number one person on my list." Sesshomaru said dully, like it wasn't important.

"Really? That's good to hear. I mean, it's not every day a prince asked you out on a date right." Riiko said laughing nervously.

"I suppose not." Sesshomaru said averting his eyes away from the girl's lovely face.

"Right, it's normal for you. Well what I mean is you ask girls all the time to be with you. I mean to go on a date with her, I mean you." Riiko said blushing at all her mistakes.

"Riiko, are you nervous?" Sesshomaru asked looking back up at her with his amber eyes.

"A little. I mean a lot. I mean sort of." Riiko said blushing an ever darker red, because she just embarrassed herself again.

"It's ok if you are. Actually I would be insulted if you weren't." Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Well I don't want to insult you." Riiko said with a nervous laugh.

"Just breath." Sesshomaru said when he saw her blush again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango dear. May I say you look absolutely stunning in this lighting." Miroku said with a smile when he saw Sango blush.

"You look nice to Miroku." Sango said looking down at her hands.

"Sango, I've been wanting to ask you something. You and I have hit it off real well so far. And I was wondering if you wanted to go steady with me." Miroku said looking away from Sango waiting to be rejected.

"I guess so." Sango said softly.

"I understand...wait what!" Miroku said as he looked back at Sango who was blushing all over again.

"I said yes." Sango said glancing up at Miroku to see him beaming.

"Really? Sango, you don't know how much this means to me. Screw messing with Kagome and Inuyasha, you and I rule the town tonight my lady." Miroku said grabbing Sango's hand a stroking it lightly.

"..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku is stroking Sango's hand. I beat he asked her out and she said yes." Kagome said slightly glaring at the couple with envy.

"He did. I heard the whole thing. And apparently they were planning on tricking us too." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"You were listening to their conversation?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha asked closing his eyes.

"You were so bored with me you had to listen to other people. Are so weird Inuyasha. One minute your so sweet and nice and the next your mean and a jerk. Are you bipolar?" Kagome asked leaning closer to him. (Sorry Skylar, I had to add it. :P )

"No, I'm not bipolar. But I hate it here. I mean it's all about Sesshomaru. When am I going to get a good nights sleep?" Inuyasha asked yawning.

"So, you want to leave?" Kagome asked with a raised, hopeful, eyebrow.

"Yep. And never come back. There's nothing here for me to do. Yeah talking to you is great and all but I'm tired and don't feel like listening to you whine about love." Inuyasha said closing his eyes tighter.

"Inuyasha, I...I didn't know you felt that way. You can go if you're really tired. I don't want to waste your time or anything." Kagome said standing up and walking away out of the romantic setting, and outside.

'Why did I say that? Yeah I'm tired but it's not Kagome's fault. She didn't do anything I need to go get her.' Inuyasha mentally yelled to himself as he ran outside.

Inuyasha now stood outside the restaurant sniffing the air for Kagome's sent. But he couldn't pick it up. The wind wasn't blowing in his direction, so that didn't help. And not only that but the streets were filled with people shopping to waste their own time and their own money.

"Damn fools. Getting in my way of Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Inuyasha walked toward the parking lot when Kagome's sent hit his nose like a brick wall of vanilla and cherry blossom.

Kagome was standing by Inuyasha car with her back to him, like she was leaning her arms on the hood on the car, waiting. Inuyasha picked up the faint sound of humming, but since it was busy out here, it could have been anyone. Or so he thought. Out of nowhere, Kagome turned around with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Inuyasha are you ready for rain?" Kagome asked smiling sweetly this time.

"Are you blind woman, there's not a cloud in the sky." Inuyasha said looking around the sky to see what Kagome was talking about.

"It can rain without clouds." Kagome said taking a step towards Inuyasha making him back up. She clearly had something behind her back, and he really didn't want to find out what it was.

"Kagome, whatever your up to needs to stop." Inuyasha said taking another step back when Kagome took one forward.

"Is the big bad Inuyasha afraid of a small human girl?" Kagome asked in a fake sad voice.

"Only you Kagome, only you." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Then his smirk faded when he felt water hit him in the face. Kagome was holding a giant water gun in her hands. "Kagome, you are so going to pay for that." Inuyasha said shaking with rage.

"Now, now Inuyasha, there's no reason to be mad." Kagome said trying not to laugh at Inuyasha's appearance. Inuyasha's hair was wet and clung to his four head and neck, he was shaking like he wanted to explode and to make matter worse Kagome could hear passer biers laughing.

"No reason huh? I would say that this is a pretty good reason to kill someone." Inuyasha said coldly.

"Inuyasha, no one I repeat, no one is going to be killed over this." Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever you say. But your so going to pay." Inuyasha said looking up at Kagome through his bangs.

"Sure Inuyasha sure, and pigs are going to start walking around in rain coats." Kagome said rolling her eyes. Then Inuyasha pointed to something over her shoulder. And sure enough there were three, I repeat three pigs on leashed, in rain coats.

"It seems like you just got served with a little irony." Inuyasha said putting his hands on his hips.

"What! No on in Tokyo walks pigs, let alone dresses them in rain coats." Kagome said almost falling over.

"That person does." Inuyasha said laughing.

"You aren't going to touch a hair on my head. Because I'm the best prank person there is and I can read when people are lying. So your up against a pro, and I wont be beat." Kagome said smiling evilly, giving Inuyasha the creeps.

"Sure Kagome sure and someday Sango will make out with you." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes this time.

"I'll take your beat." Kagome said not dropping her smile.

"What?"

"Your on. We'll see about Sango and I never making out." Kagome said walking past Inuyasha and over to a shop full of cloths.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sota your such a funny boy." Shiori said shaking her head as she laughed. At the time Shippo and Sota were having an argument about magic so Shippo turned into his pink balloon and bit Sota head.

"Shippo, I'll get you back for that." Sota said rubbing his head.

"No I wont. I have M.A.G.I.C. So you wont touch me." Shippo said whipping fake dust of his shoulder.

"You guys are too cute." Shiori said laughing. She like Inuyasha was a half demon, with white hair and pink purple eyes. She had nice dark skin and a wonderful personality. And she like Sota was 13. But he was older than her by five months.

"Sota, just can't take a playful joke." Shippo said sitting next to Shiori at the table.

"At least I'm not in love with a girl five times my age and ten times my size." Sota said sitting next to Shiori as well meaning she was in the middle.

"And who would that be?" Shiori asked with a smile.

"Yeah who would that be?" Shippo asked confused.

"My sister that's who. I see how you look at her. All lovey dovey." Sota said with a confident smile.

"Whatever! Your sister is more like a mother to me than my own woman. Plus if I tired to 'love her' Inuyasha would kill me. so no thanks. To many risks." Shippo said crossing his arms.

"A mother?" Shiori asked turning to Shippo who simply nodded his head.

"What do you mean a mother? She's to young!" Sota said glaring at Shippo.

"How old is this sister?" Shiori asked looking back at Sota.

"She's nineteen." Sota said with a sigh.

"What does she look like?" Shiori asked leaning on the table waiting for an answer.

"She's nice and tall, black hair, brown eyes. Really nice, the best sister a kid could ask for. She had a boy friend named Inuyasha. She likes fruit and hates all kinds of nuts. Almonds, pecans, anything." Sota said with a sigh. "She had a love of her life right at her finger tips and doesn't even know it. And he's to pig headed to realize he likes her." Sota said with another sigh.

"She sound nice. So is Inuyasha the boy friend guy?" Shiori asked with twinkling eyes.

"Yeah. But I think he already knows he loves her and wont admit it to himself or anyone else." Sota said with a frown. "He needs to tell her soon. For her sake." Sota said with a deep sigh and a frown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku we aren't going into Victoria Secret ok! I don't need bra's or underwear." Sango said with a sigh as she was pulled into Victoria secret. They had long since left the restaurant. They decided to go shopping. It was a wonderful, hot day. Perfect for going in and out of nice air conditioned stores.

"But Sango, I want you to look good before I rip it off you." Miroku said picking up a red see threw bra and holding it up to Sango's chest.

"Miroku you pervert!" Sango said slapping his hand then his cheek.

"Why do insist on hurting me Sango?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile as he rubbed his cheek.

"Because. Now let's head to Inuyasha's house. I'm tired of this shopping and you being with me. Plus I want to try on these two outfits that I bought." Sango said heading for the exit, Miroku right behind her.

"By the way my dear Sango, may I say your butt from behind is a wonderful view." Miroku said bending over a bit to get a better look.

"Get in front of me lecher." Sango said pulling Miroku by the shirt to walk in front of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was all alone in Inuyasha's house, making it seem really scary. And it didn't help that it was really getting dark. She had left Inuyasha standing in the parking lot while she went off to shop buying a total of six bottom stuff, and seven tops. She had already tried them all on and was now laying on her bed, hoping someone would be home soon. And the fact that Inuyasha had just left her in the first place was enough for her to act crazy. And everyone knows, when your mad crazy, your brain starts to think off naughty and bad things. For example, Kagome was now thinking about the perfect way to kill her brother. Then she changed from the question 'Would I be missed if I died?' to 'Should I get married and then have sex?'

So basically her mind was swimming with bad stuff. And now it started to drizzle. Nothing to be worried about, but it didn't help her current state.

"Maybe everyone died? Should I go look for them?" Kagome asked aloud as she sat up quickly at the thought. "I should watch TV." Kagome said reaching over to the night stand and grabbing the remote.

She turned on the TV to the a possessed girl spitting green stuff at a priest. Kagome screamed and quickly changed the channel. She but it on Scooby-Doo and sat back in her bed. But she was quickly beckoned down stairs when the doorbell rang. She opened it slowly to see Sango and Miroku a tad wet.

"Kagome! I'm glad someone was home." Sango said walking in the door Miroku behind her.

"I'm glad someone finally came home. I was starting to get scared." Kagome said closing the door after her friends where inside.

"You mean Inuyasha isn't here with you?" Sango asked setting her stuff down.

"Yeah, he like left me earlier today." Kagome said walking into the living room and sitting down on the leather couch.

"That's not like Inuyasha." Miroku said sitting in a chair while Sango sat next to Inuyasha.

"Whatever. Listen Kagome can I model for you? I want your opinion on two outfits." Sango said leaning over to Kagome.

"Sure. Got get changed." Kagome said sitting back.

"I know you bought something, I can see it in your eyes. So after I'm done you have to model for me." Sango said smiling.

"Fine." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Perfect! I'm going to change." Sango said picking up her bags and prancing off to a room to change.

About two minutes later Sango came out of the bathroom as it turned out to be wearing a white spaghetti, strap that had 'Relient K' written in blue across the chest, and light earth green khakis that stopped just below the knee.

"Well, how do I look?" Sango asked twirling around with a smile on her face.

"Dear Sango, you look absolutely beautiful." Miroku said clapping his hands.

"Yeah Sango it goes well with your skin tone." Kagome said with a warm smile.

"I'm glad, now for the next one. I'll be right out." Sango said turning around and walking back into the bathroom. And just like before, it was one minute and she was out again. But this time she was wearing a blue tight t-shirt that said 'Ruby's lovely sea food' on the front and white jeans.

"Once again Sango you look lovely." Miroku said shifting in his seat to hid a little problem he was having involving something between his legs.

"Yeah Sango you look really sexy!" Kagome said making herself and Sango laugh.

"Sango, you really are beautiful." Miroku said smiling up at Sango who blushed in return.

"Thanks Miroku, and now it's Kagome's turn to show us what she bought." Sango said sitting down next to Kagome and crossing her arms expectantly.

"But I bought swim suits and cloths. So what shall I start with?" Kagome asked standing up and stretching.

"Swim suites!" Miroku and Sango both said making Kagome grown in annoyance.

"Fine you guys. I'll go get the bag and change in the bathroom like Sango did." Kagome said jogging up the stairs and returning moments later with a big bag full of stuff. She walked quickly to the bath room almost slamming the door behind her.

Unlike Sango it took Kagome a little longer to change, a whooping two minutes. Kagome came out in a white two piece. The top part was very, revealing. Other than around the center it was almost see threw. And the bottom was just plain white with a green dot on the middle of the butt. Clearly it was for sun bathing, because if you were to wet in it, it would show quite a bit of flesh. And just like fate would have it, the moment Kagome started doing funny poised to make Sango laugh, Inuyasha burst through the front door, cursing about stupid rain.

And just like Mr. Lucky planned it, Inuyasha turned towards the living room to see Kagome in her very interesting attire. And like metal to a magnet he was drown into the living room. And unseen by Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha eyed Kagome. And unfortunately for people with good hearing such as Inuyasha, Kagome let out a scream of surprise and embarrassment when she finally noticed Inuyasha eyeing her strangely. And like an reaction Kagome covered herself the best she could with her hands while trying not to scream again.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome yelled quickly picking up a pillow to cover herself.

"I don't know, I just live here!" Inuyasha yelled back uncovering his ears.

"Well why are you in the living room?" Kagome asked a little softer.

"Going up to my room." Inuyasha said walking around the couch to see that Kagome had obviously been modeling for Sango and MIROKU! "What the hell? Miroku can see you in that and I can't?" Inuyasha said walking right up to Kagome and yelling at her making her sink back into her own skin.

"Well it's not that I mind you, but you scared me. So I was just surprised that's all." Kagome said still sunk back into herself.

"Fine whatever. There's nothing to see anyway." Inuyasha said sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms.

"That was too far!" Sango said kicking Inuyasha in the back of the leg making him lose balance and fall over landing at Kagome's feet.

"What the..." Inuyasha said looking up at Kagome to see that Kagome had dropped the pillow, and her skin was now perfectly visible to him. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said turning red when he saw her bend over and pick up the pillow.

"INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!" Kagome screamed turning redder than ever before.

"Sango, lets play a game." Miroku said standing up and taking Sango's hand in his.

"What, a game? Right now?" Sango asked pulling her hand out of his.

"Truth or dare. The love birds need to cool off and there's no better way." Miroku said walking over to the kitchen table.

"Hey Kagome, you look great, lets play truth or dare." Sango said grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her into the kitchen while Inuyasha mumbled about stupid games, even thought he followed and sat down like everyone else.

"Now since this game was my idea I get to set the rules and go first." Miroku said once everyone was sitting.

"What ever." the other three said.

"Fine, ok rule one, you have to do every dare dished out to you. Two, you have to pick dare at least once every three turns, and three lets have fun now." Miroku said eyeing Sango making her blush.

The seating arrangement was Sango sitting next to Kagome. And Inuyasha was across from Sango and you get the rest.

"Alright, Sango truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

"Dare."

"Ok, Sango I dare you to kiss me. on the lips." Miroku said with a love sigh. And like it was nothing Sango leaned over, horizontally, across the table and kissed Miroku.

"Ok, now Kagome truth or dare?" Sango asked.

"Truth."

"Have you had sex yet?" at the question the room went quiet and Kagome turned red. Inuyasha particularly interested in the answer to this question.

"Nope." Kagome said with a sigh. She knew Sango knew that, so she could already tell that this game was going to played for a reason of information.

"Ok, since Inuyasha and I had a dare for me earlier that he didn't think could happen when's a better time to prove him wrong." Kagome said looking directly at Sango who smiled. "Sango truth or dare?"

Since Sango kinda caught on... "Dare."

"Ok, Sango I dare you to make out with me for at least a minute." Kagome said with a smile towards Inuyasha as he stared on expecting something.

"Ok." and with that one word Kagome's and Sango's lips met. And just for the record of knowing details, and it was making out, there was some tongue action. And moans.

'Oh my God! She's really making out with Sango.' Inuyasha said staring at how Kagome's lips moved when she sucked on Sango's lip or when she moaned. 'I wonder if that would ever be me and her.' Inuyasha thought licking his lips.

After a minute of the girl on girl kisses Kagome started laughing. As did Sango.

"Now since that was a pleasant make out session and Kagome dared me...Inuyasha truth or dare?" Sango asked ignoring the fact that Miroku was still in a daze.

"Dare." Inuyasha mumbled still looking at Kagome as she laughed, making her chest move up and down when she giggled even.

"Ok, Inuyasha I dare you to squeeze one of Kagome boobs." Sango said bursting out into laughter as both Inuyasha and Kagome fell out of their chairs. "Oh, and Kagome had to be sitting on your lap when you do." Sango said with more laughing.

"Ok." Inuyasha said scooting his chair out to make room for Kagome.

"But Sango..." Kagome whined as she walked around to the other side of the table.

"Kagome, your doing!" Sango said getting serious. So Kagome didn't even look at Inuyasha as she sat down on his lap. She did however make it obvious she was mad by glaring at Sango who just smiled.

"Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Ready as ever." Kagome said closing her eyes tightly. But the soon shot open when she felt Inuyasha's hand squeeze her boob gently. But he didn't remove it right away he kept it there awhile. "Inuyasha are you done yet?" Kagome asked blushing.

"Yep." Inuyasha said moving his hand away hesitantly. And right when he let go Kagome shot off his lap like a bullet up to the stairs and everyone heard her slam the door.

"Sango, that was mean." Miroku said shaking his head.

"Whatever. I was playing around. I didn't think Inuyasha would really do it." Sango said standing up as well walking upstairs to her own room slamming the door, and Miroku soon followed.

That left Inuyasha sitting at the kitchen table. 'I can't believe I touched her like that. What's wrong with me?' Inuyasha thought standing up and walking up stairs. He walked in front of Kagome's door, and he wanted to knock. But his hand wouldn't move from his side. But finally he managed to knock softly. Enough to hear, but not to disturb.

"Come in." Kagome's voice said threw the door. Inuyasha opened the door and walked in to see Kagome sitting in the clear chair reading another book called White is for Magic. In the back round was some violin music and the pit-pat of the rain against the window.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about down stairs." Inuyasha said sticking his head threw the door.

"Its okay, really. I mean that was the chance for you to feel me up. So now that's out of the way." Kagome said looking up from her book with a smile.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked stepping into her room all the way.

"Yeah. Listen I could use some company. I'm, bored out of my mind. So you want to watch a movie with me?" Kagome asked setting her book down on the table that she had her feet on.

"Yeah! As long as I get to pick." Inuyasha said walking in and closing Kagome's door behind him.

"Ok, as long as it's not scary. So now the rules are set, pick the movie shut off the music and start the movie while I change into my pj's." Kagome said standing up, and passing Inuyasha as she walked into the bathroom.

It took Inuyasha five minutes to get everything ready. So he made himself comfortable on the right side of Kagome's bed, facing the TV. (the TV is in front of the bed.) And in that amount of time Kagome changed and got ready for bed. She came out of the bathroom wearing cotton, long, white pj pants that had the word 'love' in red as the pattern, and a black tank top that had a picture of a red fish on the chest.

"So you ready to watch Without a Paddle?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome layed down next to him.

"Yeah. But if I fall asleep, could you shut everything off after the movie?" Kagome asked putting a pillow under her head.

"Sure." Inuyasha said pushing play.

After five minutes Kagome had fallen asleep and Inuyasha mainly enjoyed the sound of her even breathing. Watching her lips move slightly to make a popping sound in her sleep made him smile. 'I would love to spend the rest of my life with that.' Inuyasha thought smiling even more. 'I wonder if I asked her out if she'd say yes. Would she?' Inuyasha thought looking away from Kagome only to be drawn back to her lovely face, and lips.

After the movie was over Inuyasha turned off the TV and left on a little sparkly light that set off a nice pink comforting glow. As Inuyasha walked to Kagome's door he turned to look at her one last time.

"Good night, Kagome." Inuyasha said before closing the door and walking into his own. Not bothering to change or brush his teeth Inuyasha threw himself on his bed, only to dream about the girl in the next room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 is complete! Well as you can see Sota's love camp, ha ha, was briefly mentioned, it was in there. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If it seems a little different is style, it's because a boy broke my heart today, so that might be why. Please Review!

Samurai Fish


	12. Rainy Day

Hello everyone. I'm sick and don't feel to good these days, but I'm updating. I would LOVE to thank...

**Hampsterofdestruction**

**cherimai**

**inuyashaandkagomekisses**

**RavenOfNight**

**ShadowRat**

**oneanonlypineapl**

**freedonfighter393**

**Fanficluv7Inu**

**ObsessedChild**

**alwaiz n foreva**

**KagomeFan765**

**Afelix39**

**michel**

**AkeryouSesshomarusMate _and everyone read bottom! It's inmportant_!**

Chapter 12- Rainy Day

Inuyasha woke up to a loud crackling noise. Springing up from his bed, Inuyasha looked out the window to see sheets of rain landing on his balcony.

"Thunder sure is loud these days." Inuyasha said rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, as another loud BOOM came from outside. "I wonder if Kagome's up yet." Inuyasha thought aloud standing up off his bed and walking to his bedroom door. Then he smelled something burning. Like eggs or something. In a panic Inuyasha went next door to Kagome's room and swung the door open, only to see Kagome and Sango on Kagome's bed watching the news.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked getting up off the bed and walking over to Inuyasha.

"Do you smell that? The smell of something burning?" Inuyasha asked putting a hand over his nose to try and block out the smell.

"That's Miroku's fault." Sango said sighing.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku tried to make Sango breakfast in bed, hoping to share Sango's bed with her during this thunder storm, and well he can't cook worth a flip, so everything burned. Of his food I mean." Kagome said putting hand on her forehead and sighing.

"It smells so nasty." Inuyasha said, close to throwing up.

"Come inside the room. It doesn't smell so bad with the door closed." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's arm and dragging him into the room and slamming the door like she was running away from the smell.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said removing his hand and taking a deep breath. Smelling Kagome full force while trying to block out the smell of burned egg that still lingered in his nose.

"No problem." Kagome said giggling while taking her hand off Inuyasha while blushing. Turning away slowly and going back to her spot on her bed next to Sango. She layed down on her stomach turning her head so she was looking at Inuyasha who sat on the clear chair looking kinda down at Kagome. Both smiling.

"Should I leave you guys?" Sango asked laughing.

"Sango grow up." Kagome said propping herself up on her elbows.

"Why don't you? Flirting while one of your friends is still in the room. How evil of you." Sango said trying not to laugh.

"Sango could you go get us some air freshener, that's downstairs in the kitchen?" Inuyasha asked.

"I suppose." Sango said getting up and leaving the room closing the door behind her.

"Inuyasha, I thought you were ok." Kagome said looking over at him with concern.

"I am. I was just buying us some time to be alone." Inuyasha said getting up and laying next to Kagome.

"Aren't you clever." Kagome said smiling, and looking away.

"Kagome, is everything ok?" Inuyasha asked reaching over and touching Kagome chin turning her head so they were looking at each other.

"Yeah." Kagome said her voice cracking and swaying like a rope bridge.

"I can smell pain coming off you. Your not ok. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked seeing Kagome's eyes tear up.

"My mom. I was just wondering if she's ok. Or if something happened. So I was wondering if maybe we could go over there later, just to check on her." Kagome said.

'Even thought she's trying to hide it, I can still smell pain when she mentions her mother.' Inuyasha thought searching Kagome's eyes for some answer.

"Kagome, she kicked you out. Why do you even care what happens to her?" Inuyasha asked almost wanting to hit something.

"She my mother! Without her I wouldn't be here. Doesn't that matter to you?" Kagome asked. Tears running down her smooth face hitting Inuyasha's hand like pins.

"Yes it matters. But I care for you to much to see you go looking for her. To yell at you." Inuyasha said taking his thumb and running it over Kagome's cheek.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with me?" Kagome asked, more tears flowing out of her watery brown eyes.

"Nothing, you so perfect. How could anything be wring with an angle?" Inuyasha asked smiling when Kagome blushed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said throwing herself at Inuyasha. Crying harder into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome hugging her so tight to him he thought he might crush her but, he would never do that. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha unable to see him because her vision was blurry from tears. Inuyasha buried his nose in her neck, feeling some of her tears land on his bare skin by his shoulder. He breather her in. The same old smell he yearned for, craved for with a passion.

"Kagome, everything is going to be ok. I'll be here to protect you. Always." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear making her body stiffen at the last part.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome said smiling into Inuyasha chest, and somehow Inuyasha could feel her smile.

"I love you Kagome. Always and forever." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's forehead.

"May be I should leave you guys alone." Sango said from the doorway, as red as a cherry that was dipped in strawberry jam.

"Sango, this isn't what it looks like." Inuyasha said taking note of their position. Inuyasha was kinda hovering above Kagome somehow, Kagome clinging onto him like a baby monkey to it's mom, and with their arms wrapped around each other, made it even more...strange looking.

"Sango, he was just hugging me." Kagome said whipping her eyes, making her look normal. "And well nothing was going on." Kagome said letting go of Inuyasha falling back onto the bed, making the whole scene look even worse.

"Right, just be happy it was me who walked in on you and not Miroku." Sango said laughing as she walked further into the room, straying air freshener everywhere.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha asked holding his throat and coughing. Then he fell forward right on Kagome pinning her down.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha your crushing me." Kagome said trying to push Inuyasha off her.

"Kagome, this is so a Kodak moment." Sango said making a square with her fingers.

"Sango, be glade Inuyasha on top of me or else I would literally kill you right now." Kagome said giving up on getting Inuyasha off her. And since Inuyasha was unconscious, they would be there awhile.

"So, what do you want to watch till sleeping beauty wakes up?" Sango asked sitting next to her friends on the bed, turning on Danny Phantom. "Well since all you can see is Inuyasha's head I guess it's my choice." Sango said making herself comfortable.

"Sango, I'm your best friend, help me out here." Kagome said trying to push Inuyasha off her, but to no avail.

"But this is so much better is it not? Having the guy of your dreams on top of you for an hour or more. Perfect if you ask me." Sango said laughing.

"Sango, please!" Kagome said giggling.

"Nope."

"Fine. At least I'm not uncomfortable." Kagome said making herself and Sango laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riiko, are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked leaning over to see Riiko's face clearly.

"Yeah. Your a great kisser." Riiko said blushing.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru said walking over to the pool sticking his feet in.

"I'm glade we got to get well acquainted. Before your big business trip." Riiko said sitting next to Sesshomaru by the pool.

"Yes. I will be gone for a few months. So don't fall for another before I get back." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Oh, I wont." Riiko said blushing.

"Good." Sesshomaru said leaning over and kissing Riiko, getting a loving response.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 58 minutes since Inuyasha passed out on top of Kagome. "Sango, my boobs are starting to hurt a little." Kagome said trying to rub them with her imprisoned hands.

"I'm sorry sweet heart. But I'm not moving him. I wouldn't be able to anyhow." Sango said not even looking at her friend.

"But..." Kagome started before she felt Inuyasha shift his body a little, putting more pressure on the right side of her body.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked lifting up his head, his eyes still closed.

Pretend your asleep. I'm leaving. Sango mouthed to Kagome as she ran out of the room closing the door lightly behind her. While Kagome closed her eyes moving a little to look asleep. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again opening his eyes.

Right away he noticed he was on top of something. And when he looked down and saw Kagome, he wanted to scream. But since she was asleep, he didn't. He just simply moved off her and layed next to her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked shaking Kagome lightly. Slowly Kagome opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I have to go pee." Kagome said jumping up and running over to the bathroom, slamming the door.

After a few minutes Kagome cam out wearing some pink pj's. The pants were light pink with red hearts all over while the tank top was a darker pink. "Well, how do I look?" Kagome asked spinning around.

"Like a beautiful candy." Inuyasha blinking. "Why pj's?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"It's eight at night almost. Silly." Kagome said sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Really? Where did the day go?" Inuyasha asked scratching his neck.

"I believe yours was spent on top of me." Kagome said blushing.

"Sorry about that. Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked rubbing Kagome's stomach looking for broken bones.

"Fine. The rain hasn't given up yet. Nor has the thunder." Kagome said looking outside, only to see a lightning flash and a loud BOOM follow.

"For some reason I'm sleepy." Inuyasha said yawning.

"Me to. That's why I changed." Kagome said pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"I'll leave you then. But where's everyone else?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"Sango and Miroku?"

"Yeah."

"They went out to get batteries. The electricity, is supposedly, going to go out." Kagome said laughing.

"Oh. Well good night." Inuyasha said getting off Kagome's bed and walking out of her room closing her door lightly behind him. Walking into his room he layed on his bad, now suddenly very awake.

'I wonder if Kagome thinks I'm weird.' Inuyasha thought.

"MIROKU! Don't touch me!" Sango yelled from somewhere down the hall.

"Dear Sango, there was a bug on your butt." Miroku said. Inuyasha could just picture Miroku with a big hand print on his cheek.

"MIROKU! I just told you to stop that!" Sango yelled slamming a door.

"Sango?" Miroku asked. Then everything went dark. Inuyasha heard a few screams. Most likely from Kagome and Sango.

Inuyasha got up off his bed and went to his room door, opening it only to see darkness. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked letting his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Just like that he could see clearly now.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard Kagome yelled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said jumping over to Kagome's door swinging it open.

"Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha could see her reach he arms out in front of her.

"Right here." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand. Kagome quickly clung to his arm.

"Inuyasha, were are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked looking up at him even thought she really couldn't see him.

"Who cares. Lets get to my room and get a flashlight so you can see." Inuyasha said leading Kagome to his room only letting go of her hand to open his door. Once inside he got a flashlight from his bathroom and turned it on.

"I think we should find the other two." Kagome said grabbing the flashlight from Inuyasha and shinning it out into the hall. She could see some light coming from Sango's room. Walking all the way into the hall Kagome made her way over to Sango's room, when she felt someone grab her hand. Spinning around and slapping someone Kagome let out a scream.

"WOW! Ouch, that hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said rubbing his cheek where her hand made contact.

"Sorry, just don't sneak up on me." Kagome said turning back to Sango's door. She slowly opened it, it see inside. She pocked her head in and Inuyasha followed, what they made them want to run and laughing like drunks. Sango and Miroku were kissing, as they sat atop Sango's bed. Miroku was holding Sango close as they kissed, rubbing her back at the same time.

"I guess dark and stormy night have a good use after all." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes and backing up into the hallway.

"I guess so." Kagome said closing Sango's bedroom door. "So, since we're all alone what do you want to do?" Kagome asked, not realizing how weird it sounded.

"I don't know. I'm kinda hungry." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Dido, to the kitchen we go." Kagome said turning and jogging down the stairs, taking the light with her, making Inuyasha follow for at least three reasons.

Once down stairs Kagome looked through the pantry, to see tons of tuna, roman, candy, dried meats, dried herbs, soup, and bread. 'What great choices.' Kagome thought shinning the flashlight towards the top of the pantry.

"Kagome, what are you looking for?" Inuyasha asked following the light towards the top of the pantry. There they both could see a red box, that papered to be dripping.

"Inuyasha, is that blood?" Kagome asked backing up into him.

"No! It can't be. I mean well it could be who's is it?" Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist to make sure she was there with him.

"How should I know I don't live here. Does it smell like blood?" Kagome asked shinning her light on the dripping substance.

"No, it smells like cherries. Duh! It must be a box of sugar cherries, one of the jars must have broken." Inuyasha said sighing.

"Cherry or not I just lost my apatite." Kagome said puffing out her cheeks.

"Same here."

"Suck that the powers out, that limits stuff to do." Kagome said walking away from Inuyasha letting hi hand fall off her waist. "I wonder if Sango and Miroku are done with there sex session?" Kagome asked sitting down at one of the stools. "Then maybe we could play hid-and-go-seek in the dark, which makes it even scarier." Kagome said sticking her tongue out.

"I guess. I'll go get them if you want." Inuyasha said leaning on the counter so he was facing Kagome.

"Eww! You perv! You can't just walk in on them like that. It wouldn't be right. What if someone walked in on you when you were trying to share an intimate evening with someone you loved? I bet you'd kill them." Kagome said sighing.

"I suppose you have a point there. But then again, it's been a very long time since my intimate evenings." Inuyasha said sighing as well. 'Even thought that's been never.' Inuyasha thought with another sigh.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you just seemed like the type of guy why got some all the time. The type that don't care about love or anything, just pleasure. I don't know I just pictured you as a not so sensitive guy." Kagome said putting the flashlight on the counter.

"Well you know what, mating is a very important thing! You can't just go sleep with people. It's against everything. You only do that when you love someone. Not for pleasure. Shows what you know." Inuyasha said growling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know ok." Kagome said looking down in shame.

"Yeah, that's clear, that you don't know shit!" Inuyasha yelled storming out of the kitchen taking the flashlight with him.

"I'm sorry." Kagome mumbled before burying her head in her hands and crying.

Inuyasha stormed out of the kitchen, but not fast enough to miss the last thing Kagome said before she started crying. 'I'm sorry.' those words of hers went right to his heart. Making her cry was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Stopping in his tracks Inuyasha shinned the light over towards Kagome to see her crying even harder now. And it was because of him. Making her feel bad for not knowing? That wasn't right of him, and he know that. Taking a step closer to Kagome, he could see her hitting the counter with her hand lightly, like she was blaming herself but just couldn't move somehow.

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled. "Kagome I'm sorry. It's not your fault. No one but dogs know about that kind of stuff. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Inuyasha said feeling a welling hurt burst up from his heart. "Kagome I'm sorry!" Inuyasha said dropping the flashlight. And like wind Inuyasha went from by the stairs to holding Kagome like she were a bundle of life that needed him, which wasn't a complete elusion. "Kagome, I'm sorry, my weird self got the better of me." Inuyasha said stroking Kagome's arm.

"It's ok Inuyasha. I just wish I wasn't so stupid as to compare you to other demons I've know, where all they talk about it mating and passion and pleasure." Kagome said rubbing her eyes.

"So you forgive me?"

"I forgive you. After all I'm the one who needs to be saying I'm sorry." Kagome said smiling.

"So we're even." Inuyasha said with a small smirk.

"Yep, but one favor. Could you put me down?" Kagome asked blushing.

"Oh, yeah." Inuyasha said setting Kagome down. "You want to go back upstairs? To sleep?" Inuyasha asked yawning.

"I guess, nothing better to do." Kagome said as another loud boom shook the house.

"Yeah and I don't think this storm is going to give up, so we can run and get something to eat." Inuyasha said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Alright." Kagome said leading the way upstairs. She then walked to her room door and turned to see Inuyasha right behind her. "Well this is me, so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Right. Well, have a nice night and try to get some sleep with all this thunder and rain." Inuyasha said rubbing his neck as he turned around and walked into his room.

"Night Inuyasha!" Kagome called before closing her door.

"Night, Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling as he walked into his room and closed the door.

It had been 30 minutes since Inuyasha and Kagome had layed down. And neither of them had gotten a wink of sleep.

'I wonder if Inuyasha is still awake. With all this thunder, I just can get to sleep, and it's scaring me.' Kagome thought as she tossed and turned in her bed. Before getting up and walking out into the hallway.

'I wonder if Kagome is still awake. I could sure use her sent to ease my nerves.' Inuyasha thought sighing hopefully. Then there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Inuyasha said lifting his head up from his pillow.

"Inuyasha, can I sleep with you? I can't seem to get to sleep with all this thunder, it's scaring me." Kagome said leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, come on in." Inuyasha said scooting over, making room for Kagome. Kagome walked into the room, closed the door, and made her way over to the bed. Once there she layed down and faced Inuyasha who smiled at her.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said snuggling into the pillow.

"No problem." Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist pulling her to him. "You know Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha said nuzzling Kagome's cheek.

"What?"

"I said, I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said again.

"I love you to Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling.

"I'm glade." Inuyasha said stroking Kagome neck with his hand.

"Inuyasha, I'm tired." Kagome said giggling.

"So am I silly." Inuyasha said smiling threw the darkness.

"Okay then. Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said snuggling into his chest now, feeling the warmth all around her.

"Night, my Kagome." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's forehead. And with that, both fell into sleep. With the calming rain in the back round, putting the couple to sleep...with a calming sensation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 12! I would like to say sorry, for not mentioning more on Sota and Shiori, or Sesshomaru and Riiko. So next chapter might be all about them, but probably not. Ha-ha! Well Please review! And right when I'm done with this story I'm starting another Story. So that's a heads up that this story is shortly coming to a close. And yes I know that will be sad, but it must be done. So PLEASE REVIEW!

Samurai Fish


	13. A day to Inuyasha and Kagome

Hey everyone! I'm still kinda sick, but I don't care. I have so much time on my hands, I'm going to write. Warning- this chapter might be all Inuyasha and Kagome. I would like to thank...

**Hampsterofdestruction-**_ Thank you for saying I'm dedicated, but you never said if the chapter was good or not. But anyways, I hope your stories are going good._

**SahdowRat**_- Thank you! Thank you very much!_

**oneanonlypineapl-**_ Ha-ha! I'm glade you liked it._

**cherimai-**_ Yes, they were so caught up in their make out session they didn't notice I guess._

**Hearii-**_ Yes fluffiness is every good, is it not?_

**Fan Girl 1111-**_ you'll have to wait and see._

**ChineseKagome-**_ I'm so happy you finally reviewed again. And thank you._

**Fanficluv7Inu-**_ Yes, after homework...ha-ha!_

**MondaysKillMe-**_ Well it's not ending right away._

**I Like Reading Inuyasha Stuff-**_ It's not ending right away._

**Mishel-**_ I'm glade you loved it!_

**Kilia-**_ I will!_

**SexLoveandGettingIt-**_ Thank you for telling me about my errors. Bows_

**WitchyGirl-**_ I guess not. I'm super glad you love it!_

_**Everyone read bottom!**_

Chapter 13- the day to Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome was in a peaceful sleep until something, very heavy and hard, hit her in the head. In a panic, I mean she just got hit with something in her sleep, she sat up and blinked to see. But there was nothing in the room. Other than herself and a very annoyed half demon.

"Hey! What gives?" Inuyasha yelled from next to her.

"Something just hit me in the head." Kagome said rubbing her head.

"Maybe you imagined it. You crazy girls always make stuff up to get attention." Inuyasha said yawning.

"Wait a minute, why are you in my bed? What are you doing in my bed?" Kagome asked in a yell causing Inuyasha to fall off the bed, because he wasn't expecting it.

"Your bed? This is my room, and my bed. So if you don't mind I would like you to get out if you keep yelling like a crazy woman." Inuyasha said pointing to the door as he paced in front of the bed.

"Why am I in your room?" Kagome asked trying to recall the night before. Then it hit her like a pile of bricks. She had come and layed with Inuyasha because the thunder was freaking her out.

"Do you remember yet, crazy lady?" Inuyasha asked stretching.

"Yeah, sorry. But that still doesn't answer the question, as to what hit me in the head." Kagome said rubbing her head again.

"Maybe my head fell on yours. Ok, that's what it was." Inuyasha said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You have a heavy head then." Kagome said smiling.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said sticking his nose in the air.

"I didn't mean it meanly or anything. It just means your brain is full. Or your head is swelling up because there's an infection and fluid if filling the rim of you skull." Kagome said putting her index finger under her chin in thought.

"That's a comforting thought." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just telling you the truth." Kagome said giggling.

"Sure you are. And since when do you know about brains filling up with fluids?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"I actually went to school, and learned stuff." Kagome said yawning and getting up out of the bed.

"I went to school, and I learned stuff." Inuyasha said crossing his arms all over again.

"Hey Inuyasha, I was wondering, do you want to go out today? The sky has cleared and it's only drizzling now. Let's go out and have some fun. Leave Sango and Miroku here to have there little, fun, and lets us go out and enjoy life." Kagome said walking up to Inuyasha so she was right in front of him.

"Why do you want to spend the day with me?" Inuyasha asked sitting up and looking down at Kagome who had a shocked look on her face.

"Who wouldn't? Your a handsome, kinda smart, funny, strong guy. Who could protect me from anything that might come my way. Why not spend the day with a guy like that?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"You think I'm handsome?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes as wide as plates.

"Well yeah. I mean what girl doesn't? Not that you so overly perfect your plastic or anything. But yeah your a really good looking guy." Kagome said blushing but not looking away.

"Kagome, I think your beautiful." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and hugging her to him. He smiled when she didn't fight, but instead she sighed out of content.

"Inuyasha, you know I love you right?" Kagome asked wrapping one arm around Inuyasha's neck and another around his waist.

"I know, and you know I love you." Inuyasha said in a nervous voice.

As if reading his mind, "Inuyasha why are you so unsure of yourself? You hold so much power over me it's funny. Just tell me how you feel. I'll listen to you." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha.

"I just, I don't want to lose you by saying something cocky. I just want to love you." Inuyasha said lowering his head so it rested on Kagome's shoulder.

"Inuyasha," Kagome was blushing and jumping with joy inside. "I think I'm truly in love with you." Kagome said leaning her head against his.

"I'm glade. And about today, I'll do anything you want." Inuyasha said rubbing Kagome's sides making chills run up her back.

"Good! Now let's get dressed and go eat some breakfast." Kagome said leaning back in Inuyasha's hold. "And another thing, kiss me before you break the moment by not." Kagome said smiling up at the very surprised Inuyasha.

"Fine." Inuyasha lowering his head and brushing his lips against hers. Once their lips touched, it was like fireworks were going off all around them. Inuyasha deepened the kiss by putting his hand behind Kagome's head bringing her closer to him. After about 40 seconds, they broke apart.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you," Kagome said laughing and weakly punching Inuyasha in the arm "your actually a good kisser." Kagome said smiling.

"What were you expecting? A bad kiss?" Inuyasha asked trying to hid the smile.

"Well, since you practice on melons I guess you get the hang of it." Kagome said laughing.

"I don't practice on melons!" Inuyasha said trying so hard not to laugh, but the smirk on his face was really giving him away.

"It's ok Inuyasha, I practice on my hand." Kagome said kissing her hand where her thumb and hand connect.

"No way!" Inuyasha said his eyes wide.

"You want proof?" Kagome asked smiling sweetly.

"Sure." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome like she were crazy. But that was so whipped away when Kagome brought her hand back up to her mouth and started kissing her hand. Licking and making little popping sort of noises as her licks opened and closer. The she opened her lips a little more, covering more area, moaning when she did.

'I wonder what Inuyasha's thinking.' Kagome thought smiling to herself as she kept at it.

'What is Kagome thinking? Moaning like that. It's turning me on. If she doesn't stop soon I might just take her here and now.' Inuyasha thought biting his lower lip to keep from moaning himself as he saw Kagome begin to rub her inner thigh. 'Now what is she doing!' Inuyasha thought letting a little grown escape his lips.

'I must be driving Inuyasha crazy, acting like this.' Kagome thought smiling, and removing her lips from her hand and looking up at Inuyasha to see him looking at her like a hungry animal would look at it's mate, or it's food.

"Kagome, are you trying to drive me crazy?" Inuyasha asked trying to catch his breath.

"So it worked?" Kagome asked walking closer to Inuyasha rubbing his chest with her hands, making circles.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said trying not to make eye contact.

"Good."

"What?"

"I said good. I mean I couldn't have you thinking I'm a virgin now could I?" Kagome asked trying her hardest not to laugh, since she was obviously lying.

"Your not a virgin?" Inuyasha asked taking a step away from her.

"Why, no silly. I mean I did do it with most of the guys on the football team at my last school. Not that's it's any of your business. I mean I'm not going to go into the juicy details or anything." Kagome said with a sexy giggle. (happy now Skylar?)

"The whole football team?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome like she were a hooker with rabies

"No! I'm a virgin! I mean honestly Inuyasha even if I wasn't I wouldn't tell you first of all. And I would have thought you would realize that I was lying by smelling my sent. It's still pure is it not?" Kagome asked laughing.

Inuyasha sniffed the air around Kagome, and she was right, the air, her sent, was still pure. "Well I guess I wasn't thinking." Inuyasha said blushing.

"Why would you, after all that kinky stuff I did? I mean if you had been thinking straight, you would be like gay." Kagome said touching Inuyasha's chest and rubbing it from side to side, like you would a puppies. "So you passed my gay test with flying colors."

"I'm so glade." Inuyasha said in a low irritated voice.

"Aww come on puppy, don't be angry with your mistress." Kagome said laughing when Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Just kidding." Kagome said holding her stomach while she laughed.

"Your so funny." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Are you going to get dressed or what? I mean I thought you wanted to go out." Inuyasha said tapping his arm with his index finger, while his arms were crossed.

"Oh my goh! Yeah, hold on one sec. I want to pick out your outfit." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha onto the bed. And running out of the room, and into her own to change.

"Women." Inuyasha mumbled while he fell back onto his bed, waiting.

"What to wear, what to wear?" Kagome asked herself as she inspected her closet, which she had set up. "Think this and this." Kagome said grabbing stuff, and getting undressed and dressed.

After about six minutes Kagome entered Inuyasha's room, and Inuyasha sat up. Looking Kagome up and down Inuyasha was glade they were going out, so he could show her off. Kagome was wearing a peach colored tee that had a skull and guitars behind that, and at the bottom it said 'Rock out dead, or alive!' in black. Then there was the stretchy belt thing that went over her tee and jeans. It was black and made of sparkles that had a little latch at the front where you undid it. And then just a pair of blue jeans.

"So Inuyasha, how do I look?" Kagome asked twirling around smiling. Her silky black hair spinning with her.

"You look, awesome!" Inuyasha said his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Now time for you." Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha's closet and looking threw it for a few minutes before she came out with a handful of cloths. "Go put them on in the bathroom." Kagome said throwing them at Inuyasha.

"Yes fair maiden." Inuyasha said catching them easily and walking into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, more like one, Inuyasha came out wearing blue jeans that weren't to tight or to baggy and a black T-shirt with a dark blue short sleeve dress shirt, the buttons undone, over that. And his hair like normal. But the dark colors made him look mysterious, and if I say so myself very hot.

"Wow, Inuyasha you look really nice." Kagome said clapping a few times while Inuyasha just 'kehed' and crossing his arms. "So you ready to go have some fun?" Kagome asked grabbing Inuyasha's hand, dragging him out of the room and down the stairs.

"I guess." Inuyasha mumbled as they walked to the front door. "Where are we going anyway?" Inuyasha asked as they walked outside, locking the door behind them.

"I don't know. I really want to go to the mall and get some tank-tops." Kagome said as they got into Inuyasha's car.

"Fine." Inuyasha said turning on the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"And I might buy some other stuff too. Like pants and other stuff." Kagome said as they drove towards the mall.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said turning a corner, into the mall parking lot. Since it wasn't that far from where they live it only took a few minutes. Once parked, they walked inside. Kagome leading they way. The first store they hit was Hot Topic. Although Kagome wasn't Goth or anything she liked the T-shirts. (like me!)

"Inuyasha you can look around this might take awhile." Kagome said heading over to the cool tee's.

'No way! I saw those weird guys looking at her when we came in, I'm not leaving her.' Inuyasha thought following right behind her. Plus he wanted to see how she shopped.

Right away Kagome spotted a really cool T-shirt. It was light pink and it had 'Goonies' on the front with a pirate ship beside it. She threw it over her arm and continued looking, Inuyasha right behind her.

"Kagome, I was wondering if maybe we could go see a movie later." Inuyasha said.

"Fine by me. After a few hours of shopping a good movie is the perfect thing to end the day." Kagome said turning back to look at Inuyasha. "By the way Inuyasha, I want to buy you something today. For you to remember me by, incase anything comes between us." Kagome said tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"What are you talking about? Nothing will come between us. We're...we just go together, so great, why break that?" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's shoulders.

"Well I mean during collage I didn't know if you still wanted to hang out with a weird girl like me." Kagome said blushing.

"Well I do! So your going to have to deal with it." Inuyasha said letting go of her shoulders.

"Inuyasha, I had no idea you felt that way about me. But I'm still going to buy you something. Just from a girl to her boy friend." Kagome said giggling while continuing on her search for stuff.

'I think she really is crazy.' Inuyasha thought following Kagome over to the actual T-shirt section. There Kagome grabbed at least 5 T-shirts there, then she moved onto the accessories. There, the girl picked up 5 earrings, 2 necklaces and 3 bracelets.

"Inuyasha I'm done." Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes.

"About time wench." Inuyasha said breathing a heavy sigh.

"Wench? Where did that come from? You've never called me that before." Kagome said with a look of confusion.

"Well you never usually take this long to pick out cloths." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"ok, I'm going to pay now. Wait for me by the bench out there. I'll be out in a few minutes." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha towards the exit and walking over to the paying counter.

After two minutes Kagome came out with one really big bag in hand. Given the size, it wasn't very heavy, so she had now problem carrying it around.

"Hey, what's up?" a guy with black hair that was in a long brain and red eyes asked Kagome while she was walking out of the store.

"Nothing." Kagome said, passing, him. Only to have him jump in front of her blocking her way.

"Well listen hot stuff, me and my friends thought you might want to have some fun tonight. Taking turns is our style and you would be the perfect little toy." The guy said rubbing a finger over Kagome cheek. Only to have her slap his hand away.

"Listen buddy, I don't want to have anything to do with you and your sick ass friends ok. I'm here with my boyfriend, so sorry I'm already taken." Kagome said glaring at him as she took a step to the left to continue to the safety of Inuyasha.

"Wait a second, what's your name? I at least want to know the beauty who turned my offer down." the guy said walking in front of Kagome again.

"What's yours?"

"Hiten, and now it's your turn." Hiten said rubbing Kagome's arm, having her pull it away.

"It's Kagome. And could you please leave me alone. I have no intention of changing my mind on your sick offer. Now if you will excuse me, I have to meet my boyfriend." Kagome said shoving past Hiten, finally getting out of the store. She saw Inuyasha waiting, just like she had told him, by the bench. Right when she saw him she ran over to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha said rubbing Kagome's back. He could smell a males sent of her, and it was of demon blood. That right away made Inuyasha pissed. "Kagome, who dare touch you?" Inuyasha asked tightening his hold around her waist.

"He said he name was Hiten. He didn't do anything real bad, but he was asked if I would be his and his friend entertainment for tonight." Kagome said into Inuyasha chest. Then Inuyasha remembered the sent. It's the same one he smelled when they walked into the store. Hiten, must have been one of the guys that he saw looking at Kagome.

"He what!" Inuyasha said scanning the surrounding area, hoping he would see the fool who dare touch Kagome.

"I mean, I played it off like it didn't bother me, but it really did." Kagome said snuggling closer to Inuyasha, smelling his vert colon, and the lemongrass.

"He was demon Kagome. He could probably smell how you were feeling." Inuyasha said leaning down closer to Kagome.

"I was so scared. I just wanted him to leave me alone." Kagome said pressing herself even closer, if possible.

"How about you and me, just go rent a movie and stay home the rest of the day. We could watch a chick flick, if it would make you happy." Inuyasha said smiling when Kagome shook her head yes. "Alright, lets go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiori was currently sitting on her bunk bed talking with other girls in her cabin. 'I wonder if Sota likes me. He acts like he does, but I can never really tell. Maybe tomorrow at the pool party I'll tell him how I feel. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I get rejected, and never see him again. Wait, I'll never see Sota after this. I wish I lived next door to him or something.' Shiori thought zoning out into her own thought while the other girls talked.

Sota was in the same exact dilemma, think about how he wished Shiori would like him and her living next door. But instead of talking with other boys, he was laying in his bed looking up at the woos ceiling.

"I know I'll tell her tomorrow!" Sota said aloud making everyone else in the cabin look at him like he were crazy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 30 minutes since the mall attack. And Kagome and Inuyasha were seated on Inuyasha's bed watching The Wedding Date.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to watch this one?" Inuyasha asked, as he just saw some guys butt cheek.

"Yeah, that guy is so hot! I mean gosh...someone his age, he can still drive a girl like me crazy." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Great." Inuyasha mumbled rolling his eyes. 'I wonder if Kagome is still freaked about what happened at the mall. Her sent says she's fine. But girls always have the second little voice in their heads saying other wise. To bad I'm not physic.' Inuyasha thought smiling when Kagome looked over at him.

"What are you thinking Inuyasha?" Kagome asked supporting her head with her hands.

"I thinking of how beautiful you are." Inuyasha said rubbing a clawed finger over Kagome's cheek sending chills down her spine.

"Is that a demon thing?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side.

"What? Running a finger over your cheek?" Inuyasha asked drawing his hand away.

"Yeah. That guy at the mall did the same thing, and you say he was demon. and you just did the same thing and your half, so is that like a love call of sign or something?" Kagome asked smiling up at Inuyasha.

"No...well maybe, I don't know I was never educated on demon mating. Well I was, but not into secret signs or anything." Inuyasha said frowning when Kagome frowned, but then she smiled.

"You know what Inuyasha, when that guy did that, it just gave me the creeps. But you...you made my feel beautiful by doing that." Kagome said smiling brightly.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked Kagome nodding her head yes. "Well then, I'm glade to hear it." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome by the waist and bringing her really close, next to him.

"Well, well, well, if it's isn't my lovable little friend. I see Kagome's letting you get to second base." Miroku said from the doorway, but kinda out of nowhere.

"Miroku! Shut-up or it'll be your ass I'm kicking." Inuyasha said growling at his friend who just smiled.

"Calm down my frisky friend. Sango and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go out to see a movie. but if you don't want to we'll go anyway, to leave you guys the house." Miroku said winking at Inuyasha, who glared in return.

"Sure. Inuyasha and I wanted to see one earlier but remembered that we had left the stove on so we decided to come back home." Kagome said lying threw her teeth.

"Great. Sango is getting ready. So we'll see you love bird in a few." Miroku said snapping his fingers and pointing while slithering out of the room.

"Well I guess we get to see a movie after all." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha on the cheek before slipping out of his hold and walking to the door and down the hall to see if Sango was ready so they could leave.

"Kagome's the best, weird girl ever." Inuyasha said smiling as he got off the bed walking out into the hallway as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 13! I'm sorry if it's a little short. I'm still a tad bit sick, so I'm so sleepy. I'll probably update on Sunday or Monday, to feed you all my little monkeys. Ok, the story will probably be done at chapter 20 or somewhere around there. Then I'll be started Love at Sea. So hopefully that answers some questions.

3 Samurai Fish


	14. The lovers Circle

Hey everyone! I'm feeling much better, and so I'm updating. And I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. But I was busy with my friends and classes. I would like to thank...

**Hampsterofdestruction**

**cherimai**

**oneanonlypinealp**

**FanFicluv7Inu**

**Fan Girl 1111**

**Hearii**

**ShadowRat**

**mishel**

**RavenOfNight**

**crazygirliecaptain**

**Linny B.**

**VanillaBlue**

**MondaysKillMe**

**MyBRAINisKILLIMGme**

**Goodies**

Chapter 14- The lovers circle.

Dedicated to...Skylar. I love you! And thanks for the good time, at the show.

"Sango, are you ready my darling?" Miroku asked grabbing Sango's arm as she walked towards the door.

"Of course I am. I'm out with my closest friends, going to see a movie. And Kagome," Sango said letting go of Miroku's arm to stand next to her best friend "I have something very important to tell you."

"Ok, we'll talk on the way." Kagome said giggling.

"Right, ok can we leave now. Everyone can talk on the way there. Can we just go already?" Inuyasha asked opening the front door.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha whatever happened to your car?" Miroku asked letting the girls walk by before he closed the door.

"I think I called somebody to go pick it up. Or something. Oh yeah, Sesshomaru has it. Since he's going on some trip he needed a cool card." Inuyasha said opening the driver door to get into his Durango. "Plus something to carry his new girlfriend in."

"Really? He never told me anything about him dating someone new. Or was it that girl that he was with a few days ago? The one at the restaurant?" Kagome asked putting her head between Inuyasha and Miroku's arms as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Why would he tell you. I mean, you are with me and not him so why would he care if you knew or not?" Inuyasha asked taking his eyes off the road to look back at Kagome who sat back to avoid the question, as she started talking to Sango.

"So Sango, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Kagome asked looking over at her friend who smiled.

"Well, you know Miroku and I are going out. Well yesterday we got a little closer. I mean really close. I know every part of that boys body like the back of my hand. It's so weird that he hasn't said anything yet." Sango said glowing.

"Don't tell me. You had sex!" Kagome said in shock. He eyes growing wide when she saw Sango giggle. "Oh my God! Are you crazy, what if you got pregnant!" Kagome yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"What are you yelling about back there?" Inuyasha asked adjusting his mirror so he could see Kagome who blushed and nodded a nothing.

"Sango, are you crazy. I didn't think you actually would." Kagome said in an angry, hush voice.

"Kagome, we didn't have sex. We played strip poker. And he lost, so...I got to see everything. I mean, despite his semi wimpy look, Miroku is built, all the way around." Sango said laughing. (Lindley, I know you'd like that.)

"What?" Kagome asked almost falling over, like she was hit in the head.

"We played strip poker. That's how I got to see him. And no we didn't have sex. We just talked, played poker, and went out to eat." Sango said laughing again.

"Sango, why couldn't you tell me that in the first place?" Kagome asked shaking her head.

"I wanted to see what your dirty little mind concocted." Sango said wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulder still laughing.

"I'm not a pervert or anything ok!" Kagome said pushing Sango away playfully.

"Sure Kagome sure." Sango said laughing.

Meanwhile in the front of the car...Inuyasha and Miroku where having a little conversation of their own.

"So Miroku, what did you and Sango do yesterday?" Inuyasha asked.

"We played poker. Talked and went out to eat. But unlike most of the time, in poker, I lost this time and she got to see my body." Miroku said smiling proudly.

"What was it strip poker?" Inuyasha asked, Miroku nodded. "Well, I didn't have to play, and beat, Kagome to see her body." Inuyasha said, smirking at the memory.

"What are you saying? You spied on Kagome and got to see skin? Like real, skin, skin?" Miroku asked almost drooling.

"Yep. Frontal view all the way. and some behind and down." Inuyasha said blushing slightly.

"How?" Miroku asked leaning over to his friend to hear his friends secret.

"The vent. I looked threw the vent. And believe you me, that girl is flawless. And boy, I'm so glade I looked." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"How is it, you always get lucky? What's it with you anyway? Are you in love my friend?" Miroku asked smiling.

"She is the one. All that I wanted. That's really sums it up. She is the one." Inuyasha said looking serious.

"Wow, other than that being so weird, that was deep. for you I mean. So, she's the one eh?" Miroku said smiling at his friend. "Well I'm glade you found her. She changed you for the better I think. Giving you someone to lean on, to love. That's great man." Miroku said.

"Thanks. But I just...we haven't been going out for that long, I haven't even known her that long and I'm in love with her. Is that stupid?" Inuyasha asked looking to Miroku for an answer.

"Yeah, but that's how it happens. I mean, I'm in love with Sango and I haven't known her that long." Miroku said shrugging.

"So happy for you." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes as the arrived at the movies. "Everyone out. We're here." Inuyasha said parking the car and getting out.

"What are we going to see?" Sango asked crossing her arms and looking at the list of stuff playing.

"I say The Brothers Grimm. The guys in that movie are so handsome. And I head it's about witches and stuff. Sounds interesting." Kagome said smiling at the thought of Matt Damon and Heath Ledger running around.

"Kagome? What are you thinking?" Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes, when he smelled Kagome's sent perk up.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome said with a sigh and a smile.

"I vote The Brothers Grimm as well. I mean two, good looking guys running around trying to save some girls. Sounds very interesting." Sango said, almost reading Kagome's exact thoughts.

"Brothers Grimm it is then. And the thought of seeing girls run around, sounds VERY interesting." Miroku said smiling.

"Great, I'm stuck seeing a weird movie with even weirder weirdo's. This is just great." Inuyasha said walking up to the ticket booth and getting two. "Here Kagome." Inuyasha said handing Kagome one of the tickets.

"What about us?" Miroku and Sango asked.

"Hey, I'm mainly here with Kagome and we're dating. So it's only right for me to buy her a ticket. And she's more important than you fools." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome hand and dragging her into the actual building.

"Since when are they dating?" Miroku asked.

"Since today I think. So our plan worked, their together." Sango said grabbing Miroku's arm and buying two tickets and walking into the building to see Inuyasha and Kagome standing in a line for the movie holding hands.

"Sango, now isn't that a lovely sight." Miroku said pointing to their friends.

"Yeah, it is. Finally Kagome can forget about Hojo and move on to someone who will really love her. But I do, still, need to have a talk with Inuyasha about some rules." Sango said as they walked over to the line to wait with their friends.

The line was only a few people long, but the theater was still being cleaned, that's why they had to wait. After five minutes of waiting everyone was aloud in. And at the very top row sat Miroku, then Sango then Kagome and then Inuyasha.

"So, Kagome, you and Inuyasha?" Sango said sitting back in her seat.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You never told me that you and Inuyasha were going out. When did this happen? And why is he actually being all sweet to you?" Sango asked in a hush voice.

"Well this morning, kinda. And you didn't ask. I would have told you if you asked. But you didn't so, I didn't go telling everyone about it. Besides I wanted Inuyasha to be the first one to say something. That way I would know he really liked to call me that. So now I know that he does like it how it is, so I'll tell anyone who asks." Kagome said taking a sip of the drink her and Inuyasha would be sharing.

"Well I'm happy for you." Sango said turning to Miroku to talk about the new information she was just given.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking over at Inuyasha who was...staring off into space.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said turning to her.

"I was wondering if I could go get some candy, to feed my sweet tooth." Kagome said covering what she really wanted to ask.

"Sure. Do you want me to go with you?" Inuyasha asked sitting up.

"I mean its not big deal. I just thought that would give us some time to just enjoy Each Others company." Kagome said blushing.

"Then I'm in." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her up. "We're going to get some popcorn and candy. You guys want anything?" Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku who just nodded no.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the stairs out of the theater and over to the concession stand. Inuyasha was still holding onto Kagome's hand when she was jerked away from his grasp. That when the sent met his nose. The same sent from earlier today. It was that guy, Hiten. Inuyasha spun around to see Hiten hold Kagome close to him, and Kagome struggling against his hold on her waist and mouth.

"Hiten! Let her go!" Inuyasha said balling his hands into fists.

"Why, if it isn't the half-breed from before. Well I don't think I will be letting this lovley girl go anytime soon. So if you don't mind, don't try to fight me. You would loss more than just the battle." Hiten said tightening his hold on Kagome, making it painful, how he was holding her.

"Just let her go. You want to have her, fight for her. As you can see, or smell, Kagome and I are together. So just let her go." Inuyasha said baring his teeth.

"Yes that is true. But however a simple kiss from me would set her sent straight. So if you don't mind, half-breed, I'm going to do that right now." Hiten said removing his hand from Kagome's mouth and leaning down, ready to kiss her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched pushing Hiten's face away, receiving a good hit from Hiten, across the face.

"Shut up you stupid wench! You will never push me away again. You hear me!" Hiten said grabbing Kagome's neck tightly, cutting off her air. "Happy now half-breed? You get to see your lover die buy my hands." Hiten said with an evil smirk. "Now, if you don't mind Kagome, I will have that kiss now." Hiten said glaring over at Inuyasha to see him shaking violently.

"Hiten." Inuyasha growled in a crackly, deeper voice. "Let her go, or I'll tare your heart out and but it in a bowl." Inuyasha said raising his head so Hiten could see his face. Instead of soft amber eyes, there were red and blue. While purple marks graced his one clear features.

"Well, it seems you have transformed. Well, never the less I will kill you and take this wench for myself. She will make a lovley toy for me and my brother to share." Hiten said throwing Kagome to the ground.

And by the way, everyone that was standing around had either run away or have hided behind something.

"You lay another hand on Kagome and I will become your worst nightmare." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Ha-ha! You, scare me that badly? Don't make me laugh." Hiten said running up to Inuyasha to deliver the first blow. But he never got close. In those split seconds Inuyasha had run up to meet him, and stuck his hand threw Hiten's stomach. "Why you." Hiten said while trying to pull Inuyasha's hand from him.

"I told you once you filth. I will become your worst nightmare." Inuyasha said grabbing the inside of Hiten's stomach and twisting. Causing Hiten to of course let out a horrific scream that seemed to echo all the way across the ocean. "Now, did you like how that felt?" Inuyasha asked laughing, as he did it again.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome said trying to stand up. But for some reason, her legs wouldn't let her.

"Shut up! I will kill this filth and then deal with you." Inuyasha said glaring over Hiten's shoulder to see Kagome crying. "Stop crying! No one has struck you. There's no reason for your petty tears." Inuyasha said twisting Hiten's insides again, making Hiten finally pass out form the pain. "Well, he will die from blood loss." Inuyasha said dropping Hiten and licking some of the blood from his hand and smirking when Kagome whimpered.

"Inuyasha stop. Please." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha approached her. "Inuyasha." Kagome screamed as Inuyasha came closer, and she tried to scoot away from him, but she didn't get every far before Inuyasha grabbed her forearm and pulled her up to eye level.

"Kagome. We need to be alone." Inuyasha said lifting the rest of her body up, so he was holder her bridal style. And before Kagome had time to protest, Inuyasha was running out of the theater with Kagome in his arms. And he was running so fast, Kagome could barely make out what they were passing. And just as she was about to ask where they were going, Inuyasha stopped, just a few feet away from his front door.

"Inuyasha! Put me down this minute!" Kagome said pushing against Inuyasha's chest so he would let go. "Inuyasha, this isn't you. You need to go back to normal. I'll have this 'talk' when you turn back to normal." Kagome said finally looking up at Inuyasha, noticing how the purple marks made him look older, and how the difference in his eyes changed drastically.

"Kagome." Inuyasha set Kagome down, but geld onto her waist, as to not to break the contact. "Kagome, I want you. For life." Inuyasha then brought one of his hands up to caress her face.

"Inuyasha, what are you saying?" Kagome asked leaning into Inuyasha's touch.

"I'm saying all three of us, want you as a mate. and that stupid half-breed was to 'shy' to say anything to you." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"All three of you?" Kagome asked standing up straighter, making Inuyasha's hand go back to her waist.

"Yes. The human," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed "The half-breed," he grunted "and me the full fledged demon." at that he smirked. "Well all want you as a mate, a lover, our angel." Inuyasha said tilting his head forward so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Inuyasha...I love you. But I'm waiting till you know, marriage." Kagome said blushing and looking away.

"I suppose I understand, but why? We would be married the moment we...promised to be mates." Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome completely and turning his back to her. "I will be taking my leave now. That I have been rejected." Inuyasha turned his hands into fists and bowed his head as the transformation took place. After a minute Inuyasha stood up straight and turned around to see Kagome staring at him with loving eyes. "Kagome, he didn't hurt you did he?" Inuyasha asked taking a steep closer to her.

"No Inuyasha, he didn't so anything wrong. He just protected me." Kagome said blushing.

"That's good. If he would have hurt you I would have to kill myself." Inuyasha said breathing a sigh.

"Inuyasha...I'm going to go in and take shower. Okay." Kagome said placing on a Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Alright. I guess I should let you in." Inuyasha turned around and opened his front door. "Go on up, I'll be in in a minute." Kagome nodded and walking into the house and up the stairs.

'You fools! How could you do that to her. Change like that in front of her.' Inuyasha yelled to himself, closing the front door.

'_We weren't the ones that let that fool Hiten touch her.' _a human voice said roughly.

'_Yeah, we didn't freak out and screw up either.'_ the demon side said growling.

'Your right.' Inuyasha thought breathing a heavy sigh again. Fed up with how foolish he is. 'I guess I should head in. It's almost 9 and I'm tired.' Inuyasha thought opening his home door and walking in and up the stairs. Right away he could smell her sweet sent and hear the running water, and her sweet voice humming some sort of slow tune.

Inuyasha sat on her bed and let himself fall back onto the bed. After just about 3 days, the room already smelled like her. Her sweet smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla that drove him up the wall. The same sent that reminded him of home and being safe. It had been a long time since he felt like he belonged to a home. And Kagome brought that out in him, and he liked that. The fact that she understood him, and loved him, when no one else would, was enough for him to love her. He head the shower turn off and feet hit the nice tile floor. He heard her drop something like a towel and then pick it up. He could almost see in his mind the picture of her changing into her heart pj's and brush her hair like he just herd her do.

"Inuyasha? You awake?" Kagome asked walking up to the bed and sitting next to him. "Inuyasha, don't blame yourself for what happened. You were doing it for me. Just forget about it." Kagome said laying next to him and placing a hand on his chest.

"I know. But if I would have hurt you Kagome. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and rubbing it gently.

"Your other side or sides wouldn't hurt me. They've told me themselves how they care for me. and how much...you love me." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. she just told him that she loved him and wouldn't leave. Basically "Kagome..." Inuyasha said turning over to his side and capturing Kagome's lips, sucking on her bottom lip. Then he pulled away. "I love you." Inuyasha finished kissing Kagome's forehead and laying back down, how he was. Soon Kagome's breathing slowed to a nice even pace as she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and tucked her under the covers and layed next to her. Only to look at her, until sleep overtook him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sota was sitting, once again, in his cabin. But he wasn't alone with the boys anymore. It was him and Shiori, sitting on his bed facing each other while playing a little game of cards.

"You goy any sixes?" Shiori asked looking up from the cards she held in her hand.

"Go Fish!" Sota said narrowing his eyes at the girl before him. "You got any kings?" Sota looked back at his cards.

"Yep! Here you go." Shiori said handing over a king of hearts. Her white hair swing back and forth as she moved to a more comfortable position. "You have any fours?" Shiori asked sitting back.

"Go fish." Sota said sighing. It was about 100 outside and inside the small cabin. And they were both sweating like hogs. Shiori was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top that had a picture of a fish holding a fishing pole on the front. And some short jean shorts. Sota was only wearing some swim trunks, no shirt. (and may I say. Sota is good looking at the age of 13.)

"Sota I've been wanting to ask you something." Shiori started putting her cards down on the bed.

"Me too. Or actually tell you something." Sota said whipping his forehead with the back of hand, taking the sweat off.

"You first." Shiori said pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

"Okay. I really like you Shiori. You are the perfect girl for me. I mean, we have so much in common and we get a long fine and well...I really, really like you." Sota said closing his eyes waiting for rejection.

"Sota...I love you!" Shiori said throwing herself at him, knocking the cards all over as she landed on top of him. Sota, had his arms around Shiori's waist while her hand were pressed up to Sota's chest.

"Shiori," Sota said looking up into her almost pink eyes. "I'm glade." Sota said lifting his head up a little so Shiori could feel his breath on her lips. And then the magic happened. Shiori leaned down and pressed her lips so Sota's gently. The kiss didn't go any farther. Just a few more peeks on the cheek and lips and their love, for now, was over.

"Sota, are we going out now?" Shiori asked blushing.

"I hope so." Sota said smiling.

"Me too." Shiori leaned down and kissed Sota's forehead. "But what about after camp. when we leave. I may never see you again." Shiori said sitting up, kinda.

"Don't worry. It wont be like that. I promise. It'll be different for us." Sota said sitting up as well, with Shiori in his lap. "We'll find away."

"You promise?" Shiori asked raising a hopeful eyebrow. Sota nodded and Shiori snuggled into his chest, cherishing every feel of his skin against hers. "Sota, I know we'll find away." she mumbled before getting into a comfortable position, for Sota to just hold her.

'I will be with you Shiori, no matter what it takes.' Sota thought rubbing Shiori's back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 complete! Aren't you proud of me! Ha-ha! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated. I was going through some... things. And just didn't have the time with that and all my studies. I'll hopefully update soon, to make it up to you guys.

3 Samurai Fish


	15. something Else

Hey everybody! I'm updating, as you can see. ha-ha! Well...umm read it and weep. I would love to thank...

**mishel**

**Vanilla Blue**

**d**

**cherimai**

**DemonGirl11**

**FanficluvInu7**

**Hearii**

**WitchyGirl99**

**KawaiiInuyasha14841**

**Sydney**

**Britteny Johnson-**_ As a matter of fact I am writing a book. ;D_

**Cindy **

**freedomfighter393**

**ShadowRat**

**Michelly608**

**marauder4ever**

**Hampsterofdestruction- **_Yes Skylar. ha-ha. We're in a fight right now thought._

**oneanonlypineapl**

**god-ROCKS- **_love your little author name thingy. **;D**_

Chapter 15- Something else DEDICATED- to my finger puppet named...Sweetie.

"Wake up sleepy heads. Time for school!" Sango yelled jumping on the bed between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha sprang up right away but all Kagome did was roll over.

"Sango! Shut the hell up! We're trying to sleep." Inuyasha said trying to bush the bouncing girl off the bed.

"Inuyasha you have a lot of explaining to do Mr." Sango said jumping off the bed, putting her hands on her hips. "Like where you and Mrs. Sleepy-head ran off to during the movie." Sango glared at Inuyasha, making him shrink back.

"Well sorry! We were attacked by Hiten, this stupid demon who was after Kagome, and I turned full demon and brought Kagome here." Inuyasha said his eyes growing wide.

"What happened after you got back?" Sango asked narrowing her eyes at him. "Nothing really happened right?" Sango asked putting her hands by her sides.

"No. Nothing, that your thinking. But my demon side and Kagome had a little chat about something." Inuyasha said sighing "But neither will tell me about it. So I'm hopping it wasn't anything to reveling." Inuyasha said casting his gaze over to the sleeping girl laying on her bed. "But somehow...even if she knew all the things, how I see her as a goddess and how if she ever left, how I'd die. I don't think I would be to embarrassed. I mean, I love her and she should know how I really see her." Inuyasha said sitting next to Kagome on the bed and stroking her cheek with his hand.

"Inuyasha...do you want some alone time with her?" Sango asked, her eyes softening and taking a step back.

"No it's fine. But I can smell it on you. you have more to say don't ya!" Inuyasha said lifting his head to look up at her.

"Well, I was going to explain some rules. But that can wait since it seems your all set, for now." Sango said taking another step back, finally turning around and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said right before she closed the door all the way. "Sango, thanks for letting me say my side of the story before really yelling at me. and could you do me a favor?" Inuyasha asked. Sango stepped back in the room crossing her arms. "Go to Kagome's house and...and find out if her mom is still mad. Kagome misses it there. I can smell it on her every time she looks over at her house. The sorrow of being hated by her own flesh and blood. You need to have a talk with her mother. For her." Inuyasha said running his hand over Kagome's hair, flattening it onto her head as he went, then it would poof back up again.

"Okay Inuyasha, I understand. Plus I know it feels to have someone you love hate you. And Kagome, after everything with Hojo and now this Hiten person, needs her mom more than ever." Sango said walking back out of the room, closing the door behind her and making her way downstairs to get Miroku.

'Kagome, I don't want you to have an regrets being with me.' Inuyasha thought, as he leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead before laying down next to her and bringing her into his strong arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It had been a few hours since the little, lovey-dovey scene between Sota and Shiori, and it was now after dinner and everyone was at the pool swimming and having a good time...

"Sota! Let's play chicken! We can beat all those other teams in a snap. Come on! Let's go, let's go!" Shiori said grabbing Sota's hands and dragging him into the pool, so they could battle the three other teams.

"Come one, come all! To see the years annual Chicken fight contest! Now the rules...no flashing, spitting or peeing in the pool. Now the teams are...Sota and Shiori, Mason and Alice, Hachi and Kirara, and Michiba and Chii." screamed a skinny boy with black hair and blue eyes holding a tree branch like a microphone. "The game will begin momentarily. The first teams to go are Mason's team vs. Hachi's. Let the games begin." the boy screamed blowing into a whistle.

Mason, with Alice on his shoulder dove in to knock Kirara down with his feet, but Hachi moved over to the side just in time, tripping Mason in the process. And as the girls started their own little cat fight on top, Mason plummeted under water and popped up all red, from embarrassment.

"You cheated Hachi! you and that stupid Kirara, knocking Alice over like that how dare you!" Mason yelled getting right up into Hachi's face.

"Mason, breath, it's okay." Alice said from behind him, starting to pull him out of the pool.

"Well, talk about a sore loser. Anyways...Hachi and Kirara win round one. Next teams will be Sota and Shiori vs. Michiba and Chii. Let the game begging once the players are ready." the boy said scanning the pool to see the girls already atop the guys shoulder. "GO!" he screamed blowing the whistle.

Sota stood there waiting for Michiba to make the first move. After a moment Michiba moved slowly over to Sota, with an unbalanced Chii on his shoulders. Sota never moved an inch before Chii lost all of her balance and fell into the water taking Michiba down with her.

"I'm so sorry Michiba! I'm so clumsy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Chii said her eyes wheeling with tears.

"Chii, it's okay. It's doesn't matter. I promise." Michiba said brining Chii into his arms and hugging her as they walked out of the pool.

"Well, that leaves Sota and Shiori vs. Hachi and Kirara." the boy said rolling his eyes at the cute couple as they exited the pool. "Now! Hachi and Kirara get you butts in here so we can finish this game." the boy yelled not looking away from Chii and Michiba.

"Shiori, if we lose it's okay." Sota said holding onto Shiori's kegs tighter to assure her that he meant it.

"Sota, I know but I'm still going to give it my all." Shiori said ruffling Sota's hair smiling down at him.

"Players ready! GO!" the boy yelled blowing the whistle.

Sota stood still, hoping they would get another lucky break. But that didn't seem likely. So he took a step closer, Hachi rushed him, letting Kirara deal with Shiori. Shiori was pushing and shoving with all her might and actually punched Kirara a few times, lightly, to try and get her to give way. But it was Sota who won the game, he kicked Hachi, in the back of the leg, making it lock up and give way and Hachi dragged Kirara down with him into the pool. Shiori jumped off Sota's shoulders, somehow, but since she IS a half-demon it was fairly easy, but she jumped off landed in front of Sota and gave him a big fat kiss on the lips.

"We won! We won!" She screamed hugging Sota and then doing a little jig in the pool.

"Yeah! We won!" Sota yelled picking Shiori up by the waist and twirling her around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku! Come with me we have to go over to Kagome's to talk to her mom!" Sango yelled as she descended the stairs.

"Yes my love. Let me just throw on some cloths." Miroku yelled from somewhere in the house. Then he appeared from behind her, making her jump down the rest of the stairs. "Sango! Are you okay?" Miroku asked walking down the stairs quickly to see if she was okay.

"Just fine! You could have warned me before jumping at me." Sango said holding her chest to try and calm the beating of her heart that was going 800 mph. "Listen Miroku, we're going over to Kagome's to talk to her mom okay. She needs to at least know that her mom isn't mad at her anymore." Sango said walking to the front door and walking out, with Miroku on her heels.

They walked over to Kagome's house and rang the doorbell, hearing rustling coming from the other side of the door, they took a step back. Finally someone answered the door, but it wasn't Kagome's mom, it was some guy.

"Can I help you kids?" He asked smiling at them. He had black hair that went a little below his ears and dark blue eyes.

"We're her to see Mrs. Higurashi." Miroku said eyeing this guy like he were a criminal, and for all they knew, he was.

"Oh...Kicha (that's what I'm calling her so deal!) she's in the living room is you want to go on in." he said sighing and winking his dark blue eyes at Sango, from behind black framed glasses. (he winked at Sango...if you didn't get it.)

"Umm, thanks. But sir, before we go any further, who are you?" Miroku asked holding Sango's hand.

"Oh...how rude of me. I'm Hichia Narumi." Hichia said sighing again and closing his eyes.

"Okay. We'll be going in now." Sango said snaking her way past him with Miroku right behind her. They walked into the living room to see Mrs. H sitting on the couch eating some soup. "Hello Mrs. H!" Sango said letting go of Miroku's hand to get a closer look.

"Sango dear, how are you?" Mrs. H asked sitting up to hug Sango. "Where's Kagome? I wanted to see if she was alright. After me yelling and everything I went out and met Hichai and he explained to me how hard I was on her. Where is she?" Mrs. H asked releasing from the hug.

"She's been staying at Inuyasha's. I have too. Kagome's pretty...depressed and sad. The only thing good going on is that Inuyasha's been taking her mind off things by taking her out every day to do fun stuff. But that seems to be making it harder on her." Sango said sighing and biting her nails.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I yelled at her like that? It wasn't all her fault. Plus I remember doing stuff like that when I was her age. But then again I didn't have a mother who wouldn't let someone's death go. I just...feel so bad for missing out on a half of a year, or my kids lives. I mean I've been a zombie ever since dad died and that wasn't fair to them." Mrs. H said holding her hand to her chest.

"We know Mrs. H," Miroku said walking into there little conversation. "We understand, but we really would like for you to come to Inuyasha's with us so she's knows that **you** really are feeling bad about the whole thing." Miroku sat next to Mrs. H on the couch pulling Sango down in his alp with him. "Oh, Kagome and Inuyasha are finally going steady, if you wanted to know." he said receiving a slap form Sango who blushed for Kagome's sake.

"That's good. I'm happy for her. after that thing with Hojo I'm glade she finally is going out with a nice young man." Mrs. H said standing up. "I'm going to go over to Inuyasha and tell Kagome I'm sorry." she said walking to the front door, seeing Hachai standing by the door with his jacket.

"I'll be going now Kicha. I have a flight to catch at 4. Call me if you want to talk." He said walking out and closing the door.

Mrs. H waiting a few minutes till walking out of the house and over to Inuyasha's. Sango and Miroku headed up to Sango's room to have a little game of strip poker.

Mrs. H opened the door and walked into the kitchen. 'I wonder where they are.' she thought walking over to the stairs and up them. She saw four doors. The first one she picked was empty, it was Miroku's. The walls were blue with everything else dark purple. The she checked another door that was empty. And she knew it had to be Sango's, it had band posters all over the walls. The third room she checked...had two people in it, in the bed.

Mrs. H walked into the room, to see Inuyasha holding Kagome in his arms, both in a peaceful sleep. That is until her sent reached Inuyasha's nose and he lifted his head to see her standing there with a smile on her face.

"Mrs. H. What are you doing here?" He asked letting Kagome lay on the bed alone as he got up to greet her.

"I've come to say sorry to Kagome. I came to my senses and realized it wasn't her fault." she said looking down at Kagome and smiling, then she looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him. "Inuyasha, you love her don't you?" she asked.

"Lo...love? Well, keh, I guess. I mean it's my dream for us to spend our lives with each other. But after everything she's been through, we're just taking it step by step." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome and smiling. Kagome's hair lay spread out across the two pillows that were on the bed. Her hands were held to her chest, in a way that made it look like she were praying. He soft breathing was drawing him in. Like he wanted to crawl inside her, with her and sleep, forever if time allowed. But at the same time, sleep was the last thing her wanted to do. He wanted to spend HIS life with this girl and he loved her.

"Inuyasha, could you wake her up for me?" Mrs. H asked taking a step back, like if she got to close to Kagome, Kagome would break.

"Sure." he walked over to the side of the bed, he had been on and sat on the edge. He brought his hand to Kagome's face and rubbed her lips softly. He then leaned down to kiss her, but blew air in her mouth.

"Inuyasha, not now." she mumbled rolling over, closer to him.

"Kagome, someone is here to see you." he said rubbing her arm to try and get her to move. "It's someone you want to see."

"Who? If it isn't Johnny Deep, Matt Damon, or Brad Pitt I'm not interested." she said swatting his hand away.

"oh thanks, got just giving me the list of the guys that could someday replace me." Inuyasha said crossing his, forgetting all about Kagome's mom.

"ha-ha! Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled lifting her head. But right when she did, he laughter stopped and she froze. Her mother was right there, looking at her with a smile. But for some reason, that made her want to crawl into Inuyasha's arms and let his hold her forever, just to be away from her mom.

"Kagome," Mrs. H said taking a step closer to Kagome, making Kagome lean back in her sitting position. "I'm so sorry, about before. I was blind and didn't know what I wasn't thinking." she said, wanting more than anything to reach out to her daughter and hug her. But that look on Kagome's face, that look of terror, was making her want to run away and die. "Kagome please, say something." she said tears welling up in her eyes, her breath getting short.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, with no expression.

"I've come to say sorry. About me yelling at you and everything, it wasn't right of me to do that. I'm sorry honey." she said running up her daughter and giving her a tight hug. Kagome returned it, tears flowing from her big brown eyes. Soaking into her mothers black t-shirt. "Kagome I'm so sorry." she repeated stoking her daughters head.

"Mom! I was so lost." Kagome said tightening her hold on her mother.

"Do you guys want me to leave?" Inuyasha asked blushing and at the same time, not wanting to leave.

"No Inuyasha!" they both said opening their arms up waving him over, to sit on the bed with them. Kagome leaned onto Inuyasha while she held fast to her mom. And Kagome's mom just smiled at Inuyasha, watching how he took her daughters hand in his and stroked it. Then bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it softly.

"Kagome, are you going to move back home?" Inuyasha asked stroking her hand again.

"No. I mean if my mom wants me to, I will be I would really like to stay here. It would be like...getting a start on my life." Kagome said blushing and looking over at her mom who nodded and smiled. Meaning Kagome could stay.

"Inuyasha, you are such a blessing." Mrs. H said patting his arm them letting go of her daughter to stand up. "You all come over for dinner alright. I'm making a wonderful turkey. With some yummy sides." she said winking at Kagome. "Besides, Sota is coming home, and we don't want him to have to deal with more drama." she said before walking out of the door. And eventually into her own house to prepare for dinner.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome said leaning over to Inuyasha and kissing his on the lips. He returned her kiss and tried some new things. He started biting her lips softly, and blowing air into her mouth, making her giggle into the kiss, sending shivers of delight threw both of their bodies. Inuyasha leaned Kagome down so he was over her. He kissed her again and then brought her hand above her head, holding onto them with one of his, while his other hand played patterns across Kagome's stomach. "Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as more shivers ran threw her.

"Kagome, we should stop." Inuyasha said as he let go of her hands.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Kagome said sitting up and turning her head away.

"It wasn't your fault. I wanted it to." Inuyasha said regretting ever saying something.

"One day Inuyasha, we wont have to stop." Kagome said kissing his cheek them getting up from the bed to go to her closet. And like it never happened..."Inuyasha what should I wear to this wonderful dinner party?"

"Something sexy yet lady like." he said making her laughing.

"Sounds like a killer combo." she said pocking her head out of the closet to smile at him.

"It is." he said laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sango, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I really like you." Miroku said rubbing Sango's butt, resaving a good slap.

"Miroku! If you touch me again I'm chop your hand off and cook it in a stew." Sango warned glaring at him.

"But Sango, a man should be allowed to touch his wife." Miroku said smiling.

"Yeah they should, but one problem, me and you aren't married. So until that day, that you get lucky enough to call me your wife. Hands off my butt!" Sango said sitting down and crossing her arms.

And if I hadn't mentioned it earlier. Their in Sango's room and Miroku is, once again, butt naked standing up so Sango could get her fill. They had been playing strip poker for the last hour and Sango had won, once again, and got to see Miroku without close on. Not that it bothered either of them, but Miroku was having a hard time...controlling himself in front of her.

"But Sango, I'm naked you should be too. And then once we're both naked we can..." he never got to finish, because Sango threw her shoe at him and it hit him in the head, startling him, making him fall over.

"MIROKU! I've had it! Get out, get out, get OUT!" Sango yelled jumping up from her sitting position, grabbing Miroku's cloths and throwing them at him and pointing to the door for him to leave. Miroku shot off like a bullet out of her room and down the stairs out the door and back over to Inuyasha's house where he was safe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome are you ready yet?" Inuyasha asked standing at the bottom of the stairs arms crossed, tapping his foot.

"Yeah, I'm coming down now." she replayed descending down the stairs so Inuyasha could see her. She was wearing a white V neck tight t-shirt that had 'Star Girl' written across the chest. And she was wearing a blue jean skirt that went down a little bit above her knees. Her hair was down, and looked like it was sparkling. "Well do I look okay?" Kagome asked walking to stand in front of Inuyasha who just nodded and kept looking at her. "Well lets be going. My mom's cooking in to die for so I want first dibs." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and dragging him out the door and over to her house.

Once inside they walked into the kitchen to see Miroku and Kagome's mom hard a work.

"Oh honey you look beautiful," Mrs. H said hugging her daughter and then stirring something inside a pot "but could you go talk to Sango, she's a tad mad at Miroku and I don't want her to miss this lovely sight." she said pointing to Miroku who was in a tux cooking over a hot stove.

"Okay, and mom don't hesitate to make Inuyasha help out." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha who was also wearing something formal. He had on a white silk shirt and some blue jeans and he looked like a million dollars.

"Okay sweetie." her mom said grabbing Inuyasha hand and instructing him to get out the silver wear and set it up on the table. He did as he was told.

Kagome walked up the stair and right away knew Sango was pissed. She could hear the faint sound of rock music coming from Sango's room.

"Sango, can I come in?" Kagome asked knocking on Sango's door.

"I guess." Sango said from inside, shutting off the music.

Kagome walked in to see Sango laying on her bed, her feet dangling over the side, with a CosmoGirl magazine spread across her chest. She was wearing pj's. Red tight shorts that had stars all over and a black tank top that had stars all over it as well.

"Sango, get dressed. You can a least come down and enjoy my mom's cooking." Kagome said kicking Sango's bed, making Sango look up at her, then back down at the magazine. "Come on Sango. Do it for me. Stay mad at Miroku for all I care, just come down and have a good time." she walked over to Sango and leaned down kissing Sango's cheek then grabbing her hand and dragging her out of bed.

"Stop it Kagome!" Sango yelled trying to kick her friend half heartedly. Kagome stopped, but Sango was halfway off the bed hanging there like a rag doll. "Kagome, Miroku is so stupid!" she said finally getting a loving look from her friend.

"Yeah he is. but he's your stupid guy and you love him for it." Kagome said sitting next to Sango on the bed and pulling her up onto it at the same time.

"Your right. But he makes me so mad sometimes. I just want to...urgh!" Sango said burring her head in her hands

"You just want to kiss him, and let him be romantic all over again." Kagome said, making Sango's head pop up and then nod. "Inuyasha does that to me to sometimes." she said smiling.

"But everything turns out fine right?" Sango asked sitting up.

"Yeah, and our love is even better than before. Now Sango, get you best cloths on and knock him dead." Kagome said punching the air and giggling.

"I think I will." Sango said standing up and walking over to her closet and searing threw it. She came out a few minutes dressed in a little red dress that went down a little past her knees, and bare feet. She twirled once and laughing. "I'm ready to knock him dead now." Sango said grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her out of the room and down the stairs.

They entered the dinning room hand in hand and were taken back. The dinning room looked completely different. The walls were a nice dark red with little sconces everywhere giving it that Italian feel. There was the table, with candles and nice table settings. Kagome's mom had redone all that in a few hours and it looked great. The food was on the table and it look even better. A nice big turkey in the middle of the table with little carrots and onions around it. The there was some white rice and sushi, not really going with everything, but it went somehow. There was some red cabbage with bell peppers, stuffing, broccoli, salad, some little cornbreads, and more veggies.

"Oh my god!" Sango screeched her eyes as wide as plates.

"Honey, doesn't it look great." Kagome's mom said walking into the room wearing a lovley black dress.

"Yeah mom, it looks wonderful. I can't wait to dig in." Kagome said letting go of Sango's hand to walk around to the other side of the table and sitting down. Her mom sat at the head of the table, and Sango sat across from Kagome.

"Well you can do that once your dates get here." Mrs. H said snapping her fingers. Right away Inuyasha walked in looking like he did before, a million dollars. He went and sat next to Kagome taking her hand in his and kissing it, making her blush. Then Miroku came in carrying a white rose. He walked next to Sango kissing her on the cheek and slipping the rose into her hand then sitting next to her. "Now since everyone is here we can begin." Mrs. H said grabbing her plate and serving herself some yummy looking salad.

"Kagome, you look wonderful in this light." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Thank you Inuyasha, you look so handsome." Kagome said grabbing her plate and serving herself some of everything, filling her plate up. Inuyasha did the same, but got a little more of everything.

Inuyasha then took some of the turkey onto his fork..."Say aaa Kagome." he said smiling. Kagome opened her mouth and took the turkey into her mouth not breaking eyes contact with Inuyasha. "You like? I helped put the glaze on it." he said smiling when Kagome nodded and kissed him cheek taking another bite of turkey, but from her own plate.

"Sango dear dig in." Miroku said pointing to the food. Sango didn't even look at him, but she did fill her plate, getting a lot of meat. "Sango, I'm sorry about before. I was kidding." Miroku said in a hush voice, so not to interrupt the love birds and the mother watching them with a big smile.

"Really Miroku? Why don't I believe you?" Sango asked semi loudly getting the attention of the others. "You know what Miroku, are you only with me to get in my pants?" she asked louder now.

"No! I said I was kidding." Miroku said glancing at the others to see them looking at him. "Plus we might never have sex and that would be okay with me." he said looking back at Sango.

"Yeah, because you would be getting it from somewhere else." Sango said taking a huge bite of turkey and shoving it into her mouth, looking at her plate, basically ending the conversation.

"Well...um, Sota should be home tomorrow." Mrs. H said trying to start some not so awkward conversation.

"Yeah, I wonder if he made lots of friends." Kagome said taking a big California roll into her mouth trying to block out the couple on the other side of the table. Inuyasha, at the time, was just looking over at them trying not to laughing. They looked so stupid. Glaring at each other whenever possible.

"Yeah, I hope so." Mrs. H said looking over at Sango and Miroku frowning for a moment. "So Inuyasha do you work?" she asked wondering what her daughter was getting herself into.

"Not during the summer, but yes I do. I'm in the family business. We build helicopters for the Military. And I make enough during the year to just have a nice vacation during the summer." he said taking a bite out of an onion. He then took a bid swig of the water that was in his glass.

"Well that's sounds really interesting. How old are you exactly?" she asked leaning her elbow on the table.

"I'm 19. I believe I'm four mouths older than Kagome. Her birthday is in January mine is in September. So about four mouths and few days." Inuyasha said trying to count on his fingers giving up to take another bit of something on his plate.

"I see." Mrs. H said getting back into her plate of food.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome, smiling when he saw her sneak a glace at him but look away quickly. He leaned down, "Kagome, we're together, no need to hid that you like how I look." he said making Kagome blush for 2 reasons. One, he was whispering in her ear, making her get chills. Two, he saw her looking at him.

"I know." she said smiling up at him.

"Sango, why are you so mad about this?" Miroku asked putting down his fork to look at Sango who completely ignored him. "Sango, I'm sorry ok."

"Miroku, it's not that. I mean I love you. And your just kidding around." Sango said not looking at him.

"After dinner could we talk?" he asked rubbing her arm, getting a yes nod in response.

After dinner Kagome's mom told them to go into the living room and she would clean up. But Kagome insisted on helping her, and so of course Inuyasha stayed to help Kagome.

They were assigned to do the dishes. Inuyasha had added to much soap so the sink was over flowing with bubbles. Kagome got the little hose thing and tried to wash them down the sink, making it kinda worse. Inuyasha tried taking the hose from her, making her spry him, getting his white shirt wet, giving Kagome a good view of his toned abs, making her blush. Inuyasha tried once again to take the hose from her, but somehow Kagome ended up spraying herself and him. And since she was wearing a white t-shirt so it was also see threw. And she was wearing a pink and blue plaid bra. Giving Inuyasha a nice view of her toned stomach and outlines of her chest. And while that was going on Kagome's mom was standing there shaking her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Sango's room things weren't going so playfully...

"Sango I said I was sorry!" Miroku yelled pacing back and forth in front of the bed that Sango was sitting on.

"I know Miroku, and I forgive you. But why would you say a thing like that?" Sango asked a few tears running down her face.

"I was...I said I was kidding! I love you Sango, don't you see that?" Miroku asked throwing his arms about adding more emotion.

"I do, and I love you. But if I want to spend my life with you, you can't kid around all the time about everything." Sango stood up walking over to Miroku kissing his cheek, then moving onto his lips. Why she was kissing him? She didn't know. She loved him and wanted more than anything to be with him. But he just didn't get that she wanted him to say that to her first. That he would be willing to just lay in bed with her and be content. And she needed to kiss him. She needed to touch him. She needed him. And she knew it, but did he?

"Sango stop!" Miroku said pushing her away a little.

"why Miroku? I love you." Sango said going back into him for more, but he stuck him hand out and stopped her.

"Sango, this isn't you. You want our love to be more than just forcing yourself on me." Miroku said sighing.

"Miroku. Just tell me you love me. That you want to be with me." Sango said the tears coming back.

"Sango I love you. I want to be with you forever. But Sango, you need to know when to stop. you said to me once you wanted to wait till marriage. And I want that too. So can't we just lay in bed and enjoy being with each other?" Miroku asked almost reading her mind.

"Yes!" Sango said throwing her arms around him crying. Miroku walked them over to her bed laying them down, letting Sango cry. Knowing the understood each other and wouldn't be taking advantage of that again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 complete! You like? You don't like? Tell me your thoughts. Next chapter will be more Shiori and Sota I promise. Well please review. And I really want to reach 200 reviews so like make-up names and just review. I have a bet going. So please help me out. Anyways, review!

3 Samurai Fish


	16. pick up

Hey, I'm so sorry everyone it's taken me so long to update. My disk was deleted 2 times! And I was crying and it was just a big old mess. This chapter is going to be kind short and sketchy. And I'm sorry I didn't mention anyone in this chapter, but like I said everything was like deleted. I'm sorry. Please review.

chapter 16-pick up (very short chapter)

Inuyasha and Kagome had come to bed last night, semi dry. Miroku and Sango had made up and went to bed. and now since it was morning were out eating breakfast.  
"Inuyasha! Get up we have to go pick up Sota!" Kagome yelled walking into her closet, coming out wearing some lose jeans and a plain white shirt.  
"Why? I'm tied." Inuyasha whined.  
"So am I but Sota comes first I'm afraid." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and dragging him out of bed, and down the hall. Then the stairs, Kagome practically threw Inuyasha down the stairs and out the door. The jogged to Inuyasha Durango and Inuyasha stared it. And they were off.  
-  
"Hello Is Sesshomaru there?" Riiko asked into the telephone. After all it had been about 2 days since Sesshomaru had left and he hadn't called Riiko yet, so she was worried.  
"I'm sorry, there is no one checked in here by that name." the front desk lady said.  
"What! He has to be there. He said he would be there!" Riiko yelled.  
"Listen honey, get over this guy. If he gave you the wrong hotel. He must not really like you." the lady said hanging up.  
'He's lying to me. He told me he loved me and here he is lying.' Riiko yelled to herself. "when I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him!" Riiko mumbled aloud. She took down her hair and threw the band across the room, hitting a painting of Riiko and her mother making it tilt. Riiko didn't notice because she was already under the covers.  
-  
"Inuyasha we're here, just make a left on that road and we'll be halfway done with our mission." Kagome said bouncing around in her seat. "And then we can drive back home and get more sleep!" she said doing a little victory jig in her seat.  
Inuyasha turned and they could see the outline of a building with little 'people' standing around. As they got closer they could make out the kids. A lot of them were wearing blue T-shirts that said 'Best of Summer' on them. Kagome, right away, spotted Sota, and he was standing there holding a girl with silvers hairs hand. Inuyasha parked and sat back in his seat.  
"Well, Inuyasha aren't you going to go get Sota?" Kagome asked crossing her arms playfully.  
"No. He's your brother." Inuyasha said side glancing at Kagome to see her looking out the window. "I'll go with you though." Inuyasha said opening his door, and getting out. Kagome got out as well and they both walked over to where Sota was standing.  
"Sota!" Kagome yelled wrapping her arms around her brother, making him blush. "Sota, I missed you." she said ruffling his hair. 'Not that I noticed you were gone.' she thought.  
"Kagome, let go, your embarrassing me." Sota said bushing away from his sister.  
"Sorry. Aww, who is this?" Kagome asked following Sota's hand to see it was still holding onto the girls.  
"This is Shiori. Shiori and I are...well kinda together." Sota said looking to Shiori to get her approval, and when she nodded he continued. "We're ya know boyfriend and girlfriend"  
"Aww, Inuyasha! Isn't that cute?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha to see him with a disgusted look on his face. "Inuyasha!" "Ya so cute." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and looking away.  
'What is up with him? Why is he acting so bipolar?' Kagome asked herself turning her attention back to Sota.  
"So, did you guys swap phone numbers so you can stay in contact?" Kagome asked leaning onto Inuyasha shoulder.  
"Yeah, your phone number is easy to remember." Shiori said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha's hands, taking note that they were together. "Yeah, Shiori's is a little complicated." Sota said blushing, also taking note that Kagome and Inuyasha were holding hands.  
"Yeah, you can call each other. Kagome can we go now?" Inuyasha whined leaning his head over to bit Kagome's ear lightly. She of course swatted him away. They could be all clingy in front of little kids.  
"I suppose. Sota, are you ready to go?" Kagome asked.  
"Sure, you guys go wait in the car, I'll be right there." Sota said. and good thing Kagome got the hint, she dragged Inuyasha back to the car to question him. Letting her brother have his time.  
-  
Once Kagome and Inuyasha were in the car, talking. Sota wrapped his arms around Shiori, a little afraid to let go.  
"Sota, it's okay. I mean I can visit you every summer, and spring break." Shiori said. Neither of them knew where the other lived, they didn't think that was important.  
"I know, but I'm going to miss you so much." Sota said kissing Shiori's cheek.  
"Me too." Shiori said grabbing Sota's face and kissing him.  
They parted and Sota walked over to the car. He turned and looked back at Shiori. Her silver hair was blowing around her face like a halo, her pinkish eyes built up to the rim with tears.  
"I love you Shiori." Sota said smiling.  
"I love you Sota." she said back as Sota opened the car door and got in.  
-  
Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the car and crossed her arms, glaring at him.  
"What? I didn't do anything." Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome.  
"What was with the face"  
"What face"  
"That face you made when we first went over there and Sota said him and the Shiori girl were together. That face." Kagome said uncrossing her arms and sighing.  
"I didn't mean to. It just happened. I could smell him on her." Inuyasha looking away from Kagome.  
"Who? Smell who on her?" Kagome asked resting her hand on Inuyasha shoulder, twisting him so her would look at her.  
"Hiten, they must know each other. I don't want your brother getting involved with a girl who hangs around Hiten." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and bringing it up to him mouth, kissing it softly, never breaking eyes contact with Kagome. (I know in the real story Shiori and Hiten have nothing to do with each other, but this is my story. So yeah)  
"Inuyasha, maybe they just crossed paths. And don't really know each other. But then again you did injure him very badly with your last encounter. He wouldn't be healed completely yet." Kagome said glancing back out the window to see Sota with his arms around Shiori. "Maybe, their brother and sister"  
"It's more than that. They've got to be mates." Inuyasha said letting out a small growl.  
"What! Mates! At her age?" Kagome asked looking back out the window, then back at Inuyasha to see him, soft eyes, his mouth partly open like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to put it. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
"I'll have to explain it to you when we're in a more private area. Not now, your brother's coming." Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome's hand and starting the car. The back door opened and Sota got in, a small smile on his face. He leaned his head back and fell into a peaceful sleep. One full of silver hair and pinkish eyes.  
Once he was asleep Inuyasha but his hand on the center council and so did Kagome. Their hands met and the both sighed with delight as they entwined their fingers.  
-  
"Miroku, thank you for cooking my breakfast." Sango said walking into her room, Miroku right behind her.  
"Any time my dear Sango." Miroku said laying down on Sango's bed while she changed into some blue jeans and a white t-shirt. "Sango, where is Inuyasha and Kagome? I haven't seen them all morning"  
"They had to go pick up Sota remember. Plus even if they were home they would probably still be in bed anyway." Sango said walking over to the bed and laying next to Miroku.  
"Why do you say that? Did you hear them doing something last night?" Miroku asked sitting up, the new topic spiking his interest.  
"No! They just aren't early birds, that's all." Sango said waking Miroku in the head with a pillow.  
"Well jeez Sango, don't make me get my hopes up." Miroku said laughing.  
"Whatever. They should be home soon anyways. I wonder if Sota and Shippo had a good time." Sango said aloud, not really wanting an answer, and she didn't get one.  
-  
"Sota wake up!" Kagome screamed as the car pulled over on the side of the road.  
"Huh? What? Kagome, what's going on?" Sota asked rubbing his eyes.  
"Where's Shippo. Sango said he went to camp with you. Where is he?" she screamed.  
"He got another call to deliver some letter to some water God's daughter. So he had to leave camp a few days early. He said he would come visit us sometime." Sota said breathing a heavy sigh, as did Inuyasha.  
"Kagome, you over react." Inuyasha said pulling the car back onto the road and continuing the drive home.  
"I do not! I was just worried okay. And wasn't exactly going to leave him there." Kagome said blushing and crossing her arms.  
Just then her house came into view. Inuyasha drove up her driveway and parked. Right away Sota jumped out of the car and ran inside. Kagome and Inuyasha took the little walk at a more slower pace. Holding hands and enjoying the cool morning air, that seemed to set the scene just right, Once inside they went straight for the kitchen and had some tea and leftovers from the night before.  
-  
Chapter 16 complete. I'm so sorry it was short. But I just wanted to update. my floppy was deleted 2 times, so that's why it took me so long. My mom's an ass and took away my ipod so I don't have any music to make me keep going. Please REVIEW! I love you all. Chapter 17 will be up faster I promise!  
Samurai Fish 


	17. Oh NO!

Hey everyone! I'm sorry chapter 16 was so short, but I really needed to update. I didn't get many reviews for it, but oh well I'm updating. I would love to thank...

Orlandosangel The Gothic Kagome- THANK YOU!  
LoverBoy991 dreamer1010 kagomemiko13 cherimai WitchyGirl99 lilwolf4ever VanillaBlue The Shadow Sorceress auri Brittney Rambecca69 hanyou-gurl28 Inu-Baby 18 Kagome Freak A Tainted Rose

Chapter 17- Oh No!

"Kagome, I'm full." Inuyasha whined rubbing his stomach.

"you shouldn't have eaten half of the leftovers." Kagome said turning around and smiling at Inuyasha who winked back.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"Great, the lovers are at it again." Kagome mumbled as she shut off the water and sat next to Inuyasha at the counter.

"Sango, my love, where are you?" Miroku asked to know one as he walked into the kitchen with a frown on his face. He looked over at Inuyasha Kagome and bowed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't interrupting something was I?" Miroku asked smiling.

"It wouldn't make a different if we said you had." Inuyasha stood up and walked into the living room, Kagome would have followed if Sango hadn't pooped out of nowhere, hugging her with all her might.

"Sango, what's the occasion?" Kagome asked lightly hugging back.

"Kagome, your brother just told us everything, How he's in love with this girl. I know it must be hard on you. Seeing your little brother grow up. I was just so emotional, because I never got to see my brother fall in love, or anything like that." Sango said sighing lightly, as they pulled apart.

"Actually, I'm not really that into knowing all the details. But Inuyasha picked up Hiten's sent from that girls." Kagome said in a whisper just in case Sota came around.

"Who?"

"You know Hiten. The guy that was like all over me at the mall and the movies, when me and Inuyasha left early." Kagome said, memories flashed of those encounters going through her head like death images.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about him. But why was his sent on her?" Sango asked looking into the living room, wondering when Inuyasha would enter the conversation.

"Maybe they mated." Miroku said shrugging.

"Maybe, I mean if they did, his sent would be strong on her. Or maybe their somehow related. Wait, that would mean she's a demon!" Sango said her eyes growing wide. "Kagome, your brother is into a demon."

"So? I mean Inuyasha is a half demon...and I like him." Kagome said blushing.

"I guess, but full demons are different, they have no connection to human feeling and could seriously hurt whoever they love, if it's a human." Sango said looking Kagome straight in the eye.

"Sango, Shut up! You have no idea what your talking about!" Inuyasha said angrily, walking into the kitchen. "My father was a full demon, and my mother a human! My father loved my mother with all his strength, and never hurt her. Never!" Inuyasha said resting a protective hand on Kagome's waste, making her squirm are chills ran up her spine.

"Inuyasha clam down." Kagome said in a shaky voice. A little uncomfortable with the whole conversation.

"Down tell me to clam down. Sango had no idea what she's talking about." Inuyasha said.

"Chill Inuyasha, we didn't mean to insult your family or anything. But if this demon is out of control, unlike your father, she could hurt Sota." Miroku said glancing from Inuyasha to Kagome and back again.

"Shiori isn't a full demon." Inuyasha said sticking his nose in the air.

"What?" both Sango and Miroku asked at the same time.

"She's a half demon. Sota has nothing to worry about. Except making Half breed kids." Inuyasha chuckling.

"Inuyasha what are you saying?" Sango asked looking at Kagome for a second, to see her trying not to cry.

"I mean, I don't think I would want kids. I wouldn't want to contaminate this world with anymore half breeds."

"Inuyasha, your sick!" Kagome said backing away from him.

"What?"

"Your sick. You should be ashamed of yourself. Talking like that about yourself. You are a half demon Inuyasha and should be proud of it!" Kagome said talking a hesitant step forward, towards Inuyasha.

"You know nothing of how I was treated growing up! You've only seen the tip of the iceberg as to what I've had to go through all my life!" Inuyasha said raising his voice and grabbing Kagome's shoulder's roughly.  
"  
Inuyasha calm down." Miroku said trying to get Inuyasha to release Kagome.

"Inuyasha, get your hands off her!" Sango yelled clenching her fists.

"No! Sango, Miroku, he wants to hurt me, let him. He's right, I have no idea what I'm talking about. I haven't know him my whole life. But I know he's a wonderful person, who should have never been made fun of, or teased. I just wish he could see that, himself." Kagome said, her eyes welling with tears.  
-  
'You idiot! Why are you treating her like that?" human Inuyasha asked raising his voice, inside their head. ( they can like see each other in their minds...okay.)

'She...she just doesn't get it!' Inuyasha said, tightening his hold on Kagome.

'You let her go. Or I'll turn and make sure your never get let out.' demon Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.  
Inuyasha didn't listen.  
------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome you just don't understand!" Inuyasha yelled right in her face. Kagome couldn't talk, she was trying to hard to not cry, that she couldn't say anything. "You just don't..." Inuyasha said before he was cut short. He went from lovable half demon, to passionate yet rough demon.

"Inuyasha!" both Sango and Miroku yelled trying to grab Kagome away. But they couldn't, for Inuyasha had pulled her to him and was holding onto her tightly, as she sobbed into his shoulder. She knew he had turned, and was semi relived he did. She needed someone to hold onto.  
"  
Kagome? Are you okay?" demon Inuyasha asked lifting her chin to see tears running down her cheeks. "That idiot, just lost his temper, that's all." he said trying to convince her that he didn't mean it.

"You guys need some time alone, we'll be out." Miroku said grabbing Sango's hand trying to drag her from the scene.

"Kagome, if you need anything, call my cell." Sango said trying not to cry herself. Seeing her best friend like this, was really getting to her. And she had to admit she need to get away.

"Okay." Inuyasha said for Kagome lowering his head so it was by Kagome ear. Miroku, and Sango left the kitchen and out the front door. Leaving the two lovers alone. "Kagome, let's go up to your room." Inuyasha said kinda roughly. Since he was demon for the time being, he talked like that.

Kagome merrily nodded her head. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to her room. Once there he set her on the bed and sat next to her, hugging her, touching her in a nice comforting manner. Finally he spoke.

"It's been awhile since I've seem your lovely face with my own eyes." demon Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's cheek.

"You don't mean that." Kagome mumbled trying to whip her tears away, failing horribly.

"Yes I do. That stupid half breed has no idea of the mistake he just made, by yelling at you." demon Inuyasha said, taking the back of his hand and rubbing away some of Kagome's tears. "As a matter of fact, me and the human are going to give him a peace of our minds tonight." he finished, trying to make Kagome at least look up at him. "You know what, the human is probably having some trouble keeping the half breed under control, I'll be going now." he said, really trying to get Kagome to notice him.

"you don't have to go. I like having someone to talk to." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha threw her bangs.

"That's alright, I'm going to be nice, and let the human have some time with you." he said rubbing her back with his hand, trying to comfort her.

But before Kagome could say anything else, the once rough touch was replaced with a softer one, a touch that seemed to know where to touch her and when.

"How have you been doing Kagome?" human Inuyasha asked lifting her chin, just to see her lovely eyes.  
"  
Fine I guess. But what's up with the other Inuyasha? I mean, did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked leaning into Human Inuyasha for more comfort.

"No, he's just crazy. I've only seem you once, with my own eyes and I knew you were one of a kind." human Inuyasha said, then he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Kagome's lips, making her blush.

"Thank you. and I'm happy to see you again. I can't imagine having to share a body, and have 3 people living in it." Kagome said searching human Inuyasha's violet eyes, for some kind of clue, that he was lying about everything he just said.

"You know what Kagome, I really like you. And you smell really great." human Inuyasha said lowering his head to her neck and taking in as much air as his lungs would allow. Then he exhaled, and his hot breath made Kagome get chills that ran down her back like liquid fire. "Are you tired?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Kind of. I mean it's only 2 in the afternoon and I'm sleepy. I guess that means I'm lazy." Kagome said laughing a little.

"Not really. But if you want to take a nap I'll leave, if you want." human Inuyasha said blushing, but not looking away.

"No, stay." Kagome said grabbing his hand. Truth be told, she wished the true Inuyasha would come back during the nap, and comfort her afterward. But at the same time, she wanted all three to be there. To want her company, to just want to be with her and her alone. She wanted all the three of them to touch her at one, a rough forceful touch, a soft comforting one, and then the touch of true love that she yearned for. 

"Okay, lay down." Human Inuyasha said laying down, and Kagome following suit. They layed there for a few minutes in a bit of awkward silence. When finally human Inuyasha wrapped Kagome up in his body and inhaled deeply, savoring her sweet cherry blossom and vanilla sent. Kagome, in response, rolled over so she was facing a very human Inuyasha and stroked his cheek. He leaned his head into her and she just kept rubbing his perfect cheeks, that were covered in a cute little peach fuzz. That continued for awhile, until Kagome finally drifted to sleep, and the human Inuyasha went back to being the loveable half demon.  
-  
'You idiots! Why did you make me change?' Inuyasha yelled to his other halves who just smiled at each other, but didn't answer. 'I'm talking to you! Yes, I can thank you for putting Kagome back in my arms, but I had everything under control!' and once again the two other halves just smiled and said nothing. 'SAY some!' Inuyasha finally yelled, losing all patience.

'Inuyasha, you need to learn how to sweet talk a woman.'

'More importantly, Kagome.'

"Exactly! Now, all you have to do is, say mimic what I would say. And that goes something like...Your so pretty/ beautiful. You smell wonderful, I want to spend my life with you, thank-you, and maybe get a little jealous.' human Inuyasha said placing a hand on the half demons shoulder.  
'  
You really think all that mushy stuff would work?' Inuyasha asked looked back and forth from his other two halves.

'I'm not even hum and I think it will work.' the demon side said rolling his eyes.

'All you have to do, is not yell.'

'Yeah, if you yell at her again I'm pound you!' the demon said flexing his arm.

'I guess, I don't even remember why I yelled at her in the first place.' Inuyasha said trying to remember the argument.

'Now listen, Inuyasha. Our,' the human said pointing to himself and the demon 'love lives are depending on you not messing everything up.' the human side said sighing.  
'  
Yeah! What he said!' the demon said shouting.

'I can do this!' Inuyasha yelled, then opening his eyes.  
to see Kagome's lovely sleeping face, right in front of his. Inuyasha blushed dark crimson and pulled Kagome's sleeping form closer to him.

"Iunymmmasha" Kagome mumbled, a big smile coming across her face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked craning his neck, to see her face. She was still asleep. That meant she was dreaming of him. There was still hope!  
-  
Bring, Bring, Bring..."Hello?" a deep voice asked from the other line.

"Hi, this is Sota Higurashi, is Shiori there?" Sota asked getting a little more than nervous.

"Higurashi? Are you Kagome Higurashi's little brother or something?" the voice asked is a menacing way.  
"  
Who wants to know?" Sota asked, more than ready to hang up.

"This is her friend, Hiten. I forgot to give her my number, or get hers, I'm glad you called. And no Shiori isn't here. She's at camp." Hiten said laughing and jotting down the number that appeared on the caller ID.

"I went to Shiori's camp, that's how we met. Camp got out this morning, someone was supposed to pick her up." Sota said in shock.

"Oh, Shit! Sorry got to go...whatever your name is. Don't tell Kagome you talked to me, I want to surprise her." Hiten said hanging up.

It's a funny story how he's still alive...after Inuyasha had but that gaping hole in his gut, he was on the brink of death. No one in the theater would help a man, who tried to kill a girl, so everyone basically looked down on him, and did nothing. Until a beautiful demon walked over to him, and healed him. Yes, that might sound a little far stretched but that's how it happened...

"Are you alright, great demon man?" The woman asked helping him up, after all she did just save him.

"I'm fine. Who are you anyway wench?" Hiten asked pulling his hand away from her friendly warmth.

"My name, is Kagura. You and I have some things in common." she said with a wicked smile.

"And what would that be?" Hiten asked glaring at her.

"We both want to hurt Inuyasha and Kagome." she said her eyes growing bigger with evil.

"That may be true. But why join forces? What would I gather from it?" Hiten asked looking at Kagura straight in the eye.

"You would get what you want. You would have power over that foolish girl. And there would be someone to help you. Now, me for instance, I want to hurt Kagome, because my ex-boyfriend eyed her while we were together. I wanted to kill her then and there, but I did not poses enough power to do so. To even rival Sesshomaru. But these past few weeks, I've killed many a demons, getting their power. Making me stronger than ever. My wind power is even faster and more powerful than before. That is how we are involved with this Kagome." Kagura said smiling evilly.

"Sounds like a plan. But I need something more from you." Hiten said sighing.

"And that would be?"

"I need your trust. You have to help me and not back out." Hiten said looking up at Kagura, waiting.

"Fine, we have a deal. But I expect the same thing from you..."

And that's what brought everyone up to this point -  
"Kagome, it's time to get up, it's time to get up, it's time to get up in cabin 3!" Sango sang as she entered her friends room, not really expecting the sight that was before her. There was Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sprawled halfway across Kagome with his head at her shoulder. Kagome had her arms wrapped around part of Inuyasha's torso, holding him to her. And the way the blankets masked everything, you would have thought they had not cloths on. So Sango let out a blood chilling scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And that woke up Inuyasha right away.

"God! Sango, shut up, can't you see I'm trying to sleep here." Inuyasha yelled, barley raising his head.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I thought you and Kagome had...well never mind." Sango said blushing and exiting the room, and closing the door behind her.  
"  
Gosh, can't I get an privacy around here?" Inuyasha asked collapsing on Kagome, making her heave to try and breath.

"Inuyasha, could you get off? I can't breath, the way your on me." Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha who blushed and rolled over.

"Kagome, you're awake. I'm sorry about this afternoon, it was wrong of me to yell at you. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said again, suddenly taking interest in the sheets on Kagome's bed.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. I mean, it's who you are. I can't change that and if I wanted to I wouldn't be a very good friend now would I?" Kagome said.

'Friend...are we just friends now?' Inuyasha thought lifting his head, but Kagome wouldn't make eyes contact with him, but form her expression he could tell she was still hurt.

"And you know Inuyasha, it's okay. I mean you said sorry and that's good enough for this girl." Kagome said, putting on a semi fake smile.

'Kagome, I know some things wrong, just tell me.' Inuyasha thought to himself, but pleading to her with his eyes, that he wanted to know what was wrong. But once again she averted her eyes and wouldn't make eye contact.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should go home..." Kagome mumbled looking towards the door.

'KAGOME! I don't want to lose you!' Inuyasha yelled at himself as he saw her waiting. He stood up, not even looking at her. 'I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to yell? Why did I have to screw everything up? Why, Why, why!' Inuyasha mind yelled at him, making him wince at the pain his mind was causing.

"Goodbye...Kagome, NO! I'm not leaving! I can't even walk a few steps away from you without my mind beating me up inside. Please don't make me leave." Inuyasha yelled finally making eyes contact with Kagome, long enough to make her cry about what a fool she was being.

"Inuyasha, I'm just so scared!" Kagome said whipping away some of the tears that fell from her eyes.

"What are you scared of? Of me? Because I was mean, because I was an idiot and yelled at you?" Inuyasha asked a little softer.

"No, I'm scared of you hating me because I love you. I'm scared you don't want my love, because I love you for who you are." Kagome said, more tears flowing now, and she didn't even try to whip them away.

"Kagome, your a silly girl. I love you for all those things. but I just had never heard anyone say anything like you did to me before. It caught me off guard and I was scared too." Inuyasha said sitting next to Kagome on the bed, letting her wrap her arms around him and cry. "Kagome, I love you and I never want you to tell me to leave again." Inuyasha said rubbing Kagome's back, making her relax a little more.

"Inuyasha, everything is going to be fine right?" Kagome asked reaching up and rubbing Inuyasha's fuzzy left ear.

"Everything is going to be great." Inuyasha said tilting his head so he and Kagome were nose to nose. Then he made the space between them vanish.  
-  
"Kagura! This 'hide out' sucks hard!" Hiten said kicking a box that was a on the floor. They were inside an abandoned building in the middle of downtown Tokyo called the Turkish Garden. There was trash everywhere and the place needs some serious cleaning up.

"Shut it!" Kagura yelled sweeping more of the dirt out of the building. "This is the best we can do. So deal with it. Once everything is nice and clean we'll plan our...our plan. So just shut up, and help dust/ clean this place." Kagura said throwing a duster at Hiten's head hitting him softly.

"Well excuse me, but I've haven't ever lived in such a low place as this." Hiten said as he began to bust off a few shelves.

"Well you know what! I could care less! You need to grow up, and pull yourself together, and get rid of the smelly little child!" Kagura said pointing to Shiori, who was tied to a chair in the far corner of the building. She had a few scratches on her face, and was bleeding from a big scratch on her knee that would heal in the next few minutes.

"She's my stupid wife! My bloody parents had to arrange a matting and this is the princess they picked." Hiten said glaring over at Shiori with disgust.

"Ha-ha! Your wife! How old is she?" Kagura asked putting her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

"I have no idea! Like I even care, all I want is Kagome. She would make a fine mate." Hiten said smiling evilly.

All the while Shiori sat there, thinking. Thinking of ways to try and get away, ways to get to Sota. 'Kagome? Sota's older sister? Oh no! Hiten can't get to her. He can't ruin Kagome's life like that.' Shiori thought, taking in the building she was in.

"Hiten, that girl is thinking to much." Kagura said directing her eyes to Shiori who stared blankly ahead.

"So what? It's not like she's going to get away." Hiten said kicking some old box out the door.

"If you say so. But if she gets away, it's your job to kill her. We can't have Inuyasha catching onto our brilliant plan." Kagura said, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"It would be my pleasure." Hiten said, looking over at Shiori with sadness. The truth was, he didn't really want to kill her. He just wanted her to go live her own life, away from him. But the fact that she knew who Kagome was, was the only thing stopping him from letting her go. But he had to get Kagome, sacrificing Shiori, or not. He would have Kagome.  
-  
Bring, Bring..."Hello, Marriot Hotel." a male voice said into the phone.

"Hello, it's Riiko Isawa, I'm calling for Sesshomaru." Riiko said twisting the phone cord around her finger nervously.

"Sesshomaru, ah yes! He just headed out to dinner with a Miss. Rita Williams." the man said, all excited like it was the best thing ever.

"Rita Williams?" Riiko asked, her heart beating 100 mph.

"Yes, she's a famous designer. She is very popular with the men around these parts. I wouldn't be surprised if Sesshomaru didn't end up marrying her." the man said, laughing.

"Oh, well when he gets back could you tell him I called?" Riiko asked whipping away a few tears.

"What's your name again dear? I completely forgot." the man said in a cocky voice.

"Riiko Isawa." Riiko said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Ok, Ringo I'll tell him you called." the man said hanging up.

"Great, right when I think he likes me, he goes out with another woman." Riiko said throwing herself on her bed, staring up at the blue ceiling, that seemed to want to swallow her up. "I'm going crazy"  
-  
Chapter 17 is complete. I'm sorry if it's a little short, and there is a little cliff hanger, but it's worth the wait, I promise. I'm sorry about the lat chapter...if being so short and everything. I hope everyone had a great week. And PLEASE REVIEW! I need more! Tell all your friends to read my story...if you like it that is. Well I'll update hopefully next week if I have spare time.  
Samurai Fish 


	18. must be lucky

Hey everyone! I'm updating as you can see. And I would like to thank...

**Vanilla Blue**

**Shen**

**WitchyGirl99**

**Kagome2**

**nekomissy**

**Applegell**

**kikyohater1329**

**Rambacca69**

**Jennylucia**

**A Tainted Rose**

**Angel Shippo**

**dreamer1010**

**KawaiiSess68**

Chapter 18- must be lucky.

Kagome and Inuyasha had kissed, then spent the rest of their day eating, watching TV, eating some more, and watching more TV. It was already the next day, around noon when Miroku and Sango came back form their night of endless fun.

"Miroku I can't believe you got up there and sang for me." Sango said leaning over and kissing Miroku on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure." Miroku took Sango's hand and kissed it, putting on a very charming smile.

"Oh Miroku." Sango moaned grabbing Miroku's shoulder to hold herself up. His smile made her legs melt.

"We should head off to bed now, my dear Sango." Miroku escorted Sango up the stairs and to her room.

------------------------------------

"Well I'm glad that wasn't weird." Kagome said smiling. She and Inuyasha had been standing at the counter eating cereal watching the whole display of love between Sango and Miroku. "What do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked rubbing Inuyasha arm smiling up at him fondly.

"Sure...your just jealous." Inuyasha said shaking Kagome's hand off his arm. "Your jealous because I never make you melt like that."

"Yes you do. And how do you know that I'm not melting right now?" Kagome asked trying to out smart him.

"I know, because if you were, your sent would be stronger. I would be able to tell." Inuyasha said pushing himself away from the counter walking towards the living room.

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare walk away from me! Kiss me right now! I dare you!" Kagome yelled stomping over to Inuyasha.

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Kagome around the waist and pulling her to him. After looking into her eyes for a moment, he smashed his lips to hers. Biting her lips ever so slightly he sent shivers of pleaser through her body. He bit a little harder. Enough to make her moan, but not enough to draw blood or anything.

After a moment he pulled away to see Kagome. Her eyes closed in pleasure, her sent hiked to an all time high, her lips still carrying the indentions of Inuyasha's fangs. Her cherry blossom and vanilla sent filled with the air with a bitter sweetness that drove Inuyasha crazy.

"See Inuyasha, I love you. And you make me melt." Kagome said rubbing Inuyasha's cheek with her fingertips.

"I'm glad." Inuyasha said leaning down to take another kiss, but they heard someone clear their throat and froze in place.

"Kagome?" Mrs. H said smiling at her daughter.

"Hi mom, we were just..."

"You were just swapping gum. Honey it's okay. You and Inuyasha are in love. But Sota has a friend over, so if you're going to continue," she paused a moment to look at Inuyasha, that look of 'this better not continue' and then continued "please go somewhere where every thing isn't out in the open."

"Yes mom." Kagome said dragging Inuyasha into the living room and onto the couch, the whole time giggling. "Inuyasha can you believe that. Getting caught in the act. I can check that off my list." Kagome said making a big check in the air then laughing harder than she was before.

"You've had to have gotten caught doing something naughty before."

"No...not that I can recall." Kagome said thinking.

"Tell me your kidding."

"I'm not."

"You've never done anything naughty?" Inuyasha asked wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist making himself comfortable.

"Well I have done one thing, with myself. But I didn't get caught."

"What was it?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes lighting up.

"It's too embarrassing to say out loud." Kagome said blushing.

"Whisper it in my ear." Inuyasha said, he had to know.

"Ok. But you can ever tell anyone. Sango doesn't even know." Kagome said.

"I promise."

"Lean closer." Kagome said waving her hand towards her direction. Inuyasha leaned closer. And right when the second word left Kagome's mouth Inuyasha blushed. And he had this big...goofy...weird...perverted smile on his face. "Promise you'll never tell." Kagome said.

"I promise, I don't want guys to know about you..." but Kagome stopped him from continuing by slapping her hand across his mouth.

"Hush!" Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" Sota yelled running in form outside.

"What is it Sota?" Kagome asked standing up.

"My friend has something to tell you." Sota said grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her outside. They walked over to the pool and Sota made Kagome sit on one of the lawn chairs that was by the pool. "Stay here. I'm going to go get Inuyasha he might want to see this." Sota said running inside, and returning in a few moments with Inuyasha right behind him. "Inuyasha stand here!" Sota said pushing Inuyasha into the spot he was talking about. Which was right by the entrance to the pool, at the gate opening. "My friend has something to tell you Kagome." Sota said standing back a little.

"Kagome Higurashi! I love you!" said a voice that seemed to be getting closer. "I love you Kagome!" it said again.

Sota was staring off into space, Inuyasha looked really pissed off, and Kagome was a blank slate.

"I love you Kagome!" the voice said, closer now. And then a boy popped out of the pool. He was around 20 years old. He had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. "Let's make babies honey!" he said stepping of out the pool, he was only wearing black jeans and strange looking beads around his neck. He walked over to Kagome, and he was just about to touch her, when he was pushed back into the pool.

"Don't touch her you little pervert!" Inuyasha yelled, really pissed off.

"Well, well, well, you must be Inuyasha. The guy I was warned about. Well, you are a half breed so if you don't mind, back down!" the guy said getting out of the pool, the beads around his neck lighting up a weird red color.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha asked glaring at him.

"My name is Jaji, but you could call me the bringer of death, or something having to do with killing you!" Jaji said, jumping into the air, landing on top of Inuyasha pinning him to the ground.

"Kagome! Run!" Inuyasha yelled turning his head to the side, only to see Kagome with an evil smile on her face. "Kagome?"

"She can not hear you. She is under a spell. As is her little brother. I'm surprised you didn't notice Sota being under before now. But you are a half breed. I shouldn't have expected much from you." Jaji said his beads glowing an evil green color now. "Kagome, come here and kill your love." Jaji said putting two of the beads on each of Inuyasha's hands, holding him down. Jaji stood up and let Kagome take his place, while he sat back and watched.

"Kagome! No! Don't so this. This isn't you." Inuyasha said trying to break free of the beads.

"Inuyasha, you filthy half breed. Like I ever wanted you." Kagome said rubbing Inuyasha chest, an evil glow appearing over her hand. "You should have known better than to think I loved you." Kagome spit on Inuyasha, smirking evilly once more.

"Kagome! Would you listen to yourself. You can't make me fight you!" Inuyasha yelled trying to knock some sense into Kagome.

"Inuyasha, just let her kill you. So she can go to jail and not me." Jaji said taking a sip of tea.

"Shut up you bastard! You just go to hell!" Inuyasha yelled. Somehow in the back of his mind he had pulled enough strength together to break free of the beads, sending them flaying back to Jaji's necklace. "Kagome!" Inuyasha sprang up, pushing Kagome off him. In truth, hearing her voice say those mean things to him, actually hurt.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes, like she couldn't see. "Inuyasha, I can't see!" Kagome screamed, tears falling out of her lifeless eyes, that seemed to stair off into nothing. Reminding Inuyasha of a dead body.

"Ha-ha, Inuyasha. You amuse me. You want to break free so badly, you don't think of the pain it will cause the people around you." Jaji said laughing once more. "Kagome Higurashi is now blind. But since, I do indeed love her. You will get a second chance." Jaji said. He grabbed a hand full of beads and thrust them at Inuyasha sending him down to the ground. As Inuyasha watched the would around him, he saw everything going backwards. Until Kagome rest onto of him again and she held the light in her hand. "Better?" Jaji asked sitting down and calling all but two of the beads back to him.

"Kagome, I love you! You said you loved me. And I believed it. Don't make me have to save you. You should be saving me." Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes never cleared, but she talked. Her normal, sweet voice that he knew and loved.

"Inuyasha, please find a way to get away. I only have a enough strength to get me my body back for a few seconds." Kagome said, the light in her hands dimming.

"Kagome, now that I know you can hear me, summon that strength and get off me and run away. Fine away to lock yourself up." Inuyasha said, even thought the plan going through his head involved her taking all the beads from Jaji, so that little idea he just splurged out wouldn't help a thing.

"No Inuyasha. I'm going to get the beads." Kagome said as her body slowly stood up. The way she was moving made her look like a robot. But she got to Jaji. "Forgive me Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled before she pressed her lips to Jaji's. She somehow managed to get the beads off during the kiss, and threw them to the ground, stepping on them with the last of her strength, before she finally toppled over, from both pain and weakness.

"Kagome why?" Jaji mumbled as he began to disappear. After the smoke cleared, Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome, who lay motionless on the cement.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. He turned Kagome over to see her looking up at him. With her normal, beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. I'm sorry I had to kiss that creep." Kagome said, whipping her lips with the back of her hand.

"It's fine. You saved us, and I would have done the same thing if a hot girl demon was after me." Inuyasha said shrugging.

"But as a last resort right?" Kagome asked, hoping he was kidding.

"I guess." he shrugged again, making Kagome's blood boil.

"Inuyasha, you jerk! I only kissed him to save you, and here you are telling me you would just go kiss the enemy because she was hot! You jerk!" Kagome said standing up and walking over to Sota, then going inside, with Sota right behind her.

"You said we wouldn't fight anymore!" Inuyasha yelled cursing himself. 'I was just kidding' Inuyasha thought running into the house to find Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you mean, he lost. He is a full freaking' demon! How could he have lost!" Kagura demanded hitting the wall.

The Turkish Bath was all fixed up. One side had pillows everywhere and computers too. The other side has numerous weapons, a bed, and all kinds of evil plans, plus a big TV.

"Well Kagura, apparently Jaji wasn't as strong as you thought he was." Hiten said, taking a big bit of raw meat he had laying around.

"Shut it! Let's see you try and find someone who will last longer or win." Kagura said crossing her arms.

"I will. And it will work. But I hate to involve Sota. Oh, wait I feel the exact opposite. Shiori, don't you think he should die?" Hiten asked throwing a stick into a cage he had near his bed. Shiori was inside it, chained there like a tiger. She tried to answer and beg Hiten not to harm Sota, but she had gag in her mouth and it just came out inaudible. "Good, I'm glad you agree that he should die." Hiten said spitting a piece of bone out of his mouth and into the cage, hitting Shiori's arm.

"Hiten, it's not the boy we're after. It's Kagome, remember." Kagura said rolling her eyes.

"But losing her dear little brother will scare her forever, and I just love a woman who's been through shit." Hiten said laughing.

"Whatever. Just find someone." Kagura said putting on her jacket and walking out of the building. She was starting to get strange feels when she was around Hiten and the last thing she needed was a distraction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'You jackass! Hoe could you do that to Kagome?'_ human Inuyasha asked throwing a stick at Inuyasha head, wishing it we real so it would hurt.

'I didn't mean to. I mean it just kinda came out. And I was kidding after all.' Inuyasha said trying to defend himself.

**'I suppose we will have to fix this again.'** demon Inuyasha asked sighing.

_'Maybe you and Kagome just need a break. I mean, maybe you are just tired of each other and need a break.' _human Inuyasha suggested, wishing that wasn't the case.

'Maybe, maybe she's finally realizing I'm a half demon.' Inuyasha said sighing.

**'You guys really don't pay attention to her sent as much as I do, do you?'** demon Inuyasha asked rolling his eyes and standing up straighter. **'She loves us, but idiot over here just doesn't show her the love she deserves.'**

_'That is very true.'_

'But she said...she said that didn't matter. You heard her.'

**'You really think she would tell you some things actually wrong? You are so dense. She just wants you to be happy. I'm surprised homo over there hasn't realized this yet.'** he pointed to human Inuyasha, who looked really confused.

'You have a point, but what do I do?'

**_'Go Home!'_** both the human and demon Inuyasha said throwing Inuyasha back into the real world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That stupid Inuyasha! After everything he makes a not funny joke like that! URG!" Kagome screamed, tears running down her face. He back was to her room door, and she slid down, she just couldn't stand any longer. "Why does he always do this to me! I hate him! I hate him!" Kagome said harshly more tears flowing now.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine Sango." Kagome said sniffling.

"No your not. Let me in." Sango said twisting the door knob and opening the door seeing Kagome on the floor tears all over. "Kagome? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Your lying. Was it something Inuyasha did?" Sango asked, her anger flaring. "That jerk! I'm going over there right now to settle this." Sango said walking out of the room, out of the house and right over to Inuyasha's.

The door swung open to revel a very pissed off Sango. Hair flying around like Medusa, and fire around her. "Inuyasha! Stop masturbating to a picture of Kagome, and get you ass down here!" Sango yelled. She had been listening to the song 'If you C Jordan' all morning and felt like giving the lyrics a new meaning.

"What the hell! I wasn't masturbating! What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"What did you do to Kagome? I ought to make you eat dirt, and suck on Hojo's diseased balls, or something really sick like that!" Sango said, it was the first gross thing that came to her head.

"I just made a joke, and it was really stupid of me. And I took it as a sigh for us to take a break. Since that's what she wants." Inuyasha said lowering his head.

"You baka! She loves you and wants you to hold her. Not run off to your house and hide until you all forgive each other because so much time had passed." Sango said rolling her eyes and sighing. "Go to her Inuyasha." Sango said moving out of the doorway. Letting Inuyasha zip right passed her. "Works every time." Sango said smiling. "Their meant to be."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! I'm so stupid, I'm sorry." Inuyasha yelled jumping up to Kagome's balcony and throwing open the doors.

The room was completely silent, other than Inuyasha's faint panting. The wind blew through the room with an eerie presence that made the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand up. Inuyasha's eyes darted across the room, looking for any sign of Kagome, but there was nothing. Other than her sent that lingered the room.

"Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha asked aloud, getting worried.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's faint voice, echoed into Inuyasha's ear. She was in danger. "INUYASHA!" there it was again, but farther away. And with his keen hearing Inuyasha could hear her every breath. But he couldn't move. He was stuck. He was frozen in time. And that was actually the truth.

"Welcome Inuyasha. My name is Kutcha. I am the God of time, and you, my furry friend, are in my time warp. You, have been selected by anonymous people, tell you that you lover is with me." said Kutcha, a very tall, handsome man. Not that Inuyasha thought that. But he was fairly attractive. He had long blonde hair that went to his knees, but it was up in some weird pony-tail/braid that looked good. He had piercing green eyes that looked like liquid jade.

"What the?"

"That isn't a full sentence by the way. But back to your lovley, lover. She is safe with me, for now." Kutcha said evilly. "She is very beautiful. Your a lucky man." Kutcha waved his hand and an image of Kagome came up next to him. "She smells lovely by the way. Seems like you take good care of her." Kutcha took Kagome's head in his hands and rubbed her cheeks fondly. "How soft, and delicate, you really need to take better care of her." Kutcha let go of Kagome, and she float there, helpless. And all Inuyasha could do was, watch as Kagome, his love, his life, was toyed with. And it was really pissing him off.

"Kutcha, you're really pissing me off! You better let Kagome go if you know what's good for ya." Inuyasha said taking a battle stance, that took a bit of time since, he had to work against the power of time. "Please, just let her go. We've been through enough as it is."

"Inuyasha, to tell you the truth, I'm not evil, I'm actually a guardian of sorts. I've been looking after you and Kagome, " Kutcha moved closer to Inuyasha, a chill coming with him, he moved close enough to where Inuyasha could feel his breath on his face, his cold icy breath. "and I'm not liking what I'm seeing. You fight, constantly, and you my dear friend need to learn how to control your anger. So, what do you plan to do? Fight me? Or let me keep Kagome safe?" Kutcha looking back at Kagome and shrugged. "It's your choice, my friend."

"How about me make a deal. You get to come back to normal time, and stay with Sango, Miroku and Kagome." Inuyasha said. All he wanted, was to have Kagome with someone he knew.

"Fair enough. But if you fail your mission, she will become my own little house puppet." Kutcha said grabbing Kagome, with his hand, his cold dead looking hand, and time went back to normal. "So, where will I be staying?"

"At my house. Me and Kagome..."

"You live next door, and I will be able to keep an eye on Kagome, from a safe distance." Kutcha said, finishing Inuyasha's thoughts. "I would rather just water her from above. Like I have been. Where it's nice, and cold, and homey." Kutcha laid Kagome on her bed, and then turned into, what looked like snow flakes and disappeared.

"Something fishy is going on around here." Inuyasha thought laying down next to Kagome, just watching her. And that's when he noticed Kagome's eyes. They were looking right at him, with fondness.

"Inuyasha I think an angel visited me." Kagome said smiling.

"That wasn't an angel Kagome, it was the God of time. He was telling me that I should take better care of you, and not fight with you so much." Inuyasha said smiling.

"He's right you know." Kagome laughing and placing a hand over Inuyasha's mouth, so he wouldn't interrupt her. "But he told me that same thing. That I needed to just love you, like I know I should. To take care of your fragile ways, and to let my heart do the talking." Kagome removed her hand and smiling, she kissing Inuyasha's cheek. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"And I just hate having to watch my friend get sweet talked by a jerk." Sango said laughing.

"Sorry about nosey Sango, but we wondering. Since it is a beautiful weekend, if you guys wanted to go the beach with us." Miroku said stepping into the room.

"That would be so much fun! We should go Inuyasha. I did buy new swim suites. Even thought I'll probable just buy a new one anyways, but we should go. To play beach volleyball. And have a good time." Kagome said jumping around.

"That would be fun." Inuyasha said smiling.

"We're going to the beach!" all four said at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18 is complete! I know that Kutcha had nothing to do with anything. But I just wanted to add something interesting, plus it just kinda flowed out of my finger tips. I'm sorry if it took me awhile to update. Guy problems again, and tons of homework have me in the dumps. Plus I have a 48 in English. So I'll have to work on that. Hope everyone had a wonderful Veterans Day! REVIEW!

Samurai Fish


	19. I want you to breath me

Hello everyone! I hope you all have/had a lovely thanksgiving. I would love to thank...

**Applegell**

**Vanilla Blue**

**mimikko**

**Thunderdemon5675**

**dreamer1010**

**The Gothic Kagome**

**Inu-baby18**

**Rambacca69**

**d**

**Diana G. Polanco**

**Hearii **

**Little Tormented Angel**

**mitsuke-chan**

Chapter 19- I want to feel you breath me

"Kagome this is going to be so fun!" Sango squealed. They had already decided they were going to rent a house at the beach in Fuji (I know it's a volcano but now it's a new island off Japan in my story! Deal with it!) for a week. To have fun, and party in the sun.

"I know! I have to tell me mom though. I mean I can't just pack up and leave." Kagome said digging through her closet to find all her swimsuits, so she would have a different one everyday. "And what about Sota, what if something happens while I'm gone... But we're going and that's final." Kagome said laughing and grabbing a pink swimsuit from the drawer.

"Oh, quite being such a worry wart. We're going to have fun." Sango said hugging Kagome from the side, to emphasize her point.

"Hello ladies," Miroku said strolling into the room and talking a seat on Kagome's bed. "Do you need any help packing Kagome?" he asked scratching his head, and looking at the pile of cloths on the floor near the bed.

"No, I've got it all covered." Kagome said laughing and grabbing some bras out of another drawer.

"Well, I'm all set. Inuyasha's still over at his house packing though. And remember to pack enough clothes for the drive there. It's going to take 2 days, since we're stopping to see the sites, and then a whole week of fun." Miroku said smiling as Sango bent down to grab Kagome another suitcase for her stuff. "Sango dear, have you started packing yet?"

"Nope, I'm more of a last minute kinda person."

"Oh...Kay. I'm going to go get something to eat down the street you want to come?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

"No thank-you. I do need to pack if we're leaving tomorrow." Sango said sticking her tongue out. "I'll be in my room Kagome." Sango got up and walked out of the room, Miroku following her.

'Well, at least now I'll get some packing done.' Kagome thought, missing the company of her friends. 'I better just pack and then go help Inuyasha.' Kagome said smiling and shoving some of her stuff into her red and pink rollie suitcase.

"Swimsuits? Check. Shorts? Check. Flip-flops? Check. T-shirts? Check. A few sun dresses? Check. A book to read? Check. Lip gloss? Check. Purse with cell and wallet in it? Check. Bras? Check. Undies? Check. Camera? Check. iPod? Check. A few cute hats? Check. Shampoo and Conditioner? Check. Some cute necklaces and earrings? Check. Toothbrush and toothpaste? Check. Facial Wash? Check." Kagome recited to herself, reading a note making sure she had everything.

Kagome put her two giant suitcases by her door, note on top, and walked out of her room. She walked down to the hall closet to get a towel, and on the way passing Sango's room, heard giggling. 'Figures, always messing around.' she taught rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Kagome!" Sota said running from his room door down to where Kagome was standing. "Kagome, I'm worried about Shiori. I've called her about twenty times, and no ones answered."

"Sota, maybe she's out with her family. Enjoying her summer." Kagome said grabbing two towels and walking into her room, Sota fallowing right behind.

"But Kagome! She said she would be right home. And she's not one to break her word." Sota said sighing heavily.

"I don't know what you want me to do about it." Kagome said shoving the towels into a beach bag, then turning to her brother, who was giving her a dirty look. "Don't look at me like that Sota." Kagome said glaring at him.

"You only care about yourself Kagome. Everyone else other than Inuyasha could go to hell, and you wouldn't care!" Sota yelled running out of her room, slamming the door, and then his own once he was inside.

"That's not true." Kagome whispered, tears welling in her eyes, one falling down her face.

And like a night in shinning armor, Inuyasha walked in from the balcony a serious look on his face. "Kagome..." he said touching her shoulder. She flinched at the touch and moved her shoulder from his hand. A knife in Inuyasha's chest twisted. "Kagome, he didn't mean it."

"Yes he did!" Kagome said, her voice braking off from the heaves of tears.

"Kagome, I know you would care. And he's just mad because his so called girlfriend is gaffing him off." Inuyasha said turning Kagome to face him. He pulled her to him and kissed her neck. He could feel her breathing on his shoulder. And even though she was crying and upset, he wanted her. Wanted her for his own, and only his. Wanted to claim her, to mate with her for life. But right now wasn't the time, and he knew it. "Kagome just lay down, it's late and your upset. I'll tell you mom about the trip. And take care of everything." Inuyasha said picking Kagome up and pulling the covers back and laying her under them.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her, then pulled away to look at her. Her hair was messy, her eyes were red from crying as well as her nose, her chest heaved up and down as she took in shaky breaths. Her eyes held pain and concern. Like she were a stranger in her skin.

"Kagome, you get some rest. You want me to get Sango to come and lay with you?" Inuyasha asked rubbing her hand softly.

"Just," she started trying to clear her throat "go tell my mom about the trip then come back." Kagome said softy, bringing the blanket up to her chin.

"Okay." Inuyasha let go of her hand and stood up. He walked to her door and opened it, he walked out leaving it open. He walked downstairs to find Mrs. H. He walked into the kitchen and...

"Oh, hello Inuyasha dear." Mrs. H said smiling at him.

"Hi." Inuyasha said sighing.

"Did Sota and Kagome have another fight?" she asked sighing as well.

"Yeah, but what I'm going to tell you about isn't about that." Inuyasha said leaning on the counter.

"Okay, but first dose this have to do with sex?" Mrs. H asked rolling up her long sleeves.

"Well maybe, but not intentionally...I mean not at the moment." Inuyasha said fumbling on his words.

"I see, well why don't you just tell me and we'll work from there."

"Okay, me, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were planning on going to the beach for a week. We're renting a house right on the beach. And then when Sota and Kagome got into that fight just now, I was mentioned and since I am half demon I heard everything from my room. And I don't like what Sota said. About Kagome, about me. It makes us sound self absorbed about our love. When its really not like that. Not like that at all! I mean we never have time to cuddle, or experience the falling into love. I mean we love each other, but we want to, well I want to feel every bit of the love process. And just now when I was looking at her sitting there sad, puffy, and beautiful. I came to the semi conclusion, realizing that I want her. I want Kagome for myself, and only me. And the problem is, I don't want to rush her into doing something she's not ready for. And I don't want to hurt her. But that yearning for her, is only growing stronger." Inuyasha said bowing his head. He had just confessed his deepest feeling for his Kagome to her mother! But he wasn't he done. "I want to feel her breath me. I kissed her neck a few minutes ago and I could feel her breathing on my shoulder, and I loved it. It was like hitting an ultimate high. Its like everyday I write her a letter but she never reads them. And their about my love. And when I do tell her I love her, I always ask myself 'why wont she believe me?' and I just can't take this anymore. I want her to tell me, she loves me and be sure of herself." Inuyasha said smiling to himself, how foolish he was sounding.

"Inuyasha, she loves you. And don't mind Sota, he's just mad because he wants what she has. Not a man or anything, I hope, but he wants that love. And he thought he had found it. But it seems he hasn't. And I know you love her and wont force her, even if it means having to chain yourself up. You love her Inuyasha. Love takes time. I mean look at me and Kagome's father. It took us ten years of close friendship to finally admit we loved each other. But unlike you, I hope you wont get taken from her, like Tinchi was taken from me. I can't help you with the yearning. I will tell you one thing, if you didn't yearn for her, your love wouldn't exist. But you do yearn and so there is love. And I hope you four have fun at the beach, since your probably leaving early I wont get to say bye. Just tell Kagome to try and call every night, or I might worry." Mrs. H smiled at Inuyasha, and he understood. She was willing to hand Kagome over, and just like he was, was waiting.

"Okay." Inuyasha said walking over to the stairs and then going into Kagome's room. The door was still open, and Kagome lay there. Her breathing slow and steady. She had fallen asleep, and was now peacefully dreaming. Her face wasn't red anymore and she looked like a tired angel.

"Inuyasha!" a harsh boyish voice said from behind him. It was Sota standing in the doorway. Fists clenched and an angry look on his face.

"Sota, Kagome's sleeping. Come back later." Inuyasha said trying not to get overly protective of Kagome, since it was her brother.

"NO! You both need to be punished. She wont except that I've found love. And your clouding her vision." Sota said taking a step closer.

Inuyasha looking back at Kagome, who was still sleeping peacefully. "Sota, not now. Kagome's had a lot..."

"Kagome's done nothing! She's found her happy ending and has left me behind! She just...she just doesn't want me to be happy." Sota said falling to his knees.

"Sota, I'm sure you have found something. But I'm not the one to ask. I'm just in love, and I didn't plan it, or really want it at first. But it happened. It all started with her stupid trick of pretending to drown. And the ball, her being hit on by Koga...my brother...me. Our love started with the stupidest things." Inuyasha said laughing slightly. "Go to bed Sota, you need to think about...the girl you like." Inuyasha said trying to remember the girls name, but couldn't.

"I guess I should." Sota said getting up and walking down the hall to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Well I'm glad that wasn't weird.'** demon Inuyasha said out of nowhere.

_'That kid has some serious problems.'_

'You guys need to shut up. He just likes someone. But what's been with Kagome lately? Have you guys noticed anything?' Inuyasha asked walking over to where Kagome lay and sat down by the bed.

**'I haven't picked up any unusual scents, other than those fools who keep coming around trying to take Kagome.'**

_'I haven't felt anything either._' human Inuyasha flashed into Inuyasha eyes and turned to see Kagome facing them, but asleep.

**'Why do you get to look?'**

_'Because. But I suggest we get this night Inuyasha. Since you get to see her at the beach all day, while we keep look out with your other senses.'_ human Inuyasha said smiling proudly at his idea.

'I guess. Just let me kiss her good night.' Inuyasha said standing up and leaning over Kagome. But nothing seems to go as planed with him.

As he leaned over some of his silver hair fell and landed across Kagome face. And the ticklish feeling woke her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha? Why aren't you in bed yet?" she asked rubbing her eyes and looking up at him to see him blushing.

"I just got back. And wanted to give you a good night kiss." Inuyasha leaned down and wrapped his arm around Kagome, his hand resting on her back, bringing her forward he kissed her neck softly, receiving a soft moan from Kagome.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned as he kissed her neck again, but rougher.

"Kagome, wait. We can't do anything remember." Inuyasha said leaning her back down to the bed, and turning away to try and control his demon instincts to mark her.

"Come on Inuyasha, we can just have a little fun." Kagome said smiling sweetly. In truth she wanted him to hold her and kiss her. Like he just had. "Just a few touches and kisses." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Stand up!" Inuyasha said in a rough voice, his bangs covering his face. The demon in him went crazy with her requests and wanted it.

"What?" Kagome asked slipping out from under the blankets.

"Get up." Inuyasha said staying in the same position. Kagome stood up, and was quickly welcomed to the floor. Inuyasha was pinning her down, his silver hair falling around her like a wave of glistening silver. "You want some Kagome?" he asked hungrily.

"Sure..." Kagome said shakily. Inuyasha let go of her hands and she lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. She then ran her hands across his firm chest and abs. Enjoying the curves and feeling of his flesh in her hands.

Inuyasha watched her as she inspected him. Her sent changing from scared to pleasure within a few seconds. And the demon knew what he was doing. They weren't going to go all the way, because he himself wanted to wait for her approval. And he could smell what she wanted. She wanted what he was going to give her. And he wanted her to get sleep as well so this wouldn't be for too long.

"Kagome, you want me." Inuyasha said (he is demon now.) leaning down and licking Kagome's collar bone and then pulling back up to see her, her eyes closed. "Look at me Kagome." he said softly reaching up and stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes and looking up at him. His eyes red and blue with lust, purple strikes on his face giving him a rugged look.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned as he moved down and bit her earlobe softly. He then moved from there down to her lips. He first licked them, and then forced them open with his tongue. He searched her mouth, ever inch of it, tasting her. Every second getting more aroused. He wanted her, but he knew when they would stop and it wasn't yet. He bit her lip enough to draw blood. He licked the blood up with his tongue and then licked her cheek, some of her blood getting on her cheek. After doing that he moved his body down so he was closer to her chest, than her face. He slid her shirt off and rubbed the skin that was right beneath her bra line. He moved his body slowly up and down on hers.

"Kagome." Inuyasha moaned in a raspy voice as he began to move his hands up more so he was touching her breasts.

Kagome lay there, in pleasure. Even though they weren't really love making, the contact was enough to make her happy, and hit a type of climax. After a few moments of stillness Inuyasha moved even further down and undid Kagome pants and slid them off. Leaveing a thin white fabric between him and Kagome. He moved his head down and rubbed his cheek against her underwear line, growling along the way. Kagome reached down and rubbed one of Inuyasha's ears making him even more aroused. More into her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he moved back up so his face was mire inches from Kagome's. "Kagome, your so beautiful." Inuyasha said thrusting himself upward more until Kagome's face was by his navel. Kagome lifted her body a bit until her lips met his skin and she began kissing her way up his chest when finally she came to his neck. She kissed his lower neck, and moaned when Inuyasha started rubbing her calf, somehow.

"Inuyasha...I love you so much." Kagome said laying back down on the ground, a few tears leaking from her eyes that she closed when Inuyasha moved down and was his normal self.

"what?" Inuyasha asked picking Kagome's up and laying her on the bed, and then getting into the position they were just in.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said again, opening her eyes to be met with Inuyasha looking at her, a big goofy smile on his face.

"Kagome, you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that?" Inuyasha asked leaning down and capturing Kagome's lips. "Kagome Higurashi, I love you. And just for the record I could still be ruthless if you'd let me." Inuyasha said smiling once again.

"I know." Kagome said wrapping her body around Inuyasha's and laying her head on his chest. Inuyasha turned over on his side, so Kagome wouldn't have to put up with his body on her the whole night.

"Kagome, what do you want to do for the future?" Inuyasha asked putting his nose in Kagome's hair, savoring her sweet sent.

"I want to be with you." Kagome said rubbing Inuyasha's bare chest affectionately. "Like yellow dose with blue." Kagome said laughing slightly.

"Clad to hear that. But Kagome, you know what I see when I look at you?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his forehead on Kagome's cheek.

"A girl who's totally clueless?" Kagome asked laughing.

"Kinda, but I see my life. Your my good feeling." Inuyasha leaning over a few centimeters and kissed Kagome's lips, biting them softly then pulling away. "But my silly love words can wait till tomorrow, because your tired." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome who blushed.

"No, I their not silly, it's sweet. And I love it when you talk like that. Or when you talk dirty." Kagome said smiling and kissing Inuyasha's cheek and laying her head on her pillow, looking up at Inuyasha who was propping himself with his elbow.

"Good, cause that's the only way I talk." Inuyasha said laying down more as well, never breaking eye contact with Kagome. "Get some sleep lover girl, tomorrows going to a long one." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome nod and fall into a peaceful sleep, next to the one she loves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19 is done! I know it's shorter than most, but it's hard thinking of cute things sometimes when your heart is being played with. But enough about me...my story! Like it? Didn't like it? I hope you loved it, but as long as you review I'll be happy. I miss some of my old reviewers who I've come to know and love. So if you review for this one, try to keep up and help me out like you have before. And that goes for everybody! REVIEW!

Love Samurai Fish


	20. begin

Hello everyone! I have some bad news. I had 13 pages of chapter 20, and then it got deleted and so I was so saddened I had to take a little break from writing. I would **LOVE** to thank all my reviewers for their support.

Chapter 20- Begin _This chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend Linny, for helping me with the pervy stuff._

The sun was shinning the day couldn't get any better, other than in one hours Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango would be leaving for the island Fuji (I know it's a volcano/ mountain but my story is mine so deal!) for a little beachside fun. But they had to eat a nice meal before they left.

Mrs. H had made a wonderful breakfast, to feed their hungry mouths. It consisted of pancakes, sausage, bacon, rolls, eggs, fresh squeezed orange juice, waffles, omelets, hash browns, etc. The four sat down, everyone still in their sleep wear.

"So is everyone excited?" Mrs. H asked sitting down at the head of the table.

"Mom you have no idea how fun this is going to be!" Kagome said serving herself some food.

"I can only imagine." she said gazing off into nothingness, thinking of this little vacation…..

_"Inuyasha, I'm tired of the beach. Lets go back to the room." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and smiling sweetly, shaking her little butt sexily._

_"Okay." Inuyasha said as they began walking back to the room. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's waist, and he turned his head towards Mrs. H, seeming to look right at her, and he winked then he squeezed one of Kagome's firm butt cheeks, making her giggle wildly._

_The everything seems to fast forward and Mrs. H pictured standing over the bed, sheets masking everything, but all she heard was moaning. "Oh Inuyasha, don't stop!" Kagome screamed, making goose bumps appear on Mrs. H's arms._

_" Kagome, come on bitch, harder!" Inuyasha yelled from under the covers, making Mrs. H want to cry._

"Mom? Mom?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright, you had this freaked out look on your face." Kagome said.

"I'm…." then she saw Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's waist. Resting there like it had grown onto her body. " Kagome we need to talk." Mrs. H said standing up and walking into the living room.

"Okay." they went into the living room. Kagome was utterly confused as to why her mom was acting so strange all of a sudden.

"Kagome, what are the sleeping arrangements for this trip going to be like?" Mrs. H asked sitting down on the couch Kagome fallowing suit.

"Well I'm not really sure. Why?" Kagome asked totally embarrassed by this whole conversation, pulling her yellow shorts more, to cover more of her legs.

"You know I respect your decisions, but I don't want you rushing into anything. And don't let Inuyasha pressure you," Mrs. H said smiling as her daughters eyes grew wide.

"Mom are you talking about sex?" Kagome asked lowering her voice., hopping none of the others heard this embarrassing conversation.

"Well technically, yes I am. I do want grandchildren, but I don't want you getting hurt. You understand?" Mrs. H asked grabbing Kagome's hand and squeezing it softly.

"Yes I understand, but mother. I'm not stupid. I can take care of myself, plus Inuyasha wouldn't do that., and Sango's there and she'll stop anything from happening." Kagome said smiling.

"Mothers worry too much sometimes, but I understand that you can handle anything."

"Just a little." Kagome said smiling and holding up her fingers, a centimeter apart. "But it comes with the job."

"Ha-ha I suppose it does." Mrs. H said smiling and both the girls walked back into the dinning room, to find something very interesting.

Miroku and Sango were making out, and Inuyasha was just sitting there looking enraged. Kagome meanwhile, felt like curling up in ball from embarrassment. These where the people who were supposed to be taking care of her on this trip, but here they sat in front of her mom making out. By the time Kagome had changed three shades of red, the love birds where done making out and realized they had just been caught by a grown up making out.

"Sango, Miroku….please explain to me what was just going on." Mrs. H said tapping her foot and smiling.

"We were just exploring our mouths." Miroku said blushing.

"I see. Well you guys better get ready, your time to depart is in 30 minutes." Mrs. H said smiling and trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You look a little upset." Kagome said leaning down and placing her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said shaking Kagome's hand off and standing up. "I'll get your bags and load them in the car. Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's bags that where by the door and walked outside, to Sesshomaru's Red hummer, that they would be taking.

Kagome let Inuyasha's little attitude problem go for now. She wanted to go get changed. She decided to go with a plain pare of jeans, and a plain tight black tee. Sango needed help picking out her outfit. Her and Kagome decided on a pair of black knee length pants, and a multi colored tank top.

Everyone loaded up into the red hummer. Inuyasha was driving, Miroku was riding in the passengers side, and Sango and Kagome were in the back. Sango was listening to some Sum 41 song on her black iPod. Kagome was listening to She paints me Blue on her green mini iPod.

"Inuyasha, you don't seem to happy about the trip all of a sudden." Miroku said glancing up from his guide book.

"This whole things had got me thinking. What if Hiten and Kagura decide to attack up at the beach? We're more vulnerable." Inuyasha said getting onto the highway.

"I'm sure they've given up by now don't you think?" Miroku asked suddenly feeling worried.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to be on top watch." Inuyasha said stealing a glance back at Kagome who was mouthing the words to a song.

"Just don't ruin Kagome's time." Miroku said going back to his book.

_'Inuyasha! You better not make Kagome mad on this trip or I'll kill you.' human Inuyasha said _giving him a dirty look in the rearview mirror when Inuyasha looked.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Someone help me!" Shiori screamed as the whip make contact with the cage and her side.

"Hiten make this whelp shut up." Kagura said.

"If you would stop hitting her she wouldn't be making noise in the first place." Hiten said. "Listen Kagura, I'm letting her go. She doesn't need this. Shiori I'm going to let you go. I'm not going to see you again ok. Have a good life." Hiten said helping her out of the cage and to the front door, right when Hiten let go of her arm she took off running.

"WHY YOU!" Kagura yelled pulling out a gun.

"Kagura, I'm tired of being evil. I'm heading to Mexico to start a new life." Hiten said walking towards the door. But he never made it. 10 bullets where emptied into his back, killing him.

Kagura was soon found by his body laughing. She was arrested.

Shiori ran as fast as she could. She had memorized Sota's address and wanted to get there as fast as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango, I have to wiz." Kagome said laughing. They had both taken off their headphones and were now talking.

"Tell your lover boy." Sango said laughing and eating another hand full of gummy bears she had brought.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome sang as she pocked her head between the seats.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked smiling slightly at her silliness.

"I have to pee like a pregnant woman." Kagome said laughing at her little weird pee saying.

"What have you two been up to?" Miroku asked adding to the little joke.

"Nothing yet." Kagome said crossing her legs. "But I do have to wiz."

"Alright we'll stop right up here at this town. What's it called Miroku?" Inuyasha asked leaning over to see the map.

"Goku Village. Apparently the have a big population of monkey's. They say it's a spell and that some of them talk on full moons." Miroku said reading his book.

"Sound fun. But unfortunately I just need to pee, not talk to monkey's." Kagome said sitting back in her seat stealing some on Sango's gummies.

They pulled into the town at a gas station. Right away Kagome jumped out of the car and heading in to use the bathroom.

"So Sango enjoying the trip?" Miroku asked grabbing Sango as she was getting out of the car and kissing her passionately.

"Just fine." Sango said pulling Miroku to her and falling into the back of the car, making out, and groping totally involved.

"I'm stuck with a bunch of hormonal kids." Inuyasha mumbled and smiled. In truth he was glade they were having a good time, he just wished Kagome would be more like that. Wanting to make out at every and any chance.

"I'm back from my little bathroom break." Kagome said walking up and standing next to Inuyasha as he pumped the gas.

"Happy to hear." he said smiling and wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.

"So what was with you this morning? All gloomy and angry?" Kagome asked resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I was thinking about Hiten. He could attack while we're trying to have fun, and we'd be more vulnerable." Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome and paying for the gas.

"Oh…I haven't even thought of him." Kagome said frowning at the memories then smiling when she got a bright idea to cheer Inuyasha up. "Well then the whole time I'm at the beach I'll wear a big hat and big black sunglasses and a big coat so no one would think it was me." Kagome said smiling when a look of panic flashed over Inuyasha.

"WHAT? You have to wear a bikini so I can check you out." Inuyasha said without really thinking. Right after Kagome started laughing he realized what he'd said. "I mean…."

"It's ok Inuyasha. That's one reason I can't wait to get there. So I can see you in swim wear and hug you just to make the other girls jealous, and because I want to." Kagome said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha and hugging him tightly.

"Hey you two we want to get there sometime today!" Miroku and Sango yelled giggling like crazy from the backseat. Miroku was still on top of Sango, and they were 'ready' to go.

"Hey, ride up front with me." Inuyasha said lifting Kagome a few inches off the ground so she was his height.

"Ok, if its ok with Miroku." Kagome said holding onto Inuyasha's arms to steady herself more.

"Yo Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked to the front of the car.

"What?" Miroku asked pocking his head up to see.

"Kagome's riding in the front." Miroku just nodded and went back to whatever him and Sango were doing. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and placed her in. He then got in and started the hummer. And they were off.

"Hey Inuyasha can I hook my iPod up to the radio, I feel like singing." Kagome said grabbing her iPod and hook up from the back.

"Sure." Kagome hooked it up and scanned threw her lists and found Break Myself and turned it on. The beat echoed through the car before the words started. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to see her swaying to the music and then heard her lovely voice.

"Well I'm on fire and the day is feeling hopeless. You'd see me burning but the burnings turning smoke less. So now I don't feel at all...no no. And it's electric, the neon heard inside your phone call. The layers sadness in the madness in revolves breaking down the walls, you found out no. I'm willing to break myself to shake this hell from everything I touch. I'm willing to bleed for days my reds and grays so you don't hurt so much. And now I'm static, as your sky is turning purple and gray. I'm learning that the further that I crawl the farther that I fall it that ok? No! And your in pieces as your world becomes a rain storm. You've got no shelter, you're a thousand miles away you'll survive day you say your leaving, say your leaving! I'm willing to beak myself to shake this hell from everything I touch I'm willing to bleed for days my reds and grays so you don't hurt so much. So you don't hurt so much. NEVER AGAIN will I hide from the gun, no never again. But your already gone. I'm willing to break myself. I'm not afraid, I'm willing to break myself, I'm not afraid. I'm willing to break myself, I'M NOT AFRAID! I'm willing to break myself to shake this hell from everything I touch. I'm willing to bleed for days my reds and grays so you wouldn't hurt so much. So much. So much. So much, so much." Kagome sang smiling with ever word, getting into it with her heart and soul. It was one of her favorite songs.

"Wow, Kagome you're a really good singer." Inuyasha said in a daze from her lovely voice.

"Thanks" Kagome said as the next song came on. Move Along. She didn't sing but listened as Inuyasha sort of hummed along.

"Move along move along like I know you do. Even when your hope is gone move along." Inuyasha said a little louder starting to tap his finger on the steering wheel.

"Inuyasha, dose someone feel like singing?" Kagome asked placing her hand over Inuyasha's that was rested on the center thing between the seats. He quickly switched to where he was holding her hand. He began to rub her knuckles and make swirls on her skin. Massaging her hand slowly. The next song came on Bringing on the heartache by Def Leppard. "Your bringing on the heart break, your bringing on the heartache. Can't you see, cant you see. No, No, NO." Kagome sang softly resting her hand back on the seat, the feeling of Inuyasha's hand entwined with hers calmed her and she soon feel asleep.

"We're here! Kagome wake up." Inuyasha said shaking her slightly.

"Huh?" Kagome rubbed her eyes with her right hand her left was still with Inuyasha.

"We're at our first stop. It's already about six you slept for quite some time." Inuyasha said letting go of her hand so she could get out of the car.

"We're at a hotel?" Kagome asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah."

"Hurry up and get us checked in! I want to check this place out." Kagome sad grabbing her 'fun bag' and running into the hotel lobby. Sango and Miroku were standing there with a cart full of every ones bags.

"So, was sleeping beauty awoken with the princes kiss?" Miroku asked getting a playful wack from Kagome. Inuyasha came and checked in. Then they all got in the elevator and took it up to the 12th floor and got out. This floor was for the suites. Kagome grabbed the key from Inuyasha and opened their room door. It was huge! They had their own hot tube in the middle on the living room.

"MY GOSH! This place is huge!" Kagome yelled running and jumping onto one of the three queen size beds.

"I'm going skinny dipping in the hot tube!" Sango said closing the door on the guys and taking off her close and sliding into the worm bubbly water. Kagome walked back to the door and opened it for the guys. Miroku rushed in took off his cloths. Giving everyone a good look of his goodies and then getting into the hot tube with Sango who giggle and scooted away from Miroku. Who was totally relaxed by the hot water.

"Well, you guys have fun. I'm going to check out the mountain view. Kagome said walking out onto the balcony. It looked like a clear drop into a river if you looked down. She could see people tubing down the river and suddenly wanted to go. But she finally looked straight ahead and there where the mountains, enormous and beautiful. It nearly took Kagome's breath away how pretty it was. "I'm so going tubing." Kagome said running back into the room nearly running over Inuyasha. She grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom. She came out wearing really short jean shorts over her bikini bottoms. She was wearing a rainbow bikini, the top was tie-dye and so was the bottom but you couldn't see.

"Wow Kagome you look hot." Miroku said getting a wack from Inuyasha.

"You look so cute Kagome." Sango said smiling at her friend who blushed.

"Thanks I saw some people down there tubing down the river and while I was in the bathroom they have a map and the river in a few miles long and goes in a circle and since there is a few more hours of day light I want to go." Kagome said grabbing her water proof back pack that had her cell and water proof digital camera in it.

"Count me in." Inuyasha said appearing from the bathroom wearing some red swim trunks.

"Anyone else?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here." Sango and Miroku said sending each other these looks, you could tell they were going to make out or something the whole time.

"Ok. See you guys later." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and walking out of the room, and right into a group of the collage football players that came here to relax and have fun during the summer.

"Ops. Sorry guys." Kagome said squeezing Inuyasha's hand tighter as she tried to walked around the hot, tall, tan, football players.

"Yo babe. What are you doing tonight?" asked on of them, Kagome presumed to be the quarterback. He was the skinniest, but just as tall as Inuyasha, and he was tall to her. The guy had light brown hair and gray eyes, this was an American football team, or just a bunch of tall, hot, tan American guys. Good thing everyone nower days spoke English.

"Nothing, just plan on cuddling with my boy friend." Kagome said taking a step back into Inuyasha's arms.

"Dude she has somebody." said one of the other guys, but Kagome didn't look away from the guy she was talking to, he was the more troublesome.

"So, you her boy?" he asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome closer to him.

"Mind if the team gets a taste of her? We've been look for a sex puppet and your girl is hot, and exactly what I'm looking for." he said licking his lips as he scanned Kagome's body.

"Yeah I sure as hell mind! I'm not letting a pretty boy like you take advantage of Kagome." Inuyasha said glaring at the guy.

"Her names Kagome? Sexy. I'm Chris, you wanna ride me?" Chris asked taking a step closer to Kagome.

"Yeah sure I wanna ride you. But unfortunately for you, my boy friend is the first person who I'm going to do that to, and that may take awhile since he's so hot! And big that it'll take some time to adjust myself so unless you want to wait quite some time, I would move on. Lets go Inuyasha." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha with her as she walked to the elevator and pushed the down button praying it would hurry up and get here.

"Hey bitch! You don't talk to me like that." Chris said walking over to where Kagome was standing.

"Listen Chris was it, your cute, but honestly I have a commitment to my boy friend and cheating on him isn't something that's going to happen." Kagome said from behind Inuyasha who was standing between her and Chris.

"Fine, but you want to change you mind we're in room 123" Chris said walking away to his room right when the elevator arrived. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in and right away Kagome arms were around Inuyasha hugging him as a few tears slid from her eyes.

"That was so scary!" Kagome said her tears running down Inuyasha's bare chest.

"Its ok . You handled yourself nicely. Plus I'm so turned on as to how hot you look when your yelled at someone." Inuyasha said stroking her hair and then leaning down so his mouth was right next to her ear. "Plus, who couldn't love a girl who walks around in a sexy little outfit like that?" Inuyasha whispered and then sucking on part of Kagome's ear making her get chills.

Then the elevator doors opened and they got out. They walked out of the hotel and down to the river where a line was to rent tubes. After waiting for a few minutes they had one big boat like tube so they could be on the same one. A lot of the couples had one.

"Ready to face the river?" Inuyasha asked setting Kagome on the raft and began pushing it into the water.

"You bet." Kagome said pulling out her camera and taking a picture of  
Inuyasha while he was pushing the raft. Soon Inuyasha was on the raft too and they were flouting down the river at a nice pace.

"Kagome let me get a picture of you, dunk your head in the water. This is water proof right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Best there is." Kagome said leaning down and sticking her head in the water, she brought it up and just as she was flipping her hair Inuyasha took the picture and Inuyasha planned it so she looked sexy. "Let me see." Kagome said grabbing the camera and looked at the picture. "I look like something from a magazine." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha to see him looking at her fondly.

"Your better than a magazine." Inuyasha said taking note of the other couples. They were either making out or cuddling. Him and Kagome were talking and having fun. Were they different? As a couple?

"Inuyasha we should get someone to take a picture of us together." Kagome said looking around for a person who was alone. She spotted an old man and quickly sped up the raft to catch up to him. "Excuse me sir. Would you mind taking a picture of us?" Kagome asked.

"Why sure honey." he said taking the camera. Kagome sat cross-legged and Inuyasha was on his knees behind her his arms around her. Click. "Lets have another do something affectionate." the guy said looking up from the camera.

"Ok." Inuyasha said leaning down and kissing Kagome. Somehow the old guy got the perfect angle and Click. Then Inuyasha started kissing Kagome's neck tickling her making her laugh Click. Then he pushed her onto her back and laid next to her rubbing her tummy. Click. Then Inuyasha just sat there and both on them turned and looked at the camera not smiling exactly, but they looked happy Click.

"There you go kids." the guy said handing Inuyasha the camera and flouting away.

"Lets see the pictures." Kagome said looking over Inuyasha's shoulder as he looked through the pictures. "I like those." Kagome said sitting back on the raft and pulling Inuyasha with her. "Inuyasha what do you think Miroku and Sango are doing?" Kagome asked laying her head on Inuyasha's chest running her hands over his toned stomach and abs

"Probably having sex." Inuyasha said sighing.

"Don't say that! I don't want to sleep in a room that smells of sex." Kagome said laughing and lifting her head so she could see Inuyasha's face. He looked like he was waiting for her to do something but she didn't know what exactly he wanted so she decided to ask. "Inuyasha, are you only in this relationship for sex?" Kagome asked wished she hadn't.

"NO! I love you Kagome, do you ever fucking question that." Inuyasha said his amber eyes piercing threw Kagome like painful daggers.

"I'm sorry. I just always notice you looking like you want more, but you never say anything." Kagome said sitting up to get out of Inuyasha's reach.

"I do want more, but not until your ready. I don't want to hurt you Kagome. God damn it! Don't you get it Kagome? I love you. I'd die for you, I'd change my being if you asked. I just don't want you getting hurt anymore." Inuyasha yelled grabbing Kagome's shoulders and shaking her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she started to cry her tears running down her face leaving trails.

"Kagome, don't cry. I just," he couldn't take it anymore. He puller to him tightly, her sobs was the only noise he was paying attention to. Those heart wrenching sobs and the tears from them running down his chest like fire burning his soul, but he date not move. Kagome's arms snaked around Inuyasha's neck and he slowly laid down on the raft Kagome slightly on top pf him. "Kagome, I love you. You know that right?" Inuyasha asked lifting her face to look at him.

"I know, but I'm scared of you." Kagome said her true feeling coming out. "You make me feel like someone else, and like I could do anything and everything. I'm scared of you because you make me so happy. And I'm just not sure if that's the way it's supposed to be." Kagome said.

"Duh silly. Being in love is being stupid together, and that's how we are. You don't need to be afraid. I'll always be here to protect you, to love you, to make you laugh." Inuyasha said sitting up but making Kagome stay. He sat on top of her, a leg on either side of her. He grabbed the camera and took a picture of Kagome under him. "Take one of me."

"Ok." Kagome grabbed the camera, she aimed it up at him. He was looking down at her fondly and content. The dark blue sky was behind him. You could even see the moon pecking out from the sky. "Perfect." Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha and he smiled back, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips getting a little sigh from Kagome making him laugh a little.

"Kagome you know I love you right?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know you love me." Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha who rolled over and lid next to her, both on their sides facing each other, they were really happy just to be with each other.

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome got back to the room it was 12 at night. After their raft romance they went to dinner and had crab. 20lbs of it. And everyone knows how long it takes to get all the meat from just one crab. They came up to the room smelling like fish and were full and happy.

Sango and Miroku on the other hand were now watching TV and were dressed.

"Looks like you guys had fun." Miroku said standing up with envy at how happy the couple looked.

"We had the best time! The rafting was so fun! And then eating all that crab. Oh, it was so good I wish I wasn't so full so I could get more." Kagome said setting down her bag and jumping onto the spare bed. "What are the sleeping arrangements?" she asked sitting up her black hair flouting up with her.

"You and Inuyasha get to share a bed and Sango and I Get our own." Miroku said laying back down on his bed nestling into the covers.

"Sounds fine to me. I'm just going to shower." Kagome said making her way over to the bathroom with her bag.

"There's two bathing things so you and Inuyasha can get clean at the same time." Sango said winking at Kagome who blushed and said ok. So both Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to the bathroom.

"I'll go in first since I will be taking bath then I'll say when you can come in." Kagome said closing the door behind her. After a few minutes she said he could come in.

Inuyasha walked in and there she was sitting in the tub with a few little piled of bubbles here and there. Her hair was wet and hung down her back. "Inuyasha it feels si good to be clean." Kagome said getting out her sponge and putting soap on it, wet it and began cleaning her skin taking off some dirt and filth that comes from walking threw the day.

"I bet it dose." Inuyasha said starting the shower and taking off his trunks and grabbing a towel to cover himself as he walked over to the tub and grabbing some body soap Miroku said he'd left for him. "Sorry." Inuyasha said grabbing the soap and without being able to control himself took a glance at Kagome. Her important parts covered by water and bubbles but the fact that she was sitting there vulnerable to him, wet and innocent drove him nearly mad. He quickly ran and jumped into the shower closing the foggy class door behind him.

"Oh, that felt so good to be clean." Kagome said getting out of the tub totally naked. Inuyasha couldn't help it. He pretended to still be washing but he looked through the class at the blurry image of the naked Kagome. She walked across the bathroom to get a towel putting on quite a show for Inuyasha. Even thought he couldn't see every little detail of her beautiful body it was enough to get him a little excited. "Inuyasha have you see the towels?" Kagome asked, just the fact that she called his name out while he was in his current predicament made him get even more excited.

"N…no." Inuyasha stuttered turning away from the class door because of his growing excitement. The fact he was even getting so excited over a blurry image of her he turn red with embarrassment.

"Found them!" Kagome sang as she pranced across the bathroom nearly slipping on the wet floor. "Wow! That was close." she said as she reached the vanity and her bag.

"That's good." Inuyasha managed to say as he finished up his shower. He turned back to the glass window to see what Kagome was doing. She was drying off her body. After that he watched her put on a big gray shirt that said 'Smile I'm here' on it. Then she put on some lose pink sweat pants. She then took out her brush and began brushing her black hair and then blow drying it a little so it wasn't as wet. By the time she was done Inuyasha had turned off the water.

"You need me to get your towel?" Kagome asked turning and facing the shower.

"Please." Inuyasha said backing away from the door a little. Kagome walked to where Inuyasha had hung his towel and grabbed it. She walked over to the shower door and waited for Inuyasha to open it. When he finally did it was barely enough to fit the towel through but Inuyasha grabbed it quickly and Kagome walked back to the sink and began washing her face. Then she brushed her teeth and waltzed out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha finally stepped out of the shower his member still rock hard. "Shit! That was close." Inuyasha said leaning against the bathroom wall and sighing. He walked over to his bag and pulled out some blue and black boxers. He then brushed his teeth dried some of his hair with his towel and walked out into the darkness of the room. He found the bed Kagome was in and she was under the covers. He pulled them up and was engulfed in light.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said finishing up her journal entry but not turning off the book light. "Are Sango and Miroku asleep?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said listening for the breathing and nodding.

"Inuyasha I just wanted to thank you. For nothing wanting to rush things, and helping me take life step by step. And for the wonderful river rafting." Kagome said stroking Inuyasha's ears and hair softly.

"Keh. It's nothing, really." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. She looked tired and he could smell her need for sleep. He suddenly reached over and shut off the book light and leaned over and put her diary on the side table. "You need sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome to his bear chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome whispered softly before falling into comfortable sleep.

"I love you….Kagome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20 is complete! \now the question now is….lemon or no? Please vote!

REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter…will be funny, sexy, and cute….hopefully.

Samurai Fish


	21. moving along

Hey everyone! Happy new year! My birthday is coming up soon. (January 6th) Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. Now I would love to thank my reviewers for everything plus voting. So far lemon is winning. I'd like to thank…

**Photographing Poetry**

**WitchyGirl99**

**The Shadow Miko**

**pyrostrykes**

**mishel**

**Inu-Baby18**

**Nature's sapphire**

**Pinky5**

**X1xevanescencex1x**

**Kagomeshadow**

**Scheame**

**Kikyohater1329**

**D**

**feryn harris**

**applegell **

**Shippo-Luver 4 Life**

Chapter 21-moving along

The morning smelled of fresh air and wonderfully cooked waffles. Sango and Miroku where nowhere to be found when Inuyasha opened his eyes and glanced around the room. There was a room service try filled to the brim with waffles and fruits of all kinds. He wanted the breakfast to be perfect so the night before he had ordered this elaborate meal to be brought up.

Inuyasha slowly slid his arms from Kagome and sat up. He ruffled his hair and stretched taking in Kagome's cherry blossom and vanilla sent and the fresh air. 'Time to get dressed to impress.' Inuyasha thought standing up from the bed and taking one last look at Kagome before walking to his bag and grabbing his cloths for the day. Which were some jeans that fit perfectly and a white button up shirt.

"That was the best breakfast I've…" Miroku practically yelled as he and Sango entered the room. Like lighting on metal Inuyasha ran to the door and quickly pushed both Miroku and Sango out of the room.

"You two beat it! I want to surprise Kagome with breakfast. So could you two please go do something for an hour?" Inuyasha hissed through the almost closed door.

"Sure, that'll be fine. We're just going to go swimming. They have awesome pool." Sango said pulling Miroku away from the door. "Have a good morning." Sango called from around the corner.

Inuyasha closed the door and sighed, they were finally gone. He slowly walked back to the bed on Kagome's side. Inuyasha leaned down and stroked her cheek lightly with his clawed fingers. Awaking Kagome soothingly.

"hum…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up a little.

"Yeah, you still tired?" he asked leaning down a little closer.

"No, I'm fine. I'm up." Kagome said rubbing her eyes again and sitting up all the way. "What are you doing?" she asked yawning not ever realizing what she was saying.

"I'm waking up the woman I love." Inuyasha said sitting on the edge of the bed stroking Kagome's leg affectionately.

"Ha ha! Very funny Inuyasha. Seriously now, what are you doing?" Kagome asked not really believing what Inuyasha had just said.

"Kagome, after yesterday I realized that I love you. I just wanted to show you how much so." Inuyasha said looking Kagome straight in the eye making her look away.

"But Inuyasha, how could you be so sure? We're so young." Kagome said her eyes tearing up.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said touching her face "I love you. Never ever doubt that. Ever since the beginning of my family we have relied on our gut feelings of love. My father fell in love with my human mother fallowing his gut, my grandfather before him loving my grandmother till the day death took them both. And now I am fallowing my heart, like they once did. And you, Kagome Higurashi are the one I love." Inuyasha said crawling over to situate himself on top of Kagome. A leg on each side of her, he loomed over her like a moth to a flam. "I love you." he said leaning down and kissing Kagome's cheek.

"Inuyasha, I love you. But with life these days, everyone will think we're too young for love. And how am I to know you wont betray me?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha, his cheeks flushed and his brows furrowed.

"Kagome don't you ever damn worry about me leaving you. I would sell my soul to the foulest demons know just to keep you living. For you to keep your breath." Inuyasha said his face aggravated.

"You swear? On my heart?" Kagome asked putting hr hands to her heart and looking up at Inuyasha with hopeful eyes.

"On your heart." Inuyasha said placing his hand on Kagome's. He leaned down and kissed her softly at first then more roughly as it progressed. Inuyasha slowly began to massage Kagome's sides making her jumpy. He slowly moved his hands from her sides to just below her bra line. "You wanted to wait didn't you." Inuyasha said suddenly stopping all his movements.

"No keep going." Kagome whined as she began to unbutton his shirt,

"No." Inuyasha said pushing her hands to her sides making her laugh.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling and wiggling under Inuyasha's weight.

"No Kagome. We must wait." Inuyasha said leaning down and kissing Kagome long and hard. His fangs grazing over her lips.

"Your right, I don't know what I was thinking." Kagome said looking away from Inuyasha in shame.

"I want it just as much, but I don't want you regretting a damn thing later." Inuyasha said smiling and getting off of Kagome and the bed. "Now lets eat." Inuyasha said brining the sit up try over to Kagome and setting it over her lap.

The try was filled with waffles and fruit, juice and a bit of whine.

"Inuyasha this is amazing! How did you know I love fruit?" Kagome asked quickly talking a hand full of the green grapes and chewing them down. "Come on Inuyasha you want some?" she asked taking another hand full.

"Alrighty then." Inuyasha said getting into the bed and crawling his way up, retrieving a mouth full of raspberries. "Yummy." Inuyasha said swallowing the fruit and then kissing Kagome's cheek softly.

"It's been an hour! If your done doing it." Miroku said bursting into the room to see Inuyasha hovering over Kagome and both of them blushing. "Oh, and to think I actually thought you guys would do it" he said shaking his head.

"Oh shut up Miroku! We haven't even done it yet!" Sango said hitting him softly and walking over to the bed she had slept on. "You guys need to hurry and pack. We need to check out soon." Sango started putting away her things as she turned on her iPod and swayed to the music grabbing Miroku's attention.

"Hello sexy." he said as he walked over and put an arm around Sango's waist.

"I'm not in the mood. I'm on my period and am very cranky." Sango said pushing him away and grabbing her back pack from the bed and putting it on. "I'll be waiting in the lobby." she said walking out of the room.

"I'm going to change and since I'm basically packed I'll head down with Sango." Kagome said running in the bathroom and coming out with green short soccer type shorts and a white lose shirt that said 'Flowers are for girly girls. Kisses are for the rest.' "I'm ready to hit the road." she said picking up her bag and heading out the door.

"So much for a romantic breakfast." Inuyasha said grabbing his duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder sadly.

"What happened?" Miroku asked picking up his bag as well.

"Romance." Inuyasha replied gathering the rest of his stuff and walking out of the room, Miroku right behind him.

"Sounds painful." Miroku said fallowing Inuyasha down the hall to the elevator.

"Nearly killed me." Inuyasha said just as the elevator arrived and out stepped Chris the cocky jock.

"Well, well, well. What do you have here. The ass who wouldn't hand over his girl. Saw her down in the lobby looking sexy as ever.

"Dude shut up before you get hurt." Miroku said already sensing Inuyasha's anger.

"Me? Get hurt? PA-Please." Chris said laughing.

"You know what…I've about had enough of you, you cocky bastard! Kagome loves me and that's that! Fucking deal with it!" Inuyasha said through grinded teeth.

"Chill out dude. I wouldn't be worrying about me. There was this guy down there, he look like a fucking homo and he was hitting on her. She looked really uncomfortable." Chris said shrugging and walking away down the hall.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked turning around to see no one there, all he heard was the slap of the stairway door. "Shit." Miroku mumbled worriedly as he entered the elevator.

Inuyasha rushed down the stairs nearly knocking over two workers who were making out. He finally got to the lobby level and pushed open the doors and rushed over to where Kagome and Sango were sitting.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked standing over them, sort of scarily.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked shriveling back in her seat.

"Someone told me a homo looking guy was down here hitting on you." Inuyasha said looking around and only seeing big bulky guys in the near vicinity.

"The only guy who tried to hit on me and Sango was that Chris guy." Kagome said sitting up straighter.

"That lire I ought to beat the crap out of him!" Inuyasha said turning around and was about to walk when he felt a hand grab his.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said looking up at him with his eyes "it's fine. He's just lonely. And plus it makes me feel special when so many weird guy try to hit on me, and you should feel good too. Meaning you have a pretty girl." Kagome leg go of his hand and stood up next to him Her head reached an inch below his shoulders.

"Alright." Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around her waist and walking to the lobby counter thing. He check out and by that time Miroku had shown up and asked Sango what had happened and she explained the whole thing.

"Well at least he didn't kill someone." Miroku said sighing and walking out of the hotel with Sango right behind him.

After Inuyasha checked out Kagome and him walked outside to find Miroku on the ground trying to look up Sango knee length skirt. "Stop it Miroku!" Sango squealed kicking Miroku away.

"Can we please just get going. I'm dying to roll around in the sand." Kagome said walking out of Inuyasha's reach and pushing Sango and Miroku out of the way as she got into the back of the car.

"Lets get going guys." Inuyasha said climbing into the drivers seat, Miroku and Sango getting into the hummer as well.

They started the hummer and were off. They drove down the mountain side, everyone enjoying the scenery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiori had run about 5 miles before she finally collapsed onto the hard concrete sidewalk. "I have to keep going." She yelled to herself as she stumbled shakily to a standing position against the brick wall of a Market.

God was smiling upon Shiori that day….

"Shiori?" Sota asked as he and his mom walked out of the Market out onto the sidewalk.

"Sota?" Shiori said speechless as her pinkish eyes watered up with tears.

"Shiori what happened to you?" Sota asked ignoring his mother tug on his shirt. It was a good question to ask. Her once clean with cloths he had seen her in before he left camp her torn, had a few blood stains, and were hanging on Shiori by a string.

"Hiten he was trying to kill Inuyasha, and he came and got me and then they hit me and Sota, I was so scared!" Shiori said quickly as she flung her arms around Sota and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight.

"Sota honey who is this?" Mrs. H asked trying not to seem too shacked about the whole thing.

"Mom this is Shiori the girl I was telling you about." Sota said turning but not letting go of Shiori.

"Oh Shiori. Dear your coming home with us. We'll fix you right up and can stay with us ok." Mrs. H said walking to her car that was parked by the curb. She opened the passenger door and let Shiori sit as she went to the drivers seat and Sota to the back.

When they got home Mrs. H quickly got Shiori cleaned up and put into one of Kagome's old childhood dresses and got her something to eat. She would be just fine. The only thing now. Was love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La la la la la la la! We're going to the beach. Were going to the beach" both Sango and Kagome sang as they drove over the bridge that connected the island Fiji to the mainland.

"Girls calm down." Miroku said smiling back at the girls who glared and continued singing. "We better get there soon or they might start pillaging." Miroku said looking out his window as the finally reached the island. They only had to drive a few minutes till they got to the condo.

It was a two story condo. It was white with soft blue trim and a terracotta tile roof. The plants that decorated the house were beautiful flowers and palm trees.

"It's so beautiful!" Kagome said grabbing her bag and running up to the front door.

"You said it." Sango said following her. Inuyasha and Miroku got out the bags and soon followed. Inuyasha opened the door to revel the beautiful interior.

"Which room is mine?" Kagome asked running into the house and dropping her stuff.

"The one that's mine." Inuyasha said smiling and walking up the stairs. Kagome fallowed while Sango and Miroku found their own room. The room Kagome and Inuyasha had was huge. The bed was a king, and the walls were a deep green.

"Oh its so nice here." Kagome said jumping onto the bed and rolling around.

"Glade you like it." Inuyasha said setting down his stuff and getting onto the bed next to Kagome. For awhile they just sat there, looking at each other. Put passion took over. Kagome slowly crawled towards Inuyasha, she slid atop him and started rubbing his chest. She leaned up started to slid her shirt up to expose her tummy.

She winked at Inuyasha playfully and he slowly slid his hands up to her his rubbing them softly. He slowly slid his hands more north until the rest jest below her T-shirt. He sat up and started kissing around her belly button. Then suddenly he flipped her over so she was under him. He slowly slid her shirt the rest of the way over her head and it rested around her wrists, exposing her pink and red bra. Kagome started to unbutton his shirt when there was a knock at the door.

"Kagome! Kagome! There's an ice cream shop right next door. Lets go!" Sango said through the door.

"Ok Sango I'll be right out." Kagome said trying to control her embarrassment.

"I'll be downstairs. So hurry it up!" Sango said, and Kagome and Inuyasha heard her footsteps lead away.

"That was close." Kagome said laughing and pushing Inuyasha off her. She quickly but her shirt back to normal and straightened her hair and put it into a high ponytail. "I'll see you later." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha's cheek and skipping out the door leaving Inuyasha feeling turned on and disappointed..

Kagome ran down the stairs grabbed her bag and walked to the front door. Sango and Kagome walked out of the house next door to Tim's Ice Cream shop. The walked in and it was like walking into the 70's. (I know Tim isn't a very Japanese type thing but the island is like all American) The walls were pained lime green and had all different colored Flowers everywhere. The counter was bright pink, the booths were black with pink stripes.

"Wow, talk about bright." Kagome said blinking to try and adjust to the bright colors.

"Like, Hello. My names Kimberly. May I like take your order?" The girl behind the counter asked as Sango and Kagome walked up. The menu was rather difficult. They were 'groovy' names and then the description was below, in rather small print.

"Yeah I'll have a Shaggy Banana." Sango said smiling and trying not to laugh.

"I'll have a Smooth Sailor." Kagome said.

"That will be like ten bucks." Kimberly said blowing a bubble with her gum.

Sango pulled out the money and handed it to her. They went and sat down and one of the booths and waited for their order to be called.

"Number 24, Order in." Kimberly said loudly pointing to the little counter a little over from her. Kagome got up and walked over to the little counter waiting for the order.

"Sorry about that The Smooth Sailor took a little longer had to hand pick the berries." said a guy who was looking around and then handed her the order.

"It's fine." Kagome said trying to handle the ice creams and nearly dropping them.

"Here let me help." the guy said smiling and taking one of them and putting it in Kagome's other hand.

"Thanks." Kagome said blushing and trying to grab two spoons and napkins from the little side bar next to the counter.

"Here," he said handing her the spoons and napkins and somehow put them so they wouldn't fall. "that's better." he said smiling at Kagome. His dark green eyes narrowing with the smile, his black shaggy hair falling in his eyes.

"Thanks I guess I'm a big klutz." Kagome said laughing slightly and blushing.

"My names Jake." he said putting out a hand.

"Kagome." Kagome said letting him shake her pinkie, the only finger that was free.

"Pretty name, and nice to meet you Kagome. You want to hang out sometime?" Jake asked smiling hopefully.

"I would, but I'm here with my boyfriend. Sorry." Kagome said blushing and frowning.

"It's fine. I was crazy to think you were single. Well enjoy your stay, Kagome." he said walking back to prepare another order. Kagome walked back to the table and sat down.

"Well, what was going on over there between you and ice cream hottie?" Sango asked grabbing her ice bream and spoon and digging in.

"He asked me if I wanted to hand out, but I said I have a boyfriend." Kagome said blushing again and taking a spoon full of ice cream and shoving it in her mouth.

"Really? How sweet. He looks cute. Maybe you should take up his offer. He did say hang out. Not a date." Sango said wiggling her eyebrows making Kagome laugh.

"Sorry but no. Inuyasha and I are in love, and I don't plan on ruining that." Kagome said taking another bite of her ice cream.

"Suit yourself. Maybe I should order some more ice cream and go up there, strut my stuff and get myself a date." Sango said smiling.

"I don't think Miroku would like that." Kagome said looking up from her ice cream.

"He's going to hit on at least 20 women when were here. I should be able to have fun." Sango said taking the lat bite of her ice cream.

"Your life, do whatever you want." Kagome said shrugging.

"Easy for you to say Kagome. You can have whatever guy you want. I can't. I can't walk up to a guy say one word and end up with a date offer. I just can't." Sango said standing up and walking away. She threw her trash away and walked out of the shop and started walking in the opposite direction of the condo.

"Darn it!" Kagome said under her breath. She quickly finished her ice cream and headed out. She ran quickly to the condo and knocked on the door since it was locked, when no one answered she started running in the direction Sango went.

She ran down the sidewalk her bag hitting her side every other step. She passed by a tattoo shop and looked in, no one but two muscular guys and a punk rock girl getting her nose pierced. Kagome kept running. Past a closed sushi bar, a bikini waxing place that just had a bunch I blondes in it, a surf shop that was full of hot surfer dudes and girls checking them out none of which were Sango, she ran past a bakery, swim suit stores, souvenir shops, and a few little restaurants until she came to a day club…the Madina. It was full of people, the line was going out the door. Then suddenly her phone started ringing, she quickly answered.

"Hello?" Kagome asked into the phone, tears starting to form.

"Kagome? Where are you?" Inuyasha asked on the other side.

"I don't know. I was sitting with Sango and she got mad and she took off and I came looking but I can't find her and it's getting dark and I'm scared." Kagome said into the phone tears now streaming freely.

"Kagome calm down Miroku and I are coming to get you and we'll help you look ok. Just don't move from where you are. We are coming to get you." Inuyasha said just about to hang up when he head Kagome's phone drop and some screams being muffled. "Shit!" Inuyasha said now closing his phone but taking off from the house like a crazy man. He quickly picked up Kagome's sent. He soon fallowed it to the sidewalk near the club. He soon found her phone in the sand a little away from the side walk. He sent lead down the ally towards the beach. He fallowed it until her smelt her tears she was sitting there in another mans arms. Terror overtook him as he walked closer her cell phone in his hand. "Kagome?" he asked getting closer.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking up from the other mans arms, tears running down her face. Inuyasha could smell the other mans blood, it was coming from open wounds on his knuckles.

"Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked as the other man released her and she ran to him. She practically knocked him over in her jump into his arms.

"She was attacked." the guy said standing up and brushing off some of the sand.

"By who?" Inuyasha asked suddenly very, very angry.

"The left when I showed up and started throwing punches." he said trying to smile but failed because of the seriousness of the whole thing.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked holding Kagome closer to him.

"My names Jake, Kagome and I met earlier when she was at the ice cream shop. I work part time there and part time here at the Madina." Jake said sticking his hands in his jean pockets.

"I see. Well thank you for helping her out." Inuyasha said leaning down and grabbing Kagome's legs and holding them up with his hands, letting her arms curl up in front of her as she continued to cry.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Jake asked looking up though his bangs.

"Yeah. Well we better be heading back to the condo. Thanks for your help." Inuyasha said as he began to walk back out to the sidewalk. "Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked once they began the walk back.

"Inuyasha, we have to look for Sango. She could be getting into trouble or getting hurt. We have to look for her." Kagome said trying to wipe the tears away.

"We will, but we need to get you home ok. I don't want you out wondering around anymore tonight ok." Inuyasha said nuzzling Kagome's cheek with his nose.

"But Inuyasha,"

"No more buts. You need rest ok. Miroku and I will go look for Sango." Inuyasha said moving his thumb across Kagome's leg.

"Ok. But please find her." Kagome said as she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

When they reached the condo both Miroku and Sango were waiting. Inuyasha shushed them when they started to talk, Kagome had fallen asleep. Inuyasha walked up the stairs to the room he and Kagome were sharing. He softly laid Kagome down on the bed. He sat next to her on the bed his back to her at first. Just leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled rolling over closer to Inuyasha.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked turning and looking at Kagome her eyes were wide and she looked terrified.

"Can you sleep with me? I'm still a bit shaken." She said grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it softly and smiling shyly up at him.

"You want to change into your pajamas before we head off to bed?" Inuyasha asked as he began to unbutton his shirt, when it was off he walked over to his bag and crabbed some lose black pajama pants. He left out wearing a shirt. Kagome on the other hand changed into a pair of silky pink pants and a black tank top.

"I don't understand why Sango ran off. Did you fin her?" Kagome asked suddenly panicked.

"Yeah she came back. Lets just get you some sleep." Inuyasha said getting onto the bed and Kagome fallowed. Right away her arms were around Inuyasha and her head in the crook of his neck.

"That's good." Kagome said sighing and cuddling closer to Inuyasha.

The night was still young and to be honest the only reason that Kagome had fallen asleep was because on the soothing rhythm feeling she got from Inuyasha's quick walking. So she and Inuyasha laid there for a few minutes just looking at each other before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Inuyasha said loudly lifting his head up off the pillow.

Miroku walked in with a big smile on his face. "There's this awesome club in the opposite direction of the Madina and me and Sango went to check it out and it totally rocks! You guys should come enjoy the first night on the island. Plus if your 18 and up you can drink here! So come on!" Miroku said. He had changed cloths. He was not wearing a pair of black dress pants and a silky black button shirt that went oh so well with his sexy eyes.

"We'll be right down!" Kagome said jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom her bag in hand.

"Wait," Inuyasha tried to say after her but the door was already closed.

"Inuyasha, just because some bad things happen, doesn't give you the right to keep her locked away the whole time." Miroku said crossing his arm and glaring at Inuyasha.

"But Miroku, what if some drunk fool decides he wants something, like Kagome? What am I to do then?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his forehead and sitting up.

"Then you give them a good punch and get back to the fun. What happened to the guy I knew in high school who used to get trashed and still make it to class the next morning. The guy who would have sex with cheerleaders right before the game? What happened to that guy ho was fun?" Miroku asked leaning on the wall by the doorway.

"He's gone Miroku. He went with the rest of the memories that will never again be." Inuyasha said looking up at Miroku sadly. "Do you think that's what she wants? A party animal who dances with other women?" Inuyasha asked his eyes getting wide.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Just go with the flow and lets yourself and Kagome have fun." Miroku said smiling at Inuyasha got off the bed.

"We'll be down soon." Inuyasha said grabbing his bag and going through it. He finally decided on a pair of lose blue jeans and a simple black short sleeve dress shirt and a black suit jacket over that. Kagome soon came out of the bathroom wearing a red sparkly tank top and some form fitting black jeans. Her hair was in a tight ponytail with colorful clips all over but it made her look innocent and cute.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked smiling and running her hands over her sides.

"When you are. And you look amazing." Inuyasha said walking up to her and giving her neck a small kiss.

"You look so handsome." Kagome said leaning up on her toes and kissed Inuyasha's cheek softly.

"Lets go." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room and down the stairs to where Sango and Miroku were waiting. Sango was now wearing a black and pink kimono and jeans. The four walked out of the house, and Inuyasha locked it. They slowly walked down the sidewalk, Miroku and Sango taking the lead.

"Inuyasha, you weren't mad at me were you?" Kagome asked leaning onto Inuyasha's arm.

"Why would I be mad?" Inuyasha asked looking down at Kagome.

"Because of Jake, how you found us." Kagome said not looking up at Inuyasha.

"I trust you." Inuyasha said suddenly not so sure of his own words. Was Kagome truthful, or was he being so pushy that she felt she had to get away?

"I know its just you seem so weird now. I was just wondering." Kagome said sighing.

"ok." Inuyasha said quickly. Suddenly his blood was boiling and he felt like throwing Kagome to the side and taking off to do his own thing. She liked that other guy he could tell. But was it more than she lied him? He wouldn't know. But he suddenly felt really angry.

"We're here." Sango said as they walked p the steps to a building that looked deserted. Sango opened the door and walked in. Loud music greeted them as the other walked in. It was huge! There was a 20foot bar with at least 4 bartenders. There was a stage where the band was playing, lots of lights and a few tables for sitting. There was a bunch of people dancing and having a good time.

"You want to dance?" Miroku as asked Sango. She nodded yes and soon they meshed into the dancing crowd. Kagome and Inuyasha stood there awhile.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome's arm and walking towards an empty seat by the bar. He soon settled right in ordering a dozen shots of good old' Jack and some other crazy cocktails.

Kagome meanwhile was standing there, looking lonely. She soon got asked by some guy to dance and she took him up on his offer. They danced to a few songs and then she found herself lonely again, so she decided to try and find Inuyasha. She walked over to the bar that reeked of alcohol. She soon found Inuyasha sitting next to a group of guys laughing.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she touched his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh hey babe. This is Tin chi, Ray, and Batz." Inuyasha said taking another swing of whatever drink he had in his hand.

"Inuyasha are you drunk?" Kagome asked brushing his bangs out of his face.

"No! Dudes am I drunk?" Inuyasha asked.

"No way man. Sober as a judge." the three guys said all four toasting and drinking another round.

"Inuyasha, stop it right now!" Kagome said stomping her foot.

"Hey! Your not the boss of me. I can do whatever I want." Inuyasha said smiling and drinking another glass.

"Inuyasha! Stop this right now!" Kagome said her anger flaring.

"Inuyasha! Stop this right now!" Inuyasha mimicked making all the guys laugh.

"You know what I've had a bout enough of you for one day. I'm going back to the condo." Kagome said stomping away. That's when it clicked. Inuyasha's other sides had to take control.

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha said jumping up from the stool and running in front of Kagome. "Kagome wait. I'm sorry I was drunk. I'm ok now. I wont drink anymore." Inuyasha said holding onto her shoulders.

"What? So you were just faking over there!" Kagome said her eyes going wide and tears welling up.

"No! I'm sorry I was just woozy. I'm back to normal. Just don't go. You wanna dance lets dance ok. I'm done drinking alright. Lets just have fun and dance." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist and lifted her up a little and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"Fine, but Inuyasha please. Never ever drink like that again. It was scary." Kagome said leaning into Inuyasha.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Lets just dance." Inuyasha said walking with Kagome to the dance floor. The next song started and it was a fast beat.

Inuyasha quickly turned Kagome so she was facing him. And to be honest with everyone he was not the best Fast dancer in the world.

"Here." Kagome said placing Inuyasha's hands on her hips. She slowly started moving to the beat, she got faster and fast as the beat continued. She slowly rose her hands above her head and slowly started to completely sway and then started to catch up on the beat. Once she started to really get into the beat it was as if she was driving the music. Inuyasha stood there just swaying with her not know what else to do. Finally the song ended and Kagome started laughing. "Inuyasha have you ever danced like this before?" Kagome asked laughing some more.

"Not really, not in a long time least." Inuyasha said blushing.

"Well it's time to loosen you up." Kagome said as another song started to play. Just as fast as before. "Put your hands on my waist and take control." Kagome said waiting. Inuyasha placed his hands on Kagome's waist and she slowly began to move to the music again with Inuyasha putting pressure on her hips and moving her as he pleased. After awhile the song ended and were taking a break so most everyone who was on the dance floor walked to the bar to get a drink.

"You want a drink?" Inuyasha asked, resting his hands on Kagome's waist.

"No, actually we should probably go find Sango and Miroku, I'm hungry." Kagome said laughing. "Let's find out friends." she said grabbing on of Inuyasha's hands and looking around the room. Right away they spotted them. They were near the bathrooms making out rapidly, kissing each other all over. Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to them.

"Hey you guys hungry? We want something to eat." Inuyasha said trying not to really look the two who immediately stopped kissing.

"Yeah I am a tab hungry." Sango said whipping her mouth and fixing her cloths.

"So it's settled we're going to eat!" Kagome said laughing as the four walked out of the club. The kept walking away from the condo until the came across

The Blaine. An Italian restaurant with a deck over looking the beach. They walked in and were soon seated at a table right at the edge of the deck closest to the sea.

"It looks so beautiful." Sango said looking out at the sea and leaning on Miroku's shoulder.

"Yeah real pretty." Miroku said rolling his eyes and finally deciding on what he was going to eat. "I'm going to have some angel hair with marinara." Miroku said writing his order down on a piece of paper. At this restaurant you wrote down what you wanted and handed them to a waiter and they would bring it out.

"Write down some Chicken Diavolo." Kagome said putting her menu back and watching Miroku as he wrote down what she wanted.

Inuyasha ended up ordering some Spaghetti and Sango a cheese pizza. The dinner went fine. Sango and Miroku ended up leaving early since they wanted to get some more dancing in. Inuyasha and Kagome sat there a little while after just watching the waves roll in and out. They ended up getting home later than Sango and Miroku because they stayed so long.

When they got to the condo they found Miroku on the couch and Sango was probably in her room. They walked up stairs and didn't even have enough energy to change out of their cloths. They ended up falling asleep holding each other tightly.

Then next day would be a Fun one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21 is done! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! And I'm still making up my mind on the lemon thing (lemon is basically a detailed love scene for those who didn't know.) I might save it for another story or maybe not. I'm not sure. So keep telling me if you want lemon or not.

Samurai Fish


	22. Afternoon walks, water and surf

Ello' loves! I've decided to be a British for this chapter. When I talk, ya know. Good news me mum isn't being mean today. And no Hiten didn't do anything to Shiori he just let her go. And this chapter is a big warning for cuteness. I'd love to thank me loves…..

**Inu-Baby18**

**applegell **

**Pinkey5**

**Thunderdemon5675**

**VanillaBlue**

**Kagome**

**X1xevenescencex1x **

**The Shadow Miko**

**Kikyohater1329**

**The Gothic Kagome**

**Katie**

**D **

Chapter 22- Afternoon walks, water and surf.

"I LOVE YOU BABY AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT I NEED YOU BABY, SOMEONE TO HOLD ME TIGHT! LET ME LOVE YOU!" Kagome sang as she skipped around her room. She had somehow managed to slip out of Inuyasha's grasp and was now prancing around the room singing. "I LOVE YOU BABY! SO LET ME LOVE YOU!" Kagome sang even louder finally awaking Inuyasha.

"Huh? I'm up I'm up. What's going on?" Inuyasha asked his silver hair on big mess.

"Inuyasha we are at the beach! We are not going to just sleep all day! We're going to go have a wonderful walk on the beach and have a wonderful brunch and…."

"Hold it! Hold it! Kagome slow down. I came here to relax not get dragged around by my wench." Inuyasha said holding up his hand and letting his head fall back to the pillow.

"Fine Sango and I will just go by ourselves." Kagome said grabbing her bag and walking out of the room. She walked down stairs and soon found Sango standing at the counter feeding herself a banana.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said waving the banana in the air. "Sorry about my freak out yesterday. I guess with Miroku hitting on another girl in front of me got me thinking." Sango said as she pulled Kagome into a tight bear-hug.

"It's ok. You want to go for a walk on the beach?" Kagome asked as they pulled apart.

"Sure, but if we want to impress we have so got to change. And I brought the perfect cloths for both of us. Come on." Sango said dragging Kagome to her room and both getting changed.

When they walked out of the room they looked….hot. Sango had brought bikini tops that were more like push up bras. Kagome was wearing a pink one and Sango was wearing a black one. Then they had just really short blue jean shorts. Kagome had a soft blue jean vest on too, but it didn't hid anything. They walked to the back porch door and slid it opened, letting the nice warm ocean breeze blow in.

"You ready?" Sango asked taking a deep breath and adjusting her boobs one more time before Kagome finally locked arms with her and pulled her out onto the beach. There were only a few groups of people most of which were guys playing volleyball, and then some random runners.

"Ok, we're going to walk until we feel like turning around." Kagome said her and Sango laughing wildly as the started walking to the right. After awhile they decided to have some fun, while there was a hot runner guy about to pass. "I'm going to fall and you have to scream bloody murder." Kagome said both her and Sango giggling then…PLOP! Kagome was lying in the sand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango yelled kneeling down to Kagome who was trying not to laugh.

"Is your friend alright?" the runner asked stopping in his tracks and bending down along with Sango.

"She just toppled over, maybe she needs mouth to mouth." Sango said trying to hid her smirk.

"My boyfriend is going to kill me, but I'm saving a life." the runner said plugging Kagome nose and placing his mouth over hers blowing air into it, and like planned Kagome popped up trying so hard not to laugh.

"Thank you kind sir, for saving me." Kagome said stumbling to her feet and glancing at Sango who looked like she was going to explode.

"All in a days work miss." the runner said patting her arm and continuing to run.

"OH MY GOD! Kagome you just mouth to mouth from a gay guy!" Sango said laughing so hard she fell over and tears began pouring from her eyes.

"Shut up! Next time you get to faint." Kagome said blushing and pulling Sango up to her feet as they began walking again. "Four o'clock , hotties that don't appear to be attracted to the same gender since they are playing volleyball and are looking at us." Kagome said looking sideways as she and Sango stopped to sit in the sand soon hearing footstep behind them.

"Hello Lady's." Three said at the same time as the walking in front of Kagome and Sango.

"Why hello there." Sango said eyeing them like yummy candy, Kagome doing the same.

"You want to play a little beach volleyball?" the one who was standing in the middle asked.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded. "Sure!" they said standing up and walking over to the net where more guys waited with googly eyes.

"One girl on each team. And we should introduce ourselves." the same one said glaring at all the guys.

"Dinchi."

"Mike."

"Hale."

"Isuki."

"Paul."

"Riji."

"Walter."

"Timmy."

"Sinsi."

"Oliver."

"I love all your names." Kagome said smiling at them.

"Ok ladies. Let's play." Riji said, the one who they had been talking to, to begin with.

"Ok." the girls said getting in position. And both Kagome and Sango were awesome at volleyball since they were on the same team in grade school and both had stuck with it through junior high and high school.

By the time it was almost lunch the guys were very impressed by the girls. Not only they're ability to play wonderfully, but also shaking their bodies as the game went on.

"Well boys we'd better be going. Maybe we'll run into each other again." Kagome said waving as she and Sango walked back towards the condo. The guys waved and went to their own hotel. "That was fun. I got a good work out." Kagome said patting her tummy.

"So who won?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was a tie." Kagome said as she and Sango locked arms again. "What do you think the guys are up to?" Kagome asked as she and Sango ran up the condo arm in arm. Only to find the door locked and a note from the guys,

**SO YOU GIRLS THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH LEAVING THE HOUSE UNATTENDED TO? THINK AGAIN LITTLE CUTIES. HOPE YOU HAD A NICE TIME AT THE BEACH DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT WHILE US GUYS WENT AND BOUGHT SOME HORNY HOOKERS. WE'LL BE OUT THE REST OF THE DAY. DON'T WAIT UP.**

"They are so lying." Sango said tearing the note off the door and crumpling it up and throwing it into the sand and then stomping on it.

"If we're lying why are you so upset?" Miroku asked from behind the girls. Sango and Kagome froze and didn't move for a minute. Until both felt a tight squeeze on their bottoms.

"I'll kill you!" both girls said as they began beating the crap out of Miroku. Kagome stopped first and looked around. No Inuyasha to be found.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked pulling Miroku away from the very angry Sango.

"He went…well we kind of got split up this morning, and I haven't seen him since." Miroku said one of his teeth falling out (like fake….like cartoon)

"Can you let us back in the house?" Kagome asked throwing Miroku back to the ground.

"Unfortunately Kagome, no. Inuyasha has the key and he is nowhere to be found." Miroku said taking a seat on one of the three lawn chairs on the porch. Sango sat next to him, on the same chair cuddling, while Kagome walked out to the ocean suddenly wishing she was wearing something less noticeable.

'Where is he? Am I worried about him? No! Yes…no way in a million years.' Kagome yelled at herself as she sat down right where the waves would come it, one rushed up over her legs, the cold water shocking at first but then comforting. Kagome sat there awhile just looking at the sun as it was almost directly above, the sea looked so welcoming, but she didn't move. She sat there just looking at the water rush in and out around her, she slowly began to sink in the sand, some covering parts of her legs. She didn't move, instead she took some of the sand into her hand and let it run through her fingers. She then got a brilliant idea. She loved the beach but wanted to see the island. Se would walk around unattended and hopefully run into Inuyasha.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said as she walked back to her friends who looking up from their cuddling. "I'm going to walk around town. Need anything call me." Kagome said Miroku and Sango nodding.

Kagome walked around the side of the house and to the sidewalk. Once there she ran across the street getting honked at by a least 3 different cars. Across the street was a beach wear clothing store called Hawaii Style. Kagome went in and came out looking more innocent than before. She had shoved the old cloths in her bag and was now wearing a white T-shirt that said 'Beaches are were I belong' and some simple khaki shorts. After her little exchange on cloths she went right over to a sandwich shop called PhycoDeli and got a Turkey and ham sandwich that she ate there. Then she went right for the book store. Picking out Love Cajun Style (I just finished that book, I defiantly recommend it!) and getting a cup of milk and a cookie from the coffee shop. After getting her snack she continued down the street until she found it! A water park. Open 24 7! There were giant blue tube like things running all over the place, water slides!

Kagome walked to the entrance and had a look around. There was a food stand and a gift shop and where you buy the tickets. And there standing at the gate with two rubber pass bracelets was Inuyasha. His arms crossed his head bowed and, and smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she walked closer.

"Took you long enough to get here." Inuyasha said raising his head and smiling at Kagome, a toothy smile that almost made her melt.

"You knew I was out?" Kagome asked locking arms with Inuyasha.

"I always know where you are. I am your lover, and we demons know things." Inuyasha said making Kagome laugh. "So you ready to have a wet afternoon?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow when Kagome blushed.

"I don't have a swimsuit." Kagome said, not mentioning the push up bikini.

"That's what gift shops are for." Inuyasha said putting one of the rubber bracelets on Kagome's wrists and walking her over to the gift shop. As they entered Kagome right away spotted the cutest bikini to add to her collection. "Pick one." Inuyasha said leading Kagome over to the rack of bikini's. Kagome right away grabbed the light pink bikini and walked over to the register to pay.

"Ready?" the girl at the register asked taking the bikini from Kagome and scanning it.

"Yep." Kagome said smiling.

"That'll be 15.95." the girl said putting the bikini in a bag. And was waiting for the money.

"I can't seem to find my money." Kagome said smiling nervously and digging through her bag getting very embarrassed because a line was forming.

"Could you hurry it up?" the girl asked tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Kagome what's taking so long?" Inuyasha asked looking down at Kagome, her eyes big and watery.

"I can't find any of my money. I looked all through this bag and I could have sworn I had at least twenty dollars back." Kagome said digging through her bag more.

"How much is it?" Inuyasha asked looking at the girl behind the counter who seemed surprised.

"15.95." she said looking back from Kagome then to Inuyasha.

"Here." Inuyasha said handing her the exact change, taking the bag, grabbing Kagome around the waist and walking out of the gift shop.

"Inuyasha, you didn't have to do that. I could have sat out." Kagome said her eyes big and watery again.

"I wanted to buy my girl a gift." Inuyasha said bending down slightly and nipping at Kagome's neck. "Plus I want to have a good time looking at you." Inuyasha said his hot breath making chills run up and down Kagome's spine.

"Let me got change then." Kagome said grabbing the bag from Inuyasha giving him a slight kiss on the cheek and skipping over to the girls locker/ dressing room.

Inuyasha stood there awhile, until he decided to take his shirt off it was scorching under the sun that was right above. As he took his shirt off he could feel eyes watching him, and he couldn't wait till they saw him with Kagome. And she soon appeared wearing the light pink bikini and her cloth slung over her arm.

"I'm ready!" Kagome said shimmying the rest of the way over to Inuyasha, laughing her head off all the way.

Inuyasha couldn't look away. The bikini fit her just right and the pink made her dark hair and eyes stand out.

"Do I look cute?" Kagome asked smiling cheerfully.

"So cute I could eat you." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her and swinging her around. After their play time they walked over to these tables under a giant bamboo and straw covering. They put their stuff down and headed right for the wave pool. Everything was hooked together and all you had to do was take a tube to anywhere you wanted. "Double tube?" Inuyasha asked holding up a green one with two seats, one had a covering at the bottom and one was empty.

"Sure!" Kagome said jumping into the covered side. Inuyasha pushed off into the current and jumped on. They were soon carried up onto a belt-way that lead to the rest of the 'river'. "So, how did you know that I would come?" Kagome asked sitting back and enjoying the nice breeze and the summer sun.

"Lets just say after you bit my head off this morning I got to see you pretend to pass out and get mouth to mouth from a gay guy, who you thought was hot." Inuyasha said smirking when Kagome blushed. "So after that and locking you all out of the house I knew you'd come looking around and I was right." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand. Her head was now resting on his chest the way they were sitting. "Besides, I know you better than you know yourself." Inuyasha said making Kagome turn a little so she was looking at him.

"How so? What do you know about me?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I know when your overly happy or nervous you bit your bottom lip on the left side, when you think something is funny but you don't want to laugh you always look at your hands, when you look at your friends you always have this gleam in your eyes like your really happy. And what you really want in life is for everyone to be happy." Inuyasha said getting a shocked look from Kagome.

"And here I thought I was the only one who knew anything." Kagome said smiling. "I know something about you." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand again adjusting herself so she was sitting sideways and was looking at Inuyasha.

"What do you know?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

"When you think some things funny you usually don't laugh but when you do you always glance around first to see if anyone else is smiling, when you just want to relax you always stretch, when you think something looks good you always smirk, and when you look at me….you look possessive and carefree." Kagome said holding onto Inuyasha's hand tighter hoping she was right.

"You I have to say Kagome I think your right." Inuyasha said smiling and stretching slightly before sitting back on the tube soaking up the sun.

"So are we going to do anything fun?" Kagome asked looking around seeing a big hole from on of the slides leaking a bunch of water, and she got an idea. While Inuyasha was sitting back with his eyes closed and relaxed she slipped out of the tube and held on to the bottom making sure they went under the water. Right away she could feel the body above her moving with discomfort. And then a yell as she held the tube under the water a few moments before she kept walking. Kagome brought her mouth to the surface and took a deep breath. She looked up to see Inuyasha glancing around. She quickly went back under the tube and under Inuyasha's side she slowly moved her hand behind his back making him stiffen and then relax a little. She slowly moved her hands farther up his back, noticing the chills that formed. Kagome then used her nails to slowly go back down Inuyasha's back. As she ran out of breath she gave his butt a nice poke making her laugh as she surfaced.

"What gives?" Inuyasha asked with a smile as Kagome continued laughing.

"I had the urge to feel you up." Kagome said jumping back onto the tube almost making it tip. The way she was sitting her legs and Inuyasha's were semi entwined and they were able to see each other perfectly now.

"Great! Could you do it again?" Inuyasha asked his ears perking up with interest.

"Not today. We're here to have fun and look the rapids are coming up." Kagome said holding onto the handles as the fall began getting closer.

"If you insist. But I expect a treat tonight." Inuyasha said turning his head and looking at the up coming fall. There was a guy standing there helping people and pushing them a little so they went on. As they got closer Inuyasha noticed him looking at Kagome who was looking around at all the pretty plants not paying a bit of attention.

"Having fun?" The guy asked hanging onto the raft not letting it go over the edge, finally Kagome looked at him a bit surprised.

"Yep!" Kagome said leaning forward to see the waterfall almost bouncing with joy.

"Have fun." He said twisting the raft making it spin as they went down the fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed a big smile gracing her face, her arms in the air acting like it was roller coaster, and her eyes closed.

Inuyasha just basically sat there looking at her. She was exactly what he was looking for and he loved everything about her. 'God I wish I could just hold her and never ever let go.' Inuyasha thought looking at Kagome more closely. Her hair was wet and sticking to her back, the bikini fit nicely really giving credit to her curves. As her eyes opened and met his she smiled even more.

"Inuyasha this is so fun!" Kagome said laughing as they hit a little bit of a wave almost knocking them off the raft, making Kagome laugh again smiling even more as they rounded the corner speedily.

"Very fun." Inuyasha said still watching everything Kagome did. Kagome was currently trying to see what was coming up next, and just as they were coming to the end of the corner there was a huge bump like wave and it caused both Inuyasha and Kagome to lose balance just enough to tip the tube.

As they plummeted into the water, and the tube flipped they continued to be carried down the little fake river. Inuyasha popped up first with a smile on his face. He knew Kagome was behind him so he went back under the water holding his ground and waiting. As he was under water he could see Kagome's legs kicking in the 6 feet of water, her feet not quite touching. Inuyasha waiting for her to be right over head, and then he grabbed her legs and pulled her under.

Kagome opened her eyes and was met with amber staring right back at her. Inuyasha leaned closer and kissed her roughly before pulling back and just looking at her. Her back hair flouting around her face like a dark halo. "Your beautiful." Inuyasha mouthed making Kagome smile and hug him tightly. They swam to the surface just as their tube flouted out of sight.

"So much for flouting." Kagome said laughing as Inuyasha held her to him.

"Lets get something to eat when we get back to shore." Inuyasha said setting his feet on the ground and holding Kagome up since she wasn't quite tall enough.

"Sounds good to me." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha began to paddle and let the current carry them.

When they finally got back to their table and sat down waiters were wondering around taking orders and cleaning dirty tables.

"Hi dude and dudette how may I assist you?" the waiter asked not looking up from his note pad waiting for their order.

"I'll have a virgin bloody marry and the kids chicken strips with a side of ranch." Kagome said putting her menu back in the middle of the stone table.

"I'll have a coke and a steak….rare." Inuyasha said doing the same. They were sitting side by side at the table their stuff on the chairs across from them.

"Alright. I'll have that out in a minute." the waiter said brushing his long blonde hair out of his face. And walking away.

"Well hot stuff there a beach side club around here?" Kagome asked opening a pack of sugar and spreading it out on the table, and then whipping it off. And licking her fingers of the remaining sugar.

"Actually there is just over there." Inuyasha said pointing to the building to their right. "And after our wonderful lunch/dinner we will go over there and buggy." Inuyasha said making both him and Kagome laugh.

"Well and after we go to that giant sand castle." Kagome said pointing to the kids area where there was giant sand castle that poured water every few minutes.

"We'll have to play chase." Inuyasha said just as their waiter arrived with their drinks and food.

"Hope you guys come by the surfing contest right before dark. Me and some of my friends are going to be playing for big bucks." the waiter said seating down their food.

"Will do, it sounds like fun. But shall we know the name of the man we're cheering for?" Kagome asked taking a sip of her drink.

"PJ, the names PJ." PJ said smiling, and tucking his hair behind his ears so they wouldn't fall in is his face anymore. "And thank you." he said smiling like a crazy fool.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked already eating.

"For being so nice." PJ said smiling again and walking away to take another table's order.

"Well isn't that cool? Getting invited by a surfer himself?" Kagome asked dipping a piece of chicken into the ranch.

"Yeah I suppose." Inuyasha said taking a sip of his drink and another big bite of steak.

"I think it's awesome!" Kagome said smiling and finishing off another one of her chicken tenders. "So are Sango and Miroku really locked out?"

"Nope, told Miroku to hide the key till you left to adventure around." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome when she gasped and then laughed.

"You sly dog." Kagome said reaching up and rubbing one of Inuyasha's ears lightly and then taking another drink.

"You know it babe." Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders and then kissing her cheek. "You going to finish that?" Inuyasha asked pointing to Kagome's last chicken strip.

"No, I'm full." Kagome said sliding her plate over to Inuyasha who ate the chicken in one bite. Since he had already eaten all of his food.

"Now let's pay and go have some more fun." Inuyasha said flagging down PJ who quickly went over with the bill.

"Here you go, and hope to see you at the contest." PJ said handing Inuyasha the bill and Inuyasha paid leaving a very generous tip. "Thanks dude. And see you guys later." PJ said walking off with a smile.

"Time for a game of chase." Kagome said hitting Inuyasha playfully and running off towards the giant castle. Inuyasha stood confused for a second before running after her, and since he is half demon he caught up to her quickly but she soon disappeared into the castle, and since it there's water flying all over the place he couldn't smell her out.

Inuyasha walked up some stairs and Kagome was still nowhere to be found. And then out of nowhere a big amount of water was poured over him drenching him. Inuyasha looked up to see there was another level and there was Kagome standing there surrounded by a bunch of kids who all poured buckets of water on him.

"You'll get it Kagome!" Inuyasha said pushing off the ground and jumping up onto the top level where Kagome was.

"You'll never catch me." Kagome said sliding down a pink slid all the way to the bottom laughing. "Hurry Inuyasha! Come get me." Kagome said laughing and running off. Inuyasha didn't follow he stood there a moment thinking. What she had just said seemed so familiar…but he couldn't quite place where he had heard it. "Come on Inuyasha! Come catch me!" Kagome yelled from the bottom looking suddenly less joyful.

"Coming." Inuyasha said sitting down on the slid and sliding down. Once at the bottom Kagome didn't move she just stood there.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked grabbing his hand softly.

"I think I just remembered something from when my parents were alive. Something, when I was happy." Inuyasha said dazing off.

"You mean your not happy now?" Kagome asked letting go of his hand.

"I am, but before you moved here…I was mean selfish and stuck up. I wasn't happy Kagome. As a matter of fact before you came I was depressed and lonely." Inuyasha said making a move for Kagome's hand but she took a step back making Inuyasha look up at her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why don't you ever tell me about your past! You just expect me to be satisfied with spilling my guts all over the situations and you never saying anything! Inuyasha I want to learn more about you." Kagome said placing her hands over her heart and turning away.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said pulling her around so he was looking at her. "I love you from the bottom of my soul and the only reason I haven't told you is because I'm embarrassed. I thought I was going through a lot, and felt like dying. But you, you went through so much more, so much worse and there you were when I found you. Happy, lovely and content. I feel like a loser compared to you." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, how dare you think that! You are strong and no matter your past you are who you are now." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha hopefully. "Inuyasha I love you and no matter what you did in the past is going to change that." Kagome said grabbing both Inuyasha's hands and squeezing them. "And you know what, if you ever, EVER want to tell me anything don't you dare hesitate." Kagome said leaning forward and resting her head on Inuyasha's bare chest.

"Excuse me…could you kids please go elsewhere with your touchy mumbo-jumbo?" a little boy asked as he ran by.

"I guess we should go change and get ready for the contest." Inuyasha said placing a kiss on top of Kagome's head.

"Yeah. But Inuyasha, promise you'll always tell me." Kagome said as they began to walk back to their table.

"I promise." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's neck softly, holding his head there a moment. Kagome could feel his breath on her neck, and it was like time stopped. Kagome saw everything more slowly. Inuyasha lean up a little so his face was resting on hers, his breath hitting her face in soft waves that went through her. And then time went back to normal. Inuyasha pulled away and they got to their table.

"I'm going to the dressing room. Be right back." Kagome said grabbing her bag and walking to the girls dressing room. While she was gone Inuyasha put on his shirt and dried his hair a little.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

"Miroku why did you lie to Kagome and say we couldn't get in the house?" Sango asked as she and Miroku sat down to watch TV.

"Inuyasha said he was going to surprise her or something like that." Miroku said turning on the History Channel, and wrapped one of his arms around her waist tickling her side,

"Really how romantic." Sango said hoping Miroku would get the hint but he didn't. He just nodded and kept watching the TV. "I wish some guy would do that for me." Sango said, and that got Miroku's attention. He suddenly turned off the TV and turned to Sango.

"Sango, I can be just as romantic. It's just you never seem to like it when I do." Miroku said leaning over and kissing Sango softly making her let out a light moan.

"I just want you to be happy with me." Sango said in between kisses.

"I am happy." Miroku said leaning over more, but Sango stopped him.

"Lets just go out. The two of us and do something." Sango said smiling when Miroku nodded and stood up taking her with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome came out of the dressing room wearing the cloths she bought earlier that day. She walked over to where Inuyasha was standing and then she put her new bikini in her bag as well.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked sliding on his sandals.

"Defiantly! I am so ready to see guys and girls shred up the sea!" Kagome said not having no clue as to what she was talking about.

"You have no idea what your talking about do you?" Inuyasha asked draping an arm over Kagome's shoulders.

"Not really, but it sounds fun." Kagome said as they made there way over to the beach.

"WELLCOME LADIES AND GENTELMEN! THIS IS THE ANNUAL SURF CONTEST. WILL ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE COME TO THE BLUE TENT. THE EVENT WILL BE STARTEING IN A FEW MINUTES. WATCHERS PLEASE FIND A NICE PLACE ON THE BEACH AND ENJOY THE SHOW!" the announcer said.

"Look a perfect spot." Inuyasha said leading the way over to a small clearing right by the ocean where they could see the contest perfectly.

"FIRST CONTESTANT WILL BE JACK." the announcer said as a guy with brown hair and a long surf board ran out into the sea. He ended up messing up and falling into the water.

"ALRIGHT! NEXT UP IS MARRY JORDAN!" a girl ran out her hair in all braids. She ended up flipping and riding the wave out.

"MIKE!" "JT!" "LOREN!" "PJ!"

There went PJ running off into the ocean his long blonde hair fallowing along. His board no bigger than his body, with it's tropical theme. PJ did a thing were he stood on his hand holding himself up with his hands. He did that and then twisted slightly, riding the wave all the way in.

"WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A FEWMINUTES FOR THE BALETS TO BE ADDED AND SEE WHO THE WINNER IS."

"PJ is so going to win!" Kagome said laying her head on Inuyasha's arm and looking out at the sea.

"Yeah, he did the coolest." Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around Kagome.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE WINNER IS PJ! PJ IS GOING TO GET AN AWSOME CUSTOME NEW SURF BOARD, THANKS TO NOLESURF LOCATED 215 MAIN. HE WILL ALSO RESEIVE 5 HUNDRED DOLLARS AND AN AWESOME TROPHI."

"Well I guess we should head back. It's getting dark." Kagome said standing up.

"Yeah, and I can't wait for my treat." Inuyasha said standing up as well and whipping the sand off his trunks.

"Inuyasha you're a pig!" Kagome said punching him playfully.

"A sexy pig." Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Or you dirty dog." Kagome said leaning into Inuyasha.

"Yep." Inuyasha said as they reached the covering of the tables. They then walked out of the park and onto the sidewalk. "So you want to do anything before going back to the house?"

"Maybe stop by the surf shop they were talking about. I walked past it earlier, and I want to see if they have any cool stickers and stuff." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked down the street hand in hand and Kagome was making them stop every once in awhile to see things in shop windows. "We're here!" Kagome said as they walked up to the shop that have only a handful of people in it. They walked in and Kagome was right away attracted to the sticker and accessories case. While Inuyasha went over to the surf boards and skateboards.

"If there's anything you need let me know." the guy behind the counter said removing his black goggles and running his hand through his black hair.

"Ok thanks." Inuyasha said as he looked through the boards.

"Looking for anything in particular?" the guy asked as Kagome bent down to see a sticker that was at the bottom.

"Nope just looking. But can I get some stickers," Kagome asked standing up to see the guys name "Todd?" she asked smiling when he nodded and pulled out a key.

"Sure. Which ones?" Todd asked crouching down.

"I'll have one of each Rusty sticker, that lost girl one, umm that one of the surfer girl, that car pop up one, that element one that blue and red, hum that one of the skull, and that one of the mystery." Kagome said as Todd get each one she said as he placed them on the counter.

"Anything else?" Todd asked leaning on the glass counter.

"I'll just look around a little before paying." Kagome said smiling and walking over to the flip flop area. There she picked out some Green and Pink Sugars. Then she went to the jewelry part of the glass case. There she diced she wanted some earrings. "Todd, can I get some stuff from over here?" Kagome asked smiling at Todd when he slid over and opened the glass case.

"What'll it be?" he asked smiling.

"I'll have those earring in the shape of clouds, the ones of those little red hearts, the ones that are hoops with blue jewels, and the ones that have little angel wings hanging." Kagome said as Todd once again pulled everything out.

"What am I buying for you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked walking up empty handed.

"All this dude." Todd said pointing over to the pile of stuff that gathered on the counter.

"Girl you are one heavy spender." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome who blushed and looked away. "How much will this be?" Inuyasha asked pulling out his wallet.

"Lets see." Todd said beginning to ring everything up. When he was finally done everything fit on one bag. Todd also through in some free stickers of the stores logo. "That'll be 25$ dude." Todd said handing Kagome the bag and getting the cash from Inuyasha. "Have a nice night." he said putting his goggles back on as Inuyasha and Kagome exited the store.

"So back to the condo?" Inuyasha asked as the kept walking hand in hand. The street lights were now on since it was night and they could hear music being played from various clubs and restaurants.

"Yeah, I could use a little teenage romance." Kagome said leaning on Inuyasha as they walked.

"Me too. I just want to relax." Inuyasha said stopping. "Get on." he said bending down. Kagome did as told and was soon resting on Inuyasha's back stroking his soft silver hair and rubbing every now and then his ears.

"We need some sake." Kagome whispered softly rubbing Inuyasha's ears, hearing a low growl building up inside Inuyasha's chest.

"We have some, it comes complimentary with the condo." Inuyasha said as they came up onto the condo. Inuyasha opened the front door and walked in, Kagome still on his back. Inuyasha walked up stairs quietly noticing Sango and Miroku passed out on the couch. When they finally got to the room Kagome was close to bursting with laughter. "I don't think you need the sake." Inuyasha said sliding Kagome off his back and onto the bed.

Kagome sat there a moment before taking off her bag and throwing it to the side along with the bag full of stuff. She slowly began taking off her big T-shirt reveling her push up bikini top she had had on. She smiled shyly at Inuyasha and then he slowly took off his shirt reveling his well toned chest and stomach. Kagome moved closer to the side of the bed to be closer to Inuyasha, she ran her hands over his chest slowly not breaking eye contact.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He finally leapt forward pinning Kagome down on the bed. He held her arms above her head with one hand and used his other to cup her face while he kissed her roughly. His fangs running along her bottom lip. He moved closer wanting entrance. Kagome opened her mouth allowing Inuyasha's tongue to slip into her mouth, running it along hers before pulling out, still holding her hands, and moving downward. He ran his fangs along Kagome's collar bone, then he began to kiss her neck softly. Sending chills running all over Kagome. He moved down a little more. He slowly slid his hand from Kagome's face to her chest, going to her back and undoing the top. It soon lay over her chest loosely. Inuyasha didn't move it, he wanted her to be ready and she wasn't so he left it, touching what he could around the covered area.

Kagome lay there, knowing if Inuyasha wanted to do something, he could. But she wasn't worried, she knew he would wait. Inuyasha moving back up, sliding his chest up against Kagome's making her laugh slightly.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome softly, and sucked on her lips softly before pulling back. He was starting to get a little…hard and didn't want to freak Kagome. But she already knew.

"Inuyasha, you turned on?" she asked raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"You noticed huh?" Inuyasha asked moving to lay beside Kagome.

"Yep!" Kagome said smiling even thought Inuyasha looked really embarrassed. "Which in a good thing, since you do like me."

"Love you, you mean." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome again, running his teeth along her bottom lip.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome said sitting up a little and pulling Inuyasha down by his hair to kiss him deeply.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said as Kagome began to rub his ears smiling into the kiss. "But I'm afraid we must go no further." Inuyasha said basically hopping off the bed.

"Your right." Kagome said standing up, her top nearly falling off, making Inuyasha's eyes widen and Kagome laugh. "I'll go change." Kagome said walking into the bathroom.

Inuyasha changed into some black boxers and got into bed. Kagome came out wearing a short little pearl pink nightgown that went a little above her knees. She turned off the lights and climbed into bed, almost jumping on Inuyasha who laughed and rubbed her legs softly as they just laid there looking into each others eyes.

"Inuyasha, sweet Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome, my Kagome." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes and nuzzling Kagome's neck softly. Inuyasha rubbed Kagome tight softly, making her drift off to sleep. And even though he was a little tired he wouldn't let himself got to sleep. Kagome had since dozed off, but he stayed wide awake. Watching as Kagome's chest rose and fell with each breath, Inuyasha watched as she smiled in her sleep and then frowned and sighed heavily like something was weighing down on her.

"I'm here." Inuyasha whispered in her ear when a tear fell from her closed eyes. She slowly smiled and snuggled closer to Inuyasha, letting him hold her, as he watched her. Not wanting to miss as she smiled, and when she moved. But eventually her strong sent and slow breathing clamed him, and he to dozed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22 is done my love! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it is a little long. 14 pages. And lemon has won. But I do want to be clear with something. How the lemon is going to be isn't going to be some dirty little kinky stuff. Its going to be sweet. And hopefully enjoyable for those who wanted it. But its not going to be like hard core sex! It's going to be romantic and sweet. Well MY BIRTHDAY IS FRIDAY! WISH ME LUCK IN WOOING MY LOVE AT THE PARTY! Jan.6th. A day to remember. For me! PLEASE REVIEW!

Samurai Fish


	23. Rain

Hey guys! I hope everyone is doing good I know I am. Hope you enjoyed chapter 22. And you know what…I've **decided to not make it a lemon. **Because a lot of my reviewers think it might mess up the sweetness. So I'll save it for another story Which I'm currently planning. And my Birthday was so wonderful! If you want to read about it go to  and tell me what you think there. I would love to thank….

**KawaiiInuyasha14841**

**Kikyohater1329**

**Gigglemejuggle**

**Dreamer1010**

**Twilight Rose 1212**

**Carley**

**Hearii-sama**

**Lil-kag0m3**

**Klutzyspaz**

**The Gothic Kagome**

**Inu-Baby18**

**The Shadow Miko**

**RedHairedEggHead **

**Inuyasha'sWife4Eva**

**Thunderdemon5675**

**D**

**WitchyGirl99**

**Inuyasha'sdaughter411**

**Josh**

**applegell**

Chapter 23-Rain

The morning was drowsy, and there was rain, thunder and lightning going all through the house. Sango was the first up since she went to bed the earliest, and instead of waking up to a nice sunny day, she was greeted with a storm.

"Crud." Sango said sitting up, to be met with a headache. Hangover! She and Miroku had gone back to that club they had went to the day before, and got trashed. Sango had had about 40 shots and who knows how many martinis. Miroku hadn't had as many drinks, and thank goodness or they wouldn't have gotten back to the house. "Miroku?" Sango asked turning around while holding her head with her hands.

"Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked sitting up rubbing his bare chest and then standing and finally seeing Sango holding her head in pain. "Sango sit down I'll get you some coffee and a Tylenol." Miroku said leading Sango back to the couch so she was laying down again. "I'll be right back." Miroku said putting on a jacket and grabbing the key to the house and going out the door closing it and closing it behind him.

While he was gone Sango had drifted back to sleep to the sound of the thunder and rain. When he came back he awoke Sango and let her take some medicine and then she drank the coffee only to soon fall back asleep in Miroku's lap. Miroku sat there listening to Sango's breathing and the rain.

------------------------ --------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up first, before Kagome, and didn't move really. He lay there stroking Kagome's face softly. Then he noticed the rain and thunder. 'Finally a break from running around.' Inuyasha thought looking back a Kagome to see her eyes open.

"Morning Inuyasha." she said smiling softly and closing her eyes and sighing. "Is it raining?" she asked.

"Yeah, seems to be coming down pretty hard." Inuyasha said looking out the window and back at Kagome. "Ready to get up?" he asked running his fingers along Kagome's sides, his nails tickling her.

"Yeah." Kagome said as Inuyasha got off the bed. Kagome just laid there a while before she got up to. When she stood up, pulling the gown down a little, Inuyasha was already dressed. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt that said 'Save the whales!' in blue on the front. And some dark blue khaki shorts that went a little below his knees. "You look good." Kagome said smiling and smoothing down her hair a little.

"You look hot." Inuyasha said eyeing her little gown again making her blush.

"Thanks." Kagome said smiling and walking over to the bathroom. She came out wearing a pink T-shirt that said 'I'm the real powder puff.' in weird bubble letters, and some green lose swim trunks. "Hunger grips the soul!" Kagome said holding her stomach as it growled.

"Then lets eat." Inuyasha said glancing out the window at the rain one more time before following Kagome down stairs. They soon came upon the living room to the Miroku sitting up asleep with Sango in his lap.

"Shush." Kagome said holding a finger over her mouth as the tip toed over to the kitchen. She grabbed a green apple from the counter and ran to the back door, Inuyasha right behind her. Kagome slid opened the door let Inuyasha out and closed it. She then sat down one of the wet chairs and sat back. Inuyasha stood awhile before basically pulling Kagome up, throwing her into his arms and sitting down on the chair with her in his lap. Kagome leaned back against his chest and took the first bite of the apple.

There wasn't anyone on the beach, except them really. The rain fell onto them as they sat there together, wetting their cloths melting them into each other.

"Want a bite?" Kagome asked situating herself so she was looking at Inuyasha who nodded and took a bite out of the apple as it rested in Kagome's hand. "I love the rain." Kagome said holding out her hand and letting rain fall into her palm. "You know when my Dad and Grandpa were alive, they used to take me up to this place in the mountains and we'd just sit there waiting for it to rain. And when it did my Grandpa would tell me how each rain drop held something special. And when we came in contact with that special something it stayed with us, helping us." Kagome said smiling, but it faded. "I wish I could believe that was true." Kagome said smiling slightly.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. To be honest he was at a loss at to what to say.

"And you know, for awhile when I was younger and Sota was small. I'd tell him the same thing." Kagome said smiling again and looking out at the ocean.

"Kagome, you ever wished of kissing in the rain?" Inuyasha asked cupping Kagome's face in his hands.

"Actually kissing in the rain, is something I've always wanted to do." Kagome said leaning closer to Inuyasha. Their lips barely touching, Inuyasha leaned up so his lips covered hers. Inuyasha rolled them over so Kagome was under him. They came together in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha's tongue ran along Kagome's lips, begging for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth a little letting Inuyasha's tongue in. He ran his tongue over Kagome's, making her moan into the kiss. Kagome snaked her arms around Inuyasha's neck imbedding her fingers into his hair holding him there tightly. Inuyasha pulled his tongue from Kagome's mouth, and moved his head down, kissing Kagome's neck. Then he went up a little he began sucking on Kagome's ear lobe, he began to nibble a bit making Kagome giggling into Inuyasha chest.

"Kagome." Inuyasha moaned when he felt Kagome rubbing his ears with one hand and running her hands along his chest with the other. Inuyasha slowly moved his head so it rested on Kagome's chest. "Kagome, do you love me?" Inuyasha asked looking up at Kagome.

"Of course." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha leaning forward kissing him softly.

"I love you to. You want to rent a scary movie?" Inuyasha asked not moving from his spot.

"Sure…me and Sango will probably be scared the rest of the day, but it'll be fun I'm sure." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha up off her so they were sitting. Then Inuyasha pulled her up so they were standing. They walked back into the house soaking wet. Only to see Miroku and Sango just how they left them.

"Good morning!" Inuyasha yelled making the other 3 in the room jump.

"God Inuyasha! You scared me!" Sango said sitting up, feeling better.

"Yeah!" Miroku said standing up. "So why the rude awakening?"

"Me and Kagome have a brilliant idea. Rent a few scary movies. To fit this very gloomy day." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and smiling.

"Sounds fun enough." Miroku said smiling and pulling Sango up so she was standing.

"Nice pj's Sango." Kagome said giggling. Sango was wearing just a big long T-shirt that said sleepy on it.

"Shut up Kagome!" Sango said laughing. She quickly threw on a jacket and some shoes and was ready.

"Lets go rent some movies." Kagome said smiling and flipping her wet hair out of her face. All four went to the door and filed out. Miroku locked the door as the group walked out to the Hummer. Inuyasha and Miroku took the front and Kagome and Sango were in the back. And just to make the boys mad, Kagome and Sango started concocting a plan. Sango reached into her little back and took out her iPod hook up that could play the music on your iPod on the radio. Sango sneakily hooked it up on the radio in the back, and took control.

Kagome flipped through her iPod songs and finally chose Breath by Anna Nalick (I love that song. You should defiantly listen to it to relax.) The song started playing and Inuyasha almost swerved off the road.

"What the hell? Shut that off!" Inuyasha yelled just as the choir started and Kagome and Sango started singing, trying to be silly.

"Hey and Breath, just breath…" even though they were trying to be annoying and silly they sounded petty good so Inuyasha started driving again until they came to the Blockbuster. They all got out of the car, Sango and Kagome still giggling.

"We each get to pick a movie." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the horror films, Miroku fallowing sleepily behind. Inuyasha right away picked out Exorcist the Beginning. Miroku just stood there yawning and looking lazily around.

Kagome and Sango were wandering around the store, catching glances from almost all the beach boys that were in there, most renting video games.

"Talk about game freaks." Sango said laughing.

"We're game freaks." Kagome said confused.

"Yeah I know. That's why I get to call them that. Because I am one, so I have a right! It comes with the contract." Sango said smiling.

"Whatever." Kagome said as they finally made their way over to the scary movies to see Inuyasha punching Miroku a little ways away. Miroku was in the porno section. "EW! Miroku your sick!" Kagome said covering her eyes and looking back at the scary movies. "Sango aren't you going to do something?" Kagome asked.

"No, I watch some of his stuff sometimes. I can't get made at him. At least he's honest." Sango said picking out The Ring 2.

"To much information." Kagome said laughing. She was still trying to decide when Inuyasha walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can't decide." she said as the hand moved down to her back. Kagome arched her eyebrows and turned around to see Inuyasha standing there with a big grin on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look so cute when your confused." Inuyasha said leaning down and kissing her neck softly, keeping his hand on the her back holding her there.

"I need to pick out a movie." Kagome said blushing and trying to push Inuyasha away, not trying very hard.

"Hurry up then." Inuyasha said backing up and going over to the candy section. Getting some strawberry Pocky, some cough drop like thing that tasted like plum, and some American gummy bears.

Kagome finally decided on The Fog-the old one. Now Miroku was the only one who hadn't picked and so Inuyasha ended up picking Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Sango had finally managed to drag Miroku away from the porn by letting him grope her a few times.

Inuyasha paid for the movies that needed to be returned by the end of the week and the group went back to the hummer.

Kagome looked through her list of song and found the perfect one. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen (I love that song!) Sango right away started singing along. Kagome just say there listening to the words.

"_Is this the real life - Is this just fantasy - Caught in a landslide - No escape from reality - Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see - I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy - Because I'm easy come, easy go, A little high, little low, Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, - to me -, Mama, just killed a men, Put a gun against his head, Pulled my trigger, now he's dead, Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away - Mama, ooo, Didn't mean to make you cry - If I'm not back again this time tomorrow - Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters - Too late, my time has come, Sends shivers down my spine - Body's aching all the time, Goodbye everybody - I've got to go - Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth - Mama, ooo - I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all - I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the Fandango - Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me - Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo Gallileo figaro - Magnifico - But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me - He's just a poor boy from a poor family - Spare him his life from this monstrosity - Easy come easy go -, will you let me go - Bismillah! No -, we will not let you go - let him go - Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go Will not let you go - let him go Will not let you go - let him go No, no, no, no, no, no, no - Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go - Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me - for me - So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye - So you think you can love me and leave me to die - Oh Baby - Can't do this to me baby - Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here - Nothing really matters, Anyone can see, Nothing really matters -, nothing really matters to me, Anyway the wind blows…"_

By the time the song ended they were back at the house. The four exited the car and went into the house. Miroku closed the blinds to the back door and every other one and went and plopped on the couch. Inuyasha stood there after everyone was situated. With popcorn, drinks and candy.

"Ladies and gentlemen. What movie shall we watch first?" Inuyasha asked holding up the four movies.

"I think we should watch from least scariest to most." Sango said Miroku and Kagome nodding in agreement.

"Then The Fog?" Inuyasha asked holding it up. Everyone nodded and Inuyasha popped it into the DVD player. After he to sat on the couch next to Kagome. The seating arrangement was Inuyasha, Kagome, a big gap, Sango and then Miroku. Inuyasha started the movie and it turned out to make everyone laugh instead of scream.

The movie ended with the four friends laughing.

"That movie should have been in the comedy section." Miroku said holding his stomach from laughing.

"It wasn't that it wasn't scary. It's just an old movie." Sango said leaning back on the couch.

"Well what do you guys want to watch next?" Inuyasha asked getting up, leaving Kagome alone under the blanket they were sharing.

"I'll go with The Ring 2." Miroku said crossing his arms and smiling at Sango who nodded.

Kagome nodded and then got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. She came back with a mouth full of peanut butter. She got back under the blanket, but this time not leaving any room for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha put in Ring 2 and sat back on the couch. Miroku was in charge of the movie starting this time.

"Hey I want some blanket too." Inuyasha said tugging at the blanket.

"No! I'm cold." Kagome said tugging it back.

"Keh, you should have said something." Inuyasha said his statement talking Kagome off guard, so Inuyasha tugged the blanket away from one of Kagome's sides, pulled her close and sealed the blanket closed around the two of them. Inuyasha wrapped both arms around Kagome and nuzzled his nose against her neck sending shivers down her spine.

By the time the lovers had settled down the movie started, and Sango was the first one scared when Samara came out of the TV in the guys house. Sango was right away holding onto Miroku's arms not wanting to look at the screen.

"Sango it's not that scary." Kagome said rolling her eyes and watching the movie.

Kagome was resting her head on Inuyasha's chest through most of the movie, her still wet hair leaving a damp stop on Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha's arm rested on her waist, his hand on her stomach.

The movie soon came to an end and the four didn't exchange any words.

Inuyasha got up and put in The Texas chainsaw Massacre. The movie started and all through the movie Sang and Kagome were screaming. Especially when that one guy got his leg cut off.

"Oh holy mother of god!" Miroku yelled, he was just as scared as the girls. When the movie ended Kagome was under the blanket, Sango had her face in Miroku's shirt, and Miroku was clutching the couch armrest.

"That was awesome!" Inuyasha said laughing and pulling Kagome closer to him, she was still under the blanket.

"I'm not sure if I want to watch the last movie." Kagome said he voice muffled.

"Aw come on it wasn't even scary." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes and standing up.

"Can we eat some lunch before this one? I'm starving." Miroku said getting up leaving the girl alone on the couch. Miroku went and opened up the fridge and got out a frozen pizza. (the house came with free food!) He unwrapped it and turned on the oven. Set the microwave timer to 12minutes and popped the pizza in the oven and walked back to the couch and sat down just as Inuyasha pushed play on the menu of Exorcist the Beginning. The movie started and Kagome immediately locked arms with Inuyasha.

Miroku's pizza soon came out the oven and he cut it into four big slices one for each person. Inuyasha paused the movie and the four ate the pizza and then continued watching the movie.

Just as the movie was about to end it shut off, the few light that were on turned off.

"What the hell? It was just getting good." Inuyasha said throwing the remote on the floor and sitting back.

"It's really dark." Sango said cuddling up to Miroku's arm glancing around the living room at all the darkness. The sky was black so it looked like night and so it was really dark. "It's a little creepy."

"Ooo we should play a game." Kagome said trying to lighten the mood. "Like spot light or something."

"That sounds fun." Inuyasha said standing up off the couch and walking over to the bathroom. He came out with a lighter, some candles and a flash light. He turned on the flash light and lit three candles. "Lets see who's afraid of the dark." Inuyasha said holding the flash light under his chin and talking in a really freaky voice.

"AAAHH! Don't do that." Sango yelled putting a pillow over her ears. And closing her eyes tight.

"What Sango…am I scaring you?" Inuyasha asked in the same scary voice.

"Inuyasha stop." Kagome said trying to hide her discomfort.

"Why Kagome….you scared?" Inuyasha asked with the same voice, moving closer to Kagome making her shrink back into the couch.

"Stop it Inuyasha." Kagome said getting up and taking the flash light from him and shutting it off. "Lets play." Kagome said from somewhere in the darkness. Sango screamed and buried her head in the couch pillows.

Inuyasha glanced around the room and tried to find Kagome, he could see in the dark unlike everyone else, he silently blew out the candles and walked over to the stairs.

"Not over there!" Kagome sang from somewhere.

"Kagome stop it!" Sango said looking up from the couch and tried to see through the dark to find Miroku but couldn't see. Suddenly lightning struck and the thunder hummed through the house. "AAAHH!"

"Sango it's ok." Miroku said from somewhere.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. She came out from under the kitchen table her black hair was over her face and she was crawling on the floor real slow. "Inuyasha, 7 days." she whispered crawling over to the couch.

"AAAAHH! It's Samara! She's come to kill me." Sango yelled running off the couch and over to where Inuyasha was standing wide eyed.

"Sango, your dead." Kagome said twisting her neck a little, making a cracking sound with her mouth but making it seem like her neck.

"Oh holy shit! Miroku! Do something!" Sango yelled pushing Inuyasha down so he lay across the floor in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered crawling over his body until she was sitting on top of him. "Kiss me." she said leaning down and saying it into his ear.

"Nope! I'm not kissing a dead girl." Inuyasha said rolling them over so he was on top and now you could see Kagome rosy cheeks and brown eyes.

"Not even me?" Kagome asked sadly.

"If you were dead, I'd be next." Inuyasha said suddenly getting serious.

"Wouldn't move on without me?" Kagome asked looking up sadly.

"Never." Inuyasha said leaning down and kissing Kagome's lips softly biting her bottom lip softly and edging his tongue into her mouth.

"Hello? There's a room right up stairs." Sango said walking into the other room Miroku right behind her.

"She's right." Kagome said easing Inuyasha off her and both standing up. They walked up stairs and into the room closing the door behind them.

Kagome sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand.

"Inuyasha I love you and want to be with you forever but I just don't know if I can wait till you know getting married to someone…to ya know." Kagome said looking down at the floor.

"Kagome I love you and if you're ready it's fine, but I know your not because your questioning it." Inuyasha said leaning over and kissing Kagome's neck and dragging his fangs along her soft skin.

"Thanks." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha's cheek. The power suddenly turned back on and the lights to the bed room went on. "We should probably go back down stairs." Kagome said smiling.

"I'm not. Miroku and Sango are probably displaying some good old fashion PDA. And I for one don't want to watch it. And it's still raining. We might as well take the movies back rent another one and watch it up here." Inuyasha said standing up and yawning. "Besides the day had been wasted away, nothing else to really do."

"Ok. Let's do that." Kagome said as they walked out of the room.

They ended up renting BatMan Begins and watching it for the remainder of the day. By nightfall the couple was fast asleep listening to the nice pitter patter of the rain on the window and the slow steady beating of each others loving hearts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23 is done! I'm sorry if it's a little short. I've been a little busy with my wonderful birthday, in which I finally realized I'm in love with my best guy friend. And if anyone is interested in seeing the pictures I'll have some on my web site in the next few days…or weeks. Got to my profile if you want the site name. LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW!

Samurai Fish


	24. Floor Fights

Hello everyone! I'm sorry if my last chapter was underlined….I don't know why that happened. Well I hope some of you went to my xanga to read about my birthday. But it was on your own free will. I would love to thank…

**The Gothic Kagome**

**Young kagome**

**KaRhonda**

**Hearii-sama**

**Dreamer1010**

**Katie1518**

**D**

**Carley**

**WitchyGirl99 **

**Kagomeshadow**

**x1xevanescencex1x **

**Reason 2.0**

**klutzyspaz**

**applegell**

**Inu-Baby18**

**Pinkey5**

**shay**

Chapter 24- Floor fights

The wind was blowing at a normal rate it was around two in the morning when Inuyasha's cell phone rang.

_BRING, BRING! _

Inuyasha reached over and picked his phone up as quickly as possible before it woke up Kagome.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

_"Inuyasha, it's me Sesshomaru. I'm somewhere in the U.S. My plane crashed and everyone's dead. I think someone is after us." Sesshomaru said quietly._

"Yeah your ex-girl friend Kagura. She and some guy named Hiten are after me and Kagome. We haven't heard from them in awhile, I suspect they gave up." Inuyasha said glancing over at Kagome to see her fast asleep.

_"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked._

"Fiji with my friends. We came here to have a good time. And don't need this right now. Just call 911 get on a plane come home and that's that." Inuyasha said turning over so he was laying on his back.

_"I suppose your right. Have fun. But keep your eyes open and don't act stupid." Sesshomaru said hanging up._

'Is Sesshomaru really in danger? What should I do? Should we head home?' Inuyasha asked in his mind as he stared at the sealing. A sudden movement from beside him caught his attention.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Nothing Sesshomaru just called to say hi and that he's coming home." Inuyasha said, he lied of course.

"Your lying." Kagome said narrowing her eyes.

"Fine! Sesshomaru's plane crashed. And now he's coming home." Inuyasha said crossing his arms at the fact that Kagome could read him so well.

_"_Oh my gosh! And you were going to lie?" Kagome asked sitting up and glaring over at Inuyasha.

"Well sorry! But I thought you were half asleep and wouldn't remember anyway!" Inuyasha yelled back then standing up out of bed. "I'm sleeping on the floor." Inuyasha said pulling the blanket off of Kagome, and the bed.

"You jerk! I need some!" Kagome yelled jumping of the bed and tackling Inuyasha to the ground pinning him down. "Now you listen here Mr., I have had about enough of you and your attitude." Kagome said leaning down closer to Inuyasha's face as he looked away. "What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked releasing his arms but still remaining sitting on top of him.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled rolling them over so he was on top now pinning Kagome down. "Nothings wrong with me." Inuyasha said softly.

"Something's bothering you then." Kagome said narrowing her eyes up at Inuyasha who smiled.

"Other than you, bothering me about everything, there's nothing." Inuyasha said.

"So I'm the problem?" Kagome yelled suddenly beginning t struggle under Inuyasha. "If I'm the problem then just leave!" Kagome said freeing one of her hands and trying to push Inuyasha off her.

"That's not what I meant!" Inuyasha yelled back grabbing her free hand so she wouldn't hit anymore. "I love it when you bother me." Inuyasha said leaning down, but Kagome moved her head to the side. "Trying to play hard to get?" Inuyasha asked pulling her up to a sitting position and basically throwing her into his chest in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping hers crushed to his body. "Kagome, you know you don't bother me. You're a lovely pest." Inuyasha said loosening his hold so he could look at Kagome who was smiling. "That's my girl." Inuyasha said moving one of his hands so it was behind Kagome's head so she couldn't move.

He kissing her softly at first, with ease and playfully ness . But soon enough Kagome's arms were around his neck, pulling him to her. The kiss became rougher when Inuyasha laid Kagome back, keeping the kiss intact. He slowly moved his hands down the sides of her body, feeling the soft skin and curves. He soon stopped the kiss when he began moving his body down to her neck, kissing her softly as she played with his ears.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned when he began so massage the skin just above her pant line. But when she said that, that's when it occurred to Inuyasha. He had to stop. If they kept going….everyone knows what would have happened.

"Kagome, your not ready." Inuyasha said pulling them back up to a sitting position, Kagome was in his lap, legs wrapped around him this time.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said wrapping her arms around his torso.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you want to wait and I totally respect that." Inuyasha said leaning forward and kissing Kagome's cheek softly. "Lets get some sleep." Inuyasha said picking Kagome up bridal style and jumping onto the bed and holding Kagome to him. The whole night they stayed like that, safe in each others arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shiori what happened?" Sota asked as they entered the house with Shiori.

"Its nothing. The people who did this destroyed one another." Shiori said tears falling from her pinkish eyes. He white hair was now gray from dirt and he one soft looking skin was darker and filthy.

"Listen Shiori dear, do you think you'd be able to clean yourself up, or do you need some help?" Mrs. H asked softly.

"I'll be able to if you show me the way." Shiori said smiling finally.

"Ok, I'll show you." Mrs. H said taking Shiori's hand and leading the way. After a few minutes Mrs. H reappeared with Shiori's cloths that need to be washed.

"Mom, Shiori has to stay with us!" Sota said his eyes wide and forceful.

"I know dear. But that's up to her. If she wants to stay she's more than welcome to the guest bedroom her downstairs." Mrs. H said walking over to the washing room and coming back out empty handed. "Sota, she's here. Just be fine with that." Mrs. H said walking over to the stove and turning on one of the burners.

"Go ask her is she would like something to eat." Mrs. H said.

"Ok." Sota got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked down the hall to the guest bathroom, where Shiori was. He didn't hear the water on anymore, and because he's a young boy….this happened. "Shiori." Sota said flinging the door open, to see Shiori there in her prime. Her hair was white again, her skin clean and pale, her eyes happy again, and totally butt naked.

Sota couldn't more or speak but Shiori shore could.

"Get out, get out, get out, get out!" Shiori screamed covering her body the best she could with her hands while slamming the door in Sota's face.

"MOM!" Sota yelled running back to the kitchen with a bloody possibly broken nose, where the door made contact.

"Oh honey, I wanted you to ask her through the door!" Mrs. H said laughing. "Just go run it under some cold water. And I'll make lunch." Mrs. H said pointing to the sink and going back to cooking rice and whatever else she had brewing over there.

When Shiori came back out she was wearing a big sweat shirt that now looked like a dress and some boxers.

"Thank you very much Sota!" Shiori said sitting down in a chair next to Sota who's nose was swollen and his eyes watery.

"I'm sorry Shiori." Sota said sounding as if he was breathing through his mouth.

"It's ok." Shiori said smiling as a plate of food was placed in front of her. "Thank you very much." Shiori said before digging in and finishing the food in less than two minutes, she got 5 helping of food…and then took a nap.

Sota on the other hand had to strap ice to his nose for the rest of the day. But he had to admit it was worth it, for that awesome view.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku had left the house to do 'couple' stuff by the time Inuyasha and Kagome got up.

Kagome got dressed in a simple blue sundress, with her bikini under it and Inuyasha was dressed in red swim trunks and a light red shirt.

"What do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked as they walked out of the house.

"Eat!" Kagome yelled playfully.

"Lets see…" Inuyasha said putting his nose in the air. He could smell the sea, fish but there was one, one smell of food that was wonderful. Chicken, steak, ham and other veggie things. "This way." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and running across the street and down a ways till they were in front of The Island Place restaurant. Inuyasha walked in with Kagome right behind him. And basically the place was a giant buffet.

"Oh this looks yummy." Kagome said licking her lips.

"Hello, a buffet will be five dollars each." the girl said. Inuyasha handed her ten dollars and walked over and got a plate. Kagome did the same. Once their plates were over flowing they went and sat down at a both that had a wonderful view of the ocean.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango I've been waiting a long time to ask you this." Miroku said as he and Sango strolled along the beach.

"Miroku what are you talking about?" Sango asked looking over at him confused.

"I know I don't have the proper materials for this, but I have to ask." Miroku said kneeling down on one knee.

"Miroku," Sango gasped as he grabber her hand.

"Sago when we get back to Tokyo, will you merry me?" Miroku asked looking up at Sango hopefully.

"Miroku, I don't know what to say." Sango said her eyes wide and watery.

"Say yes, we'd be so happy together." Miroku said squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"Yes. I will merry you." Sango said as Miroku stood up. They embraced each other, Sango with tears slowly falling down her face in joy, and Miroku relived that she said yes. "Can I tell Kagome when we get back to the house?" Sango asked leaning back so she could see Miroku.

"I don't see why not." Miroku said smiling, as he rubbed Sango's butt.

"Stop it already Miroku." Sango said swatting his hand away. "I can't wait to tell Kagome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your getting married?" Kagome screamed while hugging Sango. "Aw, my baby girl is growing up."

"I'm older than you." Sango said laughing.

"Nice going Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the room. "Now Kagome's going to want to get married!" Inuyasha said punching the wall.

"But don't you want to get married to Kagome?" Miroku asked totally confused.

"Yeah, but you know I'm not good with those things." Inuyasha said sitting down on a chair and sighing.

"Listen, tonight just give Kagome a little attention." Miroku said elbowing Inuyasha in the side and walking over to Sango and hugging her from behind.

"Well I'm tired and full to my stomach. I'm going to bed." Kagome said smiling at her friends and walking up the stairs.

Inuyasha got a wink from Miroku and walking up the stairs after Kagome. When he got into the room Kagome was sitting on the bed legs crossed and looking at Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said walking closer, closing the gap between them with a rough kiss.

Inuyasha on top of Kagome, her arms around his neck, his hands at her sides. Inuyasha inched his hands up Kagome's shirt exposing her soft skin.

"oh Inuyasha." Kagome moaned when Inuyasha lifted her bra up exposing her supple breasts. Kagome moved her hands up Inuyasha chest bringing his shirt with it.

"Wait Kagome." Inuyasha said pulling back from their kissing. "I can't do this." Inuyasha said sighing,

"What?" Kagome asked pushing Inuyasha's hands off her and pulling her shirt down.

"I love you to much to use you like a sex toy." Inuyasha said standing up. "Tomorrow we're going back home."

"Inuyasha I'm ready. I'm sure of myself now." Kagome said leaning forward

"Listen, I want to merry you, have kids, raise them, live with you the rest of my life." Inuyasha said cupping Kagome's face in his hands "but Kagome, we have to wait. I want to have you when I know your mine for sure. I want to mark you on our wedding day, I want to take you as mine when you are 100 sure of yourself." Inuyasha said leaning forwards and kissing Kagome on the lips softly.

"Inuyasha, then we're going home tomorrow! I want you, honestly I know this sounds a little pushy, but I want you and me to be together forever." Kagome said sitting back and biting her lower lip. "But can't we just have a little fun?" Kagome asked shyly.

"I guess." Inuyasha said leaning Kagome back and kissing her.

That night when everyone was asleep Inuyasha made up his mind. He would marry Kagome, and love her as soon as possible. They would leave bright and early just to have a head start.

------------------------------------

The morning was silent and peaceful as the four friends packed their stuff and got into the hummer. They decided to drive straight through and not stop. Miroku and Sango were determined to get married as soon as possible.

The drive was long and sleepy. It seemed to take forever. But when they finally got home, to Kagome house, it was anything but relaxing.

"Sota! Where are you?" Shiori was yelling as the four walked into the house with their bags in hand.

"Shiori?" Kagome asked when she saw the pink eyes girl standing in her house.

"oh hi Kagome. I didn't know you guys were going to be back so soon. Sota and I have been playing hid-and go-seek almost 24 hours now." Shiori said walking into the living room and looking under the couch. "Too bad I'm not half dog like Inuyasha, then I'd be able to smell him out." Shiori said laughing. "But I'm bat." (or something….I forgot.)

"Yeah that would make it easer." Kagome said reaching up and rubbing one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Well we're Mrs. H?" Sango asked setting her bags down.

"Kitchen." Shiori said taking off up the stairs to loom for Sota.

"Mom?" Kagome asked walking into the kitchen to see her mom cooking.

"Hi honey." Mrs. H said smiling and adding something to her stew.

"I'm getting married!" Sango yelled.

"Your what?" Mrs. H asked her eyes wide.

"Sango and Miroku are engaged." Kagome sad giggling.

"Oh, how nice a wedding. Ill have to get together with some people. Sango I'll help you with the whole thing." Mrs. H said smiling warmly.

"Now I'm sure you kids have had a long drive. Why don't you go up to your rooms and rest till supper?" Mrs. H asked adding some more spice to the stew.

"I could go for that." Miroku said wrapping his arm around Sango and walking with her over to the stairs and up them.

"Inuyasha you can go rest in my room." Kagome said smiling and walking over to the stove. "It needs more basil mom." Kagome said reaching into the cabinet and pulling out some basil and sprinkling some in the stew. Mrs. H tried some and smiled.

"Your right." Mrs. H said smiling at her daughter. "Inuyasha honey, go and rest while Kagome helps me with dinner."

"Ok." Inuyasha said walking up the stairs.

"So Kagome how was the little get away?" Mrs. H asked handing her daughter a carrot to slice.

"Well other than this surprise engagement, it was alright." Kagome said smiling.

"Did you and Inuyasha get closer?" Mrs. H asked.

"As in….as in sex?" Kagome asked blushing.

"Well…yes."

"NO! We just hung out." Kagome said blushing, since she was partly lying.

"Well that's interesting." Mrs. H said adding pepper to the stir fry.

"MOM! Stop being so…..so weird about everything." Kagome said adding the carrots to the stew.

"Dinner is done!" Mrs. H said smiling.

"I'll go get everyone." Kagome said walking up to the base of the stairs. "DINNER IS READY! HURY UP AND COME DOWN!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha basically ran down the stairs at full speed and was soon sitting at the dinning room table with a big plate full of food. After about ten minutes everyone was seated and eating the warm meal.

"This is good." Shiori said sipping some more of the soup into her mouth.

"Yeah it is." Sota said.

"So Sango, why type of wedding are you looking for?" Mrs. H asked smiling warmly.

"Well, I've never really thought if it. I suppose a beautiful white wedding." Sango said grabbing Miroku's hand since he was sitting next to her hand giving it a light squeeze.

"That would be nice." Miroku said taking another bite of food.

"Enough wedding talk." Sota said holding his ears. "It's sickening."

"Shut up Sota." Shiori said hitting Sota with her spoon. "I think its romantic."

"Very." Kagome said as she and Shiori sighed.

"Well Sango a white wedding is a very lovely idea. What about a date?" Mrs. H asked writing everything down.

"I was thinking August." Miroku said looking at Sango who nodded yes.

"Ok. I'm done." Inuyasha said sitting back in his seat and patting his stomach.

"Me too." Sota said doing the same.

"So August sometime. How about cake color, flavor?" Mrs. H asked looking at Sango.

"Chocolate!" Inuyasha said licking his lips.

"Vanilla." Sango said glaring at Inuyasha who whined.

"I'm going to go play x-box." Sota said getting up from his seat.

"Me too!" Shiori said following his up the stairs.

"I'm tired and full have a lovely night." Kagome said getting up from her chair and walking up the stairs Inuyasha right behind her.

"Well children I'll make some calls, you guys have a nice night. And get to clean up." Mrs. H said walking off to her room leaving Sango and Miroku to clean the kitchen and plates.

"Well this is fun." Miroku said carrying some more plates to the sink while Sango washed.

"I can't believe it Miroku. We're going to be so happy together." Sango said smiling and putting another dish in the clean pile.

"Yeah." Miroku said joining Sango with the cleaning.

All the while Kagome and Inuyasha were making out in Kagome's room, while 'watching' TV. Shiori and Sota were playing some racing game, Mrs. H was calling some old buddies of her that are in the wedding business and Sango and Miroku ended up watching CSI and cuddling. Wedding planning and future love making to be done…this summer was about to get even better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24 is complete! It's finally raining her in Texas! YAY! NO more burn bans! Well anyways I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but I needed a way to get them back home to make it better so bare with me. Anyways I hope you all had a lovely weekend! And I'm going to dance in the rain. And if any of you wonderful reviewers have any ideas you can IM ME WHENEVER YOU WANT! I'd love to talk any of you guys one on one. So my AIM is SamuraiFish5

PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. plans

Hello Everyone. I hope some of you had a wonderful week. And well I'm not sure what a contact list really is…but once again my AIM is SamuraiFish5 . I would like to thank……

**WaterAlchemist27**

**Katie**

**The Shadow Miko**

**Dreamer1010**

**Klutzyspaz**

**Sleepiness**

**X1xevanesencex1x**

**Inu-Baby18**

**TigerRoylalty **

**applegell **

**Hearii-sama**

**WitchyGirl99**

**Inuyasha'sWife4Eva**

**Inuyasha.plus.Kagome**

**ShadowStar666**

**Gorgetta**

**Young Kagome **

**Crybabyseal **

**Mexicanpumafan**

**Morrisa**

Chapter 25-plans

The morning was hectic and there was plenty of yelling. Inuyasha was being yelled at by Kagome for not wanting to give her a good morning kiss in front of her brother and mom. Miroku was being yelled at by Sango for not liking the tux she had wanted him to wear for the wedding that was two months away. Sota was being yelled at by Shiori for beating her at Mario Cart Double Dash. And Mrs. H was yelling at all of them for yelling in the first place.

By noon everyone was tired of yelling and the house was silent…for the most part.

"Inuyasha, I want you to take a quiz ok." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha were seated on her bed, Inuyasha watching her as she read a magazine.

"Go right ahead." Inuyasha said laying on his back next to Kagome who was sitting cross-legged.

"Question number one. Your school is selling roses for Valentines Day. You order. A. some for your girlfriend or crush. B. One for each of your best friends. Or C. None."

"A."

"Question two. You meet a cute, funny girl at a party, but she reminds you of your ex. You.. A. Arrange to hand out anyway hopping she's better than your ex. B. Contact her again you'll take your chances. Or C. Ignore her if she calls you."

"None, I've met the girl already. And she's sexy, cute, funny, mean, lovable, makes me horny, and loves me back all in one." Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome who was laughing.

"AWW! Inuyasha. Aren't you a little love puppy?" Kagome asked crawling over so she was on top of Inuyasha and leaning down and kissing him.

"I'll be your little love puppy any day." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome back.

"Hey sis I was….." Sota began as he burst in the room to see the little lovers kiss.

"Crap." Inuyasha said pushing Kagome off him and running to catch Sota as he took off down the hall. And of course Inuyasha caught him. And took him back to the room. "Promise you wont go tell mommy about any of this." Inuyasha said, his hand over Sota's mouth.

"Inuyasha, so what? She thinks we had sex already." Kagome said walking over and releasing Sota who took off like a bullet.

"What?" Inuyasha asked pouncing on Kagome pinning her to the ground and shutting the door with his foot while still on top of Kagome.

"She assumed we went on vacation to do it." Kagome said laughing. "But I told her we didn't, since we didn't but she doesn't believe me." Kagome said laughing harder when Inuyasha's ears dropped.

"Great, well I hope your happy Kagome. Now I'll really have to take you as mine." Inuyasha said smiling and leaning down so his mouth sucked on Kagome's neck.

"Inuyasha, you vampire." Kagome said shoving him playfully.

"Hush…I shall now suck your blood." Inuyasha said sucking on her neck more.

"AAAHH!" Kagome said in a gasped whisper.

"Now you are mine." Inuyasha said smiling and sitting up.

"For real?" Kagome asked touching her neck where Inuyasha's mouth had just been.

"No. If it was time to really mark you, I would have to be part vampire and really bite you." Inuyasha said smiling.

"What?" Kagome asked her eyes wide.

"It wouldn't hurt to bad, just for a second. Plus since I am half demon you would get a long life like mine, and not age. It's a pretty good deal for a few seconds of pain." Inuyasha said shrugging and getting off Kagome who was rubbing her neck. "But I mean if you wouldn't want to, it'd be ok. We just wouldn't be for real mates for life." Inuyasha said looking Kagome square in the eye, very serious.

"I would do it, I trust you Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling, but Inuyasha's facial expression remained the same.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said laying on his back, away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I knew it would come down to this. Don't be mad at me just because I didn't know how the claiming thing worked or how this whole thing would be done. I'd go through it a million times to be with you." Kagome said looking down at her bed, shamed by the fact that she had been so stupid as to hesitate about the whole thing.

"I know." Inuyasha said reaching over and grabbing Kagome's hand in his. His clawed fingers ran circles over Kagome skin, softly, so he wouldn't cut her. "It's just, I've never had anyone declare to me….that their willing to be with me, until now." Inuyasha said sitting up and hugging Kagome to him, burying his nose in her hair, and smiling.

"Ok." Kagome said warping her arms around Inuyasha's neck getting them closer.

"Kagome, stop what your doing with Inuyasha! Sango wants to talk to you." Sota said, his eyes covered with his hand, as he pocked his head through the door yelling.

"ok." Kagome said looking over at her brother and back at Inuyasha "kiss ya later." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha cheek lightly and running off towards the door and down hall where Sango was, in her room.

Sango's room was anything but clean. Miroku's cloths were everywhere and Sango's shoes in piles.

"You called?" Kagome asked walking into Sango's room to find Sango and her own mom sitting on the bed talking.

"Kagome, we need a third opinion." Mrs. H said looking down at some papers in front of them. They were papers for cakes.

"Ok." Kagome said picking up the three papers. One of the cakes was all white with yellow flowers, which looked a tab boring and unpleasant. The Second picture was of a cake that was a light blue color with some wonderful light pink roses and little white lace looking stuff. The third was a nice pearl white that was three layers and there were little spots of icing that were a darker pink. "The third one Sango!" Kagome said handing Sango the picture.

"I loved this one from the start!" Sango said smiling. "But Miroku was unsure!" Sango said glaring at Miroku who smiled shyly.

"Hey mom can Inuyasha and I go do something. All this Wedding crap is getting me down." Kagome said giving a pleading look to both her mom and Sango.

"Go ahead dear." her mom said smiling while Sango nodded as well

Kagome walked back down the hall to her room to find Inuyasha and Sota talking on her bed.

"Hey Inuyasha lets go do something, like see a movie or something." Kagome said getting a glare from Sota and a smile from Inuyasha.

"Take me and Shiori if your going to the movies." Sota said standing up and glaring at Kagome who looked at Inuyasha who looked worried.

"Kagome, should we?" Inuyasha asked standing up just as Shiori entered the room wearing a red sundress and her hair in a braid.

"Your taking us!" Shiori said grabbing Inuyasha hand and leaning into his side, making both Kagome's and Sota's mouths fall open.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kagome asked her hair in fiery snakes and eyes as sharp as nails.

"Kagome…help." Inuyasha said reaching back and grabbing Kagome's hand pulling himself to her.

"Shiori…." Sota said looking down and embarrassed. "I suppose you like Inuyasha then."

"No, he's too smelly and weird. I was just going to drag him down the stairs." Shiori said grabbing Sota's hand, sticking her tongue out at Kagome, and running off yelling something about waiting outside.

"That little brat!" Kagome said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha as they made their way down stairs, knowing they had to take the kids to the movies.

--------------------------------------------------

The drive to the movies was something Inuyasha wanted to get over with and almost jumped with joy when he parked the car and got out. But instead he wrapped his arms around Kagome and crushed her lips to him loving the taste.

"PDA! Just get Sota and me into a movie." Shiori said smiling brightly and walking up to the ticket booth Sota being pulled along.

Inuyasha bought them four tickets for Underworld Evolution. Kagome and Inuyasha rushed to the top of the rows, so not to be disturbed while Shiori and Sota said a few rows below them. Inuyasha mainly wanted the back row so him and Kagome could have some more quality time.

When the movie started Inuyasha didn't waist any time before putting the arm rest up between himself and Kagome and leaning over kissing her neck.

"Inuyasha, we can't be doing this the whole movie, we'll miss plot points." Kagome said trying not to moan at the feeling.

"I know." Inuyasha said moving up and capturing Kagome's bottom lip and sucking on it. Inuyasha to fight the urge to just climb on top of Kagome and take her. Her sent was unreal, a small of pleasure and anxiety. Inuyasha moved his hand to Kagome's hips pulling her closer to him, getting no protest.

Kagome finally getting into started rubbing Inuyasha's ears and softly whispering that she loved him, making him want to go even further with their little session. Kagome moved on of her hands to Inuyasha's neck rubbing softly and pulling him closer.

"EWW! Look Kagome and Inuyasha are making out!" Shiori yelled so the whole theater heard her.

Inuyasha quickly pulled away from Kagome as she straightened her cloths and hair. Inuyasha glared daggers at Sota who was glaring at him, mad at the fact that someone even thought about touching his sister like that.

"Your going to get it!" Sota mouthed turning back around to face the screen. Sota was a young man and he knew his sister was strong and could easily take care of herself. But even when he say her and Inuyasha kissing on her bed the only thought that went through his mind was running and kicking Inuyasha away but he didn't because he knew he would be beaten.

"I think your brother really loves you." Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome who smiled softly.

"He's just being a good brother." Kagome said taking Inuyasha hand into hers and smiling shyly, getting a nod from Inuyasha meaning she could leave it there.

"Wish my brother was like that. Being protective of me instead of hitting on my girl." Inuyasha said making Kagome giggle slightly.

"I wasn't your girl when he did though." Kagome said getting a playful glare from Inuyasha.

"He knew I liked you. You already had a bit of my sent on you from the kiss. So he knew my intentions." Inuyasha said letting the conversation drop as they watched the movie. when the love scene came on Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome's hand, getting a small smile from Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sota hold my hand and be a good "boyfriend." Shiori said to Sota how grabbed her hand softly getting a smile from Shiori.

"You know Shiori you are acting different then you were at camp." Sota said getting a shocked look from Shiori who looked down in shame.

"Sota, I've been through so much. I don't know how to act anymore. I just wanted to hurt you. So you couldn't hurt me. And every time I yell at you or something I feel so horrible." Shiori said a few tears falling when she suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her and pull her close letting her cry onto him shoulder.

"You don't have to fear me at all Shiori. I would never, ever hurt you in any way." Sota said playing with the end of Shiori's braid to assure himself this was real.

"I know." Shiori looked back at the movie but let Sota's arms remain around her, and her head on his shoulder. "Sota, do you want to be….be a couple?" Shiori asked.

"Sure, I'll have to fit you in with all my other girls." Sota said getting a playful hit on the arm from Shiori before resuming to watch the movie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the movie ended things were more than a little awkward. Kagome and Inuyasha remained a safe distance from each other, not wanting to be caught again kissing or even touching. Sota and Shiori on the other hand walked hand in hand on the way out laughing. But somehow their playfulness didn't change the embarrassment both Inuyasha and Kagome felt.

"You guys don't have to be embarrassed. You clearly love each other. Kiss, touch, hug do whatever you want." Shiori said getting a glare from Inuyasha and Inuyasha got a hopeful smile from Kagome.

'Damn that girl! Always has to make me want her so bad.' Inuyasha thought moving closer to Kagome wrapping an arm around her waist. 'I do love you Kagome.' Inuyasha thought his feelings going through his eyes.

"I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome said moving closer to him, feeling his body relax.

------------------------------------

By the time the two couples got home it was dark and about seven at night. They walked into the house to see something very unusual. Mrs. H and Sango were sitting on the couch laughing as some gay guy was dancing with Miroku, grabbed things that should be grabbed.

"Stop it you gay ass pervert!" Miroku yelled for the tenth time trying to break away from the dancer.

"Miroku, he is trying very hard to teach you a proper way to dance." Sango said trying not to laugh.

"The hell he is! He's trying to feel me up the perv!" Miroku said looking at Sango and making a whining noise and walking over to her. "I'd much rather practice with my future wife."

"AWW! So sweet, you two dance!" the instructor said in a French accent.

Miroku pulled Sango to her feet and took her into her arms as a slow song came on from the boom box the instructor had with him. They started off not really touching till they both gave in and swayed in a way to the music yet moving at a nice pace that went with the beat.

"Look at them Sota, so cute." Shiori said watching the couple with wide eyes.

"Yeah, real romantic." Sota said without an enthusiasm in his voice.

"Shut up and ask me to dance." Shiori said shyly.

"I don't dance." Sota said crossing his arms.

"Sota, dance with your girlfriend already." Kagome said smiling at the two kids as they walked over next to Sango and Miroku and started dancing kind of like the other couple was, but not as close to each other.   
"Kagome…do you want to dance to?" Inuyasha asked looking down at Kagome who nodded a no. "But I thought you loved to dance." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome who was watching the two couples, with a small smile playing across her lips.

"I do."

"Then why don't you want to?" Inuyasha asked bending down slightly to see Kagome's eyes brimmed with soft tears and the smile wavering. "I'm sorry Kagome we don't have to."

"I don't want to miss this." Kagome said taking a deep breath watching her best friend and future husband dance like it was a life line or something, and her brother and new girlfriend dancing for nothing but fun. "Mental picture." Kagome said holding her hands up like a camera and 'clicking' the picture for a memory.

"Come on you two. Dance!" Sango said smiling at her friend.

"I'll take up your offer for that dance now." Kagome said letting Inuyasha puller her close to him as they swayed to the music. Kagome hips moved slowly to the slow beat, as Inuyasha's hands rested on them, slightly controlling her movements.

"You know Kagome," Inuyasha said softly so only Kagome could hear him "I do love you."

"Inuyasha, I love you too." Kagome said resting her head on his chest as the song slowly came to an end.

"Ok, I must take my leave and see you love birds tomorrow." the instructor said leaving as everyone went to their rooms. Sota and Shiori we into Sota's, Inuyasha and Kagome went into Kagome's and Sango and Miroku went into Sango's.

"Inuyasha, I'm so tired." Kagome said cuddling up to Inuyasha's chest as they watched a movie now in pajamas.

"You didn't even do anything." Inuyasha said rubbing Kagome's back softly, easing her into a daze like sleep.

"Inuyasha, your so warm." Kagome said snuggling closer to Inuyasha who welcomed the closer contact. "And soft." Kagome said rubbing Inuyasha's bare chest, which was firm and soft, since it is skin "And cute." Kagome said opening her eyes and looking at Inuyasha's blushing face.

"Yeah, well your nice and warm too, and squishy, and beautiful." Inuyasha said leaning down and capturing Kagome's lips once again. This time Kagome replied faster by putting her arms around Inuyasha's neck and deepening the kiss. "And, the girl I will have no matter what." Inuyasha whispered into the kiss making Kagome mid kiss.

"Inuyasha, you mean that? I'm not just a little fling of yours?" Kagome asked pulling back with a smile.

"Are you that dumb? You more to me than any other girl I've been with. And is the last one I will be with." Inuyasha said catching Kagome off guard by kissing her roughly. "And I love you." Inuyasha said crawling on top of Kagome still kissing her. He slowly lifted her shirt up a little, giving him access to Kagome stomach and lower chest.

"Inuyasha, you are just so perfectly imperfect." Kagome said when she felt Inuyasha run a clawed hand over her stomach.

"You think your so much better?" but before Kagome could come up with a come back Inuyasha covered her mouth with his. He deepened the kiss without any objection from Kagome who kissed back forcefully surprising Inuyasha who smiled into the kiss.

"Maybe." Kagome said when they came up for air. But it didn't last to long because Inuyasha went right back to kissing Kagome's only this time he kissed her stomach making her laugh, and squirm under him. "Inuyasha," she whispered softly when he ran his claws over her stomach making her arch forward.

"Stop moving so much." Inuyasha said with a smiled as he moved op, covering Kagome with his body, he positioned himself so he was over her, but most of his weight was on his hands that held himself up a little, as he hovered over Kagome. Inuyasha then somehow managed to support himself over Kagome and pull her to him, so she was in sitting up type position.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha picked her up and jumped off the bed landing softly on the floor. Inuyasha never answered but opened Kagome doors that lead to the balcony and walked out, then closed them. He then jumped to his balcony and opened the door and closing it.

Before had time to register what was going on she was in Inuyasha room sitting on the bed alone.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked peering into the darkness.

"I couldn't handle the noises that were coming from Sango's room any longer." Inuyasha said behind her.

"What noise?" Kagome asked looking over at her house.

"Her and Miroku, mating." Inuyasha said with distaste in his voice.

"Really?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha who nodded. "Well that's interesting, Guess they couldn't wait till a honey moon." Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

"I guess not." Inuyasha said sitting down next to Kagome "I just couldn't take it anymore." Inuyasha said as an awkward silence filled the room. It was like that a few minutes before Kagome pushed Inuyasha onto his back.

"Shut up already." Kagome said leaning down and kissing Inuyasha who kind of just laid there at first before he couldn't control it and he took over the kiss running his fangs over Kagome's lips and roughly getting to taste her and caress her small form.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered when she started to rub his ears and slowly move on of her hands to his chest.

"What?" Kagome asked looking down at him and stopping all her actions. And before she could even blink she was no under Inuyasha who was rubbing her sides softly giving her a few chills of pleasure that ran through her and into him and he leaned down and laid his head on her chest letting sleep welcome Kagome as she felt his body over hers keeping her safe in his arms.

And even though they didn't fully give themselves to each other, that still felt that high for the contact and the love they shared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25 is done! Sorry it took so long, I was going through so emotions and had to take some control, and I did. Plus I was focused on some other things like school. But there in so excuse. I did finally update so don't kill me! And hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW! Samurai Fish


	26. ruin

Hola everybody! I am so happy Valentine's day is just around the corner and my wonderful crush, who is also my best guy friend, already told me he was getting me something! I am so giddy right now! But anyways I hope you all are going great and I would like to thank….

**Dreamer101**

**Larhonda whitlok **

**X1xevanescencex1x**

**Morrisa**

**Katie**

**Hopelessly hopefull**

**Inu-Baby18**

**Inukaggrrl06**

**Klutzyspaz **

**Cottoncandy91**

**Haley**

**Applegell **

**Kikyo Assassinater **

**crybabyseal**

Chapter 26- ruin

The morning was cheery and both Inuyasha and Kagome were well rested and just wanted to get through the day without having to fight or anything having to do with loud noise and being mad. But unfortunately for them, there was a wedding being planned in the house they were expected to hang around it and that, always leads to some type of fighting.

"Miroku! Try this on right now or I'll tear you apart." Sango yelled as she stomped out of her room slamming the door behind her. Kagome and Inuyasha listened from the safety of Kagome's room, where they were currently hiding.

"Hard to believe they had sex last night." Kagome mumbled rolling her eyes and going to back to focusing on the TV, which was on and playing some weird cartoon.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said sighing and rubbing Kagome's thigh softly while trying to focus on the TV, and not Kagome's body. She was wearing really short shorts and a thin tank top over a pink bra. "Kagome, can't you change into something a little more….something less revealing?" Inuyasha finally asked grabbing Kagome's attention.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to leave the house all day." Kagome said sitting up fully behind Inuyasha and playing with his hair.

"yeah but,"

"Do you not like how I look Inuyasha?" Kagome asked knowing this would trick him into not pestering her.

"It's not that Kagome and you know it. It's just…there is a pervert a few doors down and you making me a little uncomfortable with your looks." Inuyasha said trying not to loom back at Kagome fearing he might just end up taking her when she wasn't ready.

"Miroku wouldn't try anything like that and if he did you would beat the crap out of him. And as for the other thing, don't you ever be uncomfortable with how I look around you. Because even if something happened between us, like that, I wouldn't regret it." Kagome said smiling and braiding Inuyasha hair loosely. "Your hair is so much better than mine."

"Whatever, mine is silver and old looking and the hair of a half demon." Inuyasha spat more to himself than to Kagome.

"So what? I would give anything to have cool little powers like you. Being able to jump really high and everything." Kagome said smiling but when Inuyasha remained silent she moved so she was sitting in front of him cross legged like him. "Inuyasha, look at me." Kagome lifted Inuyasha's chin so he was looking at her. "I love all the hairs on your head and every flaw you may have, which in no physical flaws." Kagome said laughing making Inuyasha smile at her.

"Kagome, would you really be willing to love a half demon? To spend your life with a filthy half demon?" Inuyasha asked taking Kagome by surprise.

"For the last time Inuyasha, I…not…care." Kagome said squeezing Inuyasha's hand she just now realized she was holding

"But there will be so much you have to go through. Being made fun of, called names, and other things." Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's eyes not being able to find and sign that she wasn't being serious.

"Inuyasha, in this day and age, no one will care. If anything people will love you more. And I have yet to hear anyone call you a name." Kagome said placing one of her hands on her hips.

"That's because they all fear me. I can smell it on them."

"Inuyasha, if you can smell so well what am I feeling right now?" Kagome asked as she got butterflies in her stomach just now realizing how close they had grown towards each other and for some reason she got excited.

"Your feeling….excited." Inuyasha said sniffing the air and his eyes growing wide. "Why are you excited?"

"Because I love you." Kagome said in a silly voice making Inuyasha smile "and because I know you love me back."

"Well aren't you the little mind reader?" Inuyasha asked smiling as he stood up from the bed taking Kagome with him. "Lets brave the open water of marriage." Inuyasha said as the two walked out of Kagome's room and into the hallway right away being separated by the married couple to be.

"Kagome, I am finally not a virgin anymore!" Sango yelled as she pulled Kagome into her room.

"Yeah I know."

"How, did we make that much noise?" Sango asked blushing.

"Well I didn't hear bit Inuyasha, did." Kagome said pointing to the top of her heard, signifying Inuyasha dog ears.

"Shit! Did he say anything, tell you details?" Sango asked her face growing even redder.

"Well no, he made us go to his house when he finally 'couldn't take' all the noise." Kagome said smiling when Sango sighed. "Besides, was it that good?"

"My Gosh Kagome, it was amazing. I thought it would hurt or be uncomfortable, but it was totally the opposite. I have to admit though that Miroku did do a few odd things like, well suck on you know where and expected for me to do the same…"

"OMG! No more! I don't what to know!" Kagome yelled closing her eyes shut and covering her ears. "Have you stopped?" Kagome asked opening an eye to see Sango smiling.

"Well have you and Inuyasha done it yet?" Sango asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Um, no." Kagome said looking down at on of Sango's milt-colored carpets.

"WHAT? Are you serious? Hasn't he asked you about it yet?" Sango asked sitting next to Kagome who blushed.

"Well I mean, he knows I want to wait until you know marriage, so when we get to close we stop. I mean yeah we're made out and all that but we haven't done anything close to really having sex." Kagome said looking at Sango who nodded.

"Well when the time comes, it'll be great. Trust me." Sango said smiling and placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, Sango is no longer a virgin!" Miroku yelled as he closed the door to Sota's room where he was staying, supposedly.

"Yeah, so I heard." Inuyasha said wincing at the memories of the noises from the night before.

"Oh, you picked up the sounds huh? I'm real sorry Inuyasha. We weren't even planning on having sex till the honeymoon but something magical happened last night. We just couldn't control our feelings and we just went on instinct." Miroku said sitting on Sota's bed and sighing. "What am I going to do?"

"Well your going to merry her aren't you? What are you worrying about?" Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku with a glare.

"I'm having second thoughts. I mean I love her and everything but I don't know if I want to get married so soon." Miroku said putting his hands over his face and sighing again.

"You sick lecher! You love Sango and you know it! You just have cold feet. And if you dare to leave Sango know, after mating with her she'll think you didn't like it! And then Kagome will be pissed at me, and probably think something was my fault because you just so happen to my friend. And I love that stupid girl too much to let you mess it up!" Inuyasha yelled walking out of the room slamming the door behind him and stomping over to Kagome's room and walking it closing the door softly. He went and laid on the bed sighing and closing his eyes.

'That stupid lecher, fooling around with women's emotions. And to do it to one of Kagome's friends. If Kagome finds out about this she'll ring my neck.' Inuyasha thought taking in a deep breath, smelling Kagome's sent lingering throughout the room in soft waves that made him relax, but at the same time want to find her and spend some quality time with her.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she swung open the door and stomped in shutting it behind her roughly.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked lifting his head up to look at Kagome. Her eyes were wide and full of light tears and she look like she was severely pissed off.

"Miroku just told me he's having second thoughts about getting married." Kagome said whipping her eyes and looking at Inuyasha who didn't seem shocked. "He told you to huh?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said sitting up and walking over to Kagome and pulling her over to the bed and sitting her in his lap while he stocked her hair softly. "Has he told her yet?"

"He said he was going to as soon as he could come up with a way to explain it to her." Kagome said leaning her head back against Inuyasha's chest taking in a shaky breath. "I don't want her getting hurt."

"I don't want you to get mad at me." Inuyasha said rubbing Kagome's arm when she looked down at her hands. "And I know he loved her but he's just nervous."

"I sure hope your right." Kagome said standing up from Inuyasha and walking to the entrance of her bathroom and turning around "I'm going to take a shower." Kagome said walking in and not closing the door and getting undressed.

Inuyasha didn't watch as she took of her cloths and got into the shower, he had laid back down and just listened to her and could smell her tears as she let them fall while she was in the safety of the shower. Inuyasha wished he could comfort her more, but he couldn't. There was nothing he could do. It was Miroku's choice not his and he knew it. Plus he had no right to even think about it. He was with Kagome, Kagome was the only girl he cared about, but when she's upset and then he will and if it's Miroku's fault….he'd have to take care of that.

Leaving Kagome while she sobbed in the shower he walked over of the room briskly making his way back to Sota's room where he knew Miroku was still hiding. He opened the door to see Miroku laying on the bed looking at the ceiling in thought and only briefly looked up when he heard Inuyasha enter.

"You sick lecher!" Inuyasha yelled dragging Miroku to his feet by his shirt collar. "You better not back out on Sango, I can smell it on you. You love her and the fact that she reeks of your sickening sent proves to everyone you all are together now…forever. If you like it or not!" Inuyasha said into Miroku's shocked face as he gripped tighter, cutting off some of Miroku's air.

"Inuyasha, let me go." Miroku said his face getting red from the lack of full oxygen.

"Fine! But if you ruin Kagome's and mines love because you a fucking pussy I'll ruin you." Inuyasha said throwing Miroku to the ground and walking back to Kagome's room to see her sitting on the bed her hair went and all she was wearing was a fluffy blue robe over her freshly cleaned skin making Inuyasha blush and take in ever element that made up Kagome as she sat there.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said looking over at him taking him off guard "What's going to happen?"

"With what?" Inuyasha asked sitting down next to her.

"With us Inuyasha. I mean are you going to act like Miroku, and back out when we….when we, if we get that far?" Kagome asked.

"I would never be an ass like that. Asking you something so important and just backing out on you, I would never!" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome closer to him. "Besides if I ever did that, I would be the biggest dummy alive. Letting an awesome girl like you go." Inuyasha said turning Kagome so she was looking at him and then crushed his lips to hers softly yet hard enough to cause her to feel great passion.

When Inuyasha pulled away Kagome was smiling and seemed to be back to her normal happy self, not some depressed thinker.

"Well I'm luck y I found someone like you and not someone like Miroku." Kagome said letting her smile fade towards the end.

"Kagome just don't think about it ok. It's none of our business." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome closer.

"Sango doesn't need another reason to die." Kagome said closing her eyes and leaning fully into Inuyasha as she dozed of in his arms. That is until Sango burst in the room, which woke Kagome and startled Inuyasha.

"YOU GUYS! MIROKU JUST TOLD ME," Sango said at first making both Inuyasha and Kagome hold their breaths waiting the bad news. "THAT WE"RE MOVIN THE WEDDING UP TO NEXT WEEKEND!"

"That's great." Kagome said standing up and hugging Sango who was filled with joy.

"I know right, when he first started tell me I thought he was going to leave me or something but it turns out I was totally wrong." Sango said smiling softly and focusing her attention on Inuyasha who was looking down at his feet like he was ashamed. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango asked sort of pushing Kagome away.

"Why would anything be wrong. Can you just leave so me and Kagome can get on with OUR lives?" Inuyasha asked in a yell shocking both Sango and Kagome who's mouths now stood open.

"Sorry if I interrupted." Sango said looking at Sango and glaring at Inuyasha as she walked out of the room closing the door.

"Inuyasha that was so mean." Kagome said walking up to Inuyasha and shoving his softly.

"She deserved it! We were all nice and cozy till she came in and interrupted." Inuyasha said sticking his finger in Kagome's face.

"Shut it!" Kagome said doing the same.

"Get your finger out of my face!" Inuyasha said moving towards Kagome making then closer together, pointing at each other crudely.

"Get your finger out of my face!" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha, suddenly Kagome shoved Inuyasha he shoved back and it soon turned into a little….cat/dog fight between lovers.

Miroku suddenly came in and tore the two apart just as Kagome pulled on Inuyasha hair.

"Stop it you two! Can't you see you love each other? You both keep searching but all you need is right here!" Miroku said waving his hand between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"But he's being a jerk!" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha. She suddenly made another lunge at Inuyasha and Inuyasha made at lunge at Kagome but luckily Miroku was there to throw them back in opposite directions.

"Stop being such a stupid girl." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Both of you just stop it." Miroku said sighing and sitting back on Kagome's bed as the couple just glared at each other. "I'm guessing Sango already told you the news."

"Yeah about you being a freak ad lying right to her face." Inuyasha said getting an evil look from Kagome.

"Well its not lying. I just want to get the wedding over with. I have been thinking that the wedding is the only thing making me have second thoughts. I'm just getting nervous. And so I moved it close so that way I have less time to…you know back out and I know I love Sango so I wont since its just around the corner." Miroku said looking at Kagome who was still glaring at Inuyasha and smiled. "But you guys have a much better bond than me and Sango and we're already had sex and are about to get married and we still haven't got what you guys have."

"Sure you do Miroku. Just in different ways." Kagome said sitting next to Miroku and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No they don't." Inuyasha said before he could stop himself.

"what?" Kagome asked glaring at him.

"He's right though Kagome. We don't. And deep down you know it. So please don't let Sango and I hold you all back because I'm an idiot and am having second thoughts." Miroku said smiling at Kagome who looked like she was being ganged up on.

"But you guys are about to get married. How can Inuyasha and I have more than you guys?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome pulling her close.

"I'll leave you all and let Inuyasha explain that." Miroku said smiling as he left the room and closed the door.

"Inuyasha they are getting married and we have a better bond?" Kagome asked sitting on her bed letting Inuyasha stand before her.

"Well first of all I am a half demon so of course out love would be way better than human love. Not that it isn't possible but so far in the existence of time there hasn't been a human on human love that even rivaled demons hearts. Ad since I a half my love for….whoever is way stronger." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and blushing.

"Oh do you love Inuyasha?" Kagome asked smiling up at him.

"You of course." Inuyasha mumbled.

"AWW! Inuyasha your so sweet." Kagome said laughing and pulling Inuyasha down so he was on top of her on the bed.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said not having anything else to say.

"Just shut and kiss me already." Kagome said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck pulling him down into a kiss.

They kissed for a few minutes. Both feeling the intense feeling of each other. After a while they were once again interrupted but this time by Kagome's mom.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, I know you love each other but please stop kissing for a few hours. We our going to check out potential churches for the wedding. So lets go kids." Mrs. H said smiling at the two as they blushed and then left the room.

"Seems like the day is just barely starting." Kagome said just now realizing she was still in her robe. She ran to her closet and came out a few minutes later wearing some lose green jeans, a long sleeve almost see through shirt with light green flowers as the print, and a blue tank top under it. She then put on a camisole necklace and a long strand of green beads that she over lapped one as a choker and the other very long down to her pant line. She then put her hair up in a bun with a stick thing going through it and she looked fabulous. (okay…I wore that exact outfit yesterday and I got a lot of compliments. Like from my crush, and some other guys. I even got a guy number. Haha)

"Let's go." Inuyasha said taking her hand and walking down the stairs where everyone was waiting. Sango and Miroku were holding hands Shiori and Sota were all hugging all over one another, and Mrs. H was standing there smiling at all of them.

"Well lets get a move on it." Mrs. H said leading everyone out the door.

The day had just started, and none of them knew how hard picking stuff for a wedding really was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26 is done! I'm sorry if it was short but I'm trying to get this updated and still remain calm since my love, crush, already told me he was getting me something for Valentine's day which is driving me up the wall. Well hope you all get a luck kiss on V-day! PLEASE REVIEW!

Samurai Fish


	27. Looking Around Sucks

Hello everyone. I'm updating because I love you all. And I just wanted to say I'm going to be writing another story soon. So I hope you like it when I find the idea again ha ha. Well anyway I would like to thank…

**WaterAlchemist27 **

**applegell **

**Hearii-sama **

**D**

**dreamer1010 **

**Katie**

**inuyashalovebug **

**hopelessly hopefull **

**alchemistgrl09 **

**young kagome **

**Morrisa **

**kaienah**

Chapter 27- Looking around sucks

When the group got to the first 'site' Miroku right away hated it, but Sango both said he should at least check it out. So they went inside. The church was an old style American church. With a big dome and lots of monks and crosses.

"I kinda like it Miroku." Sango said grabbing Miroku's hand and smiling up at him when he rolled his eyes.

"Well I think its cute." Kagome said walking ahead of Inuyasha and everyone to go pry and light a candle much to the surprise of the whole group.

"Kagome, it doesn't matter what you think." Inuyasha said having a seat in a pew next to where Kagome was sitting and lighting a candle. "Besides it's a little scary." Inuyasha said his golden eyes scanning the room in suspicion.

"Don't be so mean. It's a church what's the worst that could happen? God speaking?" Kagome asked with a giggle as she sat next to Inuyasha while the other went up further to talk to the head monk to ask about when it would be free.

"Kagome, something's not right here." Inuyasha said just as the big heavy wooden doors slammed to a close sending a loud echo through the whole church, and hurting Inuyasha's ears to where he clamped his hands over them in pain closing his eyes tightly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said softly grabbing his arm and standing up glancing around to see they were now the only ones there it seemed.

"told you." Inuyasha said standing up and placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder softly. "Stay here, I'm going to try and open the doors." Inuyasha said walking away towards the back where they had come in.

He tried with all his might but it seemed the holy powers of the church weren't helping and because he was half demon it was making him weak.

"Shit! They wont budge." Inuyasha said examining his hands that seemed to have burn makes on them from the spiritual powers on the door.

"Inuyasha, what's that?" Kagome asked making Inuyasha look back at her to see her pointing to a dark figure sitting in the first row. The man, it seemed, to be wearing an all black suit and a hat tipped to where it was covering his face.

Inuyasha ran quickly to Kagome's side never letting the man out of his sight. The man stood to face them and all they could see was his teeth and whites of his eyes.

"You know Kagome, you really should learn to use some type of power to figure out when I'm around." Hojo said smiling at Kagome sending chills down her spine in a very bad way.

"You little…" Inuyasha started before he was thrown from Kagome's side to the wall where he seemed to be pinned by some invisible power. "Kagome run!" Inuyasha yelled. But Kagome didn't move a muscle her eyes stayed locked on Hojo as he walked towards her. With each step fear seemed to grip her soul even more than the step before. Finally when he was standing before her she looked like she was going to pass out from fear, but she stood her ground looking up at the enemy.

"you know Kagome, you seem to get more beautiful every passing day. That half breed is lucky to kiss and touch you how he dose everyday." Hojo said taking Kagome's chin into one of his hands and pulling her face more up and squeezing tightly. "You know, when you give your soul to the devil, its not such a bad deal. You get unlimited power and whatever you want." Hojo said laughing and throwing Kagome to the pew behind her roughly.

"You bastard! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled as Hojo took off the top layer of his suit. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome to see her in a daze like trance. She was looking off into nothingness her eyes no longer held life of joy, but a blank gaze. "What did you do to her?" Inuyasha asked struggling against whatever had him pinned to the wall.

"Oh, nothing really. Just looked at her and she was so frightened she went into that state. It's pretty cool actually. She was so scared of what she saw she went blank. Hah, hah, hah." Hojo said laughing when Inuyasha glared daggers at him. "Besides once she's mine I'll take her to hell. The devil finds her very attractive. Plus she'll be passed around like a whore!" Hojo said making Inuyasha completely loose it and start to fight against the powers that was over him, holding him there helpless as Hojo moved closer to Kagome touching her cheek with his lips and rubbing her thighs with his hands spreading her legs roughly.

By that time Inuyasha was going berserk, his eyes going blue and red and purple lines gracing his cheeks and fangs growing longer. He was now full demon when Hojo looked at him, laughed and got up from touching Kagome when Inuyasha finally broke the invisible arms that were holding him to the wall. He jumped down and stood in front of Kagome as she just sat there in a daze.

"You filth! Keep your filthy hands away from Kagome." Inuyasha said flexing his claws and finally lunging at Hojo knocking him to the ground. "How do I change her back?" Inuyasha asked digging his claws into Hojo collar bone making him laugh as black blood spilled out of his wounds.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. You fool. Don't you see. You are part devil as well you would have the same effect. Don't you get it Inuyasha? She's already lost. She saw the demon in me and now you. It was so much for her little heart to handle. So she's gone. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Hojo said smiling and laughing making Inuyasha dig his claws in even more.

"You listen to me you little freak! I'll let you live if you swear to never come near her again." Inuyasha said digging his claws in more, more black blood pouring out of him.

"That's one sucky deal. I want her, don't you get that. Wait yes you do. I bet you think about it every time you look at her. You think about when you'll finally get to screw her hard and fast!" Hojo said. Inuyasha didn't stand for anymore of this. He took one of his hands from Hojo's flesh and quickly flexing them before decapitating Hojo's head from his body.

Inuyasha quickly jumped away before any of the black blood got on him. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome giving his body plenty of time to change back to his normal self which it did. When he reached Kagome he looked like nothing had ever happened. But Kagome still looked lost and didn't even turn her head when he kneeled in front of her. She just kept looking up at nothing.

"Kagome! Kagome, please snap out of it! It's me Inuyasha. You know the big idiot who loves you!" Inuyasha said shacking Kagome's shoulders but she gave no response. She just sat there her eyes blank and dead looking. "Kagome please! If you don't snap out of this, I'll die! I'll die without you, don't you understand that?" Inuyasha asked giving up and pulling Kagome towards him into a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

But as he kissed her, it was like kissing a dead person. Kagome didn't kiss back and as Inuyasha tried with all his might to get a response from her, nothing worked. She just remained silent and still as Inuyasha once again tried to get her to respond to his kissing. Hr lips felt cold against his and her eyes remained open and starting away form his.

When she didn't respond and her lips swollen and red but still help cold stillness Inuyasha threw his arms around her and hugged her to him as he sat on the floor his head buried in her hair and the side of her neck. He tried to breath in her sweet sent, but it wasn't the same. It was no longer welcoming and sweet, it was cold and distant.

"Kagome please snap out of it. I need you, I need you more than breathing. I promise Kagome if you just snap out of this I'll, I'll do whatever you ask I'll always keep you safe, I'll….I'll love you forever." Inuyasha said holding her closer.

Still Kagome didn't make a sound of a movement and it seemed like time had stopped, in this worst of times to.

---------------------------------------------(In Kagome's mind)-------------------------------------------

"Where am I? What's going on?" Kagome asked as she stood up in the grass outside the church. "I thought I already went inside." Kagome said confused but with a smile.

Kagome walked to the doors but they seemed to slam in her face, she tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. She walked over to the window and saw herself and Inuyasha standing next to each other both looking surprised and worried. As her eyes traveled to what was being looked at she saw Hojo standing before them. Her heart stopped at the sight of him but she continued to watch as Inuyasha was thrown to the wall by giant hands that hands that no one seemed to notice. She watched and somehow felt Hojo's hands on her thighs and lips on her cheek and it made her want to throw up. But Kagome didn't she watched as Inuyasha turned into his demon form. But this time was different he wasn't going it on purpose he was really changing. His demon blood took over and turned him into a cold blooded killer. But somehow it wasn't him she was suddenly worried about. Kagome looked through the window at herself who seemed to be staring right back at her with blank eyes and a pleading expression.

"Inuyasha! I'm over here! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled banging on the glass. But she stopped when she saw Inuyasha dig his claws into Hojo, the black evil blood spilling from the wounds. "Inuyasha stop! PLEASE!" Kagome yelled hitting the window again, harder trying to break in to stop what was about to happen.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha cut off Hojo's head and let it roll away as he begin walking back towards her other self who was still looking at her. She saw Inuyasha change back into his normal self. But he was different. He wasn't whole yet. And then she noticed how he was looking at her blank, plain self. With eyes so full of fear and emotion.

"Kagome! Kagome, please snap out of it! It's me Inuyasha. You know the big idiot who loves you!" Inuyasha said shacking her other self's shoulders. She could feel his touch and it hurt her that she didn't see herself jump into his heroic arms and kiss and hug him till the end of time. And the words he spoke made her wonder what was really going on. Has she missed some big part in time? "Kagome please! If you don't snap out of this, I'll die! I'll die without you, don't you understand that?"

This time when he spoke it brought tears to her eyes. He would die without her. He would die…

"INUYASHA! I'M HERE I'M RIGHT HERE!" Kagome screamed her tears leaking out of her eyes as she hit the window roughly trying to break through. She watched as he body sat there and stared at her as he took her into his arms ad kissed her. "NO KISS HIM BACK!" Kagome yelled to herself as she hit the window again cutting her hand on the window's edging.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha kissed her. She could feel the sensation of his lovely kisses on her lips, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't grab his silver hair into her hands, or feel his breath in hers. It wasn't the same. Kagome continued to hit the window slowly making it crack, and slicing up her hand pretty good. But she never looked away from Inuyasha kissing. And even though he was kissing her, she was jealous. Jealous she couldn't taste him, touch him, or speak to him.

"Kagome please snap out of it. I need you, I need you more than breathing. I promise Kagome if you just snap out of this I'll, I'll do whatever you ask I'll always keep you safe, I'll….I'll love you forever." Inuyasha said hugging her other self closer.

Kagome watched as time seemed to froze as her last hit to the window shattered it, sending pieces of glass everywhere, including into Kagome's pale skin on her arms, face and neck, and hands. She fell forward into the church and time went back to normal as Inuyasha fell to the ground no longer holding Kagome. -----

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled looking at his hands before finally his nose caught her blood, and her sweet sent.

Kagome lay on the ground covered in glass and blood oozing from the many cuts she had gotten from breaking the window.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said running over to her and picking her up gently noting the many pieces of glass that were imbedded in her skin, all over her body. "are you okay? Say something." Inuyasha said moving away from the broken glass and sitting down with Kagome in his arms. Her eyes were closed tightly as if in pain, and her breathing was shallow like it was difficult. "Kagome please." Inuyasha pleaded as he whipped some of the blood from her face, and picking out some of the glass that was imbedded in her skin with his nails, gently so not to cause pain of more damage.

"Inuyasha, I can't breath." Kagome said taking a deep breath and wincing at some pain.

"Kagome, God! Your alive!" Inuyasha said smiling but it soon faded when he smelled her blood grow more intense. He looked down to see his shirt covered in her blood. Then he saw it, there was a huge piece of glass sticking in her stomach and it looked like it went it pretty far. "Kagome, I need you to tell me if it's okay if I pull this out." Inuyasha said looking down at his Kagome who nodded slowly and closed her eyes again. "When I count to three ok." Inuyasha said softly. "1, 2.…3" and with that he pulled the piece of glass out of Kagome causing her to cry out in pain.

More blood pouring onto Inuyasha as the threw the piece of glass to the side. He quickly slid off his button up shirt and pressed it to Kagome's side where the wound was.

"Inuyasha, I want to go home." Kagome said softly tears sliding down her face, from the pain all over.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Inuyasha said picking her up gently and jumping through the broken window.

"Inuyasha, it hurts." Kagome said wincing trying to move her arms but they hung limp as Inuyasha sprinted down the streets of Tokyo to the nearest hospital.

"I know Kagome, just please stay with me…" that was the last Kagome heard before she feel in unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome woke up she was laying on a white hospital bed, in a light blue room with a bunch of codes hooked up to her body and wearing a pink hospital gown. Kagome looked to her left to see Inuyasha sitting in a chair looking at her with soft amber eyes.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome asked her voice horse and her body aching.

"Well it seems like you broke through some glass and a demon spell and in the process got hit was a bunch of glass which took forever to get out by the way, and started to bleed to death from one of the larger, deeper wounds." Inuyasha said sitting forward and taking her hand. "I'm just glade your alright."

"I saw what happened. But from outside." Kagome said just not realizing she had a headache.

"I know, the real you was stuck outside somehow. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Inuyasha said lowering his gaze in shame.

"Inuyasha don't be sorry. It was Hojo, not you." Kagome said squeezing his hand even though a shot of pain ran up her arm she held back the wince. "Do the others know?"

"Yeah, they found out when I got you here and had time to call them. Their waiting out in the waiting room. But the doctors said only one person could stay, and your mom said for me to stay and watch over you." Inuyasha said with a little smirk.

"Inuyasha, I'm so tired." Kagome said closing her eyes and at the same time fighting the pain as she scooted over on the bed, making room. "Could you just lay with me for a bit?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said standing up and sliding into bed next to Kagome who smiled happily when Inuyasha wrapped her up in his arms, so gently Kagome felt no stinging sensation from her wounds. "Kagome, I love you so much." Inuyasha said taking a deep breath smelling Kagome's sweet sent mixed with a small sent of medicine and her blood.

"I love you so much too Inuyasha." Kagome said snuggling into Inuyasha's chest and exhaling a breath and falling into a soft sleep, to the feeling of Inuyasha stocking her hair softly and his body next her hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When the others walked in and saw the couple cuddled together all cute all couldn't help but smile.

"I'm just glade they're both alright." Shiori said smiling at Sota who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Sango said leaning Miroku who smiled warmly. "and for the record, I'm so not getting married there." Sango said getting a nod from everyone who was watching the lovely couple sleep peacefully.

When Kagome was released form the hospital it was a day later and she was still sore and achy.

"Well she'll be just fine and completely healed in a week. But till then no leaving the house unless emergency and one pain killer every five hours. And Inuyasha, please make sure not to hug her too tight again." Doctor Jaken said smiling as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and wheeled Kagome out to the car. Inuyasha lifted her into the car and wheeled the chair back to the hospital doors leaving it with Jaken who nodded good bye.

On the way home Kagome slept and when she was placed her bed with a stack of books on her night stand and her lover Inuyasha to do whatever she wants him to and to help her around.

"Inuyasha come lay with me." Kagome said waving Inuyasha over from his spot by the balcony doors where he was standing, just looking at her. She had bandages all over her body and somehow it reminded Inuyasha of a very hot mummy, which was a first for him to think of.

"Ok." Inuyasha said walking over to the bed and sitting next to Kagome who was reading some book about ghost tales in Texas.

"Come on give me some kisses or something. I've been missing them." Kagome said leaning over to Inuyasha and planting a kiss on his lips getting no response she sighed. But soon enough Inuyasha gently took her head in his hands and brought her lips to his softly, careful not to hurt her.

The kiss was sweet and innocent but meant the world to Kagome who had really been missing Inuyasha's kisses of affection.

"I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome said hugging him to her like a life line.

"I love you to Kagome." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome who smiled at him.

"You want me to read you a ghost story?" Kagome asked leaning back into Inuyasha chest as she picked her book back up from where she had placed it beside her.

"Sure." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome closer careful not to hurt her.

"Ok…there was once an old mine outside of Austin where two children where found….."

The evening was present and filled with Inuyasha and Kagome laughing at the corny stories and Sango and Miroku planning there wedding that was coming up in a few weeks….but as of right now. Everyone was alright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27 is done! Sorry if it's a little short or something, or pointless but I just had to write it. Um, this story is slowly coming to an end but I think there might be about 32 chapters or something not sure yet. But have a happy Valentines Day I love you all! XOXOXO! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Samurai Fish


	28. Play The Game

Hello guys! Hope you all had a nice Valentines Day. I would like to remind some of my reviewers that this story TAKES PLACE IN THE SUMMER! So everyone keep that in mind. I would like to thank….

**KAY KAY**

**Katie**

**Inuyasha's Rosary**

**Hearii-sama**

**Applegell **

**Dreamer1010**

**Inuyashalovebug**

**Reason 2.0**

**Kikyo Assassinater **

**Inuyasha's lil sister**

**Inuyasha'sWife4Eva**

**Crybabyseal**

**Klutzyspaz**

**x1xevanescencex1x **

**Fanficluv7Inu **

**InU's-BoO **

**Nekoyesha **

**WitchyGirl99 **

**LaRhonda Whitlock **

Chapter 28- play the game

It had been exactly 12 days since the little church experience and Kagome was back to normal and totally full of life, as if nothing life threatening had even happened. Sango and Miroku had picked out everything and the rehearsal dinner was tonight in the house of the Higurashi's. Miroku's parents were coming over and so was Sango's brother. The only relative that was more an happy for the wife to be. And he was the one who was walking her down the isle giving her away to Miroku.

"Kohaku is going to be here any minute." Sango said as she paced in front of the door.

"Sango, he agreed to come didn't he? That means he still cares." Miroku said from his sitting stop on the floor a little ways away form Sango, and was looking down at a piece of paper on which he had written his vows.

"I know Miroku, but after everything that's happened in our family…" before Sango could finish the doorbell rang sending her into the air in shock and ironically Miroku was the one to open the door revealing a young boy about 14 years old. He had a few freckles, his dark drown hair nicely tossed making him look cute and he was carrying a rather large suit case.

"Hi Kohaku!" Sango said pulling the boy into a large hug, and he hugged back just as hard.

"Sango, I've missed you." Kohaku said hugging his older sister tighter (and he looks hot because he's older ok!) "They kicked me out to."

"They didn't." Sango said looking up at Miroku who was wearing a frown.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I didn't want to stay there a minute longer. Mother would hit me, and father was a drunk." Kohaku said as the hug broke and Miroku closed the door to the house just as Inuyasha and Kagome made their appearance.

"Kohaku it's been awhile!" Kagome said grabbing the boy up into a hug. And since Kohaku had had a crush on Kagome from the moment he saw her, when her and Sango first became friends, he gave no protest and liked the closeness.

But unfortunately for him there was a half demon present who could smell his over whelming joy and since he was with Kagome, got pissed.

"Hey kid! She's been taken!" Inuyasha said pulling Inuyasha back to him.

"What are you talking about?" Kohaku asked blushing.

"You have a crush on Kagome, you sick little pervert! She's already been taken so keep your little sick emotions to yourself." Inuyasha said making Kohaku blush even more.

"Inuyasha! Stop that already. Just because someone hugs me doesn't mean they automatically want to take me from you." Kagome said smiling at Kohaku as she watched him breath out a breath and look down embarrassed. "Oh by the way Kohaku since its been awhile sine we're seen each other this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha." Kohaku said looking up at Inuyasha who crossed his arms and nodded.

"Well since you look like you'll be staying to we'll have to get a room ready for you." Kagome said smiling at Sango who nodded and then looked at Kohaku who looked embarrassed again. "I think there's a room right next to mine across from Sango's that's free. Let's go check it out." Kagome said grabbing Kohaku's hand and dragging him up the stairs to the room she was talking about.

The room was smaller than the others but it wasn't like a closet. It didn't have a balcony or a personal bathroom, but it was a nicer place than what he was used to.

"Oh thank you so much Kagome!" Kohaku said putting his bag down on the bed that was already there.

"Any time. And since you'll be staying…forever! We'll go and get you some stuff to make this room truly yours." Kagome said coughing as some dust came off of the bed.

"Yeah that would be nice." Kohaku said smiling and looking around the room. The walls were a very pale green with a light blue trim. "How about we go right now so I can actually sleep in here tonight?"

"Yeah that would be a good idea. We still have a few hours to kill before the dinner." Kagome said looking at her watch. "Let's go."

Kagome and Kohaku walked down the stairs to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch acting like he was going crazy, Miroku was standing there looking quit embarrassed and Sango was being hugged by an older man and woman.

"Yes it was nice to meet you to." Sango said patting the ladies back while she was crying into her shoulder.

"Oh son, you finally abandoned you nasty ways and are settling down." the older man said looking at Miroku who nodded his head slowly. The older man had peppery black hair and a long face and big drown eyes. The woman had white hair and lot of wrinkles and looked 80.

"Yes father." Miroku said looking up at Kagome and smiling. "This here is Kagome, she's Inuyasha's girlfriend, very pretty. Sango best friend by the way." Miroku said getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"She is rather beautiful." Miroku's father said walking over and taking Kagome's hand and kissing it.

"Um, nice to meet you Mr. …." Kagome started before noticing she didn't know Miroku's last name.

"Mr. Kyoto. But you can call me Wang." Wang said wrapping an arm around Kagome and winking at Miroku who was looking rather ill.

"Wang, let go of my girlfriend." Inuyasha said his eye brow twitching.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha didn't see you all hugging all over her like most of your ex's so I thought you all were kidding." Wang said letting go of Kagome who was now glaring at Inuyasha.

"All over his ex's you say?" Kagome asked her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I used to be up all night trying to listen to music to block out the sounds that were coming from the guest bedroom when Inuyasha was over." Wang said smiling at Kagome completely oblivious that she was glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"Well father why don't we go meet Mrs. H?" Miroku said laughing nervously and dragging his parents to the kitchen leaving Sango, Kohaku, Kagome and Inuyasha standing there. Kagome had her hands in fists and shaking with rage while Kohaku was looking dreamily at her while Sango said on a chair watching the whole thing with an amused smile.

"Well Kagome aren't you going to take Kohaku to get new stuff for his room?" Sango asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah." Kagome said popping out of her scary mode and going back to friendly but ignoring Inuyasha who looked like he was about to pass out. "Let's go Kohaku." Kagome said grabbing his hand, grabbing her purse and car keys and walking out of the house leaving Sango who was laughing and Inuyasha who looked enraged.

"I can't believe her! She's not going to get away with this." Inuyasha said walking passed Sango, who was now in tears from laughing, and walking out side, pushing Kohaku into the back seat while he took the passenger seat next to Kagome who glared at him and started the car.

"All those girls huh? And all the noise! I can't only guess what was going on. A game of bed twister perhaps?" Kagome said as she back out of the driveway speedily and taking off down the street towards the EWT store where they sold cool bed room accessories.

"Yeah, well I don't think your really a virgin!" Inuyasha said having nothing better to say.

"Oh, real good comeback! You know I'm pure unlike yourself. So let me guess I'm the 20th mate of yours?" Kagome asked glaring at him as she sped into the EWT parking lot and parked the car with a jolt. Kohaku got out quickly and ran into the store laughing. Kagome got out as well and slammed the door while Inuyasha remained semi calm.

"You would be my first. Mate that is." Inuyasha said as they entered the store.

"Really, well maybe I should go sleep with 20 guys to even up the score." Kagome said grabbing a basket. She was going to spend money, so she would feel better.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha said grabbing her arm roughly making her let out a gasp and wince at the contact.

"Inuyasha let go." Kagome said after finally registering what was going on. She had pushed that one button that made Inuyasha freak. And it was the button that had 'someone else touching Kagome' written on it.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said moving his hand away slowly and looking at her arm to see red marks and pink bruises starting to form on her forearm.

"It's ok, and I was just kidding. I wouldn't do that to us." Kagome said touching Inuyasha arm as he looked down in shame, but right when the words 'us' left her lips his head shot up and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You mean, your not mad anymore?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I was never really, really mad to begin with. I was just kind of jealous. That I wouldn't be your first." Kagome said with a light smile.

"I'm sorry, its just if you knew who I was in high school, you would probably hate my guts. I was a jock who slept around and thank god didn't get any diseases and who drank and partied all night long and somehow managed to pass my classes." Inuyasha said with a hint of disgust. "But I've changed. I'm not that guy anymore. I'm the real, sober me. Who loves Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome who smiled back and began to walk down one of the isles and grabbed a box that was apparently had a clock in it.

"Hey Inuyasha wouldn't this be fun?" Kagome asked holding up another box and since Inuyasha had awesome vision he could read 'love monkey' on it and there was a cube and the side that was facing him it said 'kiss me all over.'

"YES!" Inuyasha said with a grin just picturing Kagome having to do that to him. "You know what why don't you go see how Kohaku is doing and I'll get some other, fun, things." Inuyasha said getting a smile from Kagome who handed him the basket and walked over to Kohaku who was looking at some window curtains.

Inuyasha picked out some more interesting couple games, including at hard candy girls thong he was expecting Kagome to wear eventually.

When they left the store Inuyasha was carrying one bag of goodies, Kagome had some real room accessories and jewelry, Kohaku had a few bags full of new bedding, window stuff, and other things like a desk he could put together.

When they got back home Kohaku locked himself in his room telling everyone he wanted it done by tonight. And that to tell him one hour before the dinner so he could get ready.

Inuyasha went up to Kagome's room mumbling something about not one interrupting him unless it was right before the dinner. Kagome on the other hand was sitting in Sango's room laughing about some wedding jokes and Miroku's parents who were downstairs watching TV with Miroku.

"Sango, Inuyasha and I bought some little romance dice and whatever else he picked out. Do you think I should be a tease and let him have his little fun?" Kagome asked looking at Sango who's eyes softened.

"Listen Kagome, I have no right to give you advice because I had sex before marriage and I'm totally okay with it and everything. But honestly its ok to give him a little of what he wants but I think you should wait." Sango said getting a nod from Kagome who sat silent. "But when you do, it is so much fun!"

"Is it really? I mean yeah you say so, but what if I'm really bad at it and he doesn't like it?" Kagome asked getting a giggle from Sango as a reply before Miroku came into the room asking Kagome if he could have a word with Sango.

As Kagome walked down the hall she noticed the house was carrying a peaceful sounds. She could hear Sota and Shiori in his room playing games, Inuyasha rustling about in her room, something dropping in Kohaku's and the parents downstairs talking and something being cooked in the kitchen.

"Inuyasha can I come it?" Kagome asked knocking on the door. Inuyasha pocked his head out of the door and locked his golden eyes onto Kagome's brown ones making her freeze.

"How much time till the dinner?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked down at her watch and smiled.

"About four hours." Kagome said as she was yanked into her room which was completely dark. She soon felt her soft bed beneath her and Inuyasha's warm body above her, just hovering there. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked laughing as Inuyasha rubbed her sides softly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with you." Inuyasha said leaning down and kissing Kagome's neck softly making her giggle. He then moved his hands to her thighs sending soft chills up her body. "Dose this tickle?" Inuyasha asked running his claws softly over her skin of her inner thigh.

"Yes." Kagome laughed a little before it was muffled by Inuyasha's mouth over hers, right away taking over the kiss with softness. His fangs brushed against her bottom lips making her smile as Inuyasha continued his kisses down her body till he was at her naval lifting her shirt up just below her bra line exposing her soft stomach to his hungry eyes and hands. As he began running his nails along her sides Kagome slightly squirmed beneath him at his touch.

"Maybe their in here…" Sango's voice said before slowly fading as she opened the door to see Inuyasha hovering over Kagome who looked a little shocked and was blushing. "Oh sorry guys but um thirty minutes till the dinner."

"Thank you Sango." Inuyasha said climbing off Kagome who was covering her face with her hands. "Get ready." Inuyasha said smiling, at how innocent Kagome looked right now, and walking over to a pile of his cloths he had laying on the floor, throwing on a black sweater and some dark blue jeans.

Kagome got up and walked into her closet looking like a million bucks. She wore a red ling sleeve tight silk dress shirt and those black lose plants that hung loosely around her body.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner was alright the only ones who really talked were Mrs. H and Miroku's parents.

That night everyone slept peacefully and had fully tummies and unfortunately for both Inuyasha and Kagome they were too tired to continue on with their little closeness because once they both laid down they were fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28 is done! Sorry if it seems sort but I have a lot on my plate right now so I didn't go into the much detail plus I'm starting another story, so look for it! If you are interested. Have a fun weekend while I work on an English paper.

Samurai Fish


	29. The wedding and the End

Hello everyone! How's it kicking? Ha ha ha ha. I'm weird I know. Well I have another story out its called The Oceans War, if you want to check it out. If not that's okay. This is the last chapter. I would love to thank….

**hopelessly hopefull **

**WitchyGirl99 **

**inuyasha's lil sister **

**InuSinzo **

**Hunter**

**Hearii-sama**

**Meghan **

**larhonda whitlock**

**Kougarocks98 **

Chapter 29- the weddingand the end

It was the big day and everyone was nervous. Kagome was wearing her soft pinkish white brides maids dress with a big red bow tied around her middle making it stay together. Her hair was down and glistening with sparkles. Sango was wearing her very form fitting white wedding dress. It didn't have a long tail like think like most wedding dresses but the bottom did touch the floor. Her hair was up in a nice bun and her vale was now over her face as she was getting ready, a bunch of short stemmed roses in her hands.

Miroku who was already standing at the front of the church was wearing a plain black tux and had a little white rose in his front pocket. Inuyasha was standing behind him, his hair in a loose pony tail, wearing a plain black tux as well., and behind him was Kohaku dressed like them just shorter.

Kagome was already standing at the front too. She and Inuyasha was gazing at each other like there was no tomorrow mouthing back a forth that they loved each other.

As the wedding song played Kohaku walked to the back and locked arms with Sango walking her down the isle finally reaching Miroku's side. Sango and Miroku both looked nervous as hell and Miroku's hands were shaking.

"Do you give this women to this man?" the preacher asked Kohaku who answered yes kissed her cheek and went and stood behind Inuyasha was looking past Sango and Miroku at Kagome who was actually focused on her best friends wedding.

As the whole marriage process continued it was time for the vows. Miroku was first. He took Sango's hands in his, his still shacking like a palm tree.

"Sango, I take you to be my love, my life, my soul. The other half of my heart that I've been waiting for. I will remain faithful to you and your dreams and will support you through the rough times and the problems we may encounter. Sango I take you to be my wife." Miroku said then slipping the ring on Sango's finger, that Inuyasha had handed him before he had started.

"Miroku, I take you to be my lover, my soul, my eternal being. I wish I could do more for you than just marry you, but this is all I can give, and I am giving myself to you, forever with love." Sango said blushing when Miroku winked at her and she slid the ring on his finger.

After the ceremony it was time for the best man and brides maid to give a speech before the fun could really start. Inuyasha went first.

"As you most of you know, Miroku can sometimes be a little strange and do some really stupid things. But I'm just glade he found someone who will flow along with him but still keep him on somewhat of a leash so he doesn't get into too much trouble. And I truly believe that crazy girl Sango is the one for the job, and always will be." Inuyasha said raising his class and drinking some. He hand the microphone to Kagome who smiled at him and cleared her throat.

"Sango and Miroku. They come from different places, different back rounds and two different worlds. But that's different now. There two worlds blended into one, because the love, cherish, and respect each other. I am so happy my best friend found someone who can make her cry, only because she's laughing, feeling high only because of the love bubble she is now surrounded in. I am so happy Miroku was the one who was able to do that for her, and I will love him like a brother for helping my best friend in a way no one else in the world could." Kagome raised her glass and a tear slid down hear cheek "To the bride and groom." she said looking at Sango who was also crying. After the toast Sango and Kagome hugged like there was no tomorrow and then the music started.

Sango and Miroku got the first dance and then it was everyone. Miroku's parents, Kagome's mom and some guy she invited form her work. Most of the people there were on Miroku's side so as you might have guest the guys were all groping their women.

"Kagome, this wedding has got me thinking." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome danced. She was leaning into him and he was holding her close.

"Thinking what?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha who was looking down at her with his soft amber eyes.

"Of how much I love you." Inuyasha said nuzzling Kagome's neck making her giggle.

"It's got me thinking about college. Are we going to stay together? I want to be with your forever, but if you want to see other people…" Kagome didn't finish because Inuyasha covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss that lasted the rest of the song.

"I want to be with you forever too." Inuyasha said softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was summer again and they were on summer break from college. Kagome and Inuyasha were up in the mountains enjoying a break from college life. They had been living together for the past year in a little, well actually huge, apartment together and were still going strong.

"Inuyasha this is so much fun!" Kagome said as she sat down from their hike. She was sweating from both the hard leg work and the heat.

"Yeah, I can't believe you have to stop to catch your breath." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her up to stand beside him to look out at all the trees and the land.

"Well I'm not the invisible half demon now am I?" Kagome asked smiling at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes.

"Listen there's a lake up between these two mountains." Inuyasha said pointing between two hill type things. "Then I have a surprise waiting for you." Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around Kagome who laughed a little at Inuyasha's touch as he ran his hand over Kagome's side under her shirt.

"Well it is just me or has this Inuyasha changed?" Kagome asked reaching up and scratching behind Inuyasha's right ear making him let out a purr type sound.

"Not a chance." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

They continued hiking up the hill Inuyasha feeling like he had just walked up one stair while Kagome was breathing slightly heavily. She held onto Inuyasha hand as he pulled her up over some rocks that she would, if Inuyasha wasn't there, have to climb on her own but he just pulled her up.

"Thanks." Kagome said after they started walking again.

"Do you want to ride on my back the rest of the way, you seem tired." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome who glared at him playfully.

"I don't need help. I'll run the rest of the way to prove it to you." Kagome said as she started to run ahead of Inuyasha who laughed and caught up to her both now going at a soft jogging pace.

"It's just over there." Inuyasha said pointing ahead.

"Yeah I could have guessed that from the direction of the path." Kagome said laughing making Inuyasha growl playfully. "Look I can see the blue water already!" Kagome said speeding up.

"Wait up!" Inuyasha said tapping into his demon power and zoomed right past Kagome while somehow managed to get an arm around Kagome's waist pulling her along side him as he jumped in the air coming down into the soft blue water of the lake.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed when they surfaced. "I'm all wet." Kagome said shoving Inuyasha playfully before he took her into his arms covering his lips over hers. Before Kagome knew it her back was touching the smooth rocks of the shore Inuyasha showing some of his dominance, and then parted to give her time to breath but it didn't last that long because Inuyasha kissed her again biting her bottom lips softly making her let out a moan.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said into her ear sending chills down her spine full of pleasure.

"Inuyasha, something is slithering on my leg." Kagome said her body stiffening.

"Don't move." Inuyasha said slightly sitting up and then Kagome felt t whatever had been crawling on her gone and Inuyasha looking back at her with a smile. "It was just a snake."

"A SNAKE!" Kagome said scrabbling to her feet and running up a little ways from the water brushing her leg with her hands trying to get the invisible and gone snake off her. "That's not funny!" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha who was laughing and rolling around on the ground

"Come on Kagome it was a snail. If there really had been a snake I would have killed the thing for even touching you." Inuyasha said standing up still laughing and walking over to see next to Kagome who had seated herself on a big bolder.

"I know, but it was still creepy." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha who chuckled and adjusted himself so he was comfortable on the big rock.

"You know Kagome I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time." Inuyasha said getting off the rock pulling Kagome with him.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome said in a gasp when Inuyasha kneeled down on one knee. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it to revel a silver ring in the shape of a rose with a single red ruby in the center.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked looking up at his Kagome. Who he still wished to someday mark as his own.

"YES!" Kagome said jumping up and down and when Inuyasha stood up she wrapped her arms around him tightly, happy tears rolling down her face. "I will marry you Inuyasha!" Kagome said leaning back and cupping Inuyasha face with her hands softly before kissing Inuyasha hungrily.

Their tongues as they say tangled and soon Inuyasha dominated the kiss, biting Kagome's lip and roughly pushing her up against him.

That night Inuyasha and Kagome slept under the stars up by the lake, kissing and touching the whole time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after being that night they went back to college and soon got married. Their wedding was the hit of the year, they had it in the spring when the flowers were in bloom and that night as they reached the mountains where they were going to be honey mooning Kagome truly became Inuyasha mate. They gave to each other the love they carried for three years. The love and devotion that would last them the rest of their lives.

What happened to Sango and Miroku after their wedding. Lets just say they had a bit too much champagne and when they got to their resort they wrecked the room, by having a little too much night time fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29 is done and so is the story! I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending but that's how it's going to be. I am writing another story called The Oceans War that will be a lemon towards the end. I hope you enjoyed this story of Finding love I know I sure did. Keep on reading guys!

LOVE

Samurai Fish


End file.
